Secret Affairs
by hp-black
Summary: Draco je pekný kus hoväda a nezdá sa, že by sa plánoval zmeniť. Blaise začína byť podozrivo moralizujúci, Pansy je lepkavá ako žuvačka a vyzerá to tak, že niečo na tých chrabromilčanoch naozaj je. Navyšše, Draco má svoj zázračný elixír, ktorý hodlá použiť
1. Chapter 1

Draco sa zahniezdil na tmavozelenom zamatovom kresle v spoločenskej miestnosti a s nezáujmom skúmal spolužiakov. Keby tak mal čo robiť. Vlastne, dal by všetko za to, aby mal nejaké záujmy. Aby mal niečo, čo by ho rozptýlilo. Konečne niečo iné ako temná mágia. Ale nemal. Kútikom oka zachytil vedľa seba pohyb, ale bol príliš lenivý na to, aby obrátil hlavu a skúmal, kto to bol a čo chcel.

„Draco, tu si..." ozval sa vysoký dievčenský hlas, pri ktorom sa prikrčil. Pansy. Niežeby ju nemal rád, ona bola typ dievčaťa, ktoré bolo povoľné takmer vždy, také dievča chalan jednoducho musí mať rád.

A tiež bola jeho takzvaná priateľka. Malo to svoje výhody, hoci by to tak na prvý pohľad nemuselo vyzerať. Pansy bola ako bumerang. Nezáležalo na tom, ako ďaleko ho odhodí, vždy sa vráti späť. Presne to bola Pansy a presne to bolo do určitej miery pozitívne. Keď na ňu nemal náladu, odpálkoval ju, chvíľu bola urazená a nakoniec sa k nemu aj tak vždy priplazila.

„Čo potrebuješ, Pansy?" lenivo sa spýtal, nohy si vyložil na konferenčný stolík. Zdalo sa, že práve teraz bola tá doba, kedy ju bolo treba nejako užitočne odbiť.

„Len som tak premýšľala... Čo budeš robiť dnes večer?" spýtala sa hlasom, ktorý určite považovala za koketný. Možno si to ešte niekto na tejto planéte myslel tiež, ale tie časy, kedy sa mu postavil iba pri počutí tohto tónu jej hlasu, boli už dávno preč.

„Neviem, Pansy. Ale určite to bude niečo, čo nebude zahŕňať teba," odpovedal a načiahol sa po časopis, položený na stolíku.

Kútikom oka videl, ako sa čiernovlasé dievča zamračilo. Čakal výbuch, ale s tým sa dokázal vyrovnať. Dokázal by jednať takmer s čímkoľvek, len aby odišla.

„To od teba nebolo veľmi milé, Draco," zamumlala.

„Nie, Pansy, zvyčajne nebývam milý." Pravda.

„Ach," vzdychla si a sadla si do kresla vedľa pohovky. „Viem, Draco. Ale máš šťastie, že to ma nezvykne odradiť."

„Bohužiaľ," zamumlal.

„Prosím?"

Draco unavene zatvoril oči a oprel si hlavu. Na toto nemal náladu. „Nič," odpovedal a predstieral, že tam Pansy nesedí a že necíti jej pohľad na svojom tele. Veľmi dobre vedel, na čo myslela, ale, prekapujúco, to už naozaj nechcel. Nie s ňou. Aspoň nie teraz.

Možno neskôr, keď bude zúfalý a zničený za ňou príde tak, ako to robieval a ona mu dá to, čo bude potrebovať. Ale teraz to tak nebolo. Vedel, že ju využíval. Vedel však, že istým spôsobom využíva aj ona jeho. Slizolin je vo všeobecnosti považovaný za nebezpečnú fakultu. To si mysleli ľudia z vonku. Skutočnosť bola taká, že odkedy sa znovu objavil Temný Pán, Slizolin sa stal zasrane nebezpečnou fakultou. Bolo to tam ako bojové pole a oni boli istým spôsobom spojenci.

Nikto si noazaj nemohol byť nikdy istý, na čom je. Synovia smrťožrútov alebo niektorí, ktorí už smrťožrútmi boli, vládli a ostatní sa proste iba triasli v kúte. On mal to šťastie, že bol Malfoy a z tohoto faktu ťažila aj Pansy. Či už s ňou spával pravidelne alebo iba raz za čas, či bola práve urazená a on si ju nevšímal, alebo sa na seba lepili pri každej príležitosti, bola istým spôsobom pod jeho ochranou. Nikto by sa jej neodvážil ublížiť.

Niežeby sa o to Draco nejako výnimočne staral, ale bol celkom rád, že je uchránená od čohokoľvek, čoho by sa jej mohlo dostať. Nebolo to ale tak, že by slizolinčania hromadne znásilňovali spolužiačky alebo že by tam bol nejaký druh noazaj vážnej šikany. Nič z toho. Bolo to také, ako predtým, ale niečo sa aj tak zmenilo. Nikomu z nich nehrozilo od svojich spolužiakov vážne nebezpečenstvo, iba od Temného Pána. Ale Pansy by mohla byť hlboko ponižovaná kvôli tomu, aká je a pred tým ju Draco mohol ochrániť. Takže to robil, aj keď vlastne nerobil nič. Už to tak nejak vyplývalo z jeho prirodzenej autority.

Nikdy sa s ňou tak naozaj nerozprával, skôr robili niečo iné, aby aspoň na pár chvíľ zabudol na realitu. Nestačilo to. Vôbec to nestačilo, ale musel sa s tým uspokojiť a tiež bol za to vďačný. Nebolo veľa dievčat, ktoré by vystáli jeho náturu a to, že Pansy bola taká neodbytná, bola vlastne výhoda.

Draco sa niekedy pokladal za psychopata, čo sa týkalo vzťahu k nej. Naozaj ju väčšinu času nemohol vystáť, ale boli tam chvíle, keď si nevedel predstaviť, ako by bez nej prežil. Pomáhala mu, keď to potreboval. Takže istým spôsobom boli ozajstní priatelia. Takým slizolinským spôsobom.

Draco si naozaj prial, aby bola tento raz Pansyna trpezlivosť značne menšia, než bývala, keď išlo o to, aby ho dostala do postele alebo na hocaké iné dosť tmavé miesto. Našťastie, prešla iba pol hodina, keď počul, ako si nahlas povzdychla a vstala.

„Fajn," nahnevane vyštekla, „ako chceš, Draco. Ale potom za mnou nedoliezaj."

Och, áno, to bolo to, čo vždy hovorila. A on zakaždým prišiel a ona ho vždy prijala. To bola ich paradigma. Počul kroky, a potom bolo už iba ticho.

„Vyzeráš, že máš migrénu z istého príliš vysokého hlasu," ozval sa zrazu vedľa neho hlboký hlas a on pomaly otvoril oči.

Blaise si sadol do toho istého kresla, kde predtým sedela Pansy a na jeho tvár sa usadil škodoradostný úškrn.

„Trafa do čierneho, Blaise. A prečo sa vôbec musíš zakaždým tak plížiť? Ešte ti kvôli tomu nikto nerozbil hubu?" spýtal sa namrzene Draco, pretože v skutočnosti už pred Pansyným odchodom začínal pomaly driemať.

„Nie, ešte nikto. Chceš byť prvý?" spýtal sa Zabini, ale očividne sa nad možnosťou, že by mu Draco rozbil držku nijako extra netrápil. Vedel, že by to neurobil, pretože Blaise bol jedným z mála Dracových priateľov. Vlastne, keď nad tým uvažoval, tak bol jediný. Crabe s Goylom sa rozhodne nerátali a ostatní mali z neho príliš veľký rešpekt, než aby sa mu plietli do cesty. Aj keby šlo o priateľstvo. Väčšina ľudí totiž na seba nechcela pútať jeho pozornosť.

„Bolo by mi nesmiernym potešením, ale keby som to bol urobil, s rozbitým nosom by sa na čas znížil tvoj úspech u dievčat, z čoho by pre teba vyplývalo menej sexu a pre mňa by to znamenalo znášať tvoju zlú náladu dôsledkom nedostatku súlože. Takže, nie, za toto to naozaj nestojí."

Blaise sa znova uškrnul, aj keď Draco to so zatvorenými očami nemohol vidieť. Ale mal pravdu. Keď pravidelne nedostával to, čo potreboval, mal sklony byť nepríjemný a ten, kto si to zvyčajne odniesol, bol Draco.

„Takže," začal Blaise konverzačným hlasom, „vyzeralo to, že sa ti Pansy ponúkala a ty si ju odmietol."

„Prekvapujúce, však," sucho mu odvetil Draco.

„Nie až tak veľmi. Máš snáď vyhliadnutého niekoho iného?"

Draco pokrútil hlavou a vzdychol si. „Nie."

„Hej, vy dvaja ste priatelia, nie?" spýtal sa znenazdania Blaise.

Draco sa zamračil a otvoril oči. „Áno, a?"

„A? Očividne ti ako zamilované šteňa, ktoré nasleduje svojho pána, vadí. Ale ako priateľku si ju aspoň trochu vážiš, nie?"

„Blaise, o čo ti ide?"

„Myslíš, že je múdre takto ju využívať?"

Dracovo zamračenie sa prehĺbilo. Čo malo toto, do riti, znamenať? „Snažíš sa moralizovať, Blaise? Ty? No, to je vážne vtipné," povedal Draco a uchechtol sa.

„Len si myslím, že jej tým ubližuješ." Blaise pokrčil ramenami a odvrátil pohľad.

„Ubližujem? Ona tiež súhlasila s priateľstvom s výhodami, Blaise. Nie je to tak, že by som ju znásilnil. A prečo sa vôbec staráš? Odkedy ti záleží na Pansyných romantických pocitoch?" spýtal sa Draco a zúžil oči. Toto sa Zabinimu naozaj nepodobalo. O čom to všetko akože malo byť? Zrazu sa z neho stal moralista? Začína presadzovať celibát? Smiešne!

„Nezáleží. Ale každý to vidí, Draco."

„Každý vidí čo?"

Blaise znova pokrčil ramenami. „Že jej na tebe záleží a ty si ju nevšímaš."

Draco si zložil nohy zo stola a s prižmúrenými očami sa zadíval na priateľa. „Tak to bolo vždy. Ona vie, čo je pre mňa. Vie, že sme len priatelia, ktorí si občas užijú. A tebe to nikdy nevadilo. Takže, Baise, čo sa teraz zmenilo?"

„Nič."

„Och, vážne? Nie je to kvôli tomu, že ona je jediná slizolinčanka nad pätnásť, ktorú si ešte nepretiahol? Ak ti ide o moje povolenie, máš ho," vyštekol podráždene Draco. Kam týmto dievadielkom mieril?

„Nie, nejde mi o TVOJE povolenie. A toto by som Pansy nespravil. Nie sme práve priatelia, ale mám s ňou rozhodne lepšie vzťahy ako so zvyškom ženskej populácie v slizoline. Takže ju vlastne pokladám za priateľku. A priatelia si toto nerobia," odpovedal Blaise a Draco by musel byť natvrdlý, aby tam nepočul tú narážku.

„Vieš čo, Blaise? Som z tvojich kecov unavený. Takže buď sklapni alebo sa odtiaľto vytrať!"

Blaise si ho ešte chvíľu prezeral, pričom Draco na neho hádzal naštvané pohľady spoza privretých viečok. Potom sa postavil a bez slova odišiel. Draco si zhlboka povzdychol a nad celou tou konverzáciou sa zamračil. To sa mu snáď iba zdalo! Toto sa na Blaisa nepodobalo.

000

„Ty si čo?"

Ten vreskot sa šíril celou chrabromilskou spoločenskou miestnosťou. Nezáležalo na tom, že bolo už takmer dvanásť hodín. Hermiona stála práve pred pomaly sa zatvárajúcim portrétom. Bola na hliadke s Cormacom McLaggenom. Vážne nie príjemné. Vynaložila všetko úsilie na to, aby sa tomu vyhla, dokonca si chcela prehodiť hliadky tak, že by musela byť budúci týždeň s Nottom, hlavným prefektom, ktorý bol slizolinčan. Ale nedalo sa. Tak zatla zuby a varovala ho, že ak na ňu čo i len raz prehovorí, nechá mu hlavu obrásť žihľavou.

A teraz zízala s rozšírenými očami a otvorenými ústami na Ginny v žltom tričku na ramienka a bielych pyžamových nohaviciach s červenými srdiečkami, ako jačí na Harryho. Ten bol našťastie oblečený normále, takže sa nezdalo, že by sa mohlo eventuálne k niečomu schýliť. Aj keď to jej už napovedal ten krik.

„To nemyslíš vážne, však?" vyhŕkla Ginny, jej výraz bol zmesou bolesti, hnevu a šoku.

Toto nevyzeralo dobre a oni si vôbec nevšimli, že majú spoločnosť. Ani nemusela bližšie skúmať Ginnynu tvár, aby videla, že oči má začervenané a po mokrých lícach sa jej kotúľajú slzy.

„Ginny? Harry?" neisto sa ozvala a oni dvaja sa k nej rýchlo otočili. „Deje sa niečo?"

Ginny na ňu zamrkala, potom si utrela slzy a pozrela sa na Harryho znechuteným pohľadom.

„Opýtaj sa jeho," vyhŕkla plačlivým hlasom, zvrtla sa a kráčala ku schodom.

„Ginny!" zavolal na ňu Harry a rozbehol sa za ňou, ale Ginny sa na prvom schode zvrtla a zabodla do neho nevraživý pohľad.

„Je koniec! Definitívny! Už nikdy sa ku mne neopováž priblížiť, lebo inak zistíš, čoho som schopná," povedala a potom utiekla po schodom hore do svojej izby.

Zdalo sa, že Hermiona vrástla do podlahy. Práve sa stala svedkom rozchodu dvoch svojich najlepších priateľov. Dvoch zo svojich troch najlepších priateľov, aby bola presná. Och, ak sa Ron dozvie, že Harry rozplakal jeho sestru, pravedpodobne sa rozpúta peklo.

Harry sa dopotácal ku kreslu, doslova sa na neho hodil, čo zapríčinilo, že očakávala následný zvuk praskotu a jeho osobu rozcapenú na zemi. Nestalo sa tak a Harry porazenecky zvesil hlavu. Hermiona ho asi dve sekundy pozorovala, kým sa priblížila a sadla si do druhého kresla. Možno nebola práve najvhodnejšia chvíľa pýtať sa, čo sa stalo, ale ona bola zvedavá a okrem toho, bola tu tá vec s Ronom, ktorá by sa mala riešiť skôr, než sa Ron čokoľvek dozvie. To chcelo nejakú stratégiu a ona dúfala, že Ginny sa nebude chcieť s týmto zdôveriť práve svojmu extrémne impulzívnemu bratovi.

„Čo sa stalo?"

Harry jej neodpovedal. Iba tam sedel, vyzeral skrúšene a zízal na svoje topánky.

„Harry?" skúsila znovu.

„Toto sa nenapraví," zamumlal. Zdalo sa, že to bolo skôr pre neho a nie pre ňu.

„Čo sa nenapraví, Harry? Čo sa stalo?" spýtala sa Hermiona súcitným hlasom.

Harry zdvihol hlavu a uprel na Hermionu zdrvený pohľad. „Pokašľal som to, Hermiona. Vyspal som sa s Cho."

Hermiona na neho vyvalila oči. „Ty si čo?"

„Prečo?" spýtala sa sklamaným hlasom. Nikdy v celom jej živote by si nepomyslela, že by mohol Harry urobiť niečo také. Pokladala za pravdepodobnejšie, že Ron prestane konzumovať jedlo ako totály buran.

„Ja neviem, dobre? Proste sa to... stalo," zúfalo vyhŕkol Harry.

„Harry, takéto veci sa len tak nestávajú," povedala. To vedela z vlastnej skúsenosti. Mohlo sa to stať preto, že chcel, preto, že ho náhle prepadla túžba, ale rozhodne to nebolo len tak.

„A ty si to Ginny teraz povedal?" pokračovala. Harry záporne pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie," zašepkal, „videla nás."

Hermiona zalapala po vzduchu. „Videla? Čo myslíš tým, že vás videla? To... ty si teraz...," koktala.

Prikývol a ona si až teraz všimla, že vlasy má strapatejšie, než zvyčajne máva, že mu podozrivo trčí z nohavíc košeľa a opasok má rozopnutý. A kde v pekle má kravatu? Hermiona sa oprela v kresle. Nevedela, čo má povedať. Jej prvá reakcia bola, samozrejme, vyrútiť sa na neho a vynadať mu tak, že by z toho pravdepodobne nadosmrti ohluchol, ale, znova, bol to jej priateľ. Napriek všetkému. Opovrhujúcemu pohľadu sa však neubránila.

„Súdiš ma," potichu konštatoval Harry. Očividne to nebola otázka.

„Nie, Harry, ja len..."

„Ale áno," prerušil ju. „Vidím to na tebe. Odsudzuješ ma za to."

Dobre, áno. Ale čo od nej čakal? Chodil s jej priateľkou, sestrou svojho najlepšieho priateľa a len pred chvíľou si to niekde v tmavom kúte rozdával s inou babou, pričom ho Ginny v tom najlepšom nachytala. Hermiona prinajmenšom dúfala, že sa neurobil.

Ako si myslel, že bude reagovať? Možno ho trochu ľutovala, ale obaja vedeli, že si je za to sám zodpovedný. Len si priala, aby ich bola radšej našla ona ako Ginny. Čo jej núkalo podnet k zamysleniu sa, prečo ho ona, ako hlavná prefektka, ktorá mala práve v tom čase hliadku, neprichytila.

„A čo teraz?" spýtala sa.

„Myslíš si, že sa to dá napraviť?" spýtal sa s nádejou v hlase Harry.

Hermiona si vzdychla. Nepovedal on sám, že sa nedá? „Neviem, Harry. Ale úprimne o tom pochybujem, prepáč."

Harry prikývol a mlčal. Možno si ešte neuvedomil, aké následky by to mohlo mať na jeho priateľstvo s Ronom a Hermiona neznášala, že mu to musí pripomenúť, ale držala sa hesla: radšej skôr, ako keby malo byť neskoro.

„Harry, povieš to Ronovi?"

Jeho hlava okamžite vystrelila dohora a oči nabrali prestrašený lesk. Niežeby sa naozaj bál Rona, toľko vedela. Bál sa toho, že by to mohlo zničiť ich vzťah. A Hermiona si myslela, že sa obával oprávnene. Všetci vedeli, že Ron je hrozne výbušný človek a najskôr sa bude zrejme pokúšať Harryho zabiť a keď sa upokojí (ak sa upokojí) a jemu sa to rozleží v hlave, je veľká pravdepodobnosť, že sa cez to aj tak neprenesie. Ron bol na Ginny neobvykle citlivý, čo zrejme vychádzalo z jeho majetníckej povahy. Mal pocit, že má právo umučiť každého chalana, ktorý by na ňu položil niečo viac ako iba prst. A Harry Ginny práve ublížil. Nehovoriac o spôsobe, akým to urobil.

„Neviem, Hermiona. Naozaj neviem. Myslíš si, že mu Ginny povie, čo sa stalo?"

Hermiona pokrčila plecami a vzdychla si. „Pochybujem. Zrejme ani ona nebude chcieť, aby to vedel. Pozná ho príliš dobre na to, aby sa zahrávala s jeho reakciou. A ty? Povieš mu, čo si urobil?"

Harry sa znova zatváril vydesene. „Ja... nemôžem. Nemôžem mu to povedať, Hermiona. Už nikdy by so mnou neprehovoril."

Och, takže nebola jediná, kto si to myslel. To však nemenilo nič na fakte, že to považovala za zbabelé. Vyzeralo to, ako že chce ochrániť ich priateľstvo, ale v skutočnosti sa iba bál čeliť následkom.

„Aha."

Harry ju skúmal intenzívnym pohľadom a ona vedela, na čo sa chce spýtať. Takže ešte prv, než vôbec pomyslel na to, že by otvoril ústa, mu odpovedala.

„Nie, Harry. Nepoviem mu nič. Je to iba medzi tebou a Ginny, nie je na mne, aby som sa do toho starala. Iba ťa varujem. Ak sa to jedného dňa dozvie, a buď si istý, že on sa to dozvie, pretože na Rokforte sa nič neutají, bude to pravdepodobne horšie, než keby si mu to povedal teraz." Nehovoriac o tom, ak by sa Harry rozhodol, že chce mať zo sexu na jednu noc normálny vzťah.

Prikývol. Asi to tiež vedel. Dlhú dobu bolo v spoločenskej ticho a zdalo sa, že ich rozhovor sa skončil. Hermiona sa teda postavila a odišla do svojej izby.

Áno, do svojej izby. Jedna z vecí, ktorá bola jednoznačne na prefektúre považovaná za pozitívum. Mala svoju vlastnú izbu a pomerne veľkú posteľ, na ktorú sa teraz zvalila. Chvíľu premýšľala, či nemá ísť za Ginny, keď prúd jej myšlienok prerušilo zaklopanie.

Pomaly vstala z postele, prešla ku dverám a otvorila ich. Zdalo sa, že už nikam chodiť nemusí.

000

Od tej noci chodila Ginny po svete ako telo bez duše. Zdalo sa, že Harryho priestupok zmenil kolobeh vecí tak obrovsky, že si to začínali všímať aj ľudia okolo, ktorí si za

ali šepkať a splietať rôzne scenáre toho,

o sa stalo. To, samozrejme, zahŕňalo aj Rona.

Prvý náznak toho, že sa niečo stalo, dostal Ron ihneď na druhý deň, keď nebola Ginny na raňajkách. Niežeby si to bol všimol, ale všetci traja začuli, ako sa o jej neprítomnosti bavia jej spolužiačky. Harry si s Hermionou vymenili úzkostlivé pohľady, pričom v tom Hermioninom bol aj istý podiel venovaný nevraživosti. Ona vedela, že Ginny sa v jej izbe zúfalo snaží zbaviť opuchu okolo očí a nápadne krvou podliatym bielkam.

Ale Ron si nevšimol ani toto. Pocit, že sa niečo deje, začal mať až vtedy, keď po vyučovaní prišli všetci traja do spoločenskej miestnosti a uvideli, ako je Ginny obklopená hlúčikom dievčat. V okamihu, ako zbadala, že prichádzajú, horko zavzlykala, vyskočila z kresla a utekala hore schodmi.

Hermiona si nervózne žužlala medzi zubami spodnú peru, Harry sa napäto díval pred seba a Ron sa na nich otočil so zmäteným zamračením.

„Čo to malo, do pekla, znamenať?" spýtal sa a pohľadom preskakoval z Hermiona na Harryho a späť.

Obaja mlčali. Samozrejme. Hermiona povedala, že to nebude ona, kto mu to prezradí a Harry bol zase raz príliš zbabelý.

Hermiona neurčito pokrčila plecami a vykročila ku schodom. „Neviem, ale idem ju pozrieť," povedala im a uháňala hore. Nechcelo sa jej čeliť Ronovým otázkam a nerada klamala. Nehovoriac o tom, že si myslela, že to ani nejako extrémne neovláda.

000

Draco sa uškrnul a pobaveným pohľadom sprevádzal červenovlasú chrabromilčanku, keď sa pomaly vliekla k chrabromilskému stolu na večeru. Celkom živo si vedel predstaviť hneď desať rôznych poznámok, ako by okomentoval jej výzor, keby sa mu dostala do rany. Vyzeralo to, že v zasratom raji Weasleyovej a Pottera sa začali zaťahovať mračná.

Znova sa škodoradostne usmial.

„Á, ten úsmev je ako predzvesť niečo, čo ma zrejme pobaví," povedal Blaise, prisadol si vedľa Draca a načiahol sa po mise so zemiakovým pyré.

„Neviem, Blaise, nepostrehol som, že by si sa zaujímal o školské klebety. Ale ak by ťa zaujímalo, čo ma pobavilo, tak sa pozri na Weaslíčku." Draco kývol hlavou smerom, kde sedela Ginny.

„Vyzerá, že sa každú chvíľu rozplače, v čo naozaj veľmi dúfam, a sedí od Pottera tak ďaleko, ako jej to ten stôl dovoľuje. Z toho vyplýva, že sa asi konečne dozvedela, že sa s ňou vláčil iba preto, aby sa dostal do spodného prádla tomu druhému s priezvyskom Weasley."

Blaise sa uchechtol a rýchlym pohľadom zhodnotil Ginnin výzor. Áno, definitívne vyzerala, že prednedávnom plakala a tiež, že zrejme onedlho bude plakať znovu.

„Počula som, že sa včera s Potterom rozišla a že ten krik počula v noci celá fakulta," zapojila sa do rozhovoru Pansy, ktorá si, na Dracovu mrzutosť, sadla oproti nim.

„Očividne nie celá fakulta. Weasley vyzerá byť až v príliš priateľskom vzťahu na to, aby vedel, že Zjazvená tvár sa rozišla s jeho malou sestrou," povedal zamyslene Draco.

„O tom nič neviem, ale pri tom, ako je Weasley natvrdlý, by to nebolo žiadne skutočné prekvapenie. Ale viem to, že sa šepká, že príčinou ich rozchodu je iné dievča."

„Téda, tá malá Weaslička sa fakt nezdá," zatiahol pomaly Draco a znova si ju premeral pohľadom.

Blaise sa uškrnul a Pansy vybuchla smiechom. „Vraj nachytala Pottera, ako sa s niekým muchluje na chodbe."

Draco nadvihol obočie. Fakt bol niekto ďalší ochotný nechať si strkať do úst Potterov jazyk? Fuj! Už len z tej predstavy sa mu dvíhal žalúdok. Pre istotu odtlačil tanier ďalej od seba a napil sa džúsu. Pansy začala tliachať niečo o hodine elixírov, čo Draca značne udivilo, pretože, úprimne, ona nebolo práve ten typ. Blaise zatiaľ dojedal svoju porciu, elegantne rezal nožom do steaku a vkladal si malé kúsky do úst. Iba idiot by pri pohľade na neho nezistil, že je aristokrat.

„Draco...? Draco, počúvaš ma?" dostal sa k nemu dievčenský hlas a Pansy mu zamávala rukou pred očami. Zažmurkal.

„Čože?" spýtal sa, ako keby ho zaujímalo, čo mu hovorila. Najprv jej chcel odpovedať na otázku pravdivo, ale ofučaná už bola minule a on toto mohol prežiť.

„Hovorila som, že..." Zasa vypol. A ak sa bude pýtať znovu, bude uprimný.

Natočil hlavu trochu nabok, prezeral si osadenstvo ich stola, kým mu zrak nepadol až na Blaisa vedľa neho. Tanier mal už prázdny a odtlačený ďalej pred seba a v rukách držal nejaký list, ktorý zamračene čítal.

„Čo je to?" spýtal sa Draco a Blaise zodvihol hlavu.

„Ty si to nedostal?" prekvapene sa spýtal a rukou nadvihol list vyššie. Draco pokrútil záporne hlavou.

„Och, to je... nečakané. Je to od Slughorna. Pozýva ma na nejaký večierok. Nechápem, že nepozval aj teba," zarmlal a Draco sa zamračil. Blaise mal pravdu, bolo to nečakané. A hlavne, bolo to parádne ponižujúce. Všetkým studentom sa doniesli klebety o tom, že Slughorn poriadal večierky pre elitu školy, keď tu učil prvý raz. A teraz on, Draco Malfoy, nebol pozvaný? Znamenalo to, že ho Slughorn nepokladal za dosť dôležitého? Čo si ten chudák o sebe vôbec myslel?

Draco sledoval, ako Blaise schováva pergamen do modrej obálky so zlatým písmom na vrchu a mračil sa. Rád by vedel, kto ešte bol podľa Slughorna lepší než on. Ten úbohý, neschopný červ!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermiona na raňajkách s prižmúrenými očami pozorovala Ginny, ktorá sedela o pár miest ďalej od nich. Potom presunula pohľad na Rona a potom na Harryho. Včera Harry povedal Ronovi, že sa rozišiel s Ginny. Napodiv, reagoval oveľa pokojnejšie, než ktokoľvek z nich predpokladal.

V skutočnosti, po tom šoku vyzeral, že je celkom rád. Hermiona zvraštila tvár. Sebec! Vždy to o Ronovi vedela, ale nikdy to nebolo také očividné a také nevhodné v nejakej inej situácii. Aj keď sa zdalo, že sa cítil trochu nepríjemne z toho,že Ginny teraz z času na čas plakala, jeho slová na margo jej zničených pohľadov a nechuti do jedla boli, že sa z toho časom dostane. Hlupák. Jasné, že sa z toho po čase dostane, ale o to tu predsa nešlo. Nedokázala pochopiť, že je taký bezcitný.

Ale Hermiona vedela, že keby sa dozvedel skutočnú príčinu ich rozchodu, a nie to, čo mu povedal Harry, zadupal by ho pod čiernu zem. Ibaže to neospravedlňuje jeho terajšie správanie. Hermiona v tejto chvíli nevedela, čo by bolo lepšie. Pravda verzus priateľstvo. Vždy stála na strane pravdy, ale momentálne bola viac než spokojná s tým, že Ron sa Harryho nesnaží zabiť.

Zhlboka si vzdychla. Prvú hodinu mala aritmanciu, čo bolo na šiestom poschodí. Ak to chce stihnúť, mala by už ísť. Niekedy ju udivovalo, že na Rokforte sú množstvá hovoriacich obrazov, duchovia, záhadné miestnosti, z ktorých jedna, napríklad, vám dokáže dať čokoľvek, čo si želáte, ale taká banalita akou je výťah, tu proste nie je. Paradox, čo?

Za pochodu si vytiahla z tašky solídne hrubú knihu, aby si ešte pred hodinou stihla pozrieť učivo, ktoré brali na minulej hodine, keď jej z knihy niečo vypadlo. Zastala, zohla sa a zodvihla zo zeme modrú obálku. Zamračila sa. Chvíľu zízala na svoje meno napísané zlatým atramentom, a potom si spomenula.

Tú obálku našla včera po vyučovaní na nočnom stolíku, ale bola príliš zamestnaná utešovaním Ginny a úlohami, aby sa pozrela, čo v nej je, tak ju iba založila do učebnice, a potom na ňu zabudla. Hermiona znovu vykročila, po ceste rozlomila tmavomodrú pečať, vytiahla žiarivobiely pergamen a preletela očami krátky text. Zaklipkala očami, prečítala si ho znovu a uškrnula sa.

Vedela o Slughornovej trápnej úchylke, ktorá by sa mohla vykladať všelijako. Vedela, že sa rád obklopuje žiakmi, o ktorých si myslí, že by to v živote mohli niekam dotiahnuť a on sa potom mohol chvastať tým, že je ich priateľom. A on pozval JU na večierok. Takže si myslí, že má perspektívu. Myslí si, že z nej bude niekto. Myslí si, že Hermiona Grangerová patrí medzi elitu školy!

Práve sa znovu dostávala k tej časti, ktorá sa začínala „Bude mi cťou Vás privítať..." a snažila sa prihlúplo neusmievať, keď sa z ničoho nič našla, ako letí chodbou a nie až tak jemne naráža do steny. Taška jej skĺzla z pleca, kniha spolu s listom jej vyleteli z rúk a ona sa dezorientovane obzerala okolo seba. Stačilo, že zahliadla pár prameňov veľmi bledých vlasov a bolo jej jasné, kto ňou takmer vygravíroval do steny jej siluetu.

„Kam sa, do pekla, pozeráš, Grangerová?" vyštekol nahnevaný hlas. Hermiona sa na neho pozrela a zamračila sa. Hej! To ona bola tá, ktorej bolo ublížené! On tam len tak stál a nič mu nebolo.

Odlepila sa od steny, pošúchala si boľavé rameno a zohla sa po svoje veci. „Asi tam, kam aj ty, Malfoy," odsekla mu späť.

Schmatla tašku, knihu a práve chytila do ruky obálku, keď na ňu dopadla Malfoyova noha. Hermiona chvíľu zarazane zízala na lesklú čiernu topánku, a potom zdvihla hlavu, tvár zachmúrená. O čo tu ide?

„Čo je to?" spýtal sa Malfoy napätým hlasom a nedával nohu preč.

„Ako čo to vyzerá, Malfoy? Daj tú nohu preč, lebo inak...," povedala a trhla obálkou. Jeho noha tam ale stále bola.

„Lebo inak čo?" spýtal sa posmešne Malfoy a zohol sa po pergamen, ktorý ležal na podlahe neďaleko obálky. Odstúpil, Hermiona okamžite vzala obálku a vstala.

Videla, ako si ten list číta. Jej list. Jej súkromný list, do ktorého nemá žiadne právo strkať ten svoj zasraný namyslený aristokratický nos! Všetko pred očami sa jej sfarbilo dokravava.

„Vráť mi ho, Malfoy!" zajačala a vytrhla mu ho z rúk tak rýchlo, že sa roztrhol a kúsok mu zostal v ruke.

„Čo si o sebe myslíš? Že si tu môžeš chodiť a čítať listy cudzím osobám? Radšej sa mi prac z cesty skôr, než budem mať šancu ti vážne ublížiť, lebo keď s tebou skončím, nezostanú po tebe ani zuby, aby ťa mohli identifikovať!" vykričávala si hlasivky Hermiona a Malfoy na ňu zízal s rozšírenými očami a otvorenými ústami. Pravdepodobne rozumel iba po tú časť, kedy povedala, že sa mu chystá ublížiť, ak rýchlo nezmizne z jej dohľadu.

Hermiona sa nazúrene načiahla do habitu po prútik a keď to zbadal Malfoy, prudko zatvoril ústa, otočil sa na opätku a kráčal do triedy aritmancie. Aha, znovu sa raz preukázalo, že je to obyčajný zbabelec. Typické.

000

Draco rýchlo kráčal po chodbe smerom do učebne a za tou histerkou sa ani neohliadol. Nemohol tomu uveriť. ONA, tá všivavá, špinavá, podradná humusáčka je pozvaná na Slughornovu oslavu! A on nie je! O čom toto, kurva, bolo?

Niekde sa musela stať chyba. Jednoducho nebolo možné, aby pozval špinu Grangerovú a jeho nie. Tá malá frigidná šprtka! Ak si dnes nenájde pri posteli pozvánku, tak s ňou zatočí. Toto nenechá len tak!

Vtrhol do triedy, sadol si na svoje zvyčajné miesto veľmi ďaleko od chrabromilčanov a veľmi blízko jedinému slizolinčanovi, ktorý chodil na aritmanciu, a o ktorom Draco ani po siedmich rokoch nevedel, ako sa volá. Úprimne sa nečudoval, že sem nechodí viac slizolinčanov. Aritmancia si žiadala isté schopnosti a určitú mieru inteligencie, ktorú väčšina slizolinčanov prosto nemala. Alebo boli príliš leniví a pohodlní, aby sa zapísali na taký zložitý predmet. Aj to bolo vysvetlenie.

Asi dve minúty po ňom krátko pred začatím hodiny, prišla do triedy aj Grangerová. Sadla si na svoje miesto vedľa nejakej bystrohlavčanky a Draco si všimol, že začervenanie z tváre jej už zmizlo. Lenivo sa oprel o operadlo stoličky, vystrel pred seba nohy a pozoroval ju.

Od minulého roka sa trochu zmenila. Už nenosila vlasy v chaotických kučerách, ale ich mala väčšinu času vyrovnané alebo upravené do elegantných vĺn a vlniek, ktoré vyzerali, že si ich práve nakulmovala. A tiež sa zbavila svojej chrakteristickej hnedej farby. Teraz mala vlasy minimálne o tri odtiene bledšie, takmer špinavý blond s pár svetlými pramienkami. Ale inak sa na nej nič nezmenilo. Stále to bola namyslená mrcha, ktorá vie toho až príliš veľa pre svoje vlastné dobro a ktorá mu lezie na nervy už len spôsobom, akým dýcha.

Draco sa odvrátil a znechutene zvraštil tvár. Naozaj práve rozmýšľal o tom, že Grangerovej sa hodí jej nový účes? Naozaj na nej práve považoval niečo za príťažlivé? Ew! Znovu sa na ňu na chvíľu zadíval, až kým mu výhľad nezakrylo niečo čierne.

Neochotne sa pozrel hore, aby sa zadíval na tvár nejakej jeho spolužiačky, podľa uniformy to bola bystrohlavčanka, ktorá na neho vyčkavajúco zízala. Na čo čaká? Na Vianoce?

„Čo?" vyštekol a mrzuto si ju prezeral.

„Tvoja úloha, Malfoy. Ak si si nevšimol, zbieram ich," mrazivo povedala a načiahla k nemu ruku, aby jej dal zvitok pergamenu.

Nie, vážne nevenoval hodine pozornosť, ako bol zaneprázdnený zízaním na ich hlavnú prefektku. Vytiahol z tašky úlohu, podal ju tej otravnej bystrohlavčanke a s nezáujmom sa pozeral pred seba na lavicu až do doby, kedy mu to isté dievča nehodilo – a to doslova – na stôl opravenú esej z minulej hodiny. Draco rozvinul pergamen a len čo to urobil, zasvietilo na neho obrovské červené H takou silou, až mal nutkanie zatieniť si oči rukou. Vedľa známky bolo menším písmom napísané: „Príďte za mnou po hodine." Jednoducho skvelé!

000

Hermiona sa dozvedela, že okrem nej je pozvaná na Slughornovu večeru aj Ginny a dokonca aj Harry. Nevedela,

i sa Ginny vôbec chystá ísť, keď je pozvaný aj Harry, ale ak by išla, Hermiona si nevedela predstaviť, ako to tí dvaja vydržia v jednej miestnosti. Harry sa na ňu pre zlé svedomie takmer ani nemohol pozrieť a večerať pri jednom stole vo vzdialenosti maximálne dva metre od seba, by nebolo príjemné. A to sa netýkalo len ich dvoch. Keď sa náhodou ocitli niekde v blízkosti jeden druhého, to napätie bolo vždy cítiť na míle ďaleko.

„To nie je možné, Hermiona! No, verila by si tomu?" rozčúlene vedľa nej vykríkla Ginny a Hermiona takmer nadskočila. Asi jej unikalo, že knižnica je na študovanie, takže by tam človek mal byť ticho.

„Čomu, Ginny?" spýtala sa Hermiona a snažila sa krotiť svoju podráždenú náladu. Jej priateľka bola v týchto dňoch po psychickej stránke dosť labilná, takže na ňu nechcela začať jačať, aby ju prestala desiť na smrť.

„McGonagallová povedala, že tá oslava u Slughorna alebo čo to je, nie je dostačujúci dôvod na to, aby nás pustila do Rokvillu kúpiť si šaty. No, chápeš to?"

V skutočnosti to Hermiona veľmi dobre chápala. Rokvill sa nezdal byť nejakým extrémne nebezpečným miestom, ale v tejto dobe nebolo také bezpečné, aby profesori poslali pár študentov len tak na celý deň preč. Čo to nevidela? Nehľadiac na to, že Ginny bola naozaj nadpriemerne inteligentná, ak ju porovnala s ostatnými dievčatami na škole, niekedy sa vážne správala iracionálne.

„Hm... to je hrozné," sucho zamrmlala Hermiona a pokúšala sa aj napriek Ginninmu nikdy nekončiacemu táraniu sústrediť na esej. Čo ona nemá žiadne úlohy? To ju musí obťažovať práve teraz?

Niežeby jej liezla na nervy alebo také niečo, bola to jej priateľka. Ale, vážne, v posledných dňoch jej bolo celkom dosť. Hermiona bola vždy ochotnou bútľavou vŕbou, ibaže Ginny s ňou bola takmer vždy, keď vo svojej blízkosti nemala Harryho a jednoducho sa jej to už prejedlo. Ale vedela, že akonáhle sa dá trochu dokopy, aj Hermiona sa začne venovať konečne svojmu životu.

Áno, naozaj by sa mohla konečne dajako rozhýbať. Nebolo to síce tak, že by fakt zúfalo niekoho potrebovala, ale pozerať sa na všetky tie zamilované páriky bolo ako mor. Všetci si mysleli, že ona sa o spoločenský život nezaujímala. A toto iba dokazovalo to, ako málo ju poznajú. Ona nebola utiahnuté dievča, ktoré je vždy iba zahrabané v knihách. Tiež sa chcela zabávať, ibaže tu na to jednoducho nebola príležitosť. Alebo by skôr mohla povedať, že ju nikto k takej príležitosti nedokopal. Och, nenávidela priznať si, že ju niekto v tomto skutočne musí viesť za ručičku.

A okrem toho...

„Hermiona!" Zodvihla hlavu od zapísaného pergamenu a zadívala sa pred seba. Och, len to nie! Rovno pred ňou sa o obrovskú policu s knihami opieral Cormac McLaggen. Hermiona mala chuť útrpne zatvoriť oči a pekne šťavnato zakliať.

Všimla si, že aj Ginny stíchla, hoci ju v skutočnosti vôbec nepočúvala a z miesta, kam si bohvie kedy sadla, na neho ticho zízala. Hermiona to chápala. Cormac bol prekliato pekný chalan, takže Ginny vôbec jej reakciu nezazlievala. Ona sama sa predtým často pristihla, že na neho s obdivom civí celé minúty. Tie časy sú už však nenávratne preč.

„Cormac," zvolala Hermiona prekvapeným hlasom. Prekvapeným v negatívnom zmysle. Prepaľovala ho očami a mračila sa. Netušila, čo od nej chce, ale ani ju to vôbec nezaujímalo. Nechápala, prečo ju konečne nenechá napokoji. Čo sa stalo, stalo sa a ona za tým urobila takú hrubú čiaru, že by cez ňu naňho sotva dovidela.

„Hm... musím si spraviť ešte úlohy, takže asi pôjdem," potichu prerušila ich súboj pohľadov Ginny a očami preskakovala z jedného na druhého. Postavila sa zo stoličky s úmyslom odísť.

Och, do riti, nie! Hermiona sa jej všemožne snažila dať najavo, aby sa neopovážila odpratať svoj zadok preč z tejto miestnosti, ale skôr, než si vôbec stihla uvedomiť, čo sa deje, bola Ginny jednoducho preč. Ona a McLaggen zostali sami. Proste skvelé!

Rozhodla sa, že ho bude ignorovať. Ak nič iné nepomáhalo, začne predstierať, že neexistuje. Čo sa pamätala, bola to vždy účinná zbraň a tiež vedela, že to vie ľudí privádzať do zúrivosti. Jej by úplne stačilo, keby ho to priviedlo k rozhodnutiu nechať ju tak.

Znovu sa zamerala na písanie eseje, striedavo behala očami po pergamene a po stránkach kníh, brko jej pri písaní vydávalo škriabavé zvuky.

„Počul som, že si pozvaná na Slughornovu večeru," nadhodil Cormac a Hermiona sa zamračila. Odkiaľ sa to k nemu dostalo? A snáď to neznamenalo, že on ide tiež!

Pre Merlina, nech s ním nemusí stráviť niekoľko hodín v jednej miestnosti! Nestačí už to, že je prefektom a že sa s ním tým pádom musí pravidelne vídavať a dokonca sa nemôže vyvliecť ani z nevyhnutných spôločných pochôdzok? Čo, do pekla, urobila, že musí toto znášať?

„Mohli by sme tam ísť spolu," ozval sa zrazu Cormac, keď už bola Hermiona dlhú chvíľu ticho a neustále niečo zúrivo čarbala na pergamen.

„Čo?" Jej hlava vystrelila dohora a svoj pohľad zabodla do jeho tváre.

„Povedal som, že by sme tam mohli ísť spolu," trpezlivo vysvetloval McLaggen a Hermiona na neho musela párkrát zažmurkať. Fakt sa jej to iba nezdalo!

„Ako ísť SPOLU?" vyhŕkla Hermiona, ale nedala mu ani možnosť odpovedať a pokračovala. „Už som ti miliónkrát povedala, aby si mi dal pokoj. Čomu na tom nerozumieš?"

Začala si baliť veci a zúrivo ich hádzať do tašky. „Raz a navždy Cormac, nechaj ma na pokoji!"

Schmatla svoju tašku, preletela okolo ohúreného McLaggena a utekala za zúrivých pohľadov madam Pinceovej von.

000

„Trochu nezvyčajný výjav," ozvalo sa pri Dracovom uchu a on sa vydesene strhol.

„Blaise!" podráždene vyhŕkol a čiernovlasý slizolinčan sa zaškeril. Zjavne mu spôsobovalo radosť, keď z ľudí vystrašil živú dušu.

Sadol si na gauč vedľa Draca a zadíval sa mu ponad ruku do knihy. „Ty sa učíš? Vážne?"

Draco lebadolo pokrčil ramenami a zamračil sa. „V poslednej dobe som na školu tak trochu kašľal a teraz mi za to hrozia dosť veľké problémy."

Blaise nadvihol obočie. „Nechajú ťa opakovať ročník?"

„Ak sa nezlepším, tak áno a možno, to povedala profesorka Vectorová, možno by ma mohli aj vyhodiť zo školy."

„Čo?" Blaise sa zdal byť tak isto prekvapený, ako bol Draco vtedy, keď to po hodine aritmancie povedala jemu. Aj keď asi s trochu menej mŕtvolným strachom. Ak by ho vyhodili zo školy, Dracov život by bol vo vážnom ohrození, pretože by ho otec pravdepodobne zabil. Ale, samozrejme, až po tom, čo by z neho vytrieskal aj poslednú mozgovú bunku.

„To si vážne zmrvil, kamoš," súcitne dodal Blaise a Draco prikývol. On, sakra, veľmi dobre vedel, že to pohnojil. Kto by to mohol vedieť lepšie než on? „Čo budeš teraz robiť?"

Draco si zhlboka vzdychol, oprel sa, zatvoril knihu a položil si ju do lona. „Čo môžem robiť? Musím si to všetko opraviť, ale zdá sa, že to bude prekliato ťažké. O tieto veci som sa nezaujímal asi pol roka a to znamená zasrane veľa učiva a extra esejí. Štastie, že o chvíľu budú vianočné prázdniny, lebo inak neviem, či by som to stihol."

„To ti teda nezávidím. Celé prádzniny stráviť nad knižkami! Ale môžeš si zato sám."

Och, jasné. To by ani nebol Blaise, keby sa nezabudol zmieniť o tom, že je Draco totálny vôl.

„Vďaka," sarkasticky odpovedal a keď Blaise zrazu vstal, zmätene sa na neho zadíval. „Kam ideš?"

„Na tú Slughornovu oslavu. Začne sa to asi o pol hodinu a skôr, než budeš mať nejaké nevhodné poznámky o tom, že potrebujem viac času na prípravu ako nejaká baba, ti oznamujem, že tam idem s jednou bystrohlavčankou a to znamená veľa schodov navyše."

Draco naklonil hlavu na stranu a tváril sa, že mu nič také vôbec nenapadlo. „Hm... Blaise?"

„No?"

„Môžeš pre mňa niečo urobiť?"

Zabini sa zatváril naozaj podozrievavo, čo od neho ako od priateľa, vôbec nebolo milé. „Čo?"

Dracova bezvýrazná tvár sa zmenila a jeho pery sa začali pomaly formovať do diabolského úsmevu. Blaise zvraštil obrvy. Čokoľvek to bolo, niekomu sa to určite nebude páčiť.

„Pamätáš sa na ten elixír, čo si mi dal na minulé narodeniny?"

Blaise prudko zdvihol obočie. „Chceš ho na mne použiť?"

Draco zaškľabil. „Prepáč, Blaise, ale nie si môj typ."

„To mi odľahlo," zamumlal Blaise a čakal, kým bude jeho priateľ pokračovať.

„Chcem, aby si ten elixír vzal na tú oslavu a nalial ho Grangerovej do pohára."

Blaisove oči sa v sekunde rozšírili. „Grangerovej? Prečo, pre Merlina? A ako vieš, že tam bude aj ona?"

Draco pokrčil plecami. „Videl som jej pozvánku a práve preto chcem, aby si jej dal ten elixír. Trochu sa na nej pozabávam. Zaženiem nudu a zároveň jej ukážem, aká úbohá krava v skutočnosti je. Dve muchy jednou ranou, Blaise."

Draco sledoval, ako sa Blaise zamračil a pokrútil hlavou. Dobre, nesúhlasí s tým, ale nežiadal od neho súhlas a ani ho nepotreboval. Len chcel, aby si zobral elixír a nalial ho tej humusáčke do pohára. To bolo všetko.

„Myslíš si, že je to dobrý nápad? Ten elixír na to nie je určený, Draco. A vôbec, ako ďaleko s tým mieniš zájsť?" spýtal sa Blaise a zostával zachmúrený. Hádal, že jeho kamarát nevedel, s čím sa zahráva.

„Čo myslíš tým, ako ďaleko chcem zájsť?"

„Chceš ju dostať do postele?"

Draco na neho vyvalil oči a zatváril sa znechutene. „Pre Merlina, Blaise! Jasné, že nie, do pekla!"

„Tak čo potom?" trval na svojom.

„Nič. Len ju chcem trochu ponížiť. Chcem ju vidieť o mňa žobrať." Veľmi slizolinské. Možno až príliš. A čo?

Jediné, čo chcel, bolo zraziť jej tú zasranú svätožiaru z hlavy. Možno potom sa prestane nad všetkých povyšovať. A okrem toho, urobí jej láskavosť. Stavil by sa, že tá bifľoška ani nevie, na čo slúži to, čo majú chalani medzi nohami. Aspoň konečne zistí, čo je to túžba.

Ale dobre. Hlavná príčina... alebo možno iba podnet bolo to, že ona je pozvaná a Draco nie. Za to si zaslúži priúčku.

A možno by to mohol aj trochu priostriť. Zinscenovať to nejako tak, aby jej priatelia prišli na to, že ich malá kumpánka umiera túžbou po ich úhlavnom nepriateľovi. Stavil by sa, že toto by ťaženie zlatého tria nadobro zničilo. Vôbec nie zlé.

„Blaise?"

Blaise sa prebral zo zamyslenia a pozorne sa zadíval na Draca. „Ja neviem. Naozaj to chceš urobiť? Neuvedomuješ si, že by to mohlo..."

„Blaise! Nepotrebujem tvoje moralizovanie, dobre? Nechcem, aby si sa Grangerovej spýtal, či by si so mnou nechcela v posteli zašpásovať. Iba jej nakvapkaj do pohára ten elixír. To je všetko."

Stále nevyzeral byť rozhodnutý a Draco podráždene zastonal. Čo mu na tom tak vadí? A vôbec, čo vadí JEMU? Zoznam dievčat, ktoré Blaise obšťastnil bol dlhší než zoznam hladujúcich detí v Somálsku. Takže prečo tie morálne zábrany?

„Fajn! Ak chceš, urobím to, ale nie som si istý, či si uvedomuješ, aké by to mohlo mať pre teba následky."

Draco si odfŕkol. „Nijaké následky nebudú, Blaise."

„Ako myslíš, ale potom nehovor, že som ťa nevaroval."

Draco sa usmial. „Vďaka, kamoš, máš to u mňa." Vedel, že to nebude ľutovať. Veď napokon, prečo by mal?

Nasledoval Blaisa do izieb, aby mu mohol dať ten elixír, keď zrazu pred ním Blaise hlasno zaklial. Draco prekvapene zdvihol pohľad a uvidel, ako sa Theodor Nott dvíha zo zeme. Blaise sa na neho škaredo zadíval, čo mu Nott opätoval a pokračovali vo svojej ceste.

000

Hermiona sa spoločne s ostatnými usadila k veľkému okrúhlemu stolu. Za iných okolností by bolo super, že je stôl okrúhly, pretože takto na seba všetci skvele videli a mohli sa zapájať do rozhovoru. Ibaže rovno oproti nej si sadol Cormac a už päť minút na ňu neprestajne zízal.

Mala chuť schmatnúť vidličku a hodiť mu ju do čela. Rušilo ju to! Nemohla sa sústrediť, keď na ňu civel. A tiež ju to privádzalo do rozpakov, čo ju štvalo a ona sa začala červenať. Och, jemine, vedela si predstaviť, že si myslel, že to má byť následok rozpakov z romantických citov. Keby ten idiot vedel, že na lícach sa jej skôr odrážal hnev a nie romantické poblúznenie.

Keď ho videla, ako si pri jedení dezertu, ktorý pozostával z veľkého zmrzlinového pohára, naschvál prehnane oblizuje pery a ako pomaly a dôkladne líže lyžičku, myslela si, že sa zrúti zo stoličky. Nevedela, či sa má začať nahlas rehotať alebo na neho pobúrene zazerať. Rozhodla sa teda, že si ho prestane všímať.

Ako Hermiona predpokladala, prítomnosť Harryho a Ginny vniesla do miestnosti zo začiatku trochu napätú náladu. Obzvlášť preto, že keď Ginny s oneskorením dorazila rovno v strede večere, mala opuchuté oči a bola bledá ako stena. Jasná známka toho, že plakala.

Rozhodne jej nemohlo byť príjemné, ako na ňu v tej chvíli všetci zízali, ale zvládla to ľahšie, než by si bola Hermiona pomyslela. Našťastie, vyšlo to tak, že Ginny sedela z jednej jej strany a z druhej bol Harry, takže ho v podstate cez Hermionu nemohla vidieť.

Nečakaný Ginnin vpád síce na malý okamih trochu narušil zatiaľ celkom príjemný chod večere, ale len čo sa jej priateľka ospravedlnila a usadila sa, Slughorn vypustil nejakú vtipnú poznámku a napätie sa akoby zázrakom vytratilo.

Hermiona sa do debaty väčšinou nezapájala, pretože celá jej koncentrácia bola plne zamestnaná nevrhnutím sa na McLaggena za účelom ublíženia mu. Potom sa zase zaoberala myslením na Ginny a neustále sa jej nenápadne pýtala, či je v poriadku. Najprv jej normálne odpovedala, ale keď sa k nej Hermiona nahla už po piaty raz, červenovláska očividne stratila trpezlivosť a odvrkla jej, nech jej dá už pokoj.

Tak jej dala pokoj a zistila, že okrem strania sa o Ginny a ignorovania toho plavovlasého kučeravého chmuľa, vlastne nemá čo robiť. Nezaujato sa prehrabávala v rozpustnej zmrzline, ktorú už nemienila jesť a zavadila pohľadom o toho čiernovlasého slizolinčana, ktorému by sa malo každé dievča kilometrovým oblúkom vyhnúť.

Keď zistila, že ju pozoruje, zamračila sa, siahla po pohár s maslovým ležiakom a napila sa. Prečo by ju mal Zabini sledovať? Keď spozoroval, že sa na neho díva a že ho pravdepodobne prichytila, rýchlo uhol pohľadom a zadíval sa do svojho pohára. Čudné. Toto vôbec nebolo obvyklé správanie rokfortského lámača dievčenskej nevinnosti. Áno, nevinnosti, pretože výraz srdca by bol v tomto kontexte naozaj nevhodný.

Našťastie, ukázalo sa, že krátko po dezerte, sa ich spoločnosť rozpustí. Hermiona bola v skutočnosti nadšená, že môže vypadnúť. Chcela rýchlo schmatnúť Ginny a vypariť sa, ale keď sa v tom chaose, keď sa všetci chystali na odchod, obzrela, nebola pri nej. Kontrolovala pohľadom miestnosť, ale Ginny tam definitívne nebola. To bolo zvláštne.

Pri prehľadávaní miestnosti zistila, že sa na ňu upierajú McLaggenove hnedé oči. Zase. Uvidela, ako sa pohol smerom k nej s jasným cieľom obťažovať ju. Ak sa k nej priblíži, kopne ho do rozkroku!

„Pôjdeme?" ozval sa jej zrazu pri uchu Harryho hlas a ona sa úľavou takmer histericky rozosmiala.

„Jasné, poďme!"

Obaja rýcho zamierili ku dverám a kráčali do chrabromilskej veže sledovaní Cormacom McLaggenom.


	3. Chapter 3

Keď sa Blaise vrátil z oslavy, bolo už niečo po dvanástej. Draco zatiaľ sedel v spoločenskej miestnosti pri krbe a čakal ho. Snažil sa robiť si eseje a úlohy, ale bol nervózny, čo vylučovalo akékoľvek sústredenie sa na prácu. Takže iba sedel s nedotknutými knihami a pergamenmi na stole a díval sa, ako horí v krbe oheň. Veľmi produktívne.

Každú chvíľu sa napäto díval na vchod do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti a v duchu začínal byť vážne nahnevaný. Nott, ktorý, ako sa Draco dozvedel, bol na oslavu tiež pozvaný, sa vrátil späť už pred vyše hodinou. Či mal Blaise doprovod alebo nie, nebolo od neho solidárne takto ho nechať čakať.

Kým Zabini konečne uráčil doraziť, Draco bol už na pokraji zúrivosti, ale snažil sa svoju náladu krotiť aspoň do doby, kedy mu povie, či to urobil alebo nie. V momente, ako sa na neho Draco zadíval a Blaise si sadol s hlbokým vzdychom vedľa neho na pohovku, vedel, že po oslave sa diali nejaké nemravnosti.

Slizolinčan bol viditeľne rozcuchaný a neupravený. Habit mal lebadolo prevesený cez plece, košeľu mal vyhrnutú z nohavíc a vestu ani kravatu nemal. Draco sa zachmúril. Tak zatiaľ čo on ho tu čakal a tŕpol, ten chmuľo si niekde užíval neviazaný sex. Doparoma, aj on chcel!

„Vyzeráš, že sa ti darilo," povedal Draco a vôbec sa nesnažil zakryť podráždenie v hlase.

„Hm?" Nepočúval ho.

„Povedal som, že vyzeráš, že sa ti darilo," povedal o trochu hlasnejšie Draco a mračil sa na Blaisa. Takže on si dovolí nechať ho čakať, a potom ho ešte aj nepočúva? Nemá mu rovno jednu vraziť?

So zaškrípaním zubov sa Draco díval, ako sa na Blaisovej tvári začal vynárať úsmev. Ten parchant! Vedel si predstaviť, na čo teraz Zabini myslel a určite to nemalo nič spoločné s elixírom, ktorý mal naliať Grangerovej do pohára.

„Ó, darilo je veľmi jemné slovo na to, čo sa dialo po oslave, Draco. Keby si len vedel...," povedal Blaise, uškrnul sa ako mačka, ktorá práve zjedla misku smotany a Draco prevrátil očami. Nie, vážne to nechcel vedieť.

„Dobre, Blaise, to je vedľajšie. Urobil si to?"

„Myslíš, či som podal Grangerovej ten elixír?" spýtal sa nezaujato Blaise.

„Áno," vyštekol Draco. On to musel naťahovať, však?

Blaise sa pohodlne posunul v kresle a na chvíľu sa zamračil, čo Dracovi spôsobilo nepríjemnú reakciu, pretože on fakt nezvažoval, že by Blaise zlyhal.

„Urobil som to, ale..."

„Ale?"

„Grangerová si všimla, ako ju pozorujem."

Draco sa zamračil. To ale nebolo zlé, nie? Aj keby Grangerová videla, že sa na ňu Blaise pozerá, nemôže jej to nič naznačiť. Prečo by malo? Nemá dôvod z niečoho ho podozrievať.

„Ty si ju pozoroval? Prečo?"

Blaise pokrčil plecami. „Ja neviem. Nie je to to, čo ľudia robia, keď niekomu nalejú do pohára elixír? S dychtivým očakávaním sa pozerajú, kým ten človek nevypije pohár až do dna?"

Draco prevrátil oči a vzdychol si.

„Nie, Blaise, zvyčajne sa snažia byť nenápadní. Ale nič to neznamená. Nechápem, prečo si taký paranoidný. Z toho nemôže nič vytušiť," povedal odľahčene Draco a začal sa uškŕňať. Začínal si predstavovať, čo sa bude diať. Bola iba škoda, že o dva dni sa začnú vianočné prázdniny a on predpokladal, že Grangerová, tak ako každý rok, pôjde aj teraz na Vianoce domov. Alebo ešte horšie - k Weasleyovcom. Fuj! Nevedel si predstaviť, ako to mohla v tom chlieve vydržať.

Ale len čo sa vráti späť do školy, začne sa predstavenie.

000

Hermiona prudko otvorila oči, zízala na červený baldachýn nad hlavou a snažila si spomenúť, ako sa dýcha. Och, pre Merlina, to bolo... to bolo... Bolo to také skutočné, až ju to desilo.

Jeho dotyky jej spôsobovali na tele zimomriavky, nútili ju lapať po dychu a zvíjať sa blahom. A keď sa pozrela na paže, zistila, že vplyv toho sna bol vyditeľný aj v realite. Stále mala husiu kožu, bola roztrasená, cítila vlhkosť a keď pohla nohami, takmer nahlas zastonala.

Nechápala to. Ako sa to mohlo stať? Ešte nikdy predtým podobný sen nemala nehovoriac o tom, že ho nemala s tým slizolinským parazitom. A to bolo na tom najpríšernejšie. Naozaj sa jej snívalo, že sa milovala s Malfoyom? Čo sa stane teraz? Zem prestane obiehať okolo Slnka? Dumbledor sa pridá na stranu Voldemorta?

Pokrútila hlavou a snažila sa prekonať túžbu. Myslela si, že by jej malo stačiť, ak si v hlave vybaví všetky podlosti, ktorými bol Malfoy známy, všetky mená, ktorými ju s potešením nazýval. Splietla sa. Nemalo to žiadny účinok na to, ako sa cítilo jej telo. A tak vstala a rýchlo sa pobrala do kúpeľne, pretože potrebovala poriadne studenú sprchu.

Keď sa vrátila do izby, pozrela na hodiny a zistila, že je už pol ôsmej. Ani si neuvedomila, že bola pod sprchou tak dlho, ale Merlin vedel, že to potrebovala.

Teraz bola vyrovnaná. Všetko to predchádzajúce bláznovstvo, ktoré bolo výsledkom toho nezmyselného sna, bolo preč a ona mohla znovu racionálne uvažovať. Veci na prázdniny už mala zbalené, tak vytiahla zo skrine oblečenie, a potom sa vybrala na raňajky.

Keď zišla do spoločenskej miestnosti, narazila na Ginny, ako sedí v kresle a zamračene sa díva do steny. Aj napriek tomu, že od rozchodu s Harrym nebola celkom vo svojej koži, toto bolo úplne nové správanie. Zvyčajne buď zúrila alebo plakala. Zdalo sa, že zízanie do steny je nová etapa trúchlenia.

„Ginny?" oslovila ju jemne Hermiona a Ginny sa strhla. „Pôjdeš so mnou na raňajky?"

Tá červenovlasá baba sa vážne zdala byť trochu mimo. Iba na ňu zízala prázdnym pohľadom, ktorý nasvedčoval tomu, že ju vôbec nevnímala. Akoby sa pozerala niekam cez ňu. Hermiona jej zamávala rukou pred očami a zdalo sa, že sa Ginny zľakla, pretože nadskočila a vrhla na ňu zmätený pohľad.

„Čo je?"

„Pýtala som sa, či so mnou pôjdeš na raňajky," zopakovala Hermiona a zamračila sa. „Si v poriadku?"

Ginny s povzdychom vstala z kresla a pridala sa k nej na ceste k otvoru v spoločenskej miestnosti.

„Áno, som. Prečo?" To neznelo presvedčivo, ale muselo sa jej nechať, že aj napriek tomu, že vyzerala byť taká vyvedená z miery, sa až prekvapivo snažila znieť normálne.

„Vyzeráš čudne, Ginny," odpovedala jej Hermiona a Ginny pokrčila plecami.

„Nemyslím si."

Och, možno ona nie, ale niečo, čo Hermiona nevedela presne pomenovať, bolo v jej tvári. Možno sa niečo stalo. Pravdou ale bolo, že od tej noci, kedy sa Harry s Ginny rozišiel a po noci, ktorú Ginny preplakala v jej posteli, sa s ňou veľmi nerozprávala o inom ako o tom, ako sa cíti kvôli tomu, čo jej Harry urobil. O inej stránke jej života teraz nemala skoro žiaden prehľad.

Ale Ginny ani nemala vôľu s ňou niečo preberať. Keď sa s ňou Hermiona snažila komunikovať, vždy sa buď stiahla alebo odišla preč. Síce jej reakciu nechápala, ale nemohla ju do ničoho nútiť. Takže sa väčšinou obmedzila iba na jej úzkostlivé pozorovanie. Ale nikdy jej neprišlo na um, že by sa mohlo diať niečo, čo bolo mimo Harryho, pretože ona vedela, že toto s ním nemá nič spoločné. Keby sa jednalo o neho, povedala by jej to Ginny alebo nakoniec samotný Harry.

Niežeby mala nejaké valné ilúzie, že medzi nimi neexistujú žiane tajnosti, ale odkedy je Ron, čo sa týka dievčat, úplne bezradný, tak si Harry chodí po radu k nej. Hm, keď nad tým tak Hermiona rozmýšľala, Ron bol s dievčatami totálne poleno vždy, čo sa v menšej alebo väčšej miere potom odrazilo na Harryho dvojročnej snahe zblížiť sa s Ginny. Presne dva roky. To bol jasný dôkaz vplyvu Ronových zlých rád. Nehovoriac o tom, že najprv ani nevedel, že sa Harrymu páči Ginny. Prišiel na tom až po roku a dalšieho pol roka sa to snažil stráviť. Och, staré dobré časy.

Keďže na raňajkách teraz sedela Hermiona s Ginny, bolo úplne vylúčené, aby sa niekde v ich blízkosti objavili Harry alebo Ron. Húf Ginniných kamarátiek tiež nebol nikde na dosluch, takže si mohli pokojne pohovoriť bez toho, aby ich niekto vyrušoval.

„Ginny?"

Červenovlasé dievča sa strhlo a presunulo pohľad na Hermionu. Zase bola niekde úplne inde. „Áno?"

„Stalo sa niečo? Správaš sa strašne zvláštne."

„Nesprávam sa zvláštne!" oponovala Ginny s väčším zápalom, než by čakala od človeka, ktorý sa znova pozeral niekam za ňu a ktorý, ako sa zdalo, vypustil jej prítomnosť z hlavy.

„Hej, mohla by si sa na mňa pozerať, keď sa s tebou snažím rozprávať?" naštvane vyhŕkla Hermiona a otočila sa za seba. „Kam sa to, dokelu, stále pozeráš?"

Keď sa zvrtla, pohľad jej automaticky zaletel tam, kam predpokladala, že sa pozerala Ginny. Náhle zistenie, že sa ich smerom pozerá ten slizolinský blbec a fakt, že jej práve teraz uprene zízal do očí, spôsobili, že sa takmer prekoprcla dozadu. Tie lavice by fakt mali mať opierky.

Rýchlo sa otočila späť a líca jej pri pomyslení na svoj sen nechcene zružoveli. Do riti s tým! Stačí jeden jediný stupídny sen a ona sa začne správať ako zamilovaná školáčka? Jej ruka zovrela vidličku tak pevne, až jej obeleli hánky. Byť z krehkejšieho materiálu, zlomí ju.

Znechutená sama zo seba sa začala rýpať v praženici a keď si bola istá, že jej tá smiešna farba z líc už vymizla, zodvihla hlavu, aby mohla čeliť Ginninmu spýtavému pohľadu. Jej prekvapenie nad tým, že Ginny bola presne v tej istej polohe s hlavou takmer zaborenou do taniera ako bola pred chvíľou ona, sa priamo úmerne zvyšovalo s podozrením, že tu s konečnou platnosťou niečo nesedelo.

Prečo sa ona pozerala na slizolinský stôl a Malfoy zízal na ich stôl? Ich smerom? Prečo teraz Ginny pred ňou mlčky sedí a nechce sa na ňu pozrieť? Čo sa to tu deje?

„Ehm..." Hermiona si nepokojne odkašľala, keď sa jej v hlave začínala vynárať jedna konšpirácia za druhou. A nič z toho sa jej nepáčilo.

„Ginny, čo máš s Malfoyom?" spýtala sa úplne narovinu. Prečo chodiť okolo horúcej kaše, keď by to nakoniec aj tak povedala, nie?

Zdalo sa, že toto bol práve ten impulz, vďaka ktorému sa Ginny úplne prebrala z letargie alebo z čohokoľvek, čo to bolo a uprela na ňu obrovské zelené oči. Ale nezdala sa byť vystrašená, či zahanbená, že jej Hermiona na niečo prišla. Skôr bola šokovaná a prekvapená.

„Čože?" vykríkla tak hlasno, že sa polovica Veľkej siene obrátila smerom k nim a zízala na nich. Hermiona sa cítila, ako keby na ňu v tme svietil obrovský reflektor. O toto vážne nestála.

Dobré bolo, že aj Ginny si všimla, aký rozruch spôsobila a viditeľne schladla. Sčervenala, sklopila pohľad a znovu sa chopila svojej vidličky. Hermiona teraz prežívala vnútornú dilemnu. Kvôli čomu bolo to začervenanie?

„Čo si tým, dokelu, myslela, Hermiona?" zasyčala vytočene Ginny a Hermiona na ňu zamrkala. Ona má byť pre niečo nahnevaná? Ušlo snáď Hermione niečo?

„Vzhľadom na to, že ty už celú večnosť uprene zízaš na slizolinský stôl presne tam, kde sedí ten vôl a on sa zasa pozeral na nás, je normálne, že som trochu podozrievavá. Pretože je to čudné."

Hermiona jasne videla, ako sa Ginny rozšírili oči, a potom sotva čujne zaskučala. Musí sa povedať, že Hermiona takúto reakciu nečakala.

„On sa sem pozeral?" spýtala sa a jej hlas znel ako niečo plačlivé a útrpné zároveň. Vôbec to nebola dobrá kombinácia a tá iba živila v Hermione podozrenie, že sa niečo dialo.

Zdalo sa jej zbytočné Ginny odpovedať, pretože to práve povedala, tak na ňu iba pozerala a čakala, kým jej niečo povie. A kto čaká, ten sa dočká.

„Nič medzi nami nie je. Prepána, Hermiona, vôbec nechápem, ako si také niečo vôbec môžeš myslieť," povedala napokon Ginny, na čo Hermiona nadvihla obočie.

„Práve som ti povedala, ako je možné, že mi to napadlo," zostra odsekla. Z koho tu chce robiť idiota?

„Fajn! Neviem, prečo sa sem pozeral. Mohla to byť aj náhoda." Ako keby bola vôbec nejaká šanca, že by tomu bez zjavného dôkazu Hermiona uverila.

„Dobre," pomaly odpovedala Hermiona, ktorá už od seba definitívne odtisla tanier. „To ale nevysvetľuje tvoje pohľady a tvoju reakciu."

Ginny na ňu iba nemo hľadela. Je všeobecne známe, že ticho nepomáha vyriešeniu akejkoľvek záhady. Hermiona už začínala byť podráždená, keď v nej zrazu skrslo hrozné podozrenie.

„Je to... Ginny, pochytili ste sa vy dvaja? Myslím... všetci vieme, čo Malfoy dokáže. Ak ti ublížil..."

„Nie!" rýchlo jej skočila do reči Ginny a na jej tvári sa objavilo zamračenie. „Čo máš stále s Malfoyom? Nič sa nestalo, trpíš stihomamom či čo?"

Ona nebola paranoidná, však nie? Bola iba príliš vnímavá... zrejme pre svoje vlastné dobro. Alebo pre Ginnino.

„Netrpím stihomamom, Ginny, iba vidím, že s tebou niečo je. Takže, čím skôr mi povieš, čo sa deje, tým skôr ti dám pokoj," povedala Hermiona pokojne a ona sama pokladala to, že sa nemieni vzdať, kým z nej nevydoluje pravdu, za zrejmý fakt.

Ginny sa ale jej vyšetrovanie očividne nepáčilo, pretože zrazu sčervenela a Hermiona mohla povedať, že to nebol ten dobrý druh červene. Odtisla od seba tanier a zamračila sa na Hermionu.

„Vieš čo?" nazúrene zasyčala a bolo vidieť, ako sa snaží držať svoj hlas na uzde. „Prestaň strkať svoj nos tam, kam nepatrí!"

Hermiona nadvihla obočie. Fajn. Takže, asi je pravda to, čo sa hovorí: za dobrotu na žobrotu. Ona sa môže aj pretrhnúť snahou, ale všetko, čo sa jej za to dostane, je toto? Namosúrené pohľady a Ginnina podráždenosť?

„Môj nos patrí tam, kam sa ho rozhodnem dať," odvrkla jej Hermiona.

„Fajn! Ale jedine ak to nebude môj osobný život!" Po tejto vete a poslednom zamračení sa Ginny otočila a hoci rýchlo, aj tak majestátne vypochodovala z Veľkej siene. Super, však? Už len teraz sa Hermiona začala tešiť na niekoľko hodinovú cestu domov.

000

Tento rok strávila Hermiona vianočné prázdniny výnimočne doma. Samozrejme, aj ostatné prázdniny bola doma, ale to bolo iba pár dní, a potom šla do Brlohu, aby mohla byť zvyšok prázdnin s Weasleyovými a Harrym.

Ibaže teraz s rozzúrenou Ginny, s Ronom zvrátene sa tešiacim z rozchodu svojej sestry a s Harrym, ktorý tvorí v kombinácii s Ginny neuveriteľné dusno, si jednoducho povedala, že sa v Brlohu vôbec neukáže. Prázdniny boli na to, aby si oddýchla a nie, aby musela niekoho obchádzať a ostražito si sledovať každé slovo, aby jej náhodou nevykĺzlo niečo, čo by Ronovi napovedalo, ako to bolo s ich rozchodom. Ak by sa tam ukázala, tak iba v posledný deň, aby mohli ísť na nástupište všetci spolu.

A okrem toho, až teraz, keď sa jej mama hodila so slzami v očiach okolo krku, pochopila, aká bola sebecká. Rodičia jej chýbali, samozrejme, ale bola už takmer dospelá, takže jej tých pár dní spolu stačilo. Nedošlo jej, že oni to vnímajú inak. Ale príliš rešpektovali jej rozhodnutie, než aby sa ju snažili prehovoriť, nech zostane doma celé dva týždne.

Hermiona si povzdychla, keď zavial z odchýleného okna vietor a listy knihy sa jej pretočili skôr, ako dočítala. Bola pravda, že bol december, ale ona potrebovala čerstvý vzduch ako soľ. Potrebovala sa zregenerovať. Kto kedy povedal, že prázdniny zaručujú príjemne strávené dni v kruhu rodiny? Kto kedy povedal, že cez prázdniny si človek isto iste oddýchne?

Hermiona si pripadala, akoby jej preskočilo. Nie, vážne. Myslela si, že ten iracionálny, prehnane dráždivý sen, ktorý bol veľmi preplnený sexuálnymi scénami, bola iba jednorázová záležitosť. Och, bože, ako sa zmýlila. Odvtedy ešte nezažila noc, kedy by pokojne spala a kedy by sa jej do hlavy netlačil istý blonďavý vychudnutý čarodejník, ktorý jej tam vždy narobil neplechu. Okej, vôbec nebol vychudnutý, ako mohla spoznať v tých snoch, ale... nebola to iba jej predstavivosť? V skutočnosti tak vôbec nemusel vyzerať.

A konečne sa dostala k tej podstatnej časti. Prečo sa jej, pri všetkých svätých, o ňom sníva? Prečo si predstavuje jeho? Aj keď vlastne nie je v jej moci meniť alebo nejako regulovať svoje vlastné sny. Kiež by bolo, to by mal ten nedonosenec permanentný zákaz sa k jej snom iba priblížiť.

Ale Hermiona k nemu nikdy necítila žiadnu príťažlivosť. Niežeby k tomu vôbec mala za tých šesť rokov nejakú príležitosť. Nikdy sa k nej nechoval inak ako k handre a, čo je všeobecne známym faktom, chalan dievča neohúri tým, že jej vyčaruje bobrie zuby.

A okrem toho, aj keby mala nejakú príležitosť, nikdy by sa také niečo nestalo. Nikdy by k nemu necítila nič iné okrem odporu alebo ľútosti. To značí, že jej myseľ musí byť zvráteným miestom. Ak spánok reprodukuje skryté túžby, o ktorých ani ten sám dotyčný nevie, isto bola v skutočnosti oplzlou masochistkou. Veď čo iné?

„Hermiona?" ozval sa z kuchyne hlas jej mamy. Zatvorila knihu, položila ju na stolík a prešla do kuchyne, kde bola už na stole pripravená večera.

„Och, zlatko, vyzeráš unavene. Už pár dní si bledá a máš kruhy pod očami. Máš problémy so spánkom?" Tak to bolo príhodné, že? Už aj jej mama si všimla, že zle spáva. Skvelé!

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou a sadla si ku stolu. „Nie, len som do noci čítala." Neškodná lož. Kto by sa na ňu za to mohol hnevať?

Jej mama sa zamračila. „Dúfam, že nie nejakú učebnicu. Hermiona, ja viem, že chceš mať dobré známky, ale to nie je všetko. Si mladá, uži si to, kým máš príležitosť. Nechcem, aby si neskôr niečo ľutovala."

Hermiona na ňu chvíľu zízala a uvažovala, či jej má povedať, že vlastne nemá žiadny sociálny život. Bola takmer ako outsiderka, ale nie až tak úplne. Mala priateľov, iba sa nezúčastňovala na randiacich maratónoch a nezgrupovala sa s tými slepicami, ktoré v hlúčikoch prenasledovali chalanov a podivne sa chichotali. A okrem týchto činností sa toho na Rokforte veľa nedeje. Vrcholom všetkej zábavy boli vždy večierky po metlobalových zápasoch, ale od jednej udalosti minulého roku, sa im snažila vyhýbať. Človek by neveril, čo dokáže zapríčiniť trochu alkoholu a zlý úsudok. V jej prípade to bola škoda, ktorú sa nijako nedalo napraviť.

„Neboj sa, mami, Rokfort nie je kláštor a ja nie som mníška. Viem sa zabávať... a zabávam sa," povedala. Jej mama si ju iba pozorne preštudovala pohľadom, potom pokrčila plecami a znovu sa pustila do jedla.

Keď bolo koniec večere, Hermiona bola veľmi rada, že je už koniec. Jej otec nebol práve ten tip, ktorý by vyzvedal, čo sa ale nedalo povedať o jej mame. Teraz už chápala, prečo vždy trávila časť prázdnin u Weasleyvcov.

Vôbec to nebolo tak, že by jej vadilo rozprávať sa s ňou, ale ona sa proste nevedela zastaviť. Hermiona bola preč vyše troch mesiacov a jej mama mala pocit, že ak jej všetko, čo sa za tú dobu stalo, neporozpráva, niečo z jej života zmešká. A na toto Hermiona práve teraz nemala náladu, takže to zákonite pokladala za otravné. Príliš veľa otázok, na ktoré nechcela odpovedať, ale, vlastne, vo všeobecnosti príliš veľa otázok.

Takže Hermiona hneď pri prvej príležitosti vypadla z kuchyne a vybehla na poschodie do svojej izby. Zvalila sa na posteľ a cítila trochu zmiešané pocity z toho, čo bude teraz. Bola tak prekliato unavená kvôli tomu stálemu prerušovanému spánku, ale na druhej strane vedela, že tie sny sa znovu objavia, a to nechcela. Ale mala snáď inú možnosť? Priala si, aby mala.

Samozrejme, že jej napadlo, že by mohla použiť elixír na bezsenný spánok, ale pri sebe žiadny nemala a aj keby mala, neužila by ho. Aj taký neškodný elixír môže byť návikový a Hermiona vedela úplne bezpečne, že ak by ho začala užívať, zrejme by nevedela prestať. A ona sa mala príliš rada na to, aby sa uvrhla do akejkoľvek závislosti.

Tak strašne chcela vedieť, odkiaľ sa to všetko vzalo a ona to mohla zastaviť!

000

Ocitla sa v takmer prázdnej priestrannej miestnosti. Jediným kusom nábytku bola veľká posteľ s nebesami. Jej čierne drevo ostro kontrastovalo s priesvitnými závesmi okolo postele. Bolo tam šero, takmer tma, ale zvláštne bolo, že posteľ bola dobre viditeľná. Akoby na ňu niekto svietil reflektorom.

Hermiona zacítila, že k nej odniekiaľ zavial jemný vánok. Voňal sviežo, morom a kvetmi. Otočila sa, dívala sa, ako k nej pomaly kráča. Chôdzu mal hladkú, pokojnú, takmer kĺzavú. Sledoval ju očami a ona nejako vedela, že sa s ňou pohráva a že sa ňou bude definitívne hrať o pár chvíľ neskôr.

V jednej sekunde tam stála a pozerala sa, ako sa približuje a v druhej ležala na tej majestátne vyzerajúcej posteli uväznená pod jeho telom. Neuvedomila si, ako sa tam dostala, ale naozaj zaujímavé bolo, že bola nahá a ju to vôbec neprekvapilo. Dokonca sa ani necítila zahanbená. Aj on bol nahý, čo jej tiež neprišlo čudné.

Spôsob, ako sa jeho telo pohybovalo na jej, jej zastavoval dýchanie. Trel sa o ňu, hladkal ju, láskal a ona bola bezmocná čokoľvek urobiť. Niežeby vôbec chcela. Jeho bozky boli ako žeravé kutáče, ktoré jej zanechávali na pokožke značky. Striasla sa, keď do nej vstúpil. Cítila, ako sa v jej vnútri pohybuje. Najprv pomaly a potom rýchlejšie a rýchlejšie. Dnu a von, dnu a von znova a znova. A potom... sa prebudila.

Rýchlo a plytko dýcha a oči mala uprené do temnoty. Takto to bolo vždy. Bolo to také živé, že to na nej zanechávalo fyzické následky. A nikdy nedosiala vrchol. Vždy sa prebudila skôr, než sa to mohlo stať a ona sa cítila istým spôsobom podvedená. A frustrovaná. Áno, bola frustrovaná, párkrát sa to snažila nechať tak, ale potom zistila, že tá túžba je príliš silná na to, aby ju ignorovala. Takže to musela dokončiť sama.

Hermiona sa posadila na posteli a oprela sa o záhlavie. Toto nemohlo byť normálne. Nie, ak sa to deje každú noc a ak to má takéto následky. Ale čo sa mohlo stať? Čo sa zmenilo?

000

Hermiona si nebola istá, či sa teší návratu do školy. Po minulé roky sa vždy tešila. Ale teraz, keď ju ovládali sny, na ktoré bola nie tak celkom pyšná, trochu sa obávala stretu s tým slizolinčanom. A zároveň bola zvedavá so štipkou strachu, ako sa bude cítiť, keď ho uvidí.

Vtedy však ešte netušila, ako intenzívne sa s ním bude stretávať. Všetko sa to začalo tým, že hneď na druhý deň po ich príchode do školy prišla do spoločenskej miestnosti profesorka McGonagallová a oznámila jej, že ju chce vidieť riaditeľ. To bolo čudné, pretože si nebola vedomá toho, že by urobila niečo, za čo by musela ísť do riaditeľne.

Opätovala spýtavé pohľady Harryho a Rona, prokrčila ramenami na znak, že ani ona netuší, čo sa tu deje a nasledovala riaditeľku ich fakulty.

Na jednej z chodieb ju McGonagallová nechala samu a ona si šla po svojom. Nepotrebovala, aby ju profesorka odprevádzala, pretože ako Hermiona ako prefektka vedela všetky heslá vrátane toho do Dumbledorovej pracovne. Pomaly kráčala k chrliču, povedala heslo, vyviezla sa hore k masívnym dubovým dverám a zaklopala.

Keď vstúpila dnu, riaditeľ sedel za stolom a vzhliadol k nej.

„Dobrý deň, pán profesor. Pani profesorka McGonagallová povedala, že ma chcete vidieť."

„Áno, slečna Grangerová, prosím, posaďte sa." Ukázal sa jedno z dvoch kresiel pred jeho stolom a Hermiona sa do jedného posadila. Vhupla do neho ako do veľkej duchny z páperia. Bolo to veľmi príjemné.

„Ako ste sa mali cez prázdniny?"

Hermiona sa mierne usmiala. „Dobre. Dostala som kopu darčekov, rodičia boli radi, že som na chvíľu doma... ako každý rok." Iba s malou zmenou.

„To som rád," povedal riaditeľ a vzdychol si. „Zrejme sa čudujete, prečo som vás zavolal. Iste nebudem zveličovať, ak poviem, že ste jedna z najbystrejších čarodejníc na Rokforte. A je tu jeden študent, ktorý má veľké problémy s učivom. Ak sa v najbližších týždňoch nezlepší, budeme nútený vylúčiť ho zo školy."

Hermiona sa zamračila. Dúfala, že to nebol Ron. „A ako s tým súvisím ja, pán riaditeľ?"

„Bol by som vám veľmi zaviazaný, keby ste sa toho študenta ujali a pomohli mu dohnať zameškané učivo. Samozrejme, už som hovoril s pánom Nottom a ten súhlasil, že po dobu doučovania, vám pomôže s vašimi povinnosťami ako hlavnej prefektky. Ale ak by to nebola dostatočná pomoc, môžete si nájsť nejakého pomocníka, ktorý by dočasne robil časť práce za vás."

Hermiona mierne prikývla hlavou. To dávalo zmysel, ale čo bolo trochu čudné, bolo, že ju o to žiada sám riaditeľ. Takéto veci majú predsa na starosti vedúci fakúlt.

„Dobre. A kto je tým študentom, ktorému mám pomôcť?"

Riaditeľovi sa zalesklo v očiach a Hermiona si to mala všimnúť. Mala vedieť, že tu niečo nie je s kostolným poriadkom.

„Pán Malfoy, samozrejme."

Malfoy? Samozrejme? „Čože?"

„Pán Mlafoy mal posledný rok isté problémy s prispôsobením sa tempu učiva, čo sa výrazne odrazilo na jeho terajších výsledkoch. Ak nechceme, aby bol vylúčený zo školy, musíme mu pomôcť."

Dopekla, jej bolo zasrane jedno, či ho vylúčia zo školy alebo ho vystrelia na mesiac. Čo s tým mala ona spoločné?

„Ale... ale nemal by ho doučovať niekto z jeho fakulty? Bolo by to praktickejšie." Nuž, čo k tomu dodať. Topiaci sa aj slamky chytá.

„V tomto máte síce pravdu, ale je iba pár ľudí zo slizolinu, ktorí majú rovnaké predmety ako on. A tí nie sú... vhodní niekoho doučovať."

Aha, to bola pravda. Tie duté hlavy mohli byť rady, že vôbec prechádzajú z jedného ročníka do druhého.

„A naozaj tu nie je niekto iný, kto by to mohol robiť?"

„Obávam sa, že nie, slečna Grangerová."

„Och." Toto ju určite zabije. „Dobre teda." Kto bola ona, aby odporovala Dumbledorovi?

„Začínate v pondelok. Na mieste a čase sa už dohodnite s pánom Malfoyom."

Hermiona nemo prikývla, vstala a vykoľajene odišla z pracovne riaditeľa.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermiona bola omráčená. Bol pondelok a iba v sobotu jej Dumbledor oznámil, čo má za úlohu urobiť. Vyučovanie sa skončilo a ona zažila ten najzvláštnejší deň svojho života. Keď stretla na prvej hodine Malfoya, bolo to... zvláštne. A dosť trápne. A vôbec nepomáhalo, že nervové zakončenia v jej tvári prestali komunikovať s mozgom. Akonáhle sa Malfoy objavil, otvorene na neho civela asi päť minút. Proste si nemohla pomôcť. A potom, keď si ju všimol, sa začala červenať ako nejaká sprostá naivná sliepka. Ona nebola ani sprostá, ani naivná a rozhodne nie sliepka. Iba to tak vyzeralo.

Nemohla sa zdržať od toho, aby ho z času na čas pozorovala. Ale to bola asi normálna reakcia na jej sny. Vôbec to neznamenalo niečo... niečo viac. Vlastne to neznamenalo nič. Najprv si nemyslela, že si to všimol, ale potom na obede a na poobedňajších hodinách sa na ňu párkrát pozrel takým tým vševediacim pohľadom. Ale mohla to byť aj hra. On bol v hrách dobrý a hlavne v hraní.

„Hermiona, akú máš odpoveď na siedmu otázku?" spýtal sa Ron, keď sedeli v spoločenskej miestnosti a robili si úlohy. Zúrivo listoval v knihe transfigurácie a hrozilo, že z nej vytrhá všetky stránky. „Nemôžem to nájsť."

Hermiona sa nad jeho barbarským zachádzaním zamračila a pokrútila hlavou. „To vidím," zamumlala. „Ak ti tá kniha nič nespravila, Ron, tak by si jej mohol dať pokoj."

„Ale ja to neviem nájsť!" namrzene vykríkol a pár ľudí na neho vrhlo namrzené pohľady.

„Tak hľadaj!"

„A čo si myslíš, že robím?"

„Hľadaj viac. Ale tak, aby si tej úbohej knihe neubližoval. A okrem toho, ja mám tiež svoje úlohy, ktoré si robím, tak neotravuj," odvrkla. Možno jej zlá nálada mala niečo spoločné s tým, že bude musieť dnes vyhľadať Malfoya a dohodnúť sa s ním na tom doučovaní. To zahŕňalo rozprávanie sa s ním – nič, na čo by sa nejako špeciálne tešila.

„Nerobíš," namietal Ron.

Hermiona sa zamračila a zazrela na neho. „Robím," zavrčala.

„Nerobíš! Už desať minút tu sedíš a zízaš do prázdna!"

„Och, tak by bolo možno na mieste spýtať sa: Nie je ti niečo, Hermiona? A ak si si všimol, že tu desať minút len sedím a nič nerobím, tak si asi nehľadal dosť usilovne, lebo inak by si si to nevšimol."

Ron sa narovnal a pozrel sa na ňu lepšie. „Hermiona, je ti niečo?"

Hermiona frustrovane zavrčala, zatresla knihu pred sebou a asi polovica osadenstva špoločenskej miesti nadskočilo. „Nie! Idem do knižnice, pretože tu pokoj mať nebudem!"

Ron s Harrym, ktorý sa do ich hádky na základe predchádzajúcich skúseností radšej nemiešal, sa za ňou zmätene dívali, a potom sa pozreli jeden na druhého. Harry pokrčil ramenami a zamrmlal: „Dievčatá..."

000

Knižnica bola tichá a trochu tmavá ako vždy. To známe prostredie medzi tisíckami a tisíckami kníh ju vždy zvláštne upokojovalo. Mala rada vôňu starých kníh... ak sa práve nejednalo o pleseň alebo zatuchlinu.

Jej obľúbeným miestom bol stôl s tromi stoličkami hneď vedľa okna úplne vzadu. Z okna bol úžasný výhľad na jazero a hory. Rada tam sedela a iba pozerala z okna, pretože ten obrázok bol nádherný v každom ročnom období. Či bola jar a všetko pučalo alebo bol sneh, ktorý pokrýval každý jeden strom alebo jeseň sfarbujúca lístie do červena. Ale najviac milovala, keď bolo mierne zamračené a hmla bola tak blízko zeme, že sa jej takmer dotýkala. Vyzeralo to tajomne a trochu strašidelne, ale vtedy to bolo dokonalé.

Bolo tam tiež pokojnejšie než inde v miestnosti a chodilo tam naozaj iba málo študentov, pretože hneď za poslednou poličkou kníh, sa nachádzalo zakázané oddelenie. Madam Pinceová bola vždy trochu nervózna, keď sa tam vzadu niekto obšmietal bez jej bezprostredného dozoru a to aj napriek tomu, že na tú miestnosť boli umiestnené zaklínadlá. Ktoré len tak mimochodom Hermiona dokázala obísť už pred nejakým časom. Ale jej z nejakých jej neznámych dôvodov knihovníčka verila. Takže ju nechávala sedávať tam úplne samu, kde mala pokoj od všetkých.

Dnešný deň jej jej malý záchranný kútik prišiel obzvlášť vhod. Bolo jej jasné, že knižnica je celkom dobré miesto, kde by mohla prichytiť Mlafoya a mať ten malý rozhovor z krku. Odkedy mal na práci nejaké extra eseje, stavila sa, že tu trávi viac času, než by mu bolo milé. Ale ona sem nešla s týmto zámerom. Vlastne, veľmi dúfala, že ho tu nikde neuvidí a mohla to odložiť na zajtra. Alebo na nikdy.

Zložila si na stôl učebnice a pergameny s úmyslom dokončiť úlohy, ale po piatich minútach sa pristihla, ako znovu bezmyšlienkovite zíza z okna. Potom zistila, že to nebolo tak úplne bezmyšlienkovite, ako sa snažila nahovoriť sama sebe. Pravda bola, že mala v hlave veľmi konktrétne obrázky z poslednej nie tak celkom prespatej noci.

Tresk!

Hermiona nadskočila, rýchlo odvrátila hlavu od okna a pozrela sa na malú kôpku kníh, ktorá pristála na jej stole. Srdce jej búšilo tak, že ju to skoro bolelo a ona si pritisla ruku na hruď. Keď sa pozrela na pôvodcu toho nečakaného vyrušenia, okamžite jej vystúpila farba do líc. A to dokonca skôr, než si vlastne jej mozog naplno uvedomil, kto to je. Stačilo sa pohľadom dostať po kravatu, kde sa vynímala draho vyzerajúca spona a o ktorej nebolo žiadnej pochyby, že patrí Malfoyovi. Nielen preto, že ju už na ňom videla, ale aj preto, že bol na Rokforte s takou sponou jediný. Nikto iný spony nenosí.

Keď nad tým tak rozmýšľala, Hermione sa jeho metrosexualita zdala až podozrivá. Toľko si zakladal na svojom vzhľade, že by to niekto mohol pobrať nesprávne.

V každom prípade, jej pohľad doputoval až k jeho tvári a skoro bielym vlasom a zamračila sa. Nielen kvôli tomu, že ju tak vydesil, ale aj preto, že jej líca stále horeli. Kto by sa čudoval pri tom, na čo asi pred piatimi sekundami myslela.

„Potrebuješ niečo alebo ma len obťažuješ?" spýtala sa ostro Hermiona, keď na ňu len tak pozeral. To od neho nemôže mať chvíľu pokoj? Musí sa k nej prikrádať v knižnici a desiť ju na smrť?

Malfoy sa zaškľabil. „Hlúpa otázka, naozaj, Grangerová, keďže odpoveď na ňu už poznáš," lenivo povedal a prechádzal po nej tým pohľadom, ktorý už dobre poznala a ktorý jej nemo oznamoval, čo si o nej myslí. „Myslíš si, že by som tu bol, keby som niečo nechcel? Zdá sa ti, že si chodíme na čaj o piatej pokecať bežne?"

No jasné. Nepríjemný ako vždy. Čo iné by sa dalo čakať?

„Fajn. Tak potom povedz, čo chceš a vypadni."

Na jej prekvapenie a zdesenie... vlastne tam bolo oveľa viac zdesenia než prekvapenia, sa posadil na stoličku oproti nej a zízal na ňu. Hermiona na neho chvíľu civela, potom prevrátila očami a vrátila sa sa k svojej úlohe. Alebo lepšie povedané začala s ňou.

Draco Malfoy nikdy a to za vôbec žiadnych okolností nesedával pri jednom stole s u muklov narodenými. A ak by sa aj pohla zem a on by pod imperiusom sedel pri jednom stole s humusáčkou, určite by to nebola Hermiona. A taktiež povedal, že niečo chcel. Z toho si vyvodila, že asi vedel o tom, že jeho doučovateľka mala byť ona. Ale prišiel on za ňou, takže nech začne prvý. A okrem toho, on chce pomoc od nej nie opačne.

Hermiona sa pustila do načatej úlohy, prechádzala očami stránkami otvorenej knihy a hľadala opovede na zadané otázky. Tie isté, na ktoré sa jej pýtal Ron. Zamračila sa. Vážne bol taký tupý a nevedel nájsť odpoveď na siedmu otázku, aj keď bola na prvej strane zadanej kapitoly? To už hraničilo s niečim iným ako iba občasnou nepozornosťou.

Snažila si nahovoriť, že sa vedela na tú úlohu sústrediť, ale pravda bola taká, že teraz, keď pred ňou sedel objekt jej nehanebných snov, jej to trvalo asi dvakrát dlhšie, než by to trvalo za normálnych okolností. Teoreticky by ani nemala vedieť, že tam vôbec je, pretože sedel ticho a nič nerobil. Iba na ňu zízal. Aha, to mohlo byť ono. Ona ten pohľad cítila. Akoby sa jej obtieral o habit. Možno to má byť jeho nová hra s názvom ‚Ako dlho je treba uprene hľadieť na humusáčku, kým stratí nervy a vyletí na teba.' Mala chuť vziať knihu a dobre mu ňou tresnúť po hlave.

Vedela, že čaká len na to, kým to už nevydrží a znova sa ho neopýta, čo chce. Ale ona sa odmietla vzdať tak ľahko, nie bez boja. Zamrkala a pohľad zabodla do knihy oveľa sústredenejšie než predtým. V hlave si nahlas čítala článok, ako najpozornejšie vedela, aby mohla odpovedať na poslednú otázku. Nebola úspešná. Zvedavosť, prečo sedí slizolinčan a hlavne Mlafoy už päť minút pri jednom stole s ňou, bola viac, než mohla zniesť pri pokuse urobiť si úlohu. Jasné, vedela, čo od nej chce, ale nedochádzal jej ten spôsob, akým sa snaží dosiahnuť to. Iba sedí a pozerá. No vážne, čo je to?

Dobre, Hermiona si už bola istá, že sa pri ňom nedokáže sústrediť. Takže jediná vec, ktorá prichádzala do úvahy, bolo proste odísť preč. Aj Ronovo neustále táranie a vyrušovanie bolo lepšie než toto.

Rýchlo zrolovala pergamen, ktorý napchala aj s brkami a učebnicami do tašky a vstala. Prehodila si tašku cez jedno plece a bez toho, aby sa na Malfoya iba jeden raz pozrela, vykročila smerom k východu, keď za sebou počula mužský hlas.

„Nemáš mi pomôcť alebo také niečo?"

„Prosím?" Hermiona sa otočila a zvedavo na neho pozrela s malou dávkou hnevu. Predsa len, bolo to drzé. Stále sedel na stoličke, opieral sa o opierku, nohy mal pod stolom natiahnuté a prehodené jednu cez druhú v členkoch.

„Máš mi pomôcť s extra esejami," zopakoval. „Slughorn to povedal."

Hermiona sa zamračila a pokrútila hlavou. „Nevidím, že by si niečo robil."

„No, zatiaľ nie."

Nadvihla obočie. „Tak to by si mal asi začať, nie? Počula som, že je to celkom urgentné, profesori začínajú strácať trpezlivosť."

Toto jej nepovedal Dumbledor, ale profesorka McGonagallová, ktorá sa v nedeľu po večeri uisťovala, že je to pravda, pretože, ako sama povedala, jeho večnú nepripravenosť už nemôže vystáť a je rada, že mu niekto pomôže. Hermiona by na druhej strane bola rada, keby to bol niekto iný. To si naozaj iba ona uvedomuje, aké to je absurdné?

Otočila sa a znovu vykročila preč.

„Hej! Kam ideš?"

Zastala.

„Kam myslíš, Malfoy?"

Draco sa zamračil. „Ale máš mi pomáhať, Grangerová!" vykríkol nahnevaným hlasom.

„Nepočula som, že si ma poprosil o pomoc."

Jeho zamračenie s prehĺbilo. „Čo myslíš tým, že som ťa nepoprosil? Máš prikázané urobiť to, humusáčku nemusím prosiť o nič!"

Teraz bolo na Hermione, aby sa zamračila a jej oči stmavli hnevom. Samozrejme, bola zvyknutá, že jej tak hovorí, že jej tak hovoria niektorí ľudia, ale nikdy sa na to nedá zvyknúť úplne. Je to odporné slovo, ktorým by bola nerada nazývaná, aj keď sa to stáva, a vždy ju to nahnevá. Či už to dáva najavo alebo nie.

„Tak potom veľa šťastia!" odsekla a pohla sa preč.

„Nemôžeš odísť!"

„Skús ma zastaviť," zavrčala na neho cez plece, zašla za poličku a ponáhľala sa do chrabromilskej veže. Nedopadlo to celkom tak, ako si predstavovala. Nikdy nepredpoklada, že by bolo s Malfoyom niečo ľahké, ale naozaj ju to nahnevalo. Aj napriek tomu, že vedela, že teraz tancuje na tenkom ľade, pretože to naozaj musela urobiť. Prikázal jej to riaditeľ, tu neexistovali žiadne výnimky. Ale ten spôsob, ako sa s ňou rozprával aj napriek tomu, že od nej potreboval pomoc, bol priveľa. Nuž, niežeby sa s ňou niekedy rozprával inak.

Ale malá lekcia, ako sa má správať, mu určite nezaškodí, aj keď vedela, že toto urobila prvý a asi poslednýkrát. Teraz sa pôjde buď sťažovať Slughornovi alebo, ešte lepšie, riaditeľovi a jej budú strhnuté body a bude to musieť urobiť aj tak s tým rozdielom, že sa bude musieť pozerať do Malfoyovej pobavenej a spokojnej tváre, lebo jej spôsobil problémy.

000

Reakcia Harryho a Rona na fakt, že v najbližších týždňoch a možno aj mesiacoch bude nútená stráviť hodiny v prítomnosti toho slizolinského nedonosenca, bola presne taká, ako očakávala. Obaja vybuchli ako šialená čínska pirotechnika na silvestra a ona ich naozaj neobviňovala.

„Čože? Malfoy? A to ti prikázal Dumbledor?" vyhŕkol Harry a zdôraznenie posledného slova bolo viac než veľavravné. Ona sama tomu mohla ťažko uveriť.

„Áno. Ale najčudnejšie na tom je, že ma o to požiadal on. Neviem, prečo mi to nepovedal Slughorn alebo McGonagallová. Oni majú takéto veci na starosti," povedala Hermiona mračiac sa.

„A prečo sa vôbec Dumbledor zaujíma, či Mlafoya vykopnú zo školy alebo nie?" zavrčal Ron s tvárou zvraštenou zamračením.

Hermiona pokrčila plecami a sledovala oboch chlapcov, ako si vymieňajú podozrievavé pohľady.

„Čo?" spýtala sa Hermiona zvedavá, o čom bola ich nemá konverzácia.

„Myslíš, že by mohol byť nejaký špeciálny dôvod na to, že Dumbledor chce udržať Malfoya v škole?" Harry sa na Hermionu uprene pozeral a ona sa zamračila.

„Možno ho tu chce mať, aby na neho mohol dávať pozor. Vieš, aby neurobil niečo... smrťožrútske," hádala.

„Skvelé! Takže Dumbledor si myslí, že Malfoy je smrťožrút a tebe prikáže, aby si bola v jeho blízkosti?" vybuchol Ron, vystrelil z kresla a začal sa prechádzať v malom polkruhu pred Harrym a Hermionou.

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou a oprela sa v kresle. „Ron, upokoj sa. Pochybujem, že je Malfoy smrťožrút. A v prvom rade si vôbec nemyslím, že ak by bol Mlafoy naozaj nebezpečný, tak by ho tu Dumbledor nechal. Nedovolil by, aby boli ohrození študenti. Bude to len nepríjené, ale skutočné nebezpečenstvo mi nehrozí."

Aspoň nie také, na aké mysleli oni. Existovali však aj iné nástrahy, o ktoré sa postarala jej skazená myseľ. Och, bola odsúdená k záhube.

„Ale aj tak! Prečo ty? Nevie, ako sa k tebe správa?"

Iba pokrčila plecami a vzdychla si. Už rezignovala. „Povedal, že som jediná s rovnakými predmetmi ako má on, kto má potenciál pomôcť mu. Pýtala som sa ho, prečo to neurobí niekto z jeho fakulty, ale povedal, že nikto s rovnakými predmetmi zo slizolinu nemá vedomosti na to, aby mohol niekoho doučovať... a to má pravdu."

„No a? Nestarám sa, či Malfoy prepadne alebo ho vykopnú. Ty ho nebudeš doučovať!" Ronova tvár dostala podobný odtieň ako jeho vlasy, čo vyzeralo komicky. Hermiona sa nad tým pre seba uškrnula, ale vedela, že teraz nebola vhodná doba robiť si z neho žarty.

„Nemám na výber. A možno..."

„Čo možno?" spýtal sa Harry a tázavo sa na ňu pozrel.

„No, keď hovoríš, že by mohlo byť Dumbledorovým zámerom udržať ho tu, aby neurobil niečo zlé, možno dal to doučovanie naschvál mne. Pri nikom na škole nie som tak ostražitá ako pri Malfoyovi, čo je pochopiteľné, a vie, že by som si všimla, ak by sa s ním niečo dialo."

Predtým jej to vôbec nenapadlo, ale dávalo to perfektný zmysel. Okrem toho, že hralo Dumbledorovi do karát to, že mali rovnaké predmety, z nich troch bola ona jediná, ktorá sa s Malfoyom zniesla v jednej miestnosti bez toho, aby došlo k otvorenému boju. Chcieť od Harryho alebo Rona, aby s ním trávili nad knižkami popoludnia, by sa rovnalo zámernému pokusu o zneškodnenie jedného z nich.

Ona nebola taká výbušná a skôr, než niečo urobila, si vždy v hlave dvakrát prehrala, aké by to mohlo mať následky. Nuž, ale ani ona nebola vždy mierumilovná. Stačilo si spomenúť na to, ako v treťom ročníku vrazila Malfoyovi päsťou do nosa. Ale odvtedy už vyrástla a naučila sa slovo sebakontrola.

„Ale stále je tu to, že si Dumbledor myslí, že by mohol byť Malfoy nebezpečný. A ani sa mu nečudujem. S takým otcom..." mrmlal Ron, na konci sa mu z hrdla vydral zvláštny zvuk podobný zavrčaniu a zvýšil svoj dôraz v pochodovaní pred svojimi dvoma priateľmi.

„Ron, prestaň s tým! Znervóznňuješ ma. Môžeš si sadnúť?" vyštekla na neho Hermiona. „A, ako som už povedala, podľa mňa si Dumbledor nemyslí, že by mohol byť Mlafoy vážnou hrozbou... aspoň nie z vlastnej vôle."

„Čo tým myslíš?" spýtal sa Harry a odvrátil pohľad od Rona, ktorý sa naštvane hodil do kresla z druhej Hermioninej strany.

Hermiona si zhlboka povzdychla a pretrela si oči rukou. Už bolo neskoro a ona bola vážne unavená. Len škoda, že sa nemôže tešiť na pokojný a dlhý spánok.

„Jeho otec by mu mohol niečo prikázať... alebo ho prinútiť urobiť."

Harry na chvíľu zmĺkol, aby nad tým premýšľal a Hermiona ho zatiaľ pozorovala.

„Ale no tak, Harry, naozaj si myslíš, že je taký? Malfoy je ako pes, ktorý šteká a nehryzie." Vlastne si ani nebola istá, prečo si to myslí. Asi nejaká intuícia.

„Ja si myslím, že áno," ozval sa Ron s nenávisťou v hlase, čo nebolo prekvapivé.

Hermiona prevrátila očami. Nemyslela si, že Ron sa niekedy zmení. Harry nad jej prehlásením iba pokrčil plecami a zdalo sa, že túto konverzáciu skončili. Hermiona za to bola vďačná, pretože sa naozaj potrebovala vyspať. Čo však ešte nič nezaručovalo.

Rozlúčila sa teda s oboma chlapcami, zaželala im dobrú noc, vyšla po schodoch a vošla do svojej izby. Tam padla do postele bez toho, že by sa vôbec obťažovala prezliecť sa do pyžama.

000

Draco bez záujmu hľadel na siahodlhý zoznam svojich extra esejí. Bolo ich celkovo dvadsaťdeväť. Nemohol tomu číslu uveriť. Vedel, že v poslednej dobe tak celkom nevenoval svoju pozornosť učivu, ale 29?

Okrem toho sa musel aj učiť a písať aj normálne eseje. Bude mu trvať minimálne dva mesiace, kým to všetko spraví. Už len pri pomyslení na všetky víkendy, ktoré bude sedieť pri knihách, ho rozbolela hlava. Ale nebolo to tak, že by si za to nemohol sám. Iba to odmietal priznať.

Kútikom oka sa mu mihla vysoká čiernovlasá postava a on na ňu presmeroval svoju pozornosť.

„Blaise, kam ideš?" spýtal sa Draco.

Blaise sa uškrnul a sadol si do kresla oproti nemu.

„Mám rande."

Podľa vône, ktorá sa okolo neho vznášala a dôkladne rozstrapatených vlasov to predpokladal.

„Zdá sa, že sa tešíš," podotkol Draco, ale vlastne ho to veľmi nezaujímalo. Toto sa rozhodne nestalo po prvýkrát a už dlhšiu dobu to začalo byť stereotipné, takže sa nezaujímal.

Už sa ho aj prestal pýtať na podrobnosti jeho románikov. Ešte pred rokom – dvomi, keď iba začínali randiť a už sa dostali za hranicu „iba sa bozkávania s dievčatami" a boli z nich praví muži, stalo sa to horúcou témou ich rozhovorov. Draco by klamal, keby povedal, že ho to nikdy fyzicky neovplyvnilo, a potom musel vždy ísť za Pansy na malý... pokec. Teraz na to síce nebol hrdý, ale vtedy ho to veľmi netrápilo.

„Kedy som sa netešil na rande, Draco?" zaškeril sa Blaise. „To by vylučovalo celý zmysel randenia, nie? Načo by som chodil na rande, keby ma to nebavilo?"

Draco sa na spolužiaka zamračil. Pochopil, že mal dobrú náladu a vtedy mal Blaise skony ľudí naťahovať a robiť si z nich srandu. Draco teraz na toto náladu nemal.

„Sklapni, Blaise," zavrčal a odvrátil sa od neho.

Blaise sa neveľmi mužsky zachichotal. „Och, zlá nálada? Musíš si robiť domáce úlohy?" posmieval sa.

Dobre, bol slizolinčan... obaja boli, ale bol aj jeho najlepší priateľ, takže sa mu práve nemusel vysmievať, nie? Je to síce výsada slizolinčanov, ale obyčajne je namierená na ľudí z iných fakúlt namiesto toho, aby si takto podkopávali nohy vo vlastných radoch.

„Radšej vypadni skôr, ako stratím trpezlivosť," odvrkol Draco.

Blaise sa uškrnul a všimol si, že jeho priateľ drží v ruke nejaký kus papiera. Bez toho, že by sa ho spýtal, sa načiahol a vytrhol mu ho z ruky. Draco ani nijako neprotestoval.

Prechádzal pohľadom po úhľadnom písme a oči sa mu rozšírili. „Toto sú eseje, ktoré ti majú zachrániť krk?"

Draco mlčky prikývol.

„Koľko z nich už máš?"

„Tri."

Blaise na neho vyvalil oči, znovu sa zadíval na napier a rýchlo to spočítal. „Ty si vedel, že máš urobiť skoro tridsať esejí a cez prázdniny si urobil len tri? Pre Merlina, Draco!" naštvane vyhŕkol Blaise a mračil sa na priateľa.

„Okrem tohto som musel doháňať aj učivo na skúšky, Blaise. Nie je to tak, že by som nič nerobil!"

Blaise iba pokrútil hlavou. „Musel si to dohnať až takto ďaleko?"

Draco na neho zazrel škaredým pohľadom. „Áno, Blaise, musel, pretože si neviem predstaviť lepšie strávený čas, než učením sa učiva zo šiesteho ročníka a písaním milión esejí!"

„Stihneš to?"

„Grangerová mi má pomáhať, nie? Ona mi isto nedovolí, aby som neprešiel, keď ma má prakticky na starosti."

Blaise zdvihol obočie a ústa sa mu sformovali do ironického úškrnu. „A tým si si taký istý, že? Čo ak to vezme ako príležitosť na pomstu? Nechať ťa vylúčiť by bol dobrý spôsob, ako ti oplatiť všetko to, čo si jej už od prvého ročníka robil."

Draco sa nepokojne ošil v kresle, ale potom tú predstavu zahnal. „Blaise, je to chrabromilčanka, zámerne by ma nesabotovala."

„A to vieš na isto?"

Draco na neho iba mlčky hľadel. To ale hovorilo za všetko. Stačilo si spomenúť na dnešné popoludnie v knižnici, kde mu odmietla pomôcť a nechala ho zízať na jej chrbát s otvorenými ústami.

„Nemalo sa to doučovanie začať už dnes? Nie je to to, čo ti povedal Slughron?" spýtal sa Blaise.

„Malo," odpovedal Draco, „ale akosi k tomu nedošlo. Tá malá mrcha si len tak odišla z knižnice a nechala ma tam."

Blaise sa zasmial. „Čo si jej povedal?

„Nič."

„Aha," pochybovačne povedal Blaise.

„Dobre, možno som sa zmienil o niečom takom, že humusáčku nemusím o nič poprosiť," povedal Draco a pokrčil plecami.

Na Blaisovej tvári sa objavil úškľabok. „Skvelé, kamarát. Len tak ďalej a si na najlepšiej ceste byť vylúčený."

„A čo si čakal, že jej odpoviem na to, keď mi povedala, že ju mám poprosiť?" naštvane vykríkol Draco a zaťal päste.

Blaise sa na neho chvíľu díval, a potom si povzdychol. „Nehovorím, že ju musíš zrovna milovať, ale teraz ti ide o krk. Možno by si mohol byť trochu... menej odporný. A čo si čakal, že urobí, keď si jej to povedal? Sadne si a urobí za teba všetky eseje?"

Draco si iba niečo zamrmlal popod nos. Niečo, čo až podozrivo znelo ako „choď do riti". Blaise sa na neho zamračil a pokrútil havou. Krátko sa pozrel na hodinky na ľavej ruke a zalapal po dychu.

„Kurva!"

Draco sa na neho zvedavo pozrel, keď rýchlo vstal z kresla.

„Čo je?"

„Už desať minút meškám. Pridaj ďalších päť, kým sa dotrepem na šieste poschodie. Do riti! Do riti, do riti, do riti!"

„Čo z toho robíš takú vedu? Ako keby na teba nepočkala. Každá počká, Blaise," lenivo, bez záujmu povedal Draco.

Blaise pokrútil hlavou a na tvári mal naozaj náznak starosti. „Táto nie," zamumlal popod nos a utekal k východu.

Draco nadvihol obočie, a potom sa zamračil. „Kto je to?"

Ale v tej chvíli už Blaise šprintom prešiel cez východ a utekal po chodbe smerom ku schodišťu.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermiona mohla na druhý deň iba ťažko zakrývať únavu. Nezáležalo na tom, ako veľmi potrebovala spánok, jednoducho ho nedostala. Nie taký, ktorý by jej umožnil odpočinúť si.

Na hodine aritmancie sa sotva vedela sústrediť a nemohla si pomôcť, aby jej občas pohľad nezablúdil k Mlafoyovi. A to v nej vyvolalo nevýtané spomienky. Zamrkala, zamračila sa a trochu potriasla hlavou, ako keby jej to malo pomôcť prestať si predstavovať, ako ju tisne ku stene a jeho nahá hruď sa opiera o jej prsia.

Keď sa konečne skončila hodina, pocítila úľavu. Teraz nasledoval obed a po ňom mali elixíry, na ktoré chodil aj Harry. Ron sa ich vzdal, pretože kariéru aurora u seba nepredpokladal a elixíry naozaj nenávidel. Určite to malo niečo spoločné viac so Snapeom ako so samotným predmetom.

Hermiona si rýchlo zbalila veci do tašky, pretlačila sa davom valiacim sa ku dverám a vyšla z učebne. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a kráčala dolu schodmi smerom k Veľkej sieni, keď sa pred ňu niekto postavil, ona sebou trhla a ihneď zastala.

„Malfoy," pretisla pomedzi zuby a ústa sa jej sformovali do úzkej čiary.

„Dnes o štvrtej v knižnici, Grangerová. Nemeškaj!" povedal a tak rýchlo, ako sa pred ňou objavil, sa aj vytratil.

Hermiona dvakrát zamrkala a uprene sa dívala na miesto, kde pred malou chvíľou stál. Ani jej nedal priestor, aby mu povedala, nech ide do čerta.

Keď prišla na obed, pri stole už bol Harry aj s Ronom. O niekoľko miest ďalej sedela Ginny so spolužiačkami. Hermiona sa zamračila a premýšľala, ako dlho to asi ešte bude trvať. Neznášala, keď sa vždy musela rozhodovať, či bude s Ginny alebo s Harrym a Ronom. Vždy sa snažila stráviť s oboma znepriatelenými tábormi rovnaké množstvo času, ale bolo to vyčerpávajúce.

„Ahojte," pozdravila Harryho a Rona, keď sa rozhodla a sadla si oproti nim.

Obaja ju naraz odzdravili a pustili sa do jedla. Hermiona veľmi nebola hladná, ale naložila si trochu ryžového nákypu a hrabala sa v ňom lyžičkou. Obzerala sa po miestnosti. Videla, ako sa Ginny mračí na niekoho pri slizolinskom stole, ale mohla to byť aj náhoda. Zrazu sa postavila, zobrala si tašku a vybehla z miestnosti. Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. S tým dievčaťom niečo nie je v poriadku.

„Kedy máš ísť za Malfoyom, Hermiona?" spýtal sa Harry.

„Už včera," odpovedala a vložila si lyžičku do úst.

Ron sa okamžite vystrel a pozeral sa na ňu so zmesou úžasu a hnevu.

„A bola si?" spýtal sa.

Hermiona záporne pokrútila hlavou. „Stretla som ho v knižnici. Správal sa podľa môjho očakávania, takže som sa na neho vykašľala a odišla som."

Obaja jej priatelia sa na ňu zazubili.

„Dobrá práca," povedal škeriaci sa Harry a nakladal si ďalšiu várku zemiakovej kaše.

„Vďaka, ale aj tak sa s ním mám stretnúť dnes po vyučovaní," povedala a povzdychla si.

„No, tak to veľa šťastia," zamumlal Ron a ona prikývla.

„Viete čo, ja už pôjdem. Nie som hladná a ešte si musím niečo pozrieť na elixíry. Uvidíme sa v učebni, Harry. Ahoj, Ron," povedala, keď vstávala a skôr, než jej stihli odpovedať, už mierila ku dverám.

000

Hermiona nervózne sedela pri svojom stole v knižnici a hrala sa s brkom. Pôvodne si chcela urobiť úlohy, kým čakala na Mlafoya, ale bola taká nervózna, že to radšej nechala tak. Cha, to bolo smiešne, nemala byť vôbec prečo nervózna.

Malfoy už meškal päť minút, čo zistila hneď, ako sa pozrela na hodinky. Ako sa opovažuje meškať, keď JEJ povedal, aby nemeškala? Chvíľu dokonca rozmýšľala, či by si nemala presadnúť niekam inam, viac dopredu. Možno nevedel, že toto je „jej" stôl a včerajšie stretnutie bola len náhoda. Potom sa zamračila nad svojím iracionálnym uvažovaním a prestala s tým.

„Potty vraj zlomil srdce malej Weasličke," ozvalo sa zrazu za ňou a ona sa otočila. Pohľad jej padol na Malfoya ležérne sa opierajúceho o jednu z množstva políc s knihami, ktoré ich obklopovali.

Zamračila sa. „Do toho ťa nič nie je, Malfoy. A meškáš."

Nepríjemne sa uškrnul. „To je moja výsada ako čistokrvného. Niečo, o čom ty nemáš ani páru, Grangerová."

Hermiona pretočila oči. „Och, áno, samozrejme, ja nie som čistokrvná. Vďaka za pripomenutie, lebo keby nebolo teba, zabudla by som na to," sarkasticky odvrkla, a potom pohla hlavou k miestu naproti sebe. „Tak si švihni, nech to mám čo najskôr za sebou."

Malfoy sa odlepil od police a pomalým krokom, ktorý ju rozčuľoval, prešiel ku stolu a sadol si. Položil na hladké drevo malý papier a posunul ho pred Hermionu.

„Čo je to?" spýtala podozrievavo a zamračila sa.

„Prečítaj si to, to hádam zvládaš."

Hermiona preletela očami po papieri dvakrát. Prvý raz, aby si prečítala názvy predmetov spolu s názvami esejí a druhý raz, aby ich spočítala.

„Dvadsaťdeväť?" neveriacky vyhŕkla a zízala na papier. „Kedy si ten zoznam dostal?"

„Pred prádzninami."

„A koľko už máš spravených?"

„Tri."

Hermiona na neho vyvalila oči. „Tri? Ty si cez prázdniny urobil iba tri eseje? A čo si celý ten zvyšok času robil? Škrabal sa na zadku?"

Draco sa nad jej urážkou zarmačil, ale nekomentoval to. Okrem toho mal pocit, že má deja vue.

„Okrem tých esejí musím urobiť z niektorých predmetov aj pár skúšok zo šiesteho ročníka, Grangerová!"

Hermiona na neho urobila grimasu. „Och, no tak to si ma naozaj dojal."

Chvíľu rozmýšľala a bavila sa skrúcaním okraju papiera, kým sa rozhodla.

„Urobíme to takto. Ja si zoberiem ten zoznam a ku každej eseji ti pripravím osnovu. Budeš sa iba riadiť bodmi, ktoré ti zadám. Napísať k nim pár viet by zvládol aj polointeligentný človek, takže si v suchu. Potom to po tebe ešte skontrolujem."

Malfoy na to iba pokrčil ramenami. Nezdalo sa, že by bol z toho v extáze. „Fajn."

„A chcem, aby si vedel, že ti robím poriadne veľkú láskavosť, keď sa chystám nad tými esejami stráviť pravdepodobne viac času, než ty sám."

No dobre, trochu preháňala, určite pri nich nestrávi až tak veľa času. A samozrejme, že to nebolo iba tak z dobroty jej srdca. Čím skôr to budú mať za sebou, tým skôr sa ho Hermiona zbaví. Vedela si predstaviť, že ak by to nechala všetko na neho, musela by vydržať podstatne viac jeho prítomnosti. Ale to nepotreboval vedieť. Nech má pocit, že jej dlhuje.

Draco nadvihol jedno obočie. „A čo budeš za túto láskavosť chcieť?"

Hermiona sa diabolsky uškrnula. „Nechaj sa prekvapiť! Dám ti vedieť, keď budem mať hotové osnovy. A nabudúce dones tie, čo už máš, aby som ich skontrolovala," povedala, strčila zoznam do jednej z učebníc, zhrabla svoje veci a postavila sa.

Vykročila, prešla sotva štyri kroky, keď začula jeho hlas.

„Grangerová."

Nepočula, kedy sa postavil zo stoličky. Nepočula šušťanie látky habitu alebo jeho nohavíc, keď bol za ňou. A potom už bolo neskoro. Otočila sa a našla ho stáť blízko nej. Príliš blízko, nebezpečne blízko. Ustúpila a on urobil krok k nej. Znovu ustúpila, mračiac sa nad tým, ako sa zrazu zmenilo ovzdušie okolo nich a on sa k nej zasa priblížil. Pokračovala vo svojom ústupe a rozmýšľala, či sa má báť, lebo nevedela, čo je toto za hra, no zrazu nohou vrazila do poličky a už nemala kam uniknúť.

Malfoy sa k nej neprestal približovať. Jeho oči sa na ňu pozerali s takou intenzitou, až jej vyschlo v krku a ona namáhavo prehltla. Pritlačil sa na ňu celým telom. Cítila na sebe jeho hruď, boky. Snažila sa uniknúť, vyhnúť sa jeho dotyku, ale jeho ruky sa opreli vedľa nej a efektívne jej zmarili akýkoľvek úhybný manéver, ktorý by chcela urobiť.

Pozorovala ho s rozšírenými očami a v duchu hádala, čo chce teraz urobiť. Neprišla na jedinú rozumnú odpoveď. Ak jej chcel ublížiť, začarovať ju, na to predsa nemusel byť tak blízko a rozhodne by to podľa nej nepredlžoval a urobil to už dávno. A okrem toho, začarovať ju nemohol. Kto by mu potom pomohol s esejami?

Hermiona s hrôzou pozorovala, ako sa jeho hlava začala približovať k nej. Ostro vsala vzduch a nadýchla sa jeho vône. Bola to nejaká korenistá kolínska zmiešaná s vôňou jeho vlastnej pokožky. Tlačila hlavu dozadu, kým nenarazila temenom hlavy o poličku a jej tvár bola teraz zodvihnutá hore a bližšie k tej jeho. To nebolo presne to, čo chcela.

Bol blízko. Tak blízko, že mohla cítiť jeho dych na svojich perách. Keď už mala pocit, že ak sa pohne ešte o milimeter, dotkne sa jej pier, zrazu zmenil smer a presunul sa k jej uchu.

Dýchol jej horký vzduch do ucha a jej naskočila po celom tele husia koža.

„Tak, čo ma bude tá tvoja láskavosť stáť, Grangerová?" spýtal sa hlbokým hlasom a pri každom pohnutí sa jeho pery opierali o jej ucho. Hermiona sa zachvela a musela silno stisnúť poličku, aby nevzdychla.

Malfoy sa o ňu perami naposledy obtrel, a potom sa rýchlo odtiahol. Hermiona vydýchla úľavou a šokovane sa na neho zadívala. Nedokázala posúdiť, aký mala výraz, ale on mal na tvári široký ironický úsmev. Nechápala to, nerozumela, prečo sa tak škeril, ale keď od nej o dva kroky ustúpil, konečne bola schopná myslieť a vtedy jej to došlo. Ten slizolinský bastard sa s ňou iba pohrával. Všetko to robil zámerne! Myslel si, že by zrejme bolo vtipné jej takto dať priúčku. Nuž, ale nemohla poprieť, že sa mu to podarilo.

Kým sa dopracovala k tomuto záveru a zodvihla hlavu, aby mu vynadala, bol preč. Uprene zízala na prázdne miesto, kde pred pár sekundami ešte stál a ohrozoval ju svojimi perami. Keď sa jej nimi dotkol, myslela si, že sa tam zloží. Zvláštne, nikdy, naozaj NIKDY vo svojom živote neuvažovala o jeho ústach. Teraz ich mala plnú hlavu.

Zatvorila oči a vydala útrpný ston. Teraz si dokonca ani nebola celkom istá, či sa jej uľavilo, keď sa odtiahol. Pokrútila hlavou. Toto muselo byť spôsobené tými snami. Ona sama od seba by určite nechcela, aby vzal jej ušný lalôčik do úst a hral sa s ním až do skonania sveta.

Trvalo jej ešte pekných pár minút, kým bola schopná odlepiť sa od poličky a vyjsť z knižnice.

000

Pár hodín po incidente v knižnici sedel Draco na večeri a pochutnával si na vyprážanej rybe a hranolkách. Blaise sa tam ešte neobjavil a on nemal ani potuchy, kde môže byť.

Odkedy deň predtým utekal zo spoločenskej miestnosti akoby mu horelo za zadkom, aby stihol svoje rande, s ním nebola reč. Snažil sa s ním rozprávať na raňajkách, cez prestávky a aj na vyučovaní, ale Blaise si pri kažom Dracovom pokuse na ňom vylial svoju zlú náladu. Nakoniec to dospelo tam, že sa Draco nad jeho nevyberanými slovami urazil a odvtedy spolu neprehovorili.

Ale už na to zabudol a keď sa o desať minút neskôr objavil vo Veľkej sieni, uvoľnil mu vedľa seba miesto a on si tam sadol. Stále bol mierne zamračený a zmĺknutý.

Draco si povzdychol a rozhodol sa, že to ešte raz skúsi.

„Má tvoj uprený pohľad na chrabromilský stôl niečo spoločné s tvojou zlou náladou? Alebo presnejšie s tvojím nepodareným rande?"

Keď sa na Draca Blaise otočil s vražedným leskom v očiach, uznal, že to možno nebola tá najmúdrejšia otázka, ktorú mu mohol položiť.

„Ako vieš, že sa to rande nepodarilo?" spýtal sa Blaise so zdvihnutým obočím.

„Lebo odvtedy máš zlú náladu. A nesnaž sa mi nahovoriť, že nie, nie som úplne blbý."

Blaise sa zamračil. „Nechaj to tak, Draco. Nie je nič, čo by som ti o tom chcel povedať, takže si ušetri čas a prestaň sa pýtať."

Draco si sťažka povzdychol a nechal tú tému plávať. Poznal Blaisa dosť dobre na to, aby vedel, že ak on sám nebude chcieť, nič mu nepovie.

„Ako to šlo s Grangerovou?" spýtal sa po chvíli ticha Blaise.

Draco sa uškrnul.

„Dobre. Zdá sa, že ten elixír zabral."

„Pýtal som sa na doučovanie," povedal Blaise a prevrátil oči. „A samozrejme, že ten elixír funguje, prečo by nemal? Mimochodom, ako si sa dozvedel, že funguje?"

„Ľahko, dostal som sa do jej intímnej zóny a ona sa skoro zložila. A ver mi, že od strachu to nebolo."

„Aha," odpovedal Blaise sucho, „a čo s tým mieniš teraz robiť?"

Draco trochu naklonil hlavu a zadíval sa naproti na chrabromilský stôl, kde sedelo Zlaté trio. „Uvidím, čo sa naskytne."

000

Hermiona sa zúfalo potrebovala zamestnať. Preštudovala Malfoyov zoznam esejí a vybehla si do svojej izby po poznámky z minulého roka, pretože zistila, že niektoré eseje obsahujú aj staršiu látku. Všetko si naskladala na kôpku a pustila sa do vypracovania oporných bodov.

Keďže sa snažila zaplniť tým každú voľnú chvíľu, aby sa jej nedrali do hlavy otravné myšlienky, mala to hotové už za dva dni. A potom zostala sedieť v spoločenskej miestnosti s hotovými úlohami, nemajúc čo robiť a jej myseľ sa túlala na tie nesprávne miesta.

Nemohla sa ubrániť myšlienkam na jeho príjemnú korenenú vôňu s náznakom sviežosti. Omamovala ju a už len pri spomienke na ňu, sa jej zatúžila znova nadýchnuť. Smiešne bolo, že si ju stále tak presne pamätala. Vtedy, keď bol tak blízko pri nej, a ona si na krátku milisekundu myslela, že ju chce pobozkať, jej jej vlastná túžba po tom bozku vyrazila dych. Vtedy sa jej možno uľavilo, keď to neurobil a bola vystrašená z toho, že by sa to mohlo stať, ale teraz vedela, že to bol iba reflex, pretože on je Draco Malfoy.

Skôr to bola túžba zistiť, či to ja také, aké sa jej to vždy sníva. Chcela porovnať sen s realitou. Aspoň to bolo to, čo si navrávala. Iba to. Nemalo to nič spoločné s tým, že by ho chcela!

Hermiona nemohla uveriť, že o tom stále premýšľa! Nemala na premýšľanie niečo iné? Odfrkla si. Samozrejme, že mala!

Keď si predstavila, že len pred pár týždňami by radšej ochotne pobozkala Snapeov zadok plný vredov než jeho, zrazu po tých časoch zatúžila.

Bola naštvaná sama na seba a znechutená tým, po čom, ako sa zdalo, podvedome túžila. A hlavne bola unavená z premýšľania nad tým, odkiaľ to prišlo. Kde sa vzala tá náhla príťažlivosť, keď tým spôsobom tak na Malfoya nikdy nemyslela?

000

Bol štvrtok večer a Hermiona mala na rozpise pochôdzku s Theodorom Nottom. Celá úplne žiarila nadšením, ale vedela, že to bolo lepšie než Cormac. Keď chodila kontrolovať chodby s hlavným prefektom, nikdy sa veľmi nerozprávali. Jej to ale celkom vyhovovalo.

Preto bola taká prekvapená, keď sa zrazu na štvrtom poschodí rozhovoril.

„Hm... takže, Potter sa rozišiel s Weasleyovou?" spýtal sa ležérnym tónom a Hermiona sa zamračila. Prečo sa do toho, do pekla, všetci starajú? A prečo sa to pýtajú jej? Ako keby to už nevedela celá škola.

„Áno, niežeby ťa do toho niečo bolo," odpovedala Hermiona trochu ostrejším tónom.

Možno ho jej tón trochu urazil, lebo cez piate a šieste poschodie prešli mlčky, ale Hermiona bola s tým stavom absolútne spokojná.

„Takže ty a Malfoy?" Smola, asi ho neurazila dostatočne.

„Čože?" vypískla Hermiona a bola si vedomá toho, že tá reakcia bola možno prehnaná. Úplne zamrzla a zostala na neho zízať.

„Doučuješ Malfoya, nie?"

„Och," vydýchla úľavou, „áno, to je pravda. Ale iba od utorka... ako to teda vieš ty?"

Nott pokrčil plecami. „Reči sa šíria."

„Tak rýchlo? Skvelé," zamumlala pod nosom Hermiona, ale inak to nekomentovala. Toto bola presne tá téma, ktorej by sa veľmi rada vyhla.

„Vychádzate spolu?"

Hermiona nechápala, čo sa vôbec stará. Čo ho zaujíma, či spolu vychádzajú alebo nie?

„Je to Mlafoy, ako sa to vôbec môžeš pýtať?"

Theo pokrčil plecami, ale keďže Hermiona kráčala vedľa neho a nepozerala sa na neho, nemohla to vidieť.

„Viem, ale... neviem, možno som si myslel, že by sa niečo mohlo zmeniť," povedal a Hermiona sa zastavila a prekvapene na neho hľadela. „Lebo mu pomáhaš," dodal.

Nadvihla obočie. „Zmeniť? Ako čo? Jeho názor na to, že som špinavá humsáčka? Že stojím tak hlboko pod ním, že si o mňa môže otrieť topáky? Fakt? To si nemyslím."

„Fajn! Nemusíš byť hneď taká ofenzívna. Nechcel som tým nič naznačiť."

„Nie som ofenzívna," zamumlala Hermiona a mračila sa.

„Nie, vôbec nie," sarkasticky povedal a Hermiona sa zamračila ešte viac. No tak je! A čo?

000

Hermiona poslala po Theovi Malfoyovi zoznam, ktorý vypracovala, takže z pochôdzy s tým slizolinčanom nakoniec vzišlo niečo dobré. Tiež mu odkázala, že sa stretnú na druhý deň v knižnici.

Keď tam konečne dorazil, zase s meškaním, Hermiona bola na pokraji pekne silného podráždenia. Jeho neschopnosť chodiť načas jej liezla na nervy. Hermiona bola opretá o parapetu okna a prepaľovala ho pohľadom.

„Na stole je ten zoznam," povedala a ukázala na to miesto rukou.

Malfoy si ich vzal a hodil na stôl tri zrolované pergameny.

„Eseje," povedal bezvýrazne.

Hermiona prikývla. Strohá výmena jej vyhovovala. Čakala, že odíde, ale on tam iba stál a opätoval jej pohľad.

„Čo ešte chceš?" spýtala sa Hermiona s nakrčeným čelom.

„Musíš na mňa stále tak zazerať, Grangerová?"

„Musíš sa pýtať hlúpe otázky, Mlafoy?"

„Ts, ts, ts..." Pokrútil hlavou a prikročil bližšie k nej. V skutočnosti až povážlivo blízko. Už sa necítila tak bezpečne. Keby mala kam ustúpiť, urobila by to. Nedialo sa niečo podobné iba pred pár dňami? Bude sa jej minulosť opakovať znova a znova a znova...?

„Vieš, Grangerová, ako si si mohla všimnúť, odkedy ma doučuješ, čo sú presne štyri dni, snažím sa byť k tebe... civilizovaný. A ty si stále taká drzá mrcha, ako si bola predtým," zašepkal, keď sa k nej naklonil a očividne mu neuniklo, ako ostro do seba vsala vzduch.

Uškrnul sa. „Bojíš sa ma?"

Hermiona sa zamračila. Nemohla dopustiť, aby toto robil. Nemohla dopustiť, aby ju zastrašoval a hnal do kúta... či už meraforicky alebo naozaj. Musela si udržať nejaký status, ktorý by mu nedovolil ohrozovať ju.

„Nepribližuj sa ku mne, Malfoy," zavrčala a z celej sily do neho strčila.

Draco bol nútený o pár krokov ustúpiť a v skutočnosti trochu vletel do stola, ale Hermiona by sa stavila, že to bolo skôr tým, že to nečakal. O svojej fyzickej sile si v porovnaní s ním nerobila žiadne ilúzie.

Rýchlo prikročila ku stolu, schmatla jeho eseje, svoju tašku a vybehla odtiaľ skôr, než by ju stihol zastaviť.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermiona sa po svojom poslednom stretnutí s Mlafoyom necítila najlepšie. Keď si spomenula, čo ju ešte čaká, zvieralo jej žalúdok. Netušila, ako to takto vydrží. Najhoršie bolo, že intenzita snov sa každou nocou zhoršovala. Jej mozog pri pohľade na neho nedokázal zabrániť, aby si detailne nevybavila určité obrázky. Dokonca aj na vyučovaní!

Najlepším spôsobom, ako na to nemyslieť, bolo pustiť sa do práce. Väčšinu času sa snažila vyhýbať knižnici a ak už bola nútená použiť odtiaľ nejakú knihu, zobrala si ju do svojej izby alebo pracovne hlavných prefektov. Prevažne tam si robila úlohy, pretože okrem Thea a nej tam nikto mimo porád nechodieval, a tak tam bol pokoj.

Opraviť Mlafoyove eseje spolu s detailnými návrhmi ako ich vylepšiť, jej zabralo tri dni. Každý deň jednu. Bolo to spôsobené tým, že boli prosto hrozné. Netušila odkiaľ ten chalan čerpal informácie, ale to, čo tam napísal, nemohla nazvať inak ako kopou hnoja. Nevedela, čo si o tom myslieť. Bez toho, že by ho chcela stavať na piedestál, čo rozhodne nemala v úmysle, mohla povedať, že bol veľmi bystrý a predtým mal takmer rovnaké známky ako ona.

Preto, keď ho stretla na ceste do Veľkej siene na večeru, povedala mu, aby jej priniesol svoje poznámky zo šiesteho ro

níka. Keď si ich neskôr večer čítala, pochopila, prečo boli tie eseje také zlé. To, čo tam bolo, musel napísať niekto s rozumom trola. Navyšše to ani nevyzeralo ako jeho písmo, takže ich zrejme mal od nejakého spolužiaka. Smola, že si nevedel vybrať niekoho, kto je aspoň trochu inteligentný.

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou a unavene si povzdychla. Musela odolávať nutkaniu hodiť tie neužitočné papiere do ohňa. Bolo možné, že Malfoy si ich len požičal. Asi by sa jej potom za ich zničenie nepoďakoval.

000

Hermiona bola v pracovni hlavných prefektov a trápila sa nad rozvrhom pochôdzok na ďalší týždeň. Mračila sa na pergamen a zamyslene si natáčala jeden uvoľnený prameň vlasov na prst.

Sťažka si vzdychla, prešla si rukou po tvári a počochrala si oči. Pred sebou mala dlhý zoznam prefektov a dní, v ktorých nemôžu mať pochôdzku. A ona sa už dve hodiny snažila nájsť nejaký spôsob, ako by sa mohla vyhnúť byť v utorok na hliadke s Cormacom. Márna snaha. Nech ich vyskúšala poprehadzovať akokoľvek, nech skúšala kohokoľvek prehovoriť, aby si to s ňou vymenili, nemala najmenšiu šancu.

„Robíš rozvrh?" spýtal sa jej zrazu niekto a ona nadskočila, buchla rukou do kalamára a rozliala si atrament po pergamene a, čo bolo horšie, po sebe.

Namrzene vzhliadla do bezvýraznej tváre Theodora Notta.

„Prekliato skvelé, Nott. Musíš sa takto zakrádať?"

Theo pokrčil ramenami, očividne vôbec nebol z jej výbuchu taký vrušený, ako by si priala.

„Nebol to zámer."

„Veď len by skúsil byť," zamumlala Hermiona, kým si kúzlom čistila košeľu.

„Zlá nálada?" spýtal sa s pobavením hlase a Hermiona na neho zazrela. Teraz by nemal provokovať.

Nott sa nahol nad stôl a zadíval sa na už vyčistený kus pergamenu s rozvrhom. Zamračil sa.

„V sobotu nie je hliadka."

Hermiona sa na neho prekvapene pozrela.

„Čože? Prečo by nemala byť hliadka?"

„Ide sa do Rokvillu," pokojne odvetil a možno si ani nevšimol, ako sa v nej začala dvíhať vlna zlosti.

„Ako to, že sa ide do Rokvillu? Prečo to ja neviem a ty áno? Aj ja som hlavná prefektka!"

Nott zodvihol v obrannom geste ruky a pohodil hlavou smerom k nástenke.

„Je to vyvesené. Dala to tam dnes ráno McGonagallová."

Hermiona zakliala... iba v duchu. Srala sa s tým prekliatym rozvrhom dve hodiny a teraz sa dozvie, že v sobotu nie je hliadka? Teraz mala skazený celý deň. Nemohla sa najprv pozrieť na tú poondenú nástenku?

„Skvelé. Prekliato skvelé!"

Nott sa nad jej frustrovanou náladou uchechtol, ale keď po ňom hodila ostrým pohľadom, prestal. Alebo sa možno iba nesmial nahlas.

„Porada prefektov dnes po večeri," povedala zrazu a vstala. Už toho mala dosť.

Slizolinčan zmätene zamrkal. „Čo?"

„Ja to dám vedieť chrabromilčanom a bystrohlavčanom. Ty sa postaraj o sizolin a bifľomor."

000

Vo svojom stave, ktorý hrani

il s amokom, Hermiona vôbec nemala chuť na večeru. Netrpezlivo čakala sama v chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti, kým nenastal čas, aby šla na schôdzu.

Keď dorazila do pracovne, už tam bolo všetkých šesť prefektov a Nott. Sedeli na pohodlných pohovkách pri ohni a nahlas sa bavili. Akonáhle Hermiona vstúpila do miestnosti, všetko stíchlo a ona nemusela byť ani génius, aby vedela, že sa zrejme bavili o nej.

„Prečo máme stretnutie, Hermiona?" spýtal sa hneď Ethan Gerard, šiestak z Chrabromilu.

„Kvôli tomuto," povedala Hermiona a vytiahla z vrecka rozvrh. Ich zmätené tváre ju utvrdili v tom, že stále nepochopili. „A tomuto," dodala a pridala k tomu ich zoznam, ktorý dostala, predtým, než začala robiť rozvrh.

„Každý týždeň dostávam zoznam, kedy nemôžete mať hliadku. S tým je koniec," povedala pevne a pre efekt ten papier roztrhla. Kto povedal, že nemá zmysel pre dramatično?

„Už mám dosť toho, že musím zakaždým pochôdzky napasovať tak, aby to vám vyhovovalo. Vždy mi to trvá minimálne dve hodiny a už toho mám dosť. Odteraz keď urobím rozvrh, bude pre každého záväzný a je mi jedno, či máte v ten večer rande. Budete sa musieť prispôsobiť."

Podľa toho šumu čo nastal, hádala, že sa im to veľmi nepáčilo.

„Nemusíš mať na takéto rozhodnutie aj súhlas druhého hlavného prefekta?" spýtal sa Michael Corner. Na to, že randil s Ginny, sa k jej priateľke nesprával milo.

Všetky tváre sa obrátili z Hermiony na Notta a ona na neho tiež pozerala. Hoci s trochu viac prosiacim pohľadom. V tom svojom rozrušení vlastne ani veľmi nemyslela na to, že potrebuje súhlas druhého hlavného prefekta. Do pekla! Ťažko tomu uveriť, ale ona zvyčajne nebola tá, kto konal impulzívne.

„Theo?" vyzvala ho, ale ten slizolinčan sa na ňu sotva pozrel. Teraz jej asi vráti to, že na neho bola na poslednej hliadke taká nepríjemná. Hurá!

„Hermiona ho má. Súhlasil som s tým."

Nemo na neho zízala. Aby ste nepochopili nesprávne, ona bola naozaj rada, že súhlasil, ale nebolo jej celkom jasné, prečo by niekto, kto bol slizolinčan a ona sa k nemu nesprávala pekne, zachraňoval jej kožu.

„Takže ste počuli. Schôdzka sa skončila," povedala.

„Ale to nemôžeš!" ozvala sa blonďavá piatačka z bystrohlavu a vstala.

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou a sladko sa usmiala. Tú malú hlupaňu nemala rada. Nechápala, ako sa mohla stať prefektkou. V ktorom vesmíre je ona považovaná za dosť inteligentnú na to, aby mohla robiť aj niečo iné, ako si farbiť vlasy a nalepovať umelé mihálnice?

„Samozrejme, že môžem. Ak chceš, pokojne sa choď sťažovať komukoľvek chceš. V skutočnosti nie je nikde napísané, že sme povinní vyhovovať vašim vrtochom. Bolo iba na našej dobre vôli, že sme vám vždy všetko povolili, ale pohár už pretiekol," dopovedala Hermiona a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Niekedy bola taká oduševnená, že zabúdala, že potrebuje príjmať kyslík.

Po tomto už nikto nemal námietky.

„A čo rozvrh na budúci týždeň? Budeš ho meniť?" ozval sa Michael.

Hermiona nad tým chvíľu premýšľala. Mala dve možnosti. Buď povie nie a tých pár hodín to s Cormacom vydrží alebo povie áno a bude čeliť nepokojom a s následnou možnou revolúciou. Vybrala si to menšie zlo.

„Nie, neubudem ho meniť. Teraz sa môžete vrátiť na svoje fakulty."

Všetci naraz vstali a pomaly sa presúvali k východu, kým tam nezostala iba Hermiona a Theo.

„Vďaka, že si ma podržal," potichu povedala Hermiona. „To by som nečakala."

Nott pokrčil plecami. „Viem. Ani ja nesúhlasím s tým, aby si dávali podmienky. Pekne to liezlo na nervy," povedal a vložil si ruky do vreciek na nohaviciach.

Hermiona krátko prikývla. „Tak... dobrú noc," rozlúčila sa a vyšla z miestnosti.

000

McLaggena bolo posledných šesťdesiat minút ťažké zastaviť od neustáleho tlachania o všetkom možnom. Nikdy nemal sklony priveľmi rozprávať... skôr preferoval činy pred kecami, ako mohla Hermiona zistiť na vlastnej koži. Bolo prinajmenšom nezvy

ajné, že od začiatku ich hliadky stále iba... rozprával.

Možno ju chcel nejakým čudným spôsobom oslniť. Keď prechádzali tou krátkou epizódou v šiestom ročníku, na rande ju vždy niekam odtiahol, aby sa zašili a po pozdrave a dvoch – troch slovách sa na ňu vrhol a bolo po zmysluplnej konverzácii. Asi si myslí, že možno to je dôvod, prečo sa rozišli. Prečo sa s ním Hermiona rozišla. Skutočne si myslel, že jeho neustále žvásty o sebe alebo metlobale, ju dostanú do kolien?

Predtým bola zrejme zaslepená jeho šarmom, ktorý na ňu pochopiteľne teraz už nepôsobí, a tak úspešne prehliadala skutočnosť, že ten chalan nebol až tak veľmi bystrý. Teraz sa to naplno prejavovalo. Nejakým zázrakom si medzi chvastaním sa a komplimentami, ktorých si hojne venoval, všimol, že úplne vypala a ignoruje ho. Chcel sa pred ňou pochváliť vedomosťami z transfigurácie, ale ten chudák sa v tom tak domotal, až chvíľami vyzeral, že je mu do pla

u.

„Ako dlho budeš doučovať Malfoya?" zmenil zrazu tému a Hermiona prekvapene zamrkala.

„Ako vieš, že doučujem Malfoya?"

Cormac pokrčil plecami a Hermiona prevrátila očami. Čo je to, do pekla, s tými ľudmi? Sledujú ju do knižnice a striehnu, s kým sa tam stretne alebo čo? Keď sa nad tým Hermiona zamyslela, tak myšlienka, že ju McLaggen sleduje na každom kroku, jej prišla dosť desivá.

„Neviem," odpovedala. „Zrejme tak dlho, kým to bude potrebovať."

Zamračil sa. „Nepáči sa mi, že s ním musíš byť v jednej miestnosti."

Verte alebo neverte, jej sa to tiež veľmi nepáčilo. V skutočnosti k tomu mala celkom odpor.

„Ty nemáš právo na to, aby sa ti čokoľvek nepáčilo," povedala a snažila sa o mierny tón. Nemala by k nemu byť bezdôvodne podráždená.

„Nemôžeš očakávať, že po tom všetkom, po tom, čo sme spolu chodili, nebudem cítiť potrebu ochraňovať ťa."

Po tom všetkom? Po čom všetkom? Po tej obrovskej chybe, ktorú urobila? V tej svojej zamilovanej pobláznenosti prehliadala, aký v skutočnosti bol. Sebec a egoista a ona to zistila tým najhorším spôsobom, ako sa dalo. „Vieš, to je vlastne presne to, čo očakávam. A všimol si si, že si použil minulý čas? Už spolu nechodíme. Bodka. Ty voči mne už nemáš žiadne práva, žiadne privilégiá, nič."

Cormac zastal, otočil sa k nej a zamračil sa.

„Možno si nemyslím, že bol dobrý nápad rozísť sa. Možno by som chcel, aby to bolo také, ako v šiestom ročníku," povedal Cormac a očami sa jej zabáral do tváre.

Hermiona zaúpela. Len to nie. Všetko, len nie tento rozhovor. Vážne si vôbec nevedel z jej správania vydedukovať, že ho mala plné zuby? A ak mu to nenapovedalo nič iné, tak to, ako mu povedala, aby ju už nechal na pokoji, keď ju pozval na Slughornovu párty, mu už muselo otvoriť oči. Ako bolo vôbec možné, že by to nepochopil?

„Vieš, Cormac, nechcem byť zlá," blbosť!, „alebo vyznieť kruto, ale ja s tebou nechcem chodiť. Naozaj. Už som ti povedala, aby si ma nechal tak a myslela som to vážne. Nechcem, aby boli veci tak, ako v šiestom ročníku. Pohla som sa ďalej, to je moje posledné slovo."

Potom nastalo trápne ticho. Aj keď mala na Cormaca od istej udalosti averziu, ten pohľad smutného šteniatka, ktorý sa mu zjavil na tvári, dokázal spôsobiť, že sa cítila kvôli tomu, čo mu povedala, zle.

„Prepáč," potichu ešte dodala a odvrátila pohľad. Nemohla sa pozerať do tých jeho smutných očí. Ona nebola od prírody zlá alebo pomstychtivá a bolo celkom logické, že sa v jeho trápení nevyžívala.

Pohla sa ďalej, Cormac ju mlčky nasledoval a v podobnej atmosfére prebehol aj zvyšok hliadky. Hermiona jej oficiálne priradila status najhoršej hliadky svojho života.

000

Bolo piatok po vyučovaní a Hermiona po elixíroch povedala Mlafoyovi, nech za ňou príde do pracovne hlavných prefektov. Mala tam nejaké papiere, ktoré bolo treba roztriediť, na stole jej stály zoznamy porúch a pokazených vecí, ktoré oznámili študenti a bolo treba sa o to postarať a okrem toho im riaditeľ oznámil, že uvažuje o myšlienke usporiadať nejakú šialenú valentínsku párty. Hermiona s Theom majú vraj preskúmať terén. Rada by vedel, čo preskúmať terén znamená. A mohla by sa staviť, že ak sa tá oslava bude konať, budú mať prípravy na starosti určite hlavní prefekti. Veľmi prezieravé, ako keby sa celé dni vyvaľovala pred krbom a rátala si póry na nose.

Dúfala, že do šiestej, kedy má prísť Malfoy, aby s ním mohla prekonzultovať tie katastrofálne eseje, to stihne. Hádala, že ak mienil pokračovať takýmto štýlom aj v normálnych úlohách a nikto mu to nekontroluje, zarobí si na ešte väčší prúser.

Dovliekla sa tam a zvalila sa na pohovku. Hovorila si, že si na desať minút ľahne, len na chvíľu zatvorí unavené, sem-tam krvou podliate oči, aby si trošičku oddýchla a hneď sa pustí do práce. Bolo ešte veľa vecí, ktoré musela urobiť... a zdalo sa, že mala tak málo času.

Pohovka vyzerala pohodlne a neveľmi prekvapujúco pohodlná aj bola. Na Rokforte by ste ťažko našli nejaké kreslo alebo pohovku, čo by nebola pohodlná. To robila mágia. Čarodejníci si možno niekedy ani neuvedomujú, ako majú uľahčený život oproti muklom. Keby sa vo svete, kde sa narodila Hermiona, u nej doma stala nejaká stolička nepohodlná, museli by ju dať buď opraviť, čo stálo peniaze alebo ju vyhodiť a kúpiť novú, čo zase stálo peniaze.

Zamračila sa. Nemohla uveriť, že o niečom takom vôbec premýšľa. V poslednej dobe na ňu ten akútny nedostatok spánku začal doliehať a začínalo to byť vidno. Aspoň ona sama na sebe to videla. Ako napríklad teraz. Fantazíruje o stoličkách. Krása! Už bola v stave, že za normálnych desať hodín v hladine alfa by vraždila.

Nedostatok spánku jej ničí mozgové bunky, ktoré sa, len tak mimochodom, neregenerujú. Kvôli svojim úchylným sexuálnym nočným morám je teraz každou sekundou hlúpejšia. Jupí!

Kým takto premýšľala, začínala sa vznášať v stave medzi bdelosťou a spánkom. Potom už netrvalo príliš dlho, kým sa jej začali zatvárať oči a zaspala.

000

Draco si pomaly vykračoval po chodbe smerom k prefektskej pracovi. Šiel trochu neskoro, ale čo? Veď na neho počká. Keď došiel ku dverám, otvoril ich a vstúpil dnu, zmätene sa obzeral. Grangerová tam nebola. Zamračil sa a vošiel hlbšie do miestnosti. Ako, do pekla, si predstavuje nebyť tu! Malá namyslená bifľošská mrcha! Draco zúril.

Porozhliadol sa. Ešte nikdy tu nebol. V strede naproti dverám bol veľký krb, pred ním sada pohoviek a po bokoch stáli pri stenách oproti sebe dva pracovné stoly. Hádal, že jeden patrí Grangerovej a ten druhý Theovi.

Skenoval pohľadom miestnosť, a potom to zbadal. Vedľa jednej pohovky bola položená tmavohnedá taška, ktorá vyzerala ako Grangerovej. Podišiel bližšie, huňatý koberec tlmil zvuky jeho krokov. Keď bol dosť blízko gauča, uvidel ju, ako sa tam chúli s mäkko vyzerajúcim vankúšom pod hlavou. Črty mala uvoľnené, ale z času na čas ich zbrázdilo zamračenie.

Draco sa zamračil neistý, čo teraz robiť. Mal by ju zobudiť? Mal ju nechať spať? A prečo vôbec spala, keď mala mať schôdzku s ním? Na takúto situáciu nebol pripravený a už vôbec nebol na takéto niečo zvyknutý. Pohrával sa s myšlienkou, že by počkal, kým sa zobudí. Ale nevyzeral by potom ako... no, proste, asi by to nevyzeralo veľmi slizolinsky.

Zrazu jeho myšlienky prerušil nejaký zvuk. Zvedavo sa pozrel na spiacu ženskú postavu a zbadal, že to ona bola jeho zdrojom. Trochu šokovane si uvedomil, že v skutočnosti zavzdychala, ale on by nemal byť vôbec prekvapený, nie? Nedalo sa zabudnúť na to, aký druh elixíra jej podstrčil Blaise na jeho príkaz. Zdalo sa, že funguje a Grangerová prežíva svoj malý imaginárny románik so šťastným koncom. To by mohlo byť celkom zaujímavé.

Rozhodnutý pobaviť sa, si sadol na pohovku, ktorá bola najbližšie tej, na ktorej ležala Grangerová a pozorne ju sledoval. Tvár mala otočenú k nemu a on mohol celkom dobre vidieť, ako jej sčervenali líca a ako si nepatrne hryzie spodnú peru. Zvláštne, že ten jej zlozvyk sa prejavoval aj keď spala... alebo keď bola vzrušená.

Minúty sa míňali a ona sa začala pomaly nepkojne mrviť a prehadzovať, všetko doprevádzané tichými vzdychmi. Draco ju pozoroval ako zhypnotizovaný. Nechápal, čo ho na tom tak fascinovalo, že len sedel a nemohol od nej odtrhnúť zrak. Pri pohľade na ňu a pri vedomí, čo tie vzdychy spôsobilo, sa mu celé telo naplo a pocítil horko. Nechcel si uvedomiť, čo ten pocit znamenal. A už vôbec by nikdy nepriznal, že to spôsobil pohľad na nejakú prašivú humusáčku nehľadiac na to, ako veľmi eroticky práve v tej chvíli vyzerala.

Draco nevedel až tak presne, ako ten elixír naozaj funguje, ale podľa stavu, v ktorom sa nachádzala mohol povedať, že rapídne napreduje k vrcholu. Ale vedel jednu vec, a to, že ten elixír má navodiť túžbu a nie uspokojiť. Jediným logickým spôsobom, ako sa to dalo prerušiť, bolo prebudiť sa. A on vedel, že sa to stane každú chvíľu. Vedel, že by mal odtiaľ odísť. Vo svojom terajšom stave by nemal byť v blízkosti rozpálenej humusáčky, ktorá sa nachádza na pokraji orgazmu. Také veci sú príliš lákavé, aby ich nadržaný chalan s pokojom ignoroval.

Niekde vzadu v hlave na neho jačal tichý hlások: Vypadni! Vypadni! Vypadni! Ale z nejakého jemu neznámeho dôvodu ostal. Bol posadnutý dívaním sa na jej pootvorené pery, z ktorých vychádzali rozkošné zvuky, na to, že aj napriek podprsenke jej bolo cez košeľu vidieť obrysy bradaviek. Cítil, ako sa mu žilami ženie adrenalín.

Podvedome sa priblížil bližšie, až sa našiel kľačať pred pohovkou, jeho tvár blízko jej, keď sa zrazu strhla, hlasno zavzdychala, prudko otvorila oči a pohľad zaborila do neho. Draco úplne ustrnul, ale Hermiona nebola o nič menej v šoku. Najprv sa skôr zdalo, že si nevedela jeho tvár v hlave vôbec zaradiť, tak na neho iba zmätene hľadela, až kým jej nedošlo, kto to je. A potom sa dostavil ten šok.

Hermiona nevedela, čo robiť, aby to všetko potlačila. Tú túžbu a vášeň. Lebo prakticky sa s ním v sne milovala a ako zakaždým nedosiahla vrchol ani tento raz. Dívala sa mu do tváre, jeho výraz bol trochu zarazený a ona si nemohla pomôcť, aby si nepredstavovala, ako ju jeho pery pred malou chvíľou bozkávali a šepkali jej do ucha, aká je krásna. Hlúposť, ona to vedela, ale v tom stave, keď bol jej mozog obklopený oparom túžby a potreby uvoľniť sa, nemohla logicky premýšľať. Niežeby sa o to nesnažila.

Videla, že zrazu začal ťažko dýchať a mala len veľmi málo času na uvažovanie prečo, pretože sa jej zazdalo, ako keby sa jeho hlava začala pomalinky približovať. Zovrel sa jej z toho žalúdok a skôr, než sa stihla zastaviť, natiahla ruku a dotkla sa ho na sánke. Palcom ho nesmelo pohladila po líci a v duchu si stále opakovala, že sa chová šialene.

Vlastne, naozaj tak trochu čakala, že od nej odskočí, strhne si jej ruku z tváre a nakričí na ňu, nech sa k nemu nepribližuje. Možno si myslela, že by ju mohol aj udrieť. Vážne by to nebolo až také prekvapujúce. Ale on nič z toho neurobil. Práve naopak. Zrazu bol pri nej tak blízko, že cítila jeho dych na perách a on ju bez okolkov pobozkal. Nedal jej ani možnosť odtiahnuť sa alebo si rozmyslieť, či je to to, čo chce.

A bolo to lepšie, než si kedy predstavovala alebo než si vysnívala. V sne to bolo naozaj dobré, čo si budeme klamať, ale teraz... vau! Nenašla na to nijaké iné slovo, čo u nej nebolo zrovna obvyklé.

Nemohla uveriť, že to robí. Nemohla uveriť, že mu ten bozk naozaj opätuje, ale nebolo to to, po čom prahla už odvtedy, čo sa jej o ňom začalo zdať? Zakaždým, keď ho videla v triede alebo na obede, tak sa ho chcela dotknúť, zistiť, čo je to za čudnú šialenú túžbu, ale vždy to... potlačila. Takže nebolo až také prekvapujúce, že sa na neho vrhla s takým zúrivým entuziazmom.

Ale aj tak! Bol to Mlafoy, Draco Malfoy. Prečo ju neodtlačí? On nemá také problémy ako ona. Jemu sa o nej nesníva! Mohlo by byť možné, že ju proste z nejakého zvláštneho dôvodu chcel? Hermione sa začalo zdať, že čo sa týkalo sexuálnej túžby, tak tam meno či krvný status nehral veľmi veľkú úlohu.

Už sa bozkávali nejakú tú minútu a bolo jasné, že jeden z nich sa bude musieť odtlačiť, aby sa mohli obaja poriadne nadýchnuť. Nečakala, kým to urobí on a zároveň si uvedomí, čo stvára. Presunula sa od jeho úst dolu po brade a zaútočila na jeho krk. Ten zvuk čo vydal – niečo medzi vzdychom a zavrčaním – spôsobil, že sa jej skrútili prsty na nohách.

Všetko sa jej to prelínalo. V tejto chvíli nebola schopná rozoznať medzi následkami sna a jej vlasnými pocitmi a iba málo záležalo na tom, ako zúfalo sa o to snažila. Ale potom si povedala, že na tom možno nezáleží. Naozaj, možno na tom nezáleží, pretože on jej bozky opätuje a ona to tak veľmi potrebovala, že by snáď nebola ochotná prijať, keby odrazu cúvol.

Trochu silnejšie mu zahryzla do krku a on sa zarazil, dívajúc sa na ňu so zmesou zmätku, šoku a túžby. Kvôli tomu poslednému jej zavibrovala pokožka a ona sa zachvela. Práve sa naučila, že zistenie, že človek, s ktorým sa bozkávate, vás naozaj chce tak veľmi... ak nie viac, ako vy jeho, je lepšie a vzrušujúcejšie, než by kedy čakala. Spôsobilo to, že sa jej žiadostivosť zdvojnásobila.

Nebola to ona, ktorá ho potiahla k sebe, ale on. Zatlačil ju hlboko na pohovku a zľahka si na ňu ľahol, ale tak, aby mu nič nebránilo v tom, aby sa jej mohol po celom tele dotýkať.

Hermiona sotva dokázala vnímať okolie. Bolo to také dobré! Nikdy nezažila taký obrovský nával túžby a už vôbec nezažila to, aby ju tej túžby zbavoval niekto, na koho tak citlivo reagovala. Stačilo iba, aby sa jeho vlhké pery pritlačili na miesto tesne nad jej ňadrom a ona musela zaťať nechty do pohovky, lebo inak hrozilo, že svojím krikom zobudí polku Rokfortu.

Nedokázala si spomenúť, ako sa stalo, že jej vyzliekol košeľu a sukňu. Zrazu ich iba nemala. Človek by si myslel, že to, že sa pod ním zrazu ocitla iba v spodnom prádle a jeho horúca pokožka sa dotýkala tej jej, ju aspoň trochu preberie. Ale nie. Ako šialená si ho k sebe priťahovala bližšie. Potrebovala viac. Viac bozkov, viac trenia, viac jeho pokožky na jej... proste viac.

Prechádzal jej rukami po tele a v momente, ako jej podprsenku odhodil na zem, sa vrhol na jej citlivé prsia. Nebol to nežný sex, vôbec nie. Obaja boli príliš prevalcovaní zúfalou túžbou na to, aby dokázali ísť pomaly a jemne. Ale Hermione to neprekážalo, naozaj nie, bola úplne pokojná, aj keď sa snažila neuvedomovať si, čo robí, ale to bolo iba do chvíle, keď do nej vstúpil.


	7. Chapter 7

„Uvoľni sa," zamrmlal Draco ochraptene Hermione do ucha, ale nezdalo sa mu, že by ho bola poslúchla. Stále bola napätá. Niekedy sa to proste nedá urobiť na pokyn.

Zaprel sa viac o ruky, nech jej nie je príliš ťažký a prudko sa jej prisal na pery, aby odvrátil jej pozornosť od toho, čo sa chystal urobiť. Niežeby nevedel, že to chce tiež, ale bol si cekom istý, že jej od toho treba odpútať myseľ. Asi by neprežil, ak by si to zrazu rozmyslela. Alebo aspoň jedna časť jeho tela by to určite nezvládla. A keďže ona bola Grangerová, niečo také by sa mohlo stať.

Keď do nej pomaly vkĺzal a začala ho obklopovať jej vlhká mäkkosť, bolo to lepšie, než by si kedy myslel, že to s ňou bude. Teda, za predpokladu, že by nad tým niekedy premýšľal... čo nerobil. Chcel ju. Strašne. Netušil, odkiaľ sa to nabralo, ale keď mu začala prechádzať chvejúcimi sa rukami po nahej hrudi, nechýbalo málo, aby sa z toho zbláznil.

Cítil, ako sa triasla a vedel, že je najpravdepodobnejšie ešte panna a to je dôvod jej napätosti a triašky. Stále si hovoril, že nech bol na akomkoľvek stupni túžby, mal by ísť pomaly, ale mozog vyplavil všetku krv do miesta o pár centimetrov nižšie a aj keby chcel byť jemný, nemohol by.

Rozhodol sa, že mu nezostáva nič iné, iba sa poddať tomu najstaršiemu pudu a rezignovane zavrčal. Prudko do nej prirazil, tak prudko, až sa Hermiona strhla a jej oči sa rozšírili v tej istej chvíli, ako sa rozšírili jeho. V jej očiach hlad, v jeho ohromenie.

Žiadna prekážka, žiadna bolesť z jej strany. Nebola panna. Počul iba prudké zalapanie po dychu a súhlasné ženské zamrmlanie. Ako to, že nebola panna?

Draco prudko zatvoril oči pred realitou, viac sa nestaral. Definitívne ho to premohlo a on sa v nej začal rýchlo a tvrdo pohybovať. Ale nezdalo sa, že by to Grangerovej vadilo. Práve naopak. Vzpierala sa pod ním a krútila, z mäkkých červených pier jej vychádzali tiché stony, ktoré naberali na intenzite.

Orgazmus ho takmer doslova omráčil. Posledný príraz, pridusený výkrik a potom pocit, akoby sa vznášal s hviezdami. Vyčerpane padol na Hermionu, obaja spotení a na smrť unavení.

Dlhé minúty tam ležali bez slova, obaja si pomaly začali uvedomovať, čo práve urobili a obaja sa báli pohnúť. Hermiona bola vyčerpaniejšia než predtým, keď si ľahla na tú pohovku, aby si trochu oddýchla. Zatvorila oči, naposledy vdýchla vôňu presiaknutý Dracom a sexom a zaspala.

000

„Draco, hľadala som ťa!"

Draco sa strhol a keď sa mu dostalo do mozgu poznanie, že je to Pansy, prikrčil sa. Ona bola naozaj tá posledná osoba, ktorú teraz chcel vidieť. Potreboval si v pokoji a osamote spytovať svedomie. Na to nepotreboval svedkov a určite nepotreboval ju.

Hneď, ako bol schopný vstať z pohovky, na ktorej, aj napriek tomu, že ním bola privalená, pokojne spala Grangerová, odpratal sa odtiaľ preč. Vlastne, to nebol dobrý výraz pre to, čo urobil. V skutočnosti odtiaľ vypadol, ako keby mu horelo za zadkom.

Utekal celou cestou až do podzemia odmietajúc dovoliť si, aby nad tým premýšľal. Až potom, keď vtrhol do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti a okamžite si to namieril do svojej izby, vkradli sa mu do mozgu tie hrozné myšlienky a... a predstavy.

To bolo práve vtedy, keď sa pred ním zrazu vynorila Pansy, zatarasila mu cestu a takmer z neho vystrašila dušu.

„Teraz nie, Pansy," zavrčal a snažil sa ju obísť. Jeden by povedal, že po sexe by mohol mať lepšiu náladu. Má to niečo spoločné s uvoľňovaním hormónu šťastia alebo niečo podobné.

Pansy, aj keď nebola práve najbystrejšou čarodejnicou, jeho úhybný manéver očakávala a efektívne mu odtrhla cestu dolu do izieb tým, že sa postavila medzi dvere.

Koketne pohodila vlasmi a našpúlila pery. „Nepočká to, Draco."

Zamračil sa. Bolo by viacej možností, ako ju odtiaľ odpratať, aby sa konečne mohol dostať do svojej izby a trieskať si hlavu o záhlavie vlastnej postele, a potom sa udusiť svojím vankúšom. Ale všetky tie možnosti takým či oným spôsobom zahŕňali fyzické násilie a to si naozaj nemohol dovoliť. Už takto jeho vytrvanie na škole viselo na vlásku.

„Uch," znechutene si povzdychol, „tak čo je, Pansy?"

„S kým pôjdeš do Rokvillu?" spýtala sa medovým hláskom, ignorujúc jeho do očí bijúcu zlú náladu.

„Čo?"

„No, s kým pôjdeš zajtra do Rokvillu? Vieš, lebo som rozmýšľala... ja som sa s nikým nedohodla, takže by sme mohli ísť spolu."

Zajtra je Rokvill? Draco o tom nemal ani páru. V poslednej dobe bol zavalený prácou do školy a zabúdal čítať aj oznamy. A nikto, dokonca ani Blaise, sa ho neuráčil informovať.

„Nie," vyletelo z neho.

„Čože?" zmätene sa spýtala Pansy a zachmúrila sa.

„Nejdem do Rokvillu," vysvetlil a netrpezlivo začal podupávať nohou.

„Prečo?"

„Mám veľa úloh, Pansy," podráždene zamrmlal.

„Myslela som si, že si vravel, že ti má pomáhať Grangerová."

„Pomáha."

Pansy nadvihla jedno dokonale klenuté obočie. „Tak prečo jej to nedáš urobiť?"

Draco prevrátil očami a pokrútil hlavou. „Má mi pomáhať, nie to robiť za mňa. A hádam si múdrejšia, než aby si si myslela, že zrovna Grangerová je ten tip, ktorý by sa dal podplatiť."

„A čo takto zastrašiť?" navrhla, ale Draco sa zatváril tak, že si priala, aby bola radšej mlčala.

„Ale... ale..." Pansy vyzerala bezradne. Odlepila sa od zárubne a začala okolo seba rozhadzovať rukami.

„NEMÔŽEM, Pansy. Bodka."

Draco ju odstrčil preč, prešiel okolo nej a stratil sa v chlapčenských spálňach.

000

Hermiona sa pozvoľna zobúdzala. Nechcela, aby odišiel ten vrelý omamný pocit spánku, ale napokon otvorila oči. Zažmúrila do svetla a zazívala. Práve spala najlepšie v celkom svojom živote. No, dobre... nie úplne najlepšie v celom svojom živote, ale určite najlepšie za posledných pár týždňov. A potom jej došlo prečo. Nemala žiadne sny. Vôbec žiadne dráždivé predstavy jedného blondiaka, ktorý ju zvádzal.

Načiahla sa, aby dovidela na budík na nočnom stolíku, keď zacítila boleť na takých miestach, kde by ju rozhodne nemala cítiť. Nahlas zamraučala a zamračila sa. Prečo ju bolí... Och! Obrázky toho, čo sa dialo minulej noci sa dovalili do jej hlavy ako cunami. Zastenala a pretiahla si prikrývku cez hlavu.

To bola nočná mora. Naozaj! Inak sa to nedalo popísať. Ako to mohla spraviť? Ako to mohol spraviť ON?

Hermiona na to nechcela myslieť, ale musela. Veď to poznáte, keď sa vám stane niečo zlé alebo strašne trápne, proste to nedokážete vymazať z hlavy. A Hermiona sa z toho rozhodla niečo vyťažiť. Chcela vedieť, ako sa mohlo stať, že to dopustila. Aby sa to, prepánajána, nestalo ešte niekedy znovu. Keď si spomenula na všetky podrobnosti, na ktoré len mohla, mala chuť skočiť z Astronomickej veže.

Pamätala si, že zaspala. Tiež si pamätala, čo sa jej snívalo a že to pravdepodobne ovplyvnilo jej správanie. Ale bol to Malfoy, kto to inicioval, pretože ju prvý pobozkal, z čoho ale nemuselo nutne vyplývať, že sa s ňou chcel vyspať. Ten bozk mohol znamenať iba bozk. Ale spôsob, akým mu ten bozk oplácala, bol... lascívny! Pre Merlina, hádzala sa na neho ako nejaká barová pobehlica. Čo to spravila?

Nechcela, ale musela pripustiť, že sa jej to páčilo. PÁČILO! Kriste, naozaj to bolo také skurvene úžasné práve s Dracom Malfoyom? Tie dva razy, čo sa predtým milovala, vôbec neboli niečo, na čo by spomínala s nejakým prehnaným entuziazmom. Takže, vlastne bola ako keby ešte panna, pretože to, čo zažila vtedy, sa vôbec nedalo porovnať s tým, čo zažila teraz. A už vôbec vtedy nemala orgazmus. Teraz mala. Nie iba jeden.

Chcelo sa jej plakať. Ako mohla? Ako sa mohla tak pozabudnúť a vyspať sa s ním? Okej, sex asi nebol iba o pozabudnutí sa, ale aj tak! Nezáležalo na tom, čo sa jej o ňom snívalo a ako ju to ovplyvňovalo v realite. Proste to nemala urobiť. Čo si, pre Merlina, myslela? Jediná odpoveď bola taká, že asi nemyslela.

A čo sa stane teraz? Vytrúbi to Malfoy do sveta? Bude ju vydierať? Bude mu musieť za jeho mlčanie urobiť všetky eseje? Pochváli sa s tým svojim slizolinským kamarátom, ktorí si na ňu budú na chodbe ukazovať, šuškať si o nej a mať nechutné poznámky? To jej zabezpečí okúzľujúcu povesť. Och, nie! Jej povesť! Bude zničená, zrejme jej odoberú odznak hlavnej prefektky a ona sa bude musieť do konca štúdia plížiť po chodbách Rokfortu s nechutným hnedým vreckom na hlave.

Zostalo jej zle. Strhla si zo seba prikrývku a zoskočila z postele. Netušila, ako sa s týmto vyrovná. Práve otvárala dvere do svojej kúpeľne, keď zastala v pohybe a ruka jej vystrelila k ústam.

Antikoncepcia!

„Do riti!"

Použil Malfoy antikoncepčné kúzlo? Nemohla si spomenúť. Ona sama to určite nebola. Vtedy nebola v takom stave, aby racionálne uvažovala, takže na niečo také ani nepomyslela. Mala plnú hlavu jeho elegantných svalov a jemnej bledej pokožky.

Skôr, než ju začala prepadávať panika, pretože ona rozhodne nechcela byť nabúchaná Malfoyom, si v duchu dookola hovorila, aby sa upokojila. Spomenula si, ako jej raz Ginny hovorila, že Harry sa v jeden večer tak náhlil, až prosto zabudli použiť kúzlo a že si musela ísť vtedy kúpiť elixír, ktorý sa používa až po. A tiež vedela, že si ich Ginny kúpila pár do zásoby. Podľa jej vlastných slov – pre prípad.

Lenže ako sa k nim dostať? To posledné, čo teraz potrebovala, bolo, aby sa Ginny alebo ktokoľvek dozvedel, že prežila vášnivú noc a nedávala si pri tom pozor. Určite by vyzvedala, s kým bola.

Hermiona si najskôr dala rýchlu horúcu sprchu, obliekla sa a potom vyšla z izby. Všade na chodbách bolo podivné ticho. Keď vošla do spoločenskej miestnosti a zistila, že je úplne prázdna, zostala tam prekvapene civieť do vyhasnutého krbu. Kde sú všetci?

Bola si istá, že nie je školský deň, takže nemôžu byť na vyučovaní. Bola sobota. Každú sobotu bola spoločenská miestnosť preplnená ľuďmi takže, prečo... Rokvill! Náhle jej svitlo. Zrejme šli všetci do Rokvillu a tie mladšie ročníky... nuž, netušila, kde môžu byť. Možno na raňajkách alebo na obede. Pri tom všetkom na čo si spomenula, že sa stalo v noci, sa aj zabudla pozrieť, koľko je hodín.

Každopádne, to, že všetci sú preč, jej ponúkalo neskutočnú výhodu. Mohla proste bez obáv vplávať do Ginninej izby, nájsť ten elixír a všetko bude vyriešené. Presne tak aj Hermiona urobila. Keď mala už elixír bezpečne v sebe a vykračovala si na obed – všimla si čas na malých hodinách postavených na krbe v spoločenskej miestnosti – cítila sa o niečo lepšie. Ale nie dosť dobre na to, aby jej zo seba nebolo zle.

000

Blaise Draca donútil ísť na prechádzku po Rokville. Žiadny romantický význam sa za tým ale, samozrejme, nemohol hľadať. Obaja vedeli o tom druhom, že sú až príliš heterosexuálne ladení.

Blaise svoju požiadavku argumentoval tak, že si s ním potrebuje pohovoriť osamote. Pre Draca bolo nepochopiteľné, čo mu vadí na Troch metlách, kde si ich nikto nevšíma, takže prakticky boli sami. Nebolo to tak, že by ich tam snáď niekto odpočúval. Určite o ich rozhovor nemal nikto záujem.

Ibaže ten hlupák bol taký neoblomný, že proste musel súhlasiť a aj keby nesúhlasil, vo chvíli keď mu rezignovane povedal, že zaplatia a pôjdu, ho už Blaise aj tak nekompromisne ťahal za lakeť. Niekedy dokázal byť vážne neznesiteľný.

„Čakám, Blaise. Čo také dôležité si mi chcel povedať?" spýtal sa Draco s drkotajúcimi zubami. Zabudol sa zmieniť, že bolo minimálne tridsať pod nulou? Bolo jedno, aký kvalitný a drahý kabát mal na sebe. Ten zasraný mráz sa dostal všade. Ak mu niektoré údy omrznú a budú ich musieť amputovať, Blaise to má spočítané.

„Čo sa deje, Draco?" spýtal sa Blaise.

Draco sa zatváril začudovane. Takže on mal byť témou ich rozhovoru? Prečo? „O čom hovoríš?"

Pokrčil plecami. „Neviem. Dnes – už od rána – si strašne čudný a Pansy tiež niečo spomínala."

„Pansy? Čo ti povedala?"

„Že si k nej bol hrubý a odmietol si s ňou ísť do Rokvillu."

Draco sa uchechtol. „A to má byť čudné? Vážne, Blaise, vymysli si niečo lepšie."

Blaise sa pobúrene zamračil. „Nič si nevymýšľam. Dobre, možno sa k Pansy tak zvyčajne správaš, ale celý tento deň si mimo. Má to...," stíšil hlas, „má to niečo spoločné s Grangerovou a tým elixírom?"

Draco skoro vyskočil z kože. Strhol sa, zastal a zízal na neho.Čo je on? Zasraný jasnovidec? Keď si Blaise všimol, že Draco vedľa neho nie je, otočil sa a prižmúril oči.

„Mám pravdu, že?"

Draco prudko pokrútil hlavou. „Nie!" vykríkol, aj keď to muselo znieť ľahko hystericky. „A neviem, ako si na to prišiel. Iba mám plnú hlavu školy, to je všetko," povedal už pokojnejšie.

Ten čiernovlasý chalan ho uprene pozoroval a Draco by dal hlavu pod gilotínu na to, že mu neuveril ani slovo. Ale to posledné, čo by urobil, by bolo, že by mu to povedal. Ten omyl, čo sa stal v prefektskej pracovni, bol tabu. Navždy, pred všetkým a všetkými. Nikdy sa nikto nedozvie, že sa spustil so špinavou zasranou humusáčkou. To by radšej umrel, čo by mu ľahko mohol splniť jeho otec, keby sa to donieslo až k nemu.

„Pamätáš si, ako som ťa varoval, že ten elixír nie je na to, na čo si ho použil?" spýtal sa Blaise.

Draco na neho len zízal.

„Daj si pozor, aby to nepohltilo aj teba," dodal ešte, ale Draco vedel, že na také varovania je už trochu neskoro. Preto iba niečo zamumlal a pokračoval v chôdzi.

Obaja sa rozhodli, že sa vyberú do Medových labiek. Hoci by to na príslušníka Malfoyovskej rodiny málokto povedal, Draco mal naozaj rád sladké. Hlavne čokoládu a sušienky. Urobiť si zásoby pred týždňami, ktoré strávi písaním nekonečných esejí a drilovaním sa na testy, bol celkom dobrý nápad. Mal pocit, že nielen kvôli tomu bude potrebovať vyššiu hladinu cukru v krvi.

„Vieš, s kým nakoniec šla Pansy do Rokvillu?" spýtal sa zrazu Blaise asi iba preto, aby nešli v tichosti, pretože Draca to vážne nezaujímalo a on to vedel.

„Hmm..." záporne zamumlal a trochu neprítomným pohľadom prechádzal po ľuďoch kráčajúcich okolo nich.

„S Theom."

Draco prekvapene nadvihol obočie. „Nottom?"

„Presne."

„Nevedel som, že sú tí dvaja priatelia... Vlastne, nevedel som, že by si vôbec povedali jedno slovo – čo zahŕňa aj pozdrav."

Blaise pokrčil plecami. „Nie sú a nerozprávajú sa."

„Tak prečo potom išla s ním? Myslel som si, že pôjde s Milicant alebo s niekym podobným," povedal Draco a tesnejšie si pritiahol značkový šál.

„Čo ja viem. Asi trucuje, keď si s ňou nechcel ísť a..." Blaise zrazu stíchol a pozeral sa na niečo pred nimi. „Zdá sa, že trúchlenie sa rýchlo skončilo."

Draco sledoval jeho pohľad. Ginny Weasleyová kráčala bok po boku s nejakým plavovlasým chalanom. Rozprávali sa, smiali a práve otvárali dvere do Medových labiek.

„Á, Weasleyová. S kým to je?" spýtal sa Draco a pozrel sa na Blaisovu stuhnutú tvár.

„To je Ethan Gerard," odpovedal Blaise.

Dracovi sa v snahe spomenúť si na toho človeka zvraštilo obočie. „Kto?"

„Šiestak, prefekt."

„Ach, aha. Zdá sa, že Pottík nebol taký dobrý, ako si všetci mysleli, keď si tak rýchlo našla náhradu," dodal Draco uštipačne a už tlačil do dverí Medových labiek.

„Nechodia spolu," zavrčal mu na odpoveď Blaise a Draco sa na neho prekvapene otočil, ale nič nepovedal. Teraz sa musel rozhodnúť, či si kúpiť radšej bielu alebo mliečnu čokoládu.

000

Hermiona zúrila. Práve odchádzala z pracovne riaditeľky ich fakulty a jej zblednutá tvár, ktorú mala tam vo vnútri, sa jej v okamihu zmenila na červeň. Ako sa opovažuje? Ako sa opovažuje dostať z testu z transfigurácie „hrozný"?

Od tej nešťastnej noci, čo už bolo viac než týždeň, Hermiona preferovala Malfoya radšej nevidieť. Stretávala sa s ním síce na hodinách, ale tam sa s ním nemusela rozprávať a nemusela byť v jeho blízkosti. Všetky poznámky zo šiesteho ročníka, o ktorých vedela, že ich bude potrebovať, mu kúzlom prekopírovala a poslala po sove. Presne pre to, aby sa vyhla tomu, že by pohorel na teste.

Ten bledovlasý kus lajna mal k dispozícii pravdepodobne najlepšie poznámky v dejinách Rokfortu – niežeby sa chvastala alebo čo – a on sa to nenaučí?

Naškriabala na kus papiera odkaz, aby ju čakal o štvtej po vyučovaní v knižici a poslala to po Harryho sove.

Keď vstúpila do knižnice a zahla za roh k svojmu miestu, kde vždy sedávala, Malfoy tam na ňu už čakal. Naozaj smutné bolo, že sa dopracovala do tej fázy, že len čo ho zbadala, vystúpila jej na líca červeň. Sama nad sebou pokrútila hlavou a priblížila ku stolu.

Mlafoy sa díval z okna a ona si dávala pozor, aby šla potichu, takže keď položila alebo skôr treskla svoju tašku na stôl, vystrašene nadskočil. Hermiona mu bez slova strčila pod nos papier, na ktorom boli otázky, čo si pre neho hneď po návšteve v pracovni McGonagallovej pripravila.

Malfoy sa na najprv zmätene zadíval na ňu a potom na papier. Hermiona sa snažila jeho očiam vyhnúť, a tak najvyššie, kam si dovolila pozerať sa, bol jeho krk.

„Tak píš!" podráždene vyhŕkla Hermiona, keď tam iba tak sedel a tváril sa priblblo.

Kým on vypĺňal jej minitest, Hermiona stála pred oknom a pozerala sa von. Bolo jej tak nekonečne trápne! Keď si predstavila, čo pred pár dňami robili v prefektskej pracovni, zalievalo ju horko a začali sa jej potiť ruky. Keby mala viac odvahy, poprosila by Ginny, aby na ňu použila obliviate.

Malfoy si odkašľal a Hermiona sa strhla. Otočila sa k nemu a prižmúrila oči nad jeho širokým úškrnom. Ten chalan nemal najmenší dôvod na uškŕňanie sa. Práve pohorel na teste, čo je na tom také zábavné?

„Už to mám," oznámil jej a ona nadvihla obočie.

„Tak rýchlo?"

Iba pokrčil plecami a ona sa zamračila. Vzala si od neho papier, oprela sa o okno a dala sa do kontrolovania. Po chvíli vzhliadla.

Hermiona sa zarazila a zamračila sa. „Veď to vieš," zmätene povedala.

Malfoy sa uškrnu. „Samozrejme, že to viem, Grangerová."

„Ale...," zastavila sa, aby popremýšľala a potom, až potom jej to došlo. Oči sa jej rozšírili a zalapala po dychu. „Urobil si to zámerne!" vykríkla. „Zámerne si ten test pokašľal, aby si mi narobil problémy!"

Draco pokrútil hlavou. „Nelichoť si, Grangerová. V poslednom čase si mi nedávala veľa možností vidieť ťa. Vyhýbala si sa mi. Len som ti chcel dokázať, že robiť to, by mohlo byť nebezpečné."

Hermiona mala chuť vraždiť. Zovrela v ruke papiere tak silno, až hrozilo, že ich nenapraviteľne poškodí. Priblížila sa k škeriacemu sa Malfoyovi.

„Samozrejme, že som sa ti vyhýbala, ty," zvreskla, napriahla sa a začala ho mlátiť svojimi poznámkami, „zasraný," tresk!, „imbecilný," tresk!, „kretén!"

„Už nikdy, NIKDY, sa neopováž urobiť niečo podobné, lebo prisahám pri Merlinovi, že ťa zoderiem z kože!"

Mlátila ho najsilnejšie ako vedela, ale Malfoy úspešne odrážal tie horšie rany a ešte sa pri tom stihol aj smiať. Až kým neprišiel ten posledný úder. Na chvíľu stratil jej ruku z dohľadu a prebral sa až vtedy, keď mu tie papiere s plesknutím dopadli na líce.

Toto ho už naštvalo. Hermiona mu to nemohla mať za zlé, ju by to naštvalo tiež. Chytil ju za obe ruky, pritisol jej ich k bokom a tak jej znemožnil pohyb. „To by už stačilo, humusáčka! Ešte jedna rana a vrátim ti to!"

„Och, vážne? Nechceš mi nahovoriť, že už si z toho zbabelca vyrástol, však nie? Pretože to by bolo naozaj niečo nové a nečakané," posmievala sa mu Hermionona, úplne ignorujúc ten tenký hlások vzadu jej hlavy, ktorý jej hovoril, že teraz nie sú priaznivé okolnosti na to, aby ho provokovala. Videla, ako sa mu očiach zalesklo a to nikdy nemohlo byť dobré znamenie. Musel to byť hnev, ktorý ju tak oslepil, že stratila pud sebazáchovy.


	8. Chapter 8

To týždňové vyhýbanie sa Malfoyovi bolo asi k ničomu. Stačil jeden dobre premyslený ťah a mal ju tam, kde ju chcel mať. Hermiona by nad tým zaškrípala zubami, ale, povedzme si pravdu, teraz, keď ten hnev čiastočne opadol a ona si uvedomila ich blízkosť a najmä JEHO hnev, mala chuť zmenšiť sa a zaliezť do škáry medzi stenou a policou s knihami.

Všetko sa to úplne zvrtlo. Bola totiž rozhodnutá za každú cenu mu nedovoliť sa k nej priblížiť (preto ten cesnak v taške a retiazka s krížikom). Niežeby si myslela, že ten omyl, čo sa stal pred týždňom, bolo niečo premyslené a ani si nemyslela, že by Malfoy prahol po tom, aby si to zopakovali... určite ani on vôbec nechápal, prečo sa to stalo... ale pre istotu a hlavne kvôli svojim nervom a tým rozpakom, čo by z toho vyplynuli, ho nechcela mať nikde vo vzdialenosti minimálne piatich metrov. Pretože stačilo len to, že sa na ňu pozrel a jej to bolo nepríjemné.

A teraz? Len sa na to pozrime. Znova bola v knižnici a znova sa ocitla pritlačená o poličku na knihy s Malfoyovou hruďou opierajúcej sa o tú jej. Jej život bol jeden obrovský bludný kruh. Ale tak trochu si to zavarila sama nie? Ako len mohla byť taká hlúpa a myslieť si, že mu prejde cez rozum? Dobre vedela, že bol rovnako ak nie viac inteligentný ako ona. Podceniť súpera je vždy hrubá chyba a zdalo sa, že teraz mala znášať následky, čo jej ihneď pripomenul nízky mužský hlas.

„Páči sa ti provokovať ma, Grangerová? Len si pamätaj, že kto provokuje, musí vedieť znášať aj následky." To ju trochu vydesilo. Ani nie to, čo povedal, ale skôr tón, ktorým to povedal. Možno to, že ho mlátila, bola noazaj prisilná kava.

„N... následky?" pípla a jej samej to znelo vystrašene. A nie iba pre to, že mala úplne stiahnuté hrdlo a jej hlas bol skôr škripot ako niečo iné. Nechcela vedieť, ako si to vychutnával Malfoy.

„Áno, Grangerová, NÁSLEDKY!" zopakoval a vtedy to Hermiona uvidela. Jeho oceľové oči stmavli a zmenili sa na búrkovú šeď. Tento pohľad už raz videla. Tie nepatrné záblesky, oťažievajúce viečka... všetko to videla v tú noc v prefektskej pracovni.

Och, nie. Dych sa jej zasekol v hrdle a ona dokázala iba zízať. Nevedela, čo bolo to, čo ju tak paralizovalo, ale nech sa snažila akokoľvek, z mozgu sa jej zrazu stala jedna obrovská prázdna diera a ďalej už nič.

Hermiona napriek tej diere v hlave vedela, že teraz je pravdepodobne tou najlepšou alternatívou okamžite odtiaľ uniknúť a nikdy viac sa k tomu chalanovi nepriblížiť. A možno by to aj urobila, keby on nebol rýchlejší.

„Vážne chceš- "

Vrhol sa na jej pery, akoby nemal byť žiaden zajtrajšok. Tento raz to ale pre Hermionu nebol taký šok, skôr by sa dalo povedať, že bola prekvapená, že to urobil už druhý raz a, čo je dôležitejšie, že to urobil v knižnici, kde môžu byť ľahko videní. Šokovaná bola z toho, aký zúrivý bol. Jeho pery ničili.

Mohla si domyslieť, že to mal byť nejaký jeho zvrátený druh trestu. Vydala zo seba tiché nesúhlasné zamraučanie, keď jej silno zahryzol do pery a ona pocítila kovovú chuť krvi. Trhla rukami, aby sa od neho oslobodila a začala bojovať, ale... vážne si nerobila nádeje, že proti jeho svalom niečo zmôže – prekliaty metlobal!

Lenčo si uvedomil, že ju zranil, jeho ústa okamžite zjemneli a láskali jej boľavú pokožku na pere. Pohládzal ju jazykom a jemne bozkával, zatiaľčo ona sa pomaly roztápala a jej ruky zrazu zastali a v okamihu prestali bojovať. Hermiona na ne v duchu jačala, aby sa bránili, ale skôr, než by stihla povedať hlupaňa, sa našla, ako ho pevne zviera za plecia, aby sa pri tom chvení v kolenách, ktoré cítila, nezrútila na zem.

Ďalšie, čo si uvedomila, bola jeho pevná ruka na páse a to, ako sa nevedomky niekam presúva. Otvorila oči, začala registrovať okolie a uvidela, že ju vedie do zakázanej časti.

„Nie..." vydýchla, keď sa presunul k jej krku a objavil tam miesto, na ktoré bola extrémne citlivá.

„Nemôžeme... tam...ach..." frustrovane vydýchla. Ako, do pekla, mala myslieť, keď jej robil toto? Niekto by jej mal vysvetliť, ako má povedať niečo zrozumiteľne, keď sa jej tak dotýkal a trel ju na tých najnemravnejších miestach takým spôsobom, že chcela kričať, pretože ona v tom práve teraz zlyhala.

Obaja sa dotackali do miestnosti s knihami o poväčšine čiernej mágii. Všade vládlo šero, ale, úprimne, Hermiona si to sotva uvedomovala. Najďalej kam sa dostali, bola iba ďalšia vysoká polica plná zatuchnutých kníh. Hermiona vedela, že o dve uličky ďalej je urobené malé posedenie s množstvom lámp, konferenčným stolíkom a pohodlnými pohovkami. Ale ani jeden nemal chuť ísť tak ďaleko.

Och, bolo tak dobré mať ho pritlačeného na sebe. Možno lepšie, než ten posledný raz. Pri tom všetkom, ako sa jeho pery pohrávali s jej ušným lalôčkom a ako mu jedna ruka zachádzala vysoko pod sukňu a druhá jej masírovala prsia, sa snažila nájsť niekde v tých výbuchoch vzrušenia samú seba a dať sa dokopy.

Hermiona vedela, že nebezpečne balansovala na hrane. Stačilo by proste zabudnúť na okolie a poddať sa. Och, Merlin, bolo by také jednoduché a také dobré proste ho nechať, ale vedela, že keby sa ľahko vzdala, nedokázala by si to prestať vyčítať. Nanešťastie jej telo sa o nejaké výčitky svedomia nestaralo.

Stačilo jemné pohladenie vnútornej strany jej stehna a ona sa proti nemu vypäla a zavzdychala mu do ucha. Nejasne si uvedomila, že toto ho veľmi nepresvedčí o tom, že chce prestať a určite to nepomôže prestať jemu.

„Počkaj..." zamrmlala, kým sa snažila, aby jej tie vlny slaste, ktoré sa jej práve valili telom, prestali oblbovať hlavu.

„Počkaj!" zopakovala tento raz dôraznejšie. Začula, ako Malfoy na jej kľúčnej kosti podráždene zavrčal a zodvihol hlavu. Hermiona musela pripustiť, že hĺbka jeho pohľadu ju takmer zrazila na kolená.

„Čo?"

„Ob...obrany. Nájde nás tu Pinceová," vydolovala zo seba a následne na to sa zhrozila. Toto bolo to, čo z nej vyšlo, keď sa od nej konečne odtiahol? Keď mala konečne šancu aspoň trošičku si usporiadať myšlienky, tak z nej vyjde to, že sa obáva, že ich tu nájde knihovníčka? Kde, v riti, je jej odhodlanie dupnúť mu na nohu, vraziť mu jednu do nosa a rýchlo odtiaľ utekať?

Muselo to vyzerať, ako že súhlasí s tým, čo tu stvárajú. Teraz bol čas na to, aby si Hermiona rozrazila hlavu jednou z tých políc.

Zrejmé bolo, že si to uvedomil aj Malfoy a uškrnul sa. „Nie som tu prvý raz, Grangerová, nikto nás tu nenachytá... samozrejme, za predpokladu, že nebudeš príliš hlučná," jeho úsmev sa rozšíril, „ako naposledy," dodal.

Hermionine oči sa najprv rozšírili a potom sa zamračila. Hlučná? No pardón, ale ona rozhodne nebola hlučná!

„Ja som nebola hlučná, Malfoy," zasyčala.

Naklonil sa k nej a pobozkal ju na miesto pod uchom. „Samozrejme, že si bola," zašepkal.

Zapremýšľala nad tým. V tú noc bola tak trochu omámená tým snom, ale potom bola už úplne čulá a ona si vážne nepamätala, že by bola nejako extrémne... och! To, čo musela naozaj uznať, bola Malfoyova brilantná schopnosť urobiť z jej tela klbko rozochvených nervov, ktoré prahnú po tom, aby sa jej znova dotýkal. Prečo ju nemohol prestať osahávať?

Hermiona si v jednom mlhavom momente uvedomila, že už nie je na zemi a že ju Malfoy zodvihol na ruky a oprel o stenu. Jediné, čo mohla v tej chvíli robiť, bolo obtočiť si okolo neho nohy na oporu. Zároveň s tým, ako ju zatlačil do kamennej steny, ňou prešla vlna chladu. Striasla sa a pozrela dole.

Tak to dávalo perfektný zmysel. Nemalo logiku, aby jej bolo tak zima, keby na sebe mala košeľu... ktorú nemala. Ako sa mu, pri Merlinovej brade, podarilo vyzliecť ju do podprsenky bez toho, aby si to bola všimla? Kým nad tým dumala, Malfoy pokračoval v robení si svojej práce. Nejako sa mu podarilo odopnúť sponku, ktorou mala zopnuté vlasy a zaboril do nich jednu ruku a príjemne jej masíroval pokožku na temene, kým si bozkával cestičku po jej krku až na plece, ktoré rýchlo zbavil jedného červeného ramienka.

Akonáhle sa tak stalo, ako blesk Hermionou prešla myšlienka, že on to nemieni zastaviť. Že nemieni skončiť len pri maznaní sa a ona tam bola jediná, kto mal tú silu vôle, aby zabránila ďalšiemu šialenstvu.

S tým najväčším sebazaprením ho od seba odtisla a pozerala do jeho zamračenej tváre.

„Čo zas?"

„Toto nemôžeme urobiť," povedala a snažila sa vyznieť pokojne a presvedčene. Nemohlo na nej byť vidieť, že je to to posledné, čo túžila spraviť. Stačilo, aby uvidel náznak zaváhania a je v keli. Dúfala, že to, že na ňom bola prilepená a bola bez košele, sa za zaváhanie nepokladalo.

Malfoy sa odtiahol ešte viac a ona si najprv myslela, že ju pustí a nechá ísť. A presviedčala sa, že to, čo v tú chvíľu pocítila, vôbec nebola ľútosť. Ale nepustil ju. Iba sa na ňu pozeral. Premeriaval si ju od hlavy až k pásu, kde začínala jej sukňa a jeho nenásytné oči sa pásli na jej nahej pokožke. Hermiona sa pri tom pohľade – AŽ VTEDY – začervenala. Smutné bolo, že keď jej po tej istej pokožke prechádzal rukami a najmä keď jej po prsiach prechádzal rukami, tak jej to trápne nebolo.

„Ale môžeme, Grangerová. A nezdá sa mi, že by sa ti to nepáčilo," s úškrnom povedal narážajúc na jej nahotu, ale potom zbadala, že možno narážal aj na tú svoju. Konečne mala šancu prvý raz sa na neho pozrieť, odkedy ju začal bozkávať, a to, čo uvidela, jej tak trochu vyrazilo dych. Mal rozopnutú košeľu.

Nebola to ona, však? Spomínala si na nejaké prsty, ktoré mu netrpezlivo trhali za gombičky, ale tie neboli jej... alebo boli? Kedy sa to stalo? A ako? Ak to vôbec bolo možné, jej rumenec sa prehĺbil.

„To...to," koktala, „to je chyba."

„Prečo?" spýtal sa a rukou, ktorou ju podopieral, jej znova začal pomaly masírovať stehno. Aj keby na to vynaložila nejakú náhamu, nemohla by skryť, ako sa jej pri tých pohyboch zasekol dych. Usmial sa.

„Nie je to správne."

Malfoy pokrčil plecami. „No a? Musíš robiť vždy to, čo je správne, Grangerová? Prečo proste neprestaneš premýšľať a neurobíš to, čo vieš, že chceš urobiť?"

Znova sa k nej začal približovať a to vôbec nebolo dobré. Len ju chcel znovu rozptýliť, odviesť jej pozornosť. Vedela to, ale aj tak tam nebolo veľa vecí, ktoré by s tým mohla urobiť.

„Ja... nechcem..." vzdychla.

„Nie?" pobavene sa spýtal a palcom jej premyslene prešiel po bradavke. Dokonca aj keď mala na sebe podprsenku, cítila to tak intenzívne, že zamraučala blahom. Pri tom zvuku sa zasmial.

„Telo neoklameš, Grangerová. Chceš to a ja ti to dám."

Chcela znovu protestovať, ale už jej to nedovolil. Jeho ruky boli všade a to jej vyplavilo z hlavy akékoľvek slová, ktoré chcela povedať. Dobre, takže, snažila sa to zastaviť, ale nešlo to. Teraz jej nezostalo už nič iné iba sa poddať, nie? Jej telo vedelo lepšie než jej myseľ, čo robiť. Bez toho, aby sa o to nejako pričinila svojou vôlou, začala spolupracovať. Až príliš horlivo.

Po prvýkrát takmer dobrovoľne hodila následky za hlavu a vrhla sa na jeho krk, kým mu rukami strhávala bielu košeľu. Začula, ako sa Malfoy tlmene zachichotal, ale nestarala sa. Teraz ju naozaj zaujímalo iba to, ako sa dostať k viac jeho holej kože.

Kým bola ona zaujatá oslavovaním každého kúska jeho krku a najmä oblasti, kde mu pumpovala žila, on jej dal dolu podprsenku a takticky ju začal bozkávať na mieste nad prsiami. Netrvalo dlho a jeho jazyk sa presunul o niečo nižšie a dotkol sa bradavky. Vydala zo seba mraučavý zvuk a nechty mu jemne zaryla do chrbta. Potom uvoľnila prsty a pohládzala miesto, kde mu na pokožke ostali stopy.

Hermiona si ho k sebe ťahala, zúfalo potrebujúc cítiť jeho telo na svojom. V polohe, v akej sa nachádzala, veľmi dobre cítila, ako na ňu reaguje. Pohla panvou dopredu a obtrela sa o neho. Obaja zastonali a Hermiona pokračovala v pohyboch a tichom vzdychaní mu do ucha.

Už to viac nevydržala. Musela ho mať. Strčila medzi nich ruku a zaťahala za jeho nohavice, kým si neuvedomila, že ich ešte nerozopla. Chopila sa opasku, ktorý bol v sekunde uvoľnený, potom odopla gombík, rozopla zips a vytiahla jeho pýchu z boxeriek. Akonáhle sa ho dotkla rukou a jemne stisla, Malfoyova hlava sa oprela o priehlbinku pod jej krkom a zalapal po dychu.

Jeho reakcie jej na tvári vylúdila úsmev. Páčilo sa jej, že tak reagoval. Už jej začínalo dochádzať, prečo ho tak bavilo doháňať ju do šialenstava svojimi dotykmi. Zmyslela si, že chce trochu experimentovať a začala mu po ňom prechádzať rukou v pravidelnom tempe. Jeho ťažký dych a občasné vzdychy ju poháňali vpred až dovtedy, kým sa jeho ruka nedostala na jej stehno nebezpečne blízko nohavičiek. Zrazu si spomenula, prečo bola taká horlivá. Všetka tá potreba mať ho v sebe znovu vzplanula a ona ho pritiahla bližšie k sebe.

Teraz už nebol čas na ďalšie vyzliekanie. Všetko, čo Malfoy urobil, bolo, že jej odhrnul nohavičky stranou a vnoril sa do nej. Počula, ako sa ostro nadýchol. Chvíľu sa nehýbal, kým si nebol istý, že si na neho privykla, a potom ju trochu nadvihol. Keď ju na seba pustil a Hermiona na neho prudko dopadla, chrbát sa jej prehol a hodila hlavou dozadu tak prudko, až sa buchla o stenu. Zamraučala sčasti od bolesti a sčasti od slasti.

Kým ju Malfoy pridržiaval na stene a prudko sa v nej pohyboval, ona sa rozhodla užívať si ten pocit a rukami ho jemne škrabkala na chrbte.

Merlin, bolo to také skvelé, možno lepšie než minule. Tie pohyby boli nekonečné. Narážal do nej znova a znova čoraz zbesilejšie v snahe uvoľniť napätie. Hermiona si pomyslela, že od neho počula potláčaný ston, ale v tej chvíli do nej narazil taký silný orgazmus, že sa jej hore krkom valil hlasný výkrik.

Nejako si zrazu spomenula na jeho slová o hluku a o tom, že by mala byť ticho, pretože sú v knižnici, a tak skôr, než sa jej ten zvuk vydral z pier, sa sklonila k nemu a stlmila ho jeho plecom.

Prešlo pár minút, kým sa tlkot jej srdca upokojil a ona si začala plne uvedomovať situáciu, v ktorej sa nachádzala. Malfoy k nej bol stále pritisnutý, tiež už dýchal rovnomerne, ale nepohol sa. Zodvihla hlavu z jeho pleca a narovnala sa. Malfoy urobil to isté. Bola si vedomá toho, že sa na ňu díva, ale ona sa mu naozaj nemohla pozrieť do tváre. Najviac preto, že sa bála, čo by v nej našla.

„Ehm..." odkašľala si a snažila sa nečervenať. Toto bolo také trápne! Zamrvila sa, aby mu dala vedieť, že ju má pustiť.

Trochu ju nadvihol, opatrne z nej vyšiel, lebo, áno, stále v nej bol a ona si to nejako ani nevšimla. To jej vohnalo do tváre ešte viac červene. Potom si odmotala nohy, spustila ich a on ju nechal skĺznuť na podlahu. Rýchlo si popravila nohavičky a zohla sa pre podprsenku a košeľu.

Vedela, že ju Malfoy pozoruje, cítila na chrbte jeho pohľad, keď sa otočila, aby sa obliekla. Nezačula za sebou nijaký šuchot, ktorý by naznačoval, že sa obliekol aj on a keď už bola oblečená, tak nejako sa bála otočiť. A fakt, že práve mali sex a naozaj by ju nemalo uvádzať do rozpakov vidieť ho nahého, na tom nič nezmenil.

Pomaly sa zvrtla, zrak jej padol na neho a úprimne sa jej uľavilo, keď zbadala, že si predsa len zapol zips na nohaviciach. Aj keď to bolo jediné, čo sa obťažoval urobiť. Hermiona už bola rozhodnutá vykročiť a bez slova rýchlo uniknúť do útočiska svojej izby, keď niečo na ňom upútalo jej pozornosť. Podišla o dva kroky bližšie a zažmúrila očami na ranu na jeho pleci.

Oči sa jej rozšírili. „Och, pre Merlina," vydýchla, keď v tej rane spoznala odtlačky zubov. Jej zubov.

Malfoy trochu prekvapene sledoval jej pohľad a keď to uvidel, zdalo sa jej, že sa mu jeden kútik úst nadvihol, ale nebola si istá, pretože mal od nej odvrátenú tvár.

„Ja...ja... prepáč," koktala Hermiona a červenala sa viac než kedy predtým. Toto bolo také zahanbujúce. „Neviem, čo to..."

„Orgazmus," skočil jej do reči Mlafoy. „To bol orgazmus. Verím, že si to už pred tým zažila. Minimálne vtedy pred týždňom."

Sklopila pohľad k podlahe. „Nechcela som... Povedal si, že nemám byť hlučná, lebo... veď sme v knižnici a ja som to naozaj nedokázala potlačiť a tak som..." bľabotala, kým ju neprerušil Malfoyov smiech.

„Ošetrím ti to," rýchlo povedala, hlava jej vystrelila dohora a vykročila ku vchodu, lebo tušila, že prútik asi nechala na stole s ostatnými ich vecami.

Malfoy jej ale zatarasil cestu. „Nechaj to tak," povedal, zohol sa pre svoju košeľu a obliekol si ju.

„O nič nejde." Pokrčil plecami, kým si zapínal gombíky.

„Hm... tak... tak dobre. Ja teda radšej pôjdem," povedala a zamierila preč, ale keď už bola medzi dverami, znova ju zastavil.

„A, Grangerová?"

Hermiona sa zvrtla, aby sa na neho pozrela.

„Už sa mi nevyhýbaj. Aj tak by to nefungovalo," s úškrnom dodal a ona sa rýchlo otočila a vypadla odtiaľ.

000

Hermiona si v rekordnom čase strčila tie blbé papiere, ktoré dala na vyplnenie Malfoyovi do tašky a rýchlo si predierala cestu von vysokými policami. Mala také silné nutkanie bežať, že sa takmer neudržala, ale vedela, že keby bežala, pritiahla by oveľa viac pozornosti.

Keď konečne rozrazila dvere knižnice a dostala sa na chodbu, zhlboka sa nadýchla a na chvíľu si dovolila zatvoriť oči.

„Hermiona," začula svoje meno a v domnení, že je to Malfoy, sa strhla a rýchlo otvorila oči.

Ešte skôr, než začala skenovať okolie a všimla si, že neďaleko nej na schodoch stojí Nott, si uvedomila, že to nie je Malfoyov hlas, takže to nemôže byť on. Viditeľne jej odľahlo, vzdychla si a spustila plecia. Hneď na to ju ale ovládla nervozita. Musela sa odtiaľ ihneď dostať. Vedela, že nemohol zistiť, čo sa pred malou chvíľou stalo, ale ona mala taký čudný pocit a potrebovala sa osprchovať.

„Čo je?" vyhŕkla a v duchu nad sebou zalomila rukami. Vyznelo to oveľa ostrejšie, než zamýšľala.

„Si v poriadku?" spýtal sa Theo a pristúpil bližie.

Hermiona, ani nevedela, prečo sa dala obranne na ústup a o krok odstúpila. To muselo vážne vyzerať úžasne! Naozaj si potrebuje znepriateliť druhého hlavného prefekta? Najprv na neho bez príčiny nepríjemne vyštekne a potom pred ním ustupuje, ako keby mal mor. Fajn. Čo bude ďalej?

„Hm... ja... áno, som. Len unavená," odpovedala a ani vôbec neklamala. Bola vyčerpaná a niektoré svaly sa jej ešte stále chveli od námahy. „Potrebuješ niečo?"

„Práve idem od profesorky McGonagallovej. Chcela sa s nami oboma stretnúť, ale nevedel som ťa nájsť. Bol som aj v knižnici a videl som tvoje veci na stole, ale nikde si nebola."

OCH MÔJ BOŽE!

„Ja, no... hľadala som... KNIHU! Hľadala som jednu knihu a asi sme sa museli minúť," povedala. Dúfala, že keď bol pri jej stole, nič nezačul. Že to nebolo práve vtedy, keď ani ona, ani Malfoy nedokázali potlačiť stony. Ale na druhej strane, asi by si s niečim takým nespájal práve ju, nie? Veď ona nebola práve ten typ dievčaťa... čo bolo celkom paradoxné.

„Asi." Pokrčil plecami. „McGonagallka mi len oznámila, že ten valentínsky večierok sa bude konať, ale keďže si tam nebola s nami, podrobnosti preberieme zajtra hneď po vyučovaní."

„Ach, aha. Dobre."

„Hermiona, čo to máš na ústach?" spýtal sa zrazu Theo, keď sa naklonil smerom k nej a zúžil oči, ako jej skúmal ústa.

Hermiona sa zmätene zamračila a ruka jej okamžite vystrelila k tvári. Nemusela byť ani pred zrkadlom, aby vedela, čo uvidel. Keď sa prstom dotkla spodnej pery, zacítila krátku štípavú bolesť a uvedomila si, že to Malfoy ju pohrýzol.

„Nič," vyhŕkla asi príliš rýchlo, lebo oči hlavného prefekta sa prekvapene premiestnili k jej očiam. „Iba som sa... porezala o papier," vysvetlila a s krátkym pozdravom sa ponáhľala hore schodmi do chrabromilskej veže.

000

„No nie! Kto je tá vyvolená, ak sa smiem spýtať?" ozval sa Blaisov pobavený hlas a Draco vrhol ku dverám ich izby rýchly pohľad.

„Aká vyvolená?" spýtal sa s predstieraným nezáujmom.

Blaise sa uškrnul. „Hm, takže... máš neupravené oblečenie, opuchnuté ústa, cucflek na krku, tváriš sa spokojne a, to najhlavnejšie, máš strapaté vlasy. Draco, ty NIKDY nechodíš so strapatými vlasmi. Takže, kamoš, neoklameš ma. Ty si mal práve sex."

No dobre, nechodí o strapatými vlasmi! Ale to ho má usvedčiť z toho, že mal práve sex? Počkať! O akom cucfleku to hovoril?

Draco bol v okamihu dvomi skokmi pri veľkom zrkadle v rohu miestnosti a s hrôzou si uvedomil, že ten chalan mal pravdu. Na krku sa mu vynímal veľký červený cucflek. Ihneď chmatol prútik a odstránil ho. Nehovoril, že sa mu niektoré značky po milovaní nepáčili, ale toto nebola práve jedna z nich.

Ale zato ten odtlačok, čo mu nechala Grangerová na pleci, sa mu podivne páčil. Pripomínalo mu to, že ju vedel dohnať do extázy.

„Pekná prácička," utrúsil ešte Blaise na margo toho cucfleku a Draco sa zaškľabil. „Tak, kto to bol?"

„Daj si odchod, Blaise, aj tak sa idem osprchovať," zamumlal Draco a vylovil z veľkej skrine osušku, čisté spodné prádlo, tričko a tepláky.

„Veď hej, hneď ťa pustím, ale musíš mi povedať, kto to bol. Nevšimol som si, že by si sa v poslednej dobe snažil s niekym zblížiť," povedal Blaise zamyslene, keď sa opieral o zárubňu.

„Nesnažil," zamumlal Draco.

„Tak potom? Čo si len tak niekoho stretol na chodbe, odtiahol ju do nejakého kumbálu, oprel o stenu, ošukal ju a išiel ďalej?" spýtal sa Blaise so zdvyhnutým obočím.

Naozaj vtipné bolo, že to skoro naozaj pasovalo. Až na pár detailov sa to vlastne stalo tak, ako to povedal.

„Čo chceš, Blaise?" zavrčal podráždene blondiak, keď došiel ku dverám, ale Blaise ho nepustil.

„Pôvodne som sa prišiel iba spýtať, ako reagovala Grangerová na tú tvoju známku z transfigurácie, ale teraz, keď vidím, v akom stave si sem prišie..."

Draco mohol presne povedať, kedy mu to došlo. Teraz, keď to vyslovil nahlas, nebolo také ťažké dať si dva a dva dohromady.

Čiernovlasý chlapec najprv ohromene rozšíril oči, a potom ich zúžil a zvraštil obrvy.

„Nebola to ona, však?" pridusene vykríkol.

„Uhni," povedal Draco, keď chcel popri ňom prejsť, ale Blaise pokrútil hlavou.

„Bola to ona!" obviňujúco vyprskol. „Draco, zbláznil si sa? Ja som ťa varoval, že sa to môže stať, prečo si ma, kurva, nepočúval? Nemôžeš sa zapliesť s humu-"

„Sklapni!" zasyčal Draco a nakukol do chodby, či ich niekto nezačul. „Už sa to stalo, Blaise, teraz mi tvoje kázanie naozaj nepomôže," odsekol a všetka postorgazmová eufória bola preč.

„Ale pomôže a pomôže ti tak, že sa to už nikdy viac nezopakuje. Budeš sa jej vyhýbať a ani sa na ňu nepozrieš. Bolo to iba raz, rýchlo na to zabudneš a už nikdy o tom nebudeme hovoriť," povedal prísne jeho priateľ, ale niečo na Dracovej tvári ho zarazilo. „Čo?"

„Jedna vec je na tvojom pláne nesprávna."

„Aká?"

„Toto bolo už druhý raz," zamrmlal Draco a čakal výbuch. Je pravda, že mu to nemusel povedať, ale on bol jeho najlepší priateľ a ak už vedel, že spal s Grangerovou, ako môže ublížiť to, že bude vedieť aj to koľkokrát?

„Preskočilo ti? Toto sa musí skončiť, Draco. Ak sa to dozvie tvoj otec, tak si to nezlízneš iba ty ale aj ona."

Draco sa zamračil a odstrčil kamaráta stranou, aby mohol prejsť. „A čo je ma po nej?"


	9. Chapter 9

Profesorka McGonagallová vybavila Hermione a Theovi cestu do Rokvillu. Ani jeden to ale nemohol považovať za výlet, pretože mali za úlohu v dedinke zariadiť všetko potrebné na oslavu a to nebolo niečo, z čoho by mala byť Hermiona vo vytržení. Ale bola aj tak celkom nadšená. Vedela, že keď sa posledný výlet konal iba pred týždňom a ktorý len tak mimochodom kvôli Malfoyovi zmeškala, riaditeľ celej škole v tak krátkom časovom intervale nedovolí ísť znova. A ona potrebovala toľko vecí! Nové šaty tiež, samozrejme!

Dobre, nemala na tom večierku veľmi koho ohurovať odkedy ju na škole nikto nepriťahoval (až na Malfoya... v určitých situáciách). Ach, áno. Kategória zvaná Malfoy jej skutočne robila vrásky na čele. A to bol ďalší dôvod, prečo bola tak rada, že pôjdu do Rokvillu. Potrebuje si kúpiť antikoncepčný elixír.

A nie! Nechápte ju zle, samozrejme, že si neplánuje vyjsť si s ním na ďalšie sexuálne rande, ale, ako zistila iba pred dňom, nemusí sa to nutne stať iba vtedy, ak to plánuje. Radšej bude pripravená, ako by mala o pár mesiacov chodiť s veľkým bruchom pred sebou.

Bola nekonečne rada, že v tej knižnici si na to spomenul Malfoy, keď ona toho nebola schopná. Vtedy nejako nebola v stave, aby myslela aj na niečo iné ako na jeho ruky na svojom tele, ale, našťastie, mal Malfoy trochu triezvejšie myšlienky a kúzlo proti počatiu použil on.

Nemohla tomu uveriť. Už dvakrát sa jej stalo, že jej ani len nanapadlo použiť pri styku antikoncepciu. Ako môže byť taká nezodpovedná? A práve ona!

Hermiona sa zamračila, keď kráčala vedľa Thea a Hagrida dolu kopcom k Rokvillu. Hagrid mal byť ich takzvaná ochranka. McGonagallová ich nehodlala pustiť samých a Hagrid bol vždy rád, keď si mohol vyraziť do Troch metiel alebo Kančej hlavy.

„Musíme u Troch metiel zajednať pitie a máme sa tam stretnúť s kapelou, potom musíme ísť do Medových labiek po nejaké sladkosti... mimichodom, keď ma Dubmledor stretol na chodbe, podstrčil mi zoznam toho, čo mu mám v Medových labkách kúpiť," povedal Theo a zachichotal sa.

„Počkaj!" zarazila sa zrazu. „O akom pití to hovoríš? Pitie a jedlo majú predsa na starosti škriatkovia."

„No, je predsa vždy lepšie mať viac druhov, nie?" nevinne povedal a Hermiona v podozrení prižmúrila oči.

„Viac druhov? Myslíš tým aj taký druh pitia, ktorý v sebe bude mať alkohol?" spýtala sa odmerane Hermiona a to, že mlčal, jej to iba potvrdilo.

„Theo! Si hlavný prefekt, TY by si mal byť ten, ktorý ostatným zabráni dovliecť alkohol do hradu a nie ho tam sám nosiť!" hnevala sa.

Toto sa jej iba zdalo! Nie je to od neho trochu pokritecké? A ako môže zradiť dôveru profesorky McGonagallovej a Dumbledora?

„Hej, upokoj sa. Kto povedal, že to donesiem na ten večierok? Existuje ešte aj večierok po večierku," vysvetlil.

„Aha. Takže súkromná slizolinská párty."

„Presne tak."

Pokrútila hlavou. „Je úplne jedno, kde sa to vypije, Theo, tu ide o to, že sa to vôbec vypije."

„Fajn!" odvrkol jej, ale nebola zas až taká naivná, aby si nemyslela, že si nájde nejaký iný spôsob, ako to tam dostať. Ale ona o tom aspoň nebude vedieť. S týmto naozaj nechcela mať nič spoločné. Sladká nevedomosť.

„A čo si to hovoril o tej kapele? My sa tu máme stretnúť s nejakou kapelou?" spýtala sa po chvíli trochu napätého mlčania.

„Hm," pritakal. „Zabudol som ti to povedať. Keď mi včera McGonagallka oznámila, že sa ten večierok bude konať, rozprával som o tom v spoločenskej a Zabini mi dohodol stretnutie s nejakými chalanmi, čo údajne dobre hrajú."

Stíchol a zjavne čakal na jej reakciu, ale ona bola ticho. Téma kapela ju naozaj nemohla zaujímať menej.

„Ja viem," začal trochu váhavo, „že som sa na tom s tebou mal dohodnúť... a pravdepodobne aj s ostatnými prefektmi, ale Zabini prisahal, že sú dobrí a potom som na to úplne zabudol..."

„Nič sa nestalo. Snáď si vybral dobre."

Kým kráčali dedinkou a Theo pokračoval vo vypočítavaní všetkého, čo musia urobiť alebo zariadiť, Hermiona uvažovala nad sebou. Zdalo sa, že jej sexuálne nočné mory sa vyparili zakaždým, keď spala s Malfoyom. To bolo čudné. Rozhodne tam bola očividná spojitosť, ale aj tak to celé nedávalo zmysel. Čo mali tie sny znamenať a čo mali spoločné s jej reálnym laškovaním s tým blondiakom? A prestali by aj vtedy, keby spala s niekym iným? To bola rozhodne zaujímavá otázka, ale Hermiona to, nehľadiac na to, aká zvedavá bola, nemienila testovať. Nenarobila si už aj tak dosť problémov?

Rozhodla sa, že musí vymyslieť nový spôsob, ako by zabránila, aby sa to nestalo znova... po tretíkrát. Pri tom čísle - aj keď nebolo nejaké ohromne veľké, ale bolo dosť veľké na to, na čo sa vzťahovalo – si sťažka povzdychla. Musí vymyslieť plán, zmeniť taktiku, preskupiť vojsko... proste niečo urobiť. Ale trochu sa niekde v úplne najtemnejšom kúte svojej hlavy obávala, že na to je už neskoro. Mala pocit, že sa v tej jeho príťažlivosti už utopila.

Okej, takže, spala s Mlafoyom (dvakrát), skurvene si to užívala, zabudla pri tom dokonca aj použiť antikoncepčné kúzlo (!) a má podozrenie, že ním začína byť veľmi silne priťahovaná. To značí iba jednu vec - práve sa dotkla morálneho dna!

V žitove už porobila pár hlúpostí... fakt. Napríklad, to bláznovstvo menom McLaggen bola poriadna blbosť, takmer gigantická, ale toto predčilo všetko, čo kedy urobila a zrejme všetko, čo kedy ešte len urobí. Je šialená? Áno, musí to byť tým. Proste je blázon.

Pozrite, vždy vedela, že je pekný, áno? Nie je predsa ani slepá, ani mŕtva, ale nikdy ju tak naozaj nepriťahoval. Prečo taká náhla zmena citov? Niečo sa proste muselo stať. Teda, ešte niečo iné okrem tých snov.

„A ešte tie Medové labky... ten Dumbledorov zoznam je fakt dosť dlhý," sťažoval sa Theo, keď sa s Hermionou už dve hodiny vláčili po celom Rokville. Už sa blížil čas, kedy by sa mali vrátiť späť a ona ešte nemala ani šaty, ani elixír.

„Hm... Theo?" váhavo ho prerušila.

„Áno?" Otočil sa, jednou rukou už držal kľučku na dverách do Medových labiek a spýtavo sa na ňu pozrel.

„Vieš, minulý víkend som nebola v Rokville, mala som nejakú prácu a vážne si potrebujem zájsť kúpiť pár vecí. Nemalo by to trvať dlho, ale o chvíľu budeme musieť ísť, tak... nevadilo by ti, keby som ťa tu nechala a rýchlo si to vybavila?" nesmelo sa opýtala a nasadila úplne nevinný výraz.

Čo sa týkalo jeho odpovede, bola si trochu neistá. Theo nebol síce ten najhorší zo slizolinčanov, vlastne sa tomu ani nepribližoval, ale stále bol slizolinčan a ona chrabromilčanka a tak... Navyšše k nemu v poslednej dobe práve nehorela láskou, takže nemal dôvod robiť jej láskavosti.

Keby šlo len o tie blbé šaty, netrhalo by jej žily, keby s tým Nott nesúhlasil, ale jej šlo hlavne o ten antikoncepčný elixír.

„Ja by som ti to nejako vynahradila," dodala ešte rýchlo. _Ale rozhodne nie tým, že by som ti dovolila prepašovať do školy alkohol_, pomyslela si, ale potom sa zarazila. Veď práve to sa chystá robiť! Práve mu ponúkla perfektnú príležitosť, ako kúpiť chľast bez toho, aby ho videla.

Och, do kelu s alkoholom, nech sa tam spijú aj do bezvedomia. Jej zmysel pre plánované rodičovstvo mal v tomto súboji rozhodne navrch.

Theo pokrútil hlavou. „Nie, to je v poriadku, choď kam chceš, Hermiona. V Medových labkách nemusíme byť obidvaja."

Tak to jej odľahlo. „Vďaka, som tvoja dlžníčka." Alebo možno ani nie.

„Nie, nie si," povedal Theo, usmial sa a ona sa zvrtla a rýchlo si to rázovala na druhú stranu ulice.

Vlastne, Hermiona nikdy predtým nepremýšľala nad tým, aké to je, keď si niekto kupuje antikoncepciu. Po tom, čo ju tá stará rachetla trikrát prešla pohľadom od hlavy až po päty, zamračila sa a zafŕkala nosom nad jej vekom, zistila, že je to trochu ponižujúce. Ale zažila aj horšie, nie? Napríklad, že ju videl Malfoy nahú. Z toho sa asi nikdy nespamätá.

Keď Hermiona vstupovala do Čarohandier, jej nálada sa krčila niekde pri jej opätkoch. Akonáhle povedala predavačke, že hľadá šaty na valentínsky večierok, začala jej nosiť nejaké čudá v ružovej a červenej farbe, ktoré mali všade volániky, čipky a srdiečka. To jej na nálade rozhodne nepridalo. Ona sa za žiadnu cenu nemienila navlieknuť do niečoho podobne cukrového. Pre ňu ten sviatok ani nebol, nie? Ona nebola zamilovaná, nikto ju nemiloval... tak načo má šaškovať?

Znechutene sa presunula na druhú stranu miestnosti, vytiahla zo stojanu čierne kožené šaty bez ramienok a ignorujúc skeptický výraz na tvári predavačky, zapadla do kabínky. Sedeli perfektne. Siahali jej po kolená, ale Hermiona vedela, že ich môže jednoduchým kúzlom trošku skrátiť, pretože tá dĺžka jej na nich celkom nesedela.

„Zoberiem ich," povedala predavačke, ktorá na ňu zostala ohromene zízať.

„Toto si chcete obliecť na valentínsky večierok?" spýtala sa.

Hermiona iba pokrčila plecami. „Páčia sa mi." Mala nejakú rebelantskú náladu. Možno to bude už zajtra ľutovať, ale teraz bola naozaj rozhodnutá. Tie šaty by vlastne ani neboli také odviazané napriek ich farbe, keby neboli z kože. Ale, vlastne, kto kedy povedal, že sa na valentínsky večierok musí chodiť ako niekto, kto práve spadol do tortovej polevy?

000

Hermiona sa vyhýbala Malfoyovi už vyše týždňa. Bolo to ľahšie než predpokladala, ale tušila, že to malo niečo spoločné s tým, že bola neustále zavalená prácou. Škola, povinnosti hlavnej prefektky, hliadky, pomáhanie Harrymu a Ronovi s úlohami, pomáhanie Malfoyovi s esejami, staranie sa o prípravy na večierok... ako by si mohla pri tom všetkom nájsť čas na to, aby zažila malú erotickú epizódu s Malfoyom v kumbále na metly?

Keď sa večer vracala do svojej izby, niekedy sa ani neobťažovala prezliecť do pyžama, proste sa zvalila na posteľ a spala až do druhého dňa. Všetko jej to začalo akosi prerastať cez hlavu. Začala zaspávať na prvé hodiny, tie sprosté sny sa vrátili a ona po nich niekedy nemohla spať až do rána. Proste začínala byť unavená.

Preto sa rozhodla, že výzdobu zámku a hlavnej siene dá na starosti Sheile Brooksovej, tej blonďavej dutej hlave z bystrohlavu. Okrem toho, že Hermiona nedokázala pochopiť, ako sa ona mohla stať prefektkou, tak nechápala ani to, ako ju mohli zaradiť do bystrohlavu. To by mala byť... bystrá, nie? Ona a jej podobne peroxidové kamarátky takmer vyskočili z kože, keď sa dozvedeli, že budú môcť robiť výzdobu. Mohli byť tupé ako chceli, ale Hermiona uznala, že len ťažko by niekto urobil lepšiu valentínsku výzdobu. Veď ružová farba a srdiečka... to je ich, nie?

Zdalo sa, že medzi Hermionou a Malfoyom vládne prímerie. A Hermiona musela pripustiť, že bola s tým stavom veľmi spokojná, lenže neskôr zistila, že to bolo len preto, že nemala čas ho stretávať mimo vyučovacích hodín. Dokonca aj medzi hodinami, keď sa premiestňovali do tried, vždy niečo riešila, čiže ho výdala naozaj minimálne. A ona to tak naivne pripisovala tomu, že po tom, čo sa stalo, sa jej rozhodol dať pokoj. Cha!

Malú nápovedu toho, ako sa mýli dostala raz popoludní, kedy bola zavretá v prefektskej pracovni a jej hlava bola zahrabaná niekde medzi nekonečnými sťažnostami na otravných duchov, rozvrhmi pochôdzok a Malfoyovými esejami. Nemýľte sa, vôbec nebola vo vytržení z toho, že musela byť práve tu, kde jej to pripomínalo istú noc, kedy zaspala na pohovke. Ale v spoločenskej miestnosti sa nevedela sústrediť, lebo onedlho sa mal konať prvý metlobalový zápas a všetci to tam každý večer rozoberali, čo sa zmiešalo so všeobecnou eufóriou kvôli tomu večierku. Viac pokoja by mala v prvej línii vo vojne so smrťožrútmi. Knižnica bola logicky vylúčená a byť zavretá v nejakej práchnivej zatuchnutej miestnosti, sa jej vážne nechcelo. Ešte jej zostávala jej izba, ale keby bola niekde v blízkosti postele, už len pri pohľade na ňu by zaspala.

Hermiona čítala pergamen, na ktorom nejaký anonym oznamoval, že na druhom poschodí pobehuje po obrazoch chlapík, ktorý si pred dievčatami sťahuje nohavice a ukazuje holý zadok (fuj! bola rada, že toto zmeškala), keď sa ozvalo v miestnosti zaťukanie. Na parapete z vonkajšiej strany stála hnedá školská sova a v zobáku držala malý kúsok pergamenu. To bolo trochu čudné. Sovy nenosia poštu v zobákoch!

Keď otvorila okno, aby ju pustila dnu, ihneď vletela do miestnosti, pustila lístok na jej stôl, dvakrát obkrúžila izbu a hneď vyletela. Hermiona prešla ku stolu, sadla si a otvorila lístok.

_Mala by si si dopriať trochu viac spánku, Grangerová... nevšimla si si , že vyzeráš ako hovno? Okrem toho, preťahovanie spiaceho dievčaťa je ako preťahovať mŕtvolu a to vážne nie je môj šálok kávy._

Hermionine oči potemneli a ten pergamen okamžite prútikom spálila. Nebol tam podpis, ale nemusela byť práve génius, aby vedela, kto to poslal. Takže, keď ju nestihol urážať na hodinách alebo inokedy, keď ju stretol, ako okolo neho prefrčala, tak jej pošle odkaz. No nie je milý?

000

Dobre, takže Hermiona si oficiálne prestala myslieť, že sa niečo zmenilo. Okrem toho jedného, teda. S Malfoyom bola na takmer rovnakej vojnovej nohe ako predtým, aj keď musela uznať, že počet a intenzita jeho podlostí sa o niečo znížili. Občasné urážky sa objavili vždy, ale podkopávanie nôh alebo iné fyzické napádanie sa stalo minulosťou. Ale stále bol hnusný.

Miera jeho odpornosti sa naplno prejavila o týždeň neskôr v stredu, tri dni pred valentínskym večierkom. Hermiona práve išla po chodbe smerom k prefektskej pracovni, bolo tesne po vyučovaní a chodba bola plná študentov, ktorí mierili do svojich fakúlt, a rozprávala sa s Ginny o nejakej jej rovesníčke, ktorá má pocit, že má nárok na jej staronového frajera, Michaela Cornera, ktorý urobil cez prázdniny všetkým láskavosť a dal sa konečne ostrihať. Okrem toho mu trochu zmužneli črty tváre a už sa netváril ako niekto, koho práve tresli po hlave zmetákom.

Ginny bola plne zabratá do rozhovoru, keď zrazu prekvapene zhíkla, keď jej z ničoho nič vyleteli z rúk učebnice a vzniesli sa k otvorenému oknu. Obe boli také prekvapené, že iba stáli a pozerali sa, ako knihy rapídne rýchlo vyleteli von oknom a rútili sa dolu.

Za ich chrbtom sa zrazu ozvalo chichotanie, na čo sa obe ihneď otočili. Hermiona prižmúrila oči, keď tam zbadala stáť Malfoya so svojimi niekdajšími kumpánmi Crabbeom a Goylom. Nevedela, že sa s tými dvomi za posledný rok vôbec pozdravil.

Hermionin pohľad sa stal vražedným. Vrhla sa k nim skôr, než ju stihla Ginny chytiť za ruku a zastala až tesne pred ním.

„Nepribližuj sa ku mne, humusáčka," zavrčal na ňu Malfoy ešte predtým, než mala vôbec vymyslené, čo mu povedať.

„Prosím?" omámene sa spýtala. To slovo na H jej nepovedal už... no, veď viete odkedy. Nikto jej nemohol zazlievať, že ju to trochu šokovalo.

„Počula si," zasyčal Malfoy a odporne sa uškrnul. A to bol čas, kedy sa Hermiona prebrala.

„Strhávam slizolinu tridsať bodov za to, že si vyhodil Ginny učebnice von oknom a tridsať bodov za to, že si tým hnusným slovom nazval hlavnú prefektku," vyslovila Hermiona najpokojnejším hlasom, akým len mohla, ale jej oči blčali. „A," pokračovala, „pôjdeš po tie veci dole a prinesieš jej ich."

Malfoy sa zasmial. „Donúť ma, humusáčka!"

Prižmúrila oči. Nemá potuchy, s čím sa zahráva. „Povedz to ešte raz, Malfoy..." precedila pomedzi stisnuté zuby. Kútikom oka zachytila, že ich ostatní obstúpili a teraz majú celkom pekné obecenstvo.

„Humusácka suka," vyslovil pomaly a zreteľne a Hermiona prestala rozmýšľať. Hodila logiku za hlavu, nechala sa pohltiť zúrivosťou a prútik jej sám vyletel z vrecka a poslal Malfoya pozdĺž chodbou, kde ho zastavila až sklenená vytrína. Davom sa prenieslo pár zalapaní po dychu, občas šokovaný výkrik a následne na to, sa jej za chrbtom ozval nahnevaný hlas profesorky McGonagallovej.

Áno, dostala trest. Vlastne, oni obaja a mali prísť za ňou hneď, len čo sa Malfoy dostane z nemocni

ného krídla. Našťastie nemal vážne zranenie, iba nejaké škrabance a modriny, lebo inak by si to proti logike Hermiona fakt vyčítala.

000

Bolo už pol deviatej, keď ich profesorka McGonagallová odviedla do knižnicice, kde mali bez prútikov zoradiť ohromné množstvo kníh podľa abecedy. Hermiona by mohla odprisahať, že ich McGonagallová naschvál poprehadzovala, pretože vedela, že madam Pinceová si zakladá na tom, aby boli knihy na správnom mieste.

„Takže, znova v knižnici..." ozval sa Malfoy, ale Hermiona ho ignorovala, vytiahla dve obrovské kopy kníh na stôl a dala sa do ich rozdeľovania. Na toho idiota sa už nikdy ani nepozrie. Ako sa vôbec opovážil povedať jej niečo také?

„Chceš niečo vedieť, Grangerová?" opýtal sa lenivým hlasom, keď si sadol na stoličku a nohy si vyložil na stôl, kde ona pracovala. Kretén!

Neodpovedala.

„Chceš vedieť, prečo som to povedal?"

Zasa nič.

„Chceš vedieť, prečo som ťa nazval humusáckou sukou?"

Pri tých dvoch slovách sa strhla a dúfala, že si to nevšimol.

„Je mi to jedno, Malfoy. Tvoje zasrané motívy sú mi ukradnuté," preniesla najľadovejším hlasom, akého bola práve schopná.

„V poslednej dobe si na mňa nemala veľa času, Grangerová. Takto máme minimálne ďalšie dve hodiny iba sami pre seba," pokojne povedal.

Hermionine oči sa rozšírili, keď na neho vrhla ohromený pohľad.

„Ty- ty si to urobil, aby... veď vieš čo?" spýtala sa neistá si, či to správne pochopila.

„Veď vieš čo? Volá sa to SÚLOŽ, Grangerová. Povedz to!" vyzval ju a ona sa k nemu otočila celým telom. Vyzeral tak bezstarostne a pobavene, keď sa pohupoval na nohách stoličky, až mala chuť drgnúť do neho, aby sa rozpleskol na zemi.

„Teda si to urobil pre to, však?" uisťovala sa a prižmúrila oči.

„Už skoro dva týždne abstinujem kvôli tvojim stupídnym povinnostiam," ponosoval sa a ona sa načiahla a hodila po ňom knihu. Nanešťastie sa stihol uhnúť.

„Takže, len preto, že ty si nadržaný a rád by si ma znova oprel o stenu, som ja dostala TREST?" zajačala na neho. Asi po prvýkrát na niekoho kričala v knižnici, ktorá bola ako jej svätiňa. Ale nikto tu nebol, dokonca madam Pinceová odišla.

„Hm... takže to bude agresívne? Rozhodne nie som proti," reagoval na jej výbuch a ona po ňom v zlosti hodila ďalšiu knihu. Keď sa jej ale tento raz uhýnal, pohol sa príliš rýchlo, nohy stoličky sa šmykli na podlahe a on zletel s hukotom na zem.

„Kurva! Grangerová!" naštvane vykríkol a staval sa na nohy.

„Ešte nikdy som nedostala trest!" odsekla Hermiona a ruky stískala v päsť. Čo takto vraziť mu jednu?

„Dostala. V prvom ročníku," oponoval jej a ona sa ešte viac zamračila.

„Och, áno, ako som len mohla zabudnúť, že? A príčinou môjho trestu si bol... prekvapenie!... zasa TY!"

Malfoy sa zamračil. „Hej, upokoj sa! Veď o nič nejde a získali sme dve hodiny, sami, v knižnici..." nechal vetu doznieť, priblížil sa k nej a možno za iných okolností by to v Hermione vyvolalo chvenie, ale tento raz nie.

„O nič nejde? Tak vieš, čo? Keď si taký hrozne nadržaný, choď za niekym iným, ja nie som tvoja štetka!"

000

Hermiona bola nazúrená. Vážne veľmi nazúrená. Po tom incidente v knižnici, už prácu dokončili v tichosti a zdalo sa jej, že sa Malfoy na ňu urazil. Ako keby sa mal vôbec prečo urážať! Nazval ju humusáckou sukou. Humusáckou sukou! A to len preto, aby ju pretiahol!

Na druhý deň ho ignorovala. Nemala chuť sa na neho vôbec pozerať. Celý deň mala zlú náladu a keď za ňou prišiel Cormac, aby ju pozval na valentínsky večierok, ktorý sa konal v sobotu, len sa všetko zhoršilo. Ten chalan nerozumie slovu nie? Čo je to za trkvasa, keď mu musí stokrát povedať, aby ju nechal na pokoji?

000

Draco sa díval, ako sa ten chrabromilský chytač priblížil ku Grangerovej, oprel sa o stenu vedľa nej a hádzal na ňu zvodné pohľady. Čo od nej ten parazit chcel?

Chcel sa opýtať Blaisa, či náhodou nevie nejaké podrobnosti o ich vzťahu, lebo si vlastne nikto nebol istý, či spolu niečo mali alebo nie, ale už len pri pohľade na svojho kamaráta si to rozmyslel. Nevedel, čo bolo vo veci, ale od včera s ním neprehovoril. Och, vlastne, nie, večer, keď sedeli v spoločenskej miestnosti a Draco sa ho pýtal na niečo z úlohy na elixíry, mu odsekol, aby mu dal pokoj. Nechápal, čo toho chalana žralo.

Draco si nad tým len v duchu vzdychol a znova sa venoval sledovaniu Grangerovej. Od včera si ho nevšímala. Nemohol uveriť, že bola taká napálená. Veď to bol iba jeden poondený trest. A dostali zrovnávanie kníh podľa abecedy! To mohol byť ťažko ten najhorší trest, aký mohla dostať.

Všimol si, ako jej McLaggen niečo horlivo vysvetľoval, kým Hermiona sa mračila. Bol k nej dosť blízko na to, aby Draco zo svojej diaľky, čo boli asi štyri metre, vedel, že musí na tvári cítiť jeho dych.

„Vyjebaný kučeravý kretén!" zasyčal si popod nos a následne na to začul, ako Blaise vedľa neho vyprskol smiechom.

„Čo?" zavrčal zamračene Draco.

„Uvedomuješ si, čo sa práve stalo?" spýtal sa Blaise a Draco bol úprimne prekvapený, že na neho prehovoril. Na jeho otázku pokrčil ramenami a naďalej sa mračil na McLaggena.

„Žiarliš," povedal a potláčal smiech, kým na neho Draco valil oči.

„Žiarliť? Prečo by som ja mal žiarliť?"

„Pretože McLaggen je chytač, dobre vyzerá, je milý, má dobrý priemer a práve sa snaží zbaliť Grangerovú?" spýtal sa Blaise a jej meno vyslovil o niečo tichšie, aby ho nikto nezačul.

„Nežiarlim, Blaise," naštvane precedil cez zuby.

Blaisove oči sa nebezpečne zaleskli, keď v tom uvidel príležitosť na pomstu a zdvihol jedno obo

ie.

„Nie? Tak potom ti nebude vadiť, ak ju pozvem na valentínsky večierok..." A skôr, než Draco stihol vôbec otvoriť ústa, sa odlepil od steny, predral sa tým hlúčikom ľudí na chodbe pred učebňou a postavil sa pred Hermionu, ktorá už bola sama, opierala sa o stenu a čítala v otvorenej knihe.

Keď Hermiona zacítila, že niekto pred ňou stojí, odtrhla pohľad od trochu zažltnutých stránok a zdvihla hlavu. Vo chvíli, ako jej zrak padol na Blaisa Zabiniho, jej pohľad sa stal obozretným

„Ahoj, Grangerová," povedal milým hlasom, čo v nej podozrievavosť ešte viac podnietilo.

„Zabini..."

„Len som sa chcel spýtať..." Nechal vetu nedokončenú a zvodne sa uškrnul lebo vedel, že sa na neho Draco uprene díva.

„Áno?" netrpezlivo povedala Hermiona a nadvihla jedno obočie.

„Bolo by mi nesmiernym potešením, keby si so mnou išla na valentínsky večierok," dokončil a Hermiona na neho zostala zízať so šokovaným výrazom na tvári.

„Čože?" vyliezlo z nej a rýchlo párkrát zamrkala.


	10. Chapter 10

„Práve som ťa pozval na valentínsky večierok, Grangerová, počúvaj predsa!"

Hermiona na neho pozerala, ako keby ho videla prvý raz v živote. ON pozýva JU na večierok? ČO?

„Ty a ja na valentínsky večierok?"

Blaise prevrátil očami. „Naozaj ti to treba toľkokrát opakovať? Dopekla, kto kedy povedal, že si múdra?"

Hermiona sa konečne prebrala z ohúrenia a zaksichtila sa na neho. „Toto nie je práve ten pravý prístup, ak ma chceš prinútiť, aby som s tebou šla na večierok," povedala a nadvihla obočie.

„Prinútiť?" Zabini vyzeral byť naozaj prekvapený jej výberom slov. „Kto tu vravel niečo o nútení? Pôjdeš so mnou dobrovoľne a ešte aj veľmi rada."

„Och, naozaj?" zvolala a zasmiala sa. Na to, že ju na chodbe za posledných šesť rokov ani raz nepozdravil, nehovoriac o normálnej konverzácii, znel celkom isto.

„Samozrejme. Pozri, Grangerová, ja nevidím nijaký dôvod na to, aby si nešla. Som pekný, šarmantný, bohatý, inteligentný... prečo by si nechcela?"

A hlavne nenormálne skromný. Ten chalan bol vážne vtipný, že? Nad jeho popisom svojej osoby sa musela zasmiať.

„A okrem toho, odmietla si McLaggena, nie? Teda... niežeby som načúval," povedal a dramaticky si povzdychol. „Nechcem ťa uraziť, ale čo ak ťa nik iný nepozve? Chceš ísť na večierok s Potterom alebo Weasleym?" presviedčal ju s nadvihnutým obočím.

Nie, samozrejme, že na večierok nechcela ísť s Harrym a ani s Ronom. A aj keď to BOLO mierne urážlivé, mal pravdu. Nebola taká populárna, aby mohla medzi chlapcami preberať a práve odmietla Cormaca. Aká bola šanca, že ju pozve ešte niekto iný? Pravdu? Mizerná.

Hermiona premýšľala a aj keď sa jej toto zdala ako tá najnepravdepodobnejšia vec, nemuselo by to byť také zlé. Veď, čo sa môže stať? Nemyslela si, že by mal Zabini nejaké postranné úmysly. Chcela tým povedať... nikdy k nej neprejavil ani len štipku náklonnosti. Ale potom prečo to robí?

Kým to zvažovala v hlave, Zabini sa na ňu uprene pozeral. Možno si myslel, že ju tým tak rozhodí, až povie áno. Nuž, to, že na ňu tak civel, rozhodne nebolo príjemné. Nervózne sa poobzerala, keď si všimla, že kúsok od nich stojí Malfoy a pozoruje ich prižmúrenými očami. Ale možno by bolo lepšie povedať – zabíja Zabiniho pohľadom. Toto nebola nejaká jeho hlúpa hra, však nie?

„Prečo chceš ísť na večierok práve so mnou, Zabini? Mohol by si ísť s kýmkoľvek a ty chceš mňa? Grangerovú, knihoľmoku, humusáčku..." To posledné slovo zdôraznila pre prípad, ak by náhodou zabudol. Nemal by z toho v slizoline nejaké problémy? Napríklad, že by ho kvôli tomu rituálne obetovali alebo také čosi...

Hermiona od jeho odpovede akosi očakávala väčšie oduševnenie, ale on iba pokrčil plecami.

„Mám svoje dôvody, Grangerová."

Aha, takže MÁ postranné úmysly. Slizolinčan s postrannými úmyslami je vždy dôvod na to, aby sa bála. Alebo aby bola minimálne v strehu.

„Svoje dôvody? Aké dôvody?" chcela vedieť. Len povedzte, že vy by ste nechceli!

Zabini záporne pokrútil hlavou. Hm, prečo ju to neprekvapilo?

„To s tebou nemá nič spoločné."

Aha, super. Takže chce s ňou ísť na večierok, ale vlastne to s ňou nemá nič spoločné. To vôbec nebolo lichotivé.

Čo by mala z toho ona, keby s ním išla... okrem tej zjavnej výhody, že by nešla sama? Hm... jej šaty budú vyzerať rozhodne lepšie, ak bude mať mužský doprovod, to bez debaty. Ale na to, aby ju to presvedčilo, to bola trochu úbohá príčina. Možno... možno by mohla naštvať Malfoya. Poriadne naštvať.

Videla, že stále na diaľku vrhá po Zabinim imaginárne dýky. Asi mu, merlinvieprečo, vadí, že ju pozýva. A keby to prijala, nahneval by sa ešte viac a ona by mu vrátila to, že jeho vinou dostala trest. Ha! No nie je to geniálne?

„Dobre."

Zabini na ňu vypliešťal oči.

„Vážne?" podarilo sa mu nakoniec povedať a bolo na čase, lebo práve zazvonilo na začiatok hodiny.

„Vážne. O deviatej pred Veľkou sieňou... nemeškaj!" dodala ešte a rýchlo sa zaradila medzi študentov, ktorí sa tlačili pred dverami učebne.

000

Ginny na ňu zízala s otvorenými ústami. Hermione to nebolo veľmi príjemné nehovoriac o tom, aké to bolo neslušné.

„Vážne to nie je až taká veľká vec, Ginny," zachmúrene povedala.

„Nie je taká veľká vec?" Zdalo sa, že červenovláske sa jej ležérny prístup k veci nepáčil. No a? Je to jej rozhodnutie, jej život a jej pomsta Dracovi Malfoyovi. Ale to jej nemohla povedať, že?

„Tak idem na večierok so Zabinim... a?" Teraz už bola Hermiona naozaj mrzutá. Prečo to má tak vadiť? Nie je to tak, že ide s Malfoyom. To by ten Ginnin prehnane šokovaný výraz ospravedlňovalo.

„Zbláznila si sa? On je... slizolinčan! A vedia o tom Ron a Harry?"

Hermiona sa zamračila. „Nevidím jediný dôvod na to, aby som im zverovala to, s kým idem na valentínsky večierok. Nie je to ich vec."

Ginny si odfrkla. „Takže nevedia."

„Dozvedia sa to."

Červenovláska pokrútila hlavou a konečne sa prestala po Hermioninej izbe prechádzať. Sadla si z druhej strany postele a uprene sa na ňu dívala. „Prečo, Hermiona? Prečo ideš práve s NÍM?"

Hermiona pokrčila plecami. „Pozval ma."

„No a? Mňa pozval jeden nechutný piatak z bifľomoru, ktorý ani neviem, ako sa volá, ale viem, že si už minimálne pol roka neumyl vlasy, ale to ešte neznamená, že s ním pôjdem," nasupene odpovedala Ginny a znova vystrelila z postele. Prešla k Hermioninmu písaciemu stolíku a oprela sa oň. „Čo, do pekla, si si myslela, Hermiona?"

„A prečo nie? Prečo by som s ním nemohla ísť? Nechcem ísť sama a nechcem ísť ani s Harrym alebo s Ronom, aby každý vedel, že sú so mnou len zo súcitu, lebo nik iný ma nepozval. A keď ma pozval Zabini, povedala som áno. Bodka."

„Nemôžeš, Hermiona! Proste nemôžeš. Nepripadá ti to ako zrada?"

„Zrada?" spýtala sa Hermiona s nadvihnutým obočím. „Pre Merlina, nejdem sa za neho vydať, je to iba jeden prekliaty večierok!"

„Možno, ale on je predsa... smrťožrút," zasyčala pomedzi zuby jej priateľka.

Hermiona sa zamračila. „To nevieš. Gin, nemôžeš vynášať takéto rozsudky len na základe toho, že jeho matka je možno vrahyňa a on je zaujatý voči u muklov narodeným," povedala Hermiona tento raz unaveným tónom. Nebavilo ju už pol hodiny stále dookola vysvetľovať to isté. „Okrem toho, to, že ide so mnou, znamená, že nie je až taký zaujatý, nie?"

„Harry a Ron ti to nedovolia," zamumlala Ginny.

Hermionin výraz sa zo zamračeného premenil na odhodlaný. „Oni nemajú žiadne právo v niečom mi brániť!"

„Ale... ale...," koktala Ginny a rýchlo sa snažila vymyslieť ďalší argument, ktorý by ju odradil od toho, aby išla s Blaiseom na večierok. Tušila, prečo ju pozval, ale ani v tej najhoršej nočnej more by nepredpokladala, že by Hermiona súhlasila.

„Myslela som si, že ho neznášaš..."

„Nie," povedala Hermiona a pokrútila hlavou, „Ako si na to prišla? Nikdy som nič také nepovedala, pretože mi nikdy nič neurobil a ani ma nikdy naozaj neurazil. A nemala som vlastne veľa šancí spoznať ho. Viem len to, čo sa o ňom hovorí."

„A predpokladáš, že sa to všetko zakladá na klamstvách? Aspoň niečo z toho musí byť pravda a už to je dosť zlé! Čo ak... čo ak má nejaké postranné úmysly?" spýtala sa Ginny.

„Čo myslíš tými ‚postrannými úmyslami'?"

Ginny sa znova vydala na pochod jej izbou. Ak s tým okamžite neprestane, v Hermioninej dlážke ostanú navždy odtlačky jej topánok.

„Mohol by... ja neviem, mohol by ťa zviesť. Možno si myslí, že si ľahká korisť a..."

„Čože?" nahnevane ju prerušila Hermiona. „Ľahká korisť? Radšej sa ani nebudem pýtať, prečo si myslíš, že by si mohol myslieť, že môžem byť ľahká korisť. Toto bolo naozaj dosť urážlivé, Ginny. A, mimochodom, ja sa o seba viem postarať."

„Hermiona, ja som to tak nemy..."

„Choď preč!" odsekla Hermiona.

„Ale.."

„Choď preč!" vykríkla Hermiona a odolávala nutkaniu niečo po nej hodiť. Ako si môže jej PRIATEĽKA myslieť, že je taká chudera, že keby sa naskytla príležitosť, tak by chňapla po komkoľvek nestarajúc sa o to, kto to je. Dokonca po Zabinim. Nemohla tomu uveriť. Nemohla uveriť, že má o nej takú mienku.

„Fajn!" vyhŕkla Ginny, rozrazila dvere jej izby a vyparila sa.

000

Možno to za to nestálo. Nestálo za to pohádať sa s Ginny, Harrym a Ronom iba kvôli tomu, že ide na večierok so Zabinim. Veď ho ani nepozná! Nie je to trochu priveľká obeť za to, aby naštvala Malfoya?

Kým sa Hermiona súkala do tesných čiernych šiat, premýšľala o poslednom rozhovore so svojimi priateľmi. Ani jeden nechápal, prečo práve Zabini a Hermiona im to vysvetlila rovnakým spôsobom ako Ginny. Nuž, až na tú pasáž, že tam nechce ísť s nimi, lebo by všetci vedeli, že je neschopná zohnať si vlastný doprovod. To bolo trochu príliš osobné a zahanbujúce.

V každom prípade, po jej vyhlásení prišla na rad búrka menom Ron. Vyslovil sa o slizolinčanovi pár pekne nechutnými urážkami, potom sa uchýlil k urážaniu jej osoby a nakoniec naduto odišiel zo spoločenskej miestnosti. Celú tú tirádu sledovala minimálne polovica chrabromilčanov, ktorí boli práve vtedy v miestnosti. Dokonca aj oni na ňu zazerali! Ale bolo to zrejme skôr preto, lebo to absolútne nečakali. O jej nezvyčajnom kroku sa bude ešte hovoriť asi pekne dlho.

Harry bol o niečo chápavejší, aj keď sa až úzkostlivo bál, že ju veľký zlý slizolinčan Zabini oberie o nevinnosť. Keby len vedel... Samozrejme, nepovedal to týmito slovami, ale z tých jeho náznakov to bolo ľahko badateľné.

Keď si Hermiona zapínala na krk honosný náhrdelník, ktorého kamienky boli napodobeniny ametistov, nemohla sa zbaviť pocitu, že možno robí chybu. Možno sa príliš vkladá do toho, aby to vrátila Malfoyovi a zbytočne si robí nepriateľov.

Na ruku si pripla náramok s rovnakým motívom, ako bol na nárdelníku, vlasy si pomocou prútika sčesala dohora a pár prameňmi si nechala lemovať tvár. Vkĺzla do lesklých čiernych lodičiek na vysokom opätku, zhlboka sa nadýchla a vyšla zo svojej izby. Bola nervóznejšia, než sama sebe priznala. Vedela, že ľudia asi nebudú reagovať priaznivo, ale nevedela, ako bude reagovať Malfoy. To bol pádny dôvod na to, aby sa cítila trochu nesvoja.

000

Keď sa Grangerová zjavila pred dverami Veľkej siene, Blaise takmer zatajil dych. Nehľadiac na to, že k nej nič nepociťoval, jej výzor mu vyrazil dych. Čierne šaty perfektne obopínali jej až hriešne peknú postavu a výstrih, hoci decentný, rozkošne naznačoval, čo sa skrýva za ním.

Hoci s Dracovým vzťahom, aj keď bol iba fyzický, nikdy nesúhlasil, musel uznať, že teraz vedel, ako k nemu mohlo dôjsť... ak si odmyslel ten elixír. Keby v tejto chvíli nemal hlavu pri niekom úplne inom a ona by nebola Dracovou hračkou, možno by dokonca uvažoval o malom romániku s ňou. Tajnom, samozrejme.

„Musím povedať, Grangerová, že si mi vyrazila dych," povedal popravde, keď sa k nemu priblížila.

Hermiona sa usmiala... alebo skôr zaškerila. „Nebol to môj zámer, to ťa môžem uistiť, Zabini."

„Tým som si istý," povedal a oplatil Hermione úškrn.

Hermiona si nebola istá, aká aliancia sa tu práve udiala, ale vedela určite, že Zabiniho postranné úmysli sa netýkajú toho, ako ju dostať do postele.

Keď vstúpili do Veľkej siene, ktorá bola celá v ružovej a červenej, Blaise zistil, že takmer všetci na nich zízajú. Za tie tri dni sa fámy o tom, že pôjdu spolu stihli rozniesť po celej škole, ale nikto si nebol istý, či je to pravda. Teraz tí supi dostanú to, čo chceli.

Blaise si v skutočnosti tú pozornosť pozoruhodne užíval. Ale nič ho nezaujímalo viac, ako zelené oči istej červenovlásky, ktorá ho prepichovala nazúreným pohľadom. Musel sa sám pre seba uškrnúť. Ak vie hrať hry ona, bude ich hrať aj on. A práve teraz mal tromfy vo svojej ruke.

„Smiem sa spýtať, pre koho si sa tak vyobliekala?" spýtal sa zrazu Blaise, keď sa väčšina párov preniesla na tanečný parket a oni zostali stáť pri stoloch s občerstvením, pretože vlastne ani nemali inú možnosť. Nemohli sedieť s chrabromilčanmi, pretože oni by Zabinimu nikdy nedovolili byť v ich blízkosti a slizolinčania by zase urobili Hermione pri ich stole z tohto večierka peklo. Stôl s občerstvením bolo strategicky to najlepšie miesto.

„Pre seba," odľahčene odpovedala Hermiona a rozhliadala sa po sieni. Nahovárala si, že to nie je preto, aby našla Malfoya.

„Hľadáš niekoho?" pobavene na to reagoval Zabini.

Hermiona na chvíľu ustrnula, ale potom sa uvoľnila. Prečo tá paranoia? „Nikoho špeciálneho, Zabini. A kde je tá, ktorej žiarlivosť mám vyvolať?"

Keď uvidela, ako sa Zabinimu vytratil úsmev z tváre a celé jeho telo sa naplo, triumfálne sa uškrnula. Takže mal pravdu. Dlho premýšľala nad tým, prečo by to Zabini robil. Prečo by bral ju na večierok... Jediné, čo jej napadlo, bolo, že chce, aby niekto žiarlil.

Hermiona nebola naivná a voči sebe bola viac než realistická. Vedela, že nepatrí zrovna k tým najnádhernejším dievčatám na škole, ale musel existovať nejaký dôvod, prečo si vybral práve ju. Určite je v kontakte s tým dievčaťom a Zabini by mohol chcieť dve veci. Buď jej ublížiť a to by znamenalo, že je to niekto, s kým sa priatelí alebo ju chce nahnevať a v takom prípade to bude niekto, kto Hermionu neznáša.

Či už to bolo tak či onak, ani pri najväčšej vôli nedokázala určiť, kto by to mohol byť. Hádala, že všetko, čo musela urobiť, je dobre si všímať jeho správanie a dúfať, že sa prezradí sám.

Blaise na ňu nadvihol obočie, snažil sa, aby to vyzeralo lebadolo, ale Hermiona videla, akú má napätú pokožku okolo úst. Neklamný znak toho, že bol nervózny.

„Neviem, ako si na to prišla, Grangerová, ale ja naozaj nepotrebujem vyvolávať u niekoho žiarlivosť. Ak niekoho chcem, tak ho dostanem a nemusím sa uchyľovať k nejakým intrigám alebo hrám. To by si už mala vedieť."

Hermiona sa uškrnula. Klamal jej a ona to vedela. A zdalo sa, že aj on zistil, že ju neobalamutil.

„Fajn, nechaj si svoje malé tajomstvo, Zabini. Ale ak by si mi povedal, kto to je, mohla by som ti pomôcť."

Dobre, to nebola tak celkom pravda. Nemala záujem na tom, aby sa kvôli jeho aférkam stala terčom zákulisných intríg alebo, čo by bolo horšie, ohovárania celého klanu chrabromilčanov. Len chcela vedieť, do čoho sa tu práve zaplietla. A od koho by mohla potenciálne čakať napadnutie. Lebo všetci vieme, že žiarlivé dievčatá sú nebezpečné dievčatá.

„Odo mňa sa to nedozvieš, Grangerová," zašepkal jej do ucha Zabini, keď sa k nej zrazu naklonil. „Chceš si zatancovať?"

000

Hermiona ani sama nevedela, prečo jeho pozvanie prijala. Alebo možno vedela. Napriek tomu, že všetko toto bola iba fraška, chcela sa zabávať. Nechcela sedieť v kúte a čumieť na tých, ktorí tancujú na parkete a užívajú si.

Takže, išla. A tancovala so Zabinim. A nebolo to nepríjemné. V skutočnosti sa jej to celkom páčilo. Blaise bol dobrý tanečník. Myslela tým, že to neboli žiadne trápne kreácie, ktoré predvádzal Ron alebo nesmelé pohupovanie do taktu ako to robil Harry. Bolo to fajn. Až do chvíle, keď sa skupina rozhodla, že na valenstínsky večierok by sa predsa len patrilo hrať aj niečo pomalé.

Hermionina prvá reakcia, hneď ako začula prvé tóny slaďáku, bola okamžite odtiaľ zdupkať, ale potom ju Zabini chytil okolo pása a pritiahol k sebe. Mohla sa od neho odtiahnuť a odísť z parketu, lenže už aj tak si o nich všetci šepkali a zazerali na nich. Jeden tanec to predsa nemôže nijako zhoršiť, nie?

A vôbec s ním nechcela tancovať slaďák preto, že v dave zbadala Malfoya, ako tancuje neďaleko nich s Pansy Parkinsonovou zavesenou okolo jeho krku. Hermiona nebola hlúpa, vedela, že Malfoy z večera do rána nezažil náhlu zmenu citov. Ona vedela, že pre neho nič neznamená. Niežeby chcela znamenať! Ale pohľad na to, ako mal okolo tej malej zmije obtočené ruky, ju nútilo cítiť niečo čudné. Nútilo ju to cítiť sa ukrivdene, myslieť si, že tá malá šťanda nemá právo sa k nemu pritláčať. Že to mala byť ona!

Absurdné. Bolo to proste absurdné.

„Na koho tak zazeráš?" spýtal sa jej zrazu Zabini a ona sa strhla. Odtrhla od Malfoya a Parkinsonovej pohľad a obrátila hlavu, aby sa mu mohla pozrieť do tváre.

„Čože?" Zmätene sa zamračila.

„Tie vražedné pohľady, čo vrháš... Pýtam sa na koho."

„Na nikoho," zamumlala. To, že si ju tak všímal, jej začalo úprimne naháňať hrôzu.

„Hm... tak na nikoho?" podozrievavo sa na ňu zahľadel, ale potom od nej odtrhol pohľad, zadíval sa na niečo za ňou a jeho výraz sa náhle zmenil. „Grangerová?"

„Čo?"

„Chceš urobiť niečo šialené?"

„Čože?"

A vtedy sa to stalo. Ani keby tušila, že chce niečo také urobiť, nestihla by reagovať. V jednu chvíľu sa s ním rozpráva pri tanci a v druhú jej bránia v rozprávaní jeho pery.

Odlepila sa od neho a zamrkala. Mohol by jej niekto vysvetliť, prečo sa jej práve pred chvíľou prisal Blaise Zabini na pery? Niežeby to nebolo príjemné... byť bozkávaná je takmer vždy príjemné, ale nemal by mať na to nejaký dôvod? Nejaký veľmi pádny dôvod, keďže jeho priateľ sa s dievčaťom, ktoré práve pobozkal dvakrát vyspal? Och, dúfala, že o tom Zabini nevedel.

Možno to bolo pre to dievča... aby žiarlila. Och, Hermiona dúfala, že si ju nepočká niekde po vyučovaní, aby si to s ňou vybavila.

„Čo si to...? Prečo si to urobil?" spýtala sa Hermiona bez dychu. Ale Blaise nemal šancu odpovedať jej. Zrazu bol za ním Malfoy, tváril sa ako boh pomsty a schmatol ho za rameno.

„Môžem s tebou hovoriť?" opýtal sa temným hlasom, pri ktorom Hermione prešiel po chrbte mráz. Na ňu sa ani nezadíval, zvrtol sa a ťahal Blaisa so sebou preč.

Keď od nich Hermiona odtrhla pohľad, zrazu akoby precitla a poobzerala sa. Takmer všetci na ňu civeli. Och, bože, do čoho sa to dostala? Z bezúhonnej hlavnej prefektky sa stane škandalózna školská hviezda?

Hermiona sa prudko začervenala a začala si raziť cestu preč z tanečného parketu. Zamierila k Harrymu a Ronovi, ale stačil jeden pohľad na nich a vedela, že to videli a u nich pochopenie nenájde. Zmenila teda smer a zamierila k Ginny, ktorá držala v ruke pohár s punčom a okolo pása ju objímal Michael Corner, jej staronový frajer. Vlastne ani nevedela, kedy presne sa tí dvaja dali zase dohromady.

000

Lenčo sa Draco a Blaise stratili z dohľadu zvedavých pohľadov a vyšli von do haly, Blaise sa ocitol pritlačený ku stene rukami svojho priateľa. Nešetrnosť jeho zaobchádzania ho trochu prekvapila, ale keď sa vrhol na Grangerovú, vedel, že niečo také by mal očakávať. Ale úprimne dúfal, že k tomu nedôjde.

„Čo to robíš, Blaise?" spýtal sa Draco a Blaise sa aj napriek svojej snahe zostať pokojným, trochu striasol. Vedel, že Draco by mu vážne nikdy neublížil, ale tón, ktorým to povedal, bol smrteľný. Naozaj desivý.

„Prečo, Draco? Prekáža ti to?" spýtal sa, ale nepoužil svoj obvyklý podpichovačský tón. Dobre vedel, že teraz na to nebola vhodná chvíľa.

„Zničíš si reputáciu..."

„A to ťa tak trápi, však?" Blaise sa krátko ostro zasmial, odtlačil ho od seba a odtiahol sa od steny.

„Prestaň sa mi pliesť do cesty. Čo je moje, je moje, Blaise," povedal temným hlasom a pristúpil k nemu.

„Tak potom si nemal..."

„Nemal som čo?"

„Nemal si... nemal si stále popierať, že žiarliš." Blaise na chvíľu dokonca zvažoval, že mu povie pravdu, ale nakoniec si to rozmyslel.

„Ja nežiarlim. Malfoyovci nežiarlia, sú majetnícki. Grangerová je možno humusáčka, ale je to MOJA humusáčka." Draco takmer vykríkol, ale stihol sa zastaviť.

„Vieš, že jediné, čo ti umožňuje spať s ňou, je ten elixír, však? Pretože inak by si ju nikdy nemohol mať."

Skoro ho udrel. Vedel, že má pravdu, ale z neznámych príčin ho to vyhlásenie strašne nahnevalo. Nemohol vystáť myšlienku, že... že ho Grangerová v skutočnosti nechce, keď jeho privádzalo do šialenstava iba pomyslenie na jej telo.

„Čokoľvek máš v pláne, Blaise, prestaň s tým!" zavrčal, naposledy ho počastoval nahnevaným pohľadom a vrátil sa späť do siene, späť k Pansy.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermiona dosť vyčnievala. V tej záplave bielej, ružovej a červenej, čipiek a volánov, čo sa nevzťahovalo iba na dekorácie, žiarili jej šaty ako maják. NIKTO nebol oblečený do ničoho tmavšieho než karmínová. Dokonca Ginny mala na sebe bledoružové šaty pekného strihu ale vážne úbohej nevýraznej farby. Možno na nejakom inom dievčati by to mohlo vyzerať dobre, ale jej červené vlasy sa s tou farbou proste bili.

Keď ich Hermiona na nej uvidela deň pred večierkom, úprimne sa zhrozila. Snažila sa jej nejako taktne povedať, že to proste nie je pre ňu, ale ona bola ako hluchá. A potom, keď jej to povedala narovinu, na ňu Ginny vybehla a povedala jej, že vôbec nemá vkus a móde sa nerozumie.

Dobre, Hermiona nebola práve ten typ, ktorý by ustavične vymetal butiky a hrabal sa v módnych časopisoch, ale vkus rozhodne mala. Ale Ginny bola od toho ich rozhovoru o Hermioninom partnerovi na párty stále podráždená, takže sa taká reakcia akosi dala čakať.

„Čo to malo znamenať?" vyletela na ňu kamarátka, lenčo sa k nej a Cornerovi Hermiona priblížila dosť na to, že ich aj cez hlasnú hudbu počula.

„Aj ja ťa zdravím, Gin. Bavíte sa?" sarkasticky odpovedala Hermiona a zarmačila sa. Stavila by sa, že ten bozk obaja videli a práve o tom hovorila. Prečo si vôbec vybrala ísť práve za Ginny? Nepohádala sa s ňou náhodou? Kvôli Zabinimu?

„Prečo si sa bozkávala so Zabinim?" Toto znelo nazúrenejšie.

Hermiona zamrkala, na tvári mala ničnehovoriaci výraz. Nemala v úmysle dať sa nahnevať. „Nebozkávala. On ma pobozkal a ja som sa odtlačila. To nie je definícia ‚bozkávania sa'."

„To je jedno! Nemala si to urobiť!" zavrčala Ginny obviňujúcim hlasom a striasla zo seba Michaelovu ruku.

„Ja som nič neurobila!" Hermiona trochu zvýšila hlas. „Čo ťa vlastne žerie, Ginny?" Naozaj nemala chuť tam zasa chodiť. Podobný rozhovor, ktorý sa skončil tým, že svoju kamarátku vyhodila z izby, už presa mali.

„Nič ma nežerie, ale nemôžem uveriť, že si to urobila."

Hermiona neveriacky pokrútila hlavou. Je hluchá alebo čo? „Ešte raz a naposledy, ja som nič neurobila," precedila skrz zuby a zatla ruky v päste. „Ale... čo keby áno? Prečo tak záleží na tom, či som sa s ním bozkávala?"

„Vážne ťa nechápem, Hermiona. Mohla by si mať Cormaca McLaggena!" vyhŕkla Ginny a efektívne sa tak vyhla odpovedi. Ako keby Cormac mal byť nejaká výhra. Ona už veľmi dobre vedela, že nie je.

„Nechem McLaggena."

„Nie, ty chceš Zabiniho," zasyčala.

„Nechcem! Prečo ti na tom tak veľmi záleží? Prečo ti záleží na tom, že ma pobozkal?"

„On je slizolinčan," odpovedala jej a posledné slovo jej so znechuteným tónom ledva vykĺzlo pomedzi zovreté pery. Bolo to skoro, ako keby povedala nadávku.

„A? Ty si sa bozkávala s tuctom chalanov z rôznych fakúlt a niektorí boli tiež zo slizolinu!"

Teraz sa už ľudia v ich blízkosti po nich začali obzerať. Super! Ako keby nestačila tá bozkávacia scéna so Zabinim. Hermiona určite nepotrebovala byť ešte populárnejšia. Aspoň nie v tento večer.

Po tomto prehlásení už Ginny očividne nemala čo povedať. Zamračila sa na Hermionu, odfŕkla si a odvrátila od nej pohľad. Trvalo asi iba päť sekúnd, kým bez slova odišla preč. Ani so sebou nevzala svojho frajera. Netušila, ako sa pri tom cítil Michael, ale keby bola na jeho mieste ona, naštvala by sa.

Keďže ona a Corner sa nepýšili práve najlepším vzťahom, onedlho sa ten chalan so zamrmlaním nejakého spravedlnenia odpratal preč a nechal tam Hermionu stáť samu... čo tiež netrvalo veľmi dlho.

„Preorientovala si sa na slizolinčanov?" ozval sa za ňou nepríjemný dievčenský hlas. Hermiona sa otočila, aby čelila Pansynmu nepriateľskému pohľadu.

„Čo chceš?"

„Pekné divadielko, vážne. Skoro mi je ťa ľúto, pretože keď zistíš, že nie si ničím výnimočná a Blaise ťa chce iba pretiahnuť ako všetky ostatné, určite to zlomí tvoje chrabromilské srdiečko," povedala Pansy sladkým hláskom a zasmiala sa.

„Teraz nemám náladu, Parkinsonová, takže nehľadaj, čo si nestratila," povedala Hermiona varovným hlasom a zazrela na ňu.

Pansy sa zasmiala krátkym nepríjemným smiechom, vzhliadla ku dverám Veľkej siene a uškrnula sa.

„Rada by som tu s tebou pobudla aj dlhšie," povedala falošne sladkým hlasom, ako keby obe veľmi dobre nevedeli, že Hermiona by si dala radšej zašiť ústa, ako by mala viesť konverzáciu s ňou, „ale už sa vrátil môj doprovod."

Hermione bolo nanič.

000

Asi to fungovalo. Faktom bolo, že to zrejme fungovalo lepšie, než vôbec čakala. Keď sa tí dvaja vrátili z haly, Malfoy vyzeral zúrivo a Blaisov výraz bol niečo medzi hnevom a rozpačitosťou.

„Čo sa tam dialo?" spýtala sa naoko nezaujato Hermiona, keď už pol hodinu stáli pri stolíku s punčom a nalievali sa. Ona menej než Zabini a tiež si do pohára potajomky nenalievala z malej fľašky schovanej v náprsnom vačku saka ako on.

„Čo myslíš?" neprítomne sa spýtal Blaise, ale možno to iba hral.

„Pohádal si sa s Malfoyom?" Bola skoro dychtivá vedieť podrobnosti, ale aj napriek tomu, že jej Blaise pred chvíľou nanútil svoje pery, nemyslela si, že dospeli do stavu, kedy by jej chcel nanútiť aj svoje myšlienky.

„Nie," zamumlal.

Vedela, že klamal.

Bol zachmúrený a vyzeral trochu... zničene. Niečo nevychádzalo podľa jeho plánov? Možno to dievča nereagovalo tak, ako si to predstavoval. Alebo to bolo kvôli Malfoyovi? Počula, že sú naozaj dobrí priatelia.

Tváril sa tak zúbožene, že k nemu Hermiona veľmi zdráhavo pocítila sympatie.

„Chceš tancovať?" spýtala sa.

„Čože?" Vyzeral naozaj prekvapene.

„No," trochu zaváhala, „kvôli tomu dievčaťu."

Pokrútil hlavou. „Videla, ako som ťa pobozkal. Ak ju nedopálilo to, tanec by to mohol urobiť asi ťažko," povedal mdlo a Hermiona sa zamračila.

„Chceš teda urobiť niečo iné?"

„Čo myslíš?" spýtal sa a vyzral byť zaujatý. Nečudovala sa, sama nevedela, prečo to povedala.

„No, vieš, ak nežiarlila na to, že si ma pobozkal, mohli by sme urobiť niečo drastickejšie." _Nehovor to! Nehovor, to, nehovor to, nehovor to!_ „Vieš, ak sa ti tu už nechce byť, mohli by sme odísť spolu, aby to vyzeralo, že sa niekam vytrácame, a potom pôjdeme každý do svojej fakulty."

Do riti, ona to vážne povedala!

Zabini na ňu chvíľu pozeral so zdvihnutým obočím a ona sa začervenala a uhla pohľadom. To bol vážne hlúpy nápad. A dokonca to ani nepovedala preto, aby naštvala Malfoya! Čo sa to s ňou deje? A čo jej na to povedia Harry s Ronom?

„Dobre."

Rýchlo ju k sebe pritiahol, nečakane sa jej perami jemne obtrel o líce, oblapil ju rukou a viedol von z Veľkej siene. Hermiona mohla na nich cítiť hneď niekoľko pohľadov. Obzrela sa a uvidela Malfoya, ako na nich metá pomyselné blesky. Vau, teraz na seba asi poslala hurikán.

000

Hermiona zamyslene kráčala po schodoch do svojej izby. Bola ešte len na druhom poschodí neďaleko knižnice a bola unavená len z pomyslenia na cestu, ktorá ju ešte čakala.

Práve uvažovala o Zabinim a o tom, ako nepochopiteľne zmäkla vo chvíli, keď videla jeho zničený pohľad, keď ju niekto zrazu strhol stranou a vhodil do učebne dejín mágie.

Skoro dostala srdcový infarkt a následne sa dostavil hnev. Dvere sa za ňou zaklapli a ona sa rýchlo otočila, aby vynadala komukoľvek, kto ju tak vyplašil. Bola tam skoro úplná tma, ale cez jedno okno dnu svietilo trochu z miesiaca. Stačilo to na to, aby videla, že sa o dvere opiera Malfoy a na tvári má tvrdý výraz. Taký tvrdý, až na malú chvíľu pocítila strach.

„Akú hru to hráš?" spýtal sa nebezpečným hlasom a pozorne ju sledoval.

Hermiona trochu skrčila obočie. „Akú hru?"

„Prečo si sa, kurva, bozkávala s Blaisom?" Malfoy trochu zvýšil hlas a tento raz sa Hermiona zamračila úplne.

Má problém so zrazkom alebo s pojmami?

„Ja som sa nebozkávala so Zabinim. On ma pobozkal, ja som ho odtlačila. To je všetko."

Jej jednoduché a pravdivé vysvetlenie ho zjavne neupokojilo. Skôr sa zdalo, že sa viac nahneval. Prečo ho vôbec predtým chcela provokovať?

„Och, áno, to som videl," ironicky zavrčal a Hermiona si bojovne zložila ruky na prsiach.

„BOLO to tak! Ak si videl niečo iné, tak si videl zle!"

„No jasné." On jej neveril!

„Neklamem ti!"

„Ako myslíš. Faktom ale je, že necháš môjho priateľa na pokoji, rozumela si?" Ten tón vôbec nebol dobrý. Skrytá hrozba medzi riadkami bola citeľná.

Hermiona sa na neho chvíľu pozerala a potom zúžila oči. „Aha. A to mi hovoríš prečo?" Myslí si to správne? Nebolo to len o hneve...? Bolo to o žiarlivosti? Alebo sa už načisto zbláznila?

„To je snáď jasné, nie?" pomaly vyslovil, odlepil sa od dverí a ležérnym krokom prešiel až k nej. Nie príliš blízko, len na dosah. „Nechcem, aby si ho pošpinila svojimi humusáckymi rukami."

Skoro jej od toho návalu nenávisti vyhŕkli slzy. Skôr, než by si to bola v hlave prikázala, sa napriahla a vrazila mu. Dlaňou, nie päsťou, ale aj tak to vydalo taký ten krásny tľaskavý zvuk a jeho hlava sa pod tým náporom nahla na stranu. Ihneď mu líce očervenelo.

„Ako sa opovažuješ?" zasyčala hlasom, z ktorého sršal jed. „Ty pokritecký bastard! Nebolo to len pred pár dňami, čo si skoro žobral, aby som sa s tebou vyspala a teraz mi nadávaš do humusáčiek? Ak sa ti tak veľmi hnusia humusáci, ak sa ti tak veľmi hnusím ja, prečo máš chuť preťahovať ma?" vykríkla a dívala sa na neho divokým pohľadom.

Bolo to nechutné... to, čo povedala. Odporné. Ale chcela, aby to také bolo, pretože bola nahnevaná a chcela, aby si uvedomil, že to, čo robí a hovorí je pokritecké. Chcela, by prestal hovoriť také veci alebo aby ju prestal nahovárať na sex.

„Neviem, jasné? JA NEVIEM!" vykríkol jej späť rezignovaným hlasom.

Na Hermioninej tvári sa zjavil znechutený výraz. „Fajn. Tak do tej doby, než na to prídeš, ma nechaj láskavo na pokoji." Ustúpila od neho. „Alebo nie. Vieš čo? Nechaj ma na pokoji už navždy!"

Obišla ho a vykročila. Chcela byť odtiaľ čo najskôr preč. Chcela to mať za sebou, zaliesť vo svojej izbe do postele a ukrivdene a nahnevane plakať. Ale Malfoy jej to nedovolil.

„Neodídeš," oznámil jej pokojným hlasom, čo ju zastavilo.

Obrátila sa. Od dverí bola už iba kúsok.

„A čo by ma mohlo zadržať? Ty?" Krátko neveselo sa zasmiala. „Daj si pohov, Malfoy, nemám náladu."

Otočila sa, ale on sa načiahol a chytil ju za ruku. Dlhé bledé a tak prekliato elegantné prsty sa jej so železnou silou obtočili okolo zápästia. Nepritiahol si ju k sebe, on prišiel k nej. Držal ju iba preto, aby si bol istý, že mu neutečie. A ona sa o to nesnažila... zatiaľ.

„Prečo si prijala Blaisovo pozvanie?" spýtal sa jej a na Hermionino obrovské prekvapenie, bol stále úplne pokoný. Nejačal na ňu pred chvíľou niečo o tom, že je humusáčka? Neudrela ho práve?

„Pretože som to tak cítila...?"

„Myslím to vážne."

Povzdychla si a pokrčila plecami. Bez odpovede ju asi nenechá odísť. „Nechcela som ísť s Harrym alebo s Ronom. A keď sa ma opýtal, povedala som áno."

„McLaggena si odmietla." Dobrý postreh.

„Nechcela som ísť s Cormacom."

„Chcela si ísť s Blaisom," podráždene povedal. Čím to bolo, že použil takmer tie isté slová ako Ginny?

„Nechcela."

„Ale išla si."

„Pretože ma pozval," povedala a Malfoy vydal taký čudný zvuk, ktorý znel ako zavrčanie. Toto nikam neviedlo.

„Prečo si odmietla McLaggena?"

„Pretože my dvaja sme spolu už pred časom skončili a ja sa nemienim vracať do minulosti," po pravde odpovedala.

„A prečo si neodmietla Blaisa?"

Tak fajn, asi je čas na kúsok pravdy. Ale nemienila mu povedať o tom kúsku, že jeden z dôvodov bol naozaj ten, že sa bála, že by ju nikto iný nepozval. To by umrela hanbou.

„Pretože som sa ti chcela pomstiť za to, že som kvôli tebe dostala trest... a za to, čo tomu trestu predchádzalo."

Napäto čakala na to, čo povie. Chvíľu bolo ticho a potom...

„Dobre."

Dobre? Dobre? To je všetko? Po tom, ako vyvádzal? Prečo nie je teraz zúrivý, prečo na ňu nejačí ako zmyslov zbavený?

Zostala na neho zarazene pozerať.

„Mimochodom, v tých šatách vyzeráš pekne," dodal ešte.

Povedal práve, že je pekná? Nesníva sa jej? „Čo?" Nemohla zabrániť tomu, aby jej neklesla sánka.

„Povedal som, že v tých šatách vyzeráš pekne," zopakoval, trochu silnejšie jej stisol zápästie a pristúpil až úplne k nej. Zadíval sa na ňu ‚TÝM' pohľadom a ona začínala premýšľať nad tým, či sa práve nerozhodol, že budú mať sex číslo tri.

„Ale radšej by som ťa videl bez nich," zašepkal jej do ucha.

Hermiona sa striasla.

Stále bola nahnevaná. Najprv jej povedal, že je humusácka suka a pred pár minútami ju obivinil, že siaha svojimi humusáckymi rukami na jeho priateľa. Okrem toho, že to bolo od neho hnusné, že ju to nehorázne nahnevalo, ju to trochu zasiahlo aj citovým spôsobom. Nebolo to tak, že ju BOLELO, čo povedal, už si na také reči zvykla. Tiež nečakala, že kvôli nej prehodnotí svoj postoj k u muklom narodeným, ale nejakým spôsobom dúfala, že sa mu prinajmenšom nehnusí, keďže s ňou dvakrát spal.

Chcela nad tým dumať viac, ale on jej palcom masíroval vnútornú stranu zápästia a to ju rušilo. Druhú ruku zamestnal tým, že ju vnoril do jej vlasov a ničil účes. Letmé pohyby jeho prstov na pokožke jej hlavy v kombinácii s tým, ako jej prechádzal po zápästí spôsobili, že sa cítila veľmi príjemne.

Nevedomky sa jej zatvorili oči a ona bola schopná iba si to užívať. Nevedela, či si po tom, čo ho v tej knižnici odmietla, vyrazil s niekym iným, ale spôsob, akým sa jej dotýkal a akým zaútočil na jej pery, hovoril, že možno ani nie. Zvláštne.

Zase to bolo... živelné. Prudké a horúčkovité. Jej šaty boli preč rýchlejšie, než si vôbec stihla všimnúť, že jej ich dáva dole. Pritisol si ju za bedrá pevne k sebe a jej sa zatajil dych. Nevedela, že dnešná noc sa skončí tým, že sa bude skrúcať v nápore vášne pod dotykmi Draca Malfoya, ale Merlin vedel, že s tým bola viac než spokojná. Napriek všetkému ju priťahoval, to proste nemohla popierať a zdalo sa, že mu ani pri najväčšej vôli nedokázala odolať.

Malfoy ju zrazu vzal na ruky, prešiel tých pár krokov ku stolu, ktorý bol najbližšie k nim, roztvoril jej nohy a postavil sa medzi ne. Divoko jej plienil ústa svojimi a ona mu to ochotne umožnila. Jeho jazyk vkĺzol hlboko do jej úst, hral sa s tým jej, pohládzal ho a ochutnával, kým mu ruky vnorila do vlasov a pritiahla si ho bližšie.

Milovala jeho vlasy. Spôsob, ako si ich vždy česal, zapríčinil, že si vždy myslela, že sú hrubé a drsné. Skutočnosť, že sú jemné ako páperie ju prvýkrát, keď sa ich dotkla, skoro šokovala. Boli ako hodváb a ona začínala tušiť, že sa jej nikdy nepreje dotýkať sa ich.

„Toto," zašepkala a vytiahla jeho snehobielu košeľu z nohavíc a hrabala pod ňou rukami, „mi zavadzia," povedala. Bojovala s gombíkymi, ktoré, keď ju vystriedal on, mal rozopnuté za sekundu a strhla ju z neho.

„Áno, to už je lepšie," usmiala sa a rukami blúdila po jeho pleciach. Boli bledé, tak ako celé jeho telo, ale nebola to mŕtvolná bledosť. Vo svetle mesiaca vyzeral ako pokrytý perleťou.

Ten pohľad bol príliš. Nepriťahoval ustavične iba jej ruky. Nevedela sa zastaviť. Musela sa nahnúť a ochutnať ho. Jazykom mu jemne prešla po kľúčnej kosti a začula od neho chrčavý zvuk. Páčilo sa mu to, ale jej sa to páčilo viac.

Vydala sa skúmať jazykom jeho odhalenú hruď, kým on sa jej snažil dať dolu podprsenku. Keď sa mu to podarilo a začal jej jemne hnietiť prsia, bola to ona, kto zavrčal blahom. Tie hladkania sa opakovali, rozbíjali jej sústredenie sa na jeho svaly, spôsobili, že musela zakloniť hlavu a zapriasť. Zapriasť! Nemysela si, že niekedy vo svojom živote priadla.

Myslela si, že ten zvuk sa Malfoyovi zapáčil, pretože sa bedrami pritisol viac k nej a pevnejšie ju chytil za vlasy. Hermiona bola podráždená. Prečo jej to musel stále robiť? Chcela mu to neustále vyvádzanie z miery oplatiť rovnako.

Rýchlo, tak, aby ju nestihol zastaviť (vlastne, nebolo isté, či by ju zastaviť chcel), mu odopla nohavice a stiahla ich spolu s boxerkami. Začala ho pomaly a premyslene pohládzať, postupne zvyšovala tempo a Malfoy zavrčal.

„Počkaj," vydýchol.

Pobozkala ho na krk. „Na čo?"

Ďalší prudký pohyb a on zastonal.

„Potvora," podarilo sa mu zamrmlať.

Možno by ju mal nechať, aby ho urobila a potom jednoducho odísť a nechať ju neukojenú. Ale neurobil to. Viac než urobiť sa jej do ruky, chcel byť v nej.

Hermiona sa nad jeho zaskučaním sama pre seba zasmiala a pokračovala v jeho mučení až do chvíle, kým jej doslova neodhodil ruku stranou, pritiahol ju na kraj stola a prudko do nej prirazil.

Šlo to ľahko a vôbec to nebolelo, vedela že to príde a bola pripravená. Vyšla mu v ústrety zakaždým, keď sa do nej vnoril a snažila sa pohybovať bokmi naproti tým jeho. Spôsob, akým do nej narážal, bol zničujúci. Privádzalo ju to do šialenstvu.

Keď jej Malfoy za stehno nadvihol jednu nohu, vedela, že jej po tom ostanú modriny, ale nevadilo jej to. Trochu to bolelo, ale ona si to zvláštne užívala. Zvyšovala prudkosť a frekvenciu prírazov, cítila, aká je napätá a vedela, že čoskoro vybuchne a podľa Malfoyovho prerývaného dýchania a trhaných pohybov hádala, že on tiež.

Rýchlo napredovali a ona si pomyslela, že by možno chcela, aby to trvalo aspoň o trochu dlhšie, ale už bolo neskoro. Ani keby sa o to naozaj snažila, v tejto chvíli by sa už nemohla zastaviť. A určite by nezastavila jeho.

Stačilo už iba pár divokých pohybov, posledný príraz, bolestné stisnutie jej stehna a výkrik.

Hodiny dejín mágie už nikdy nebudú také ako predtým.

000

Nebolo možné, aby sa Hermiona dala do takého stavu, v akom bola, keď šla na večierok. Vedela, že aj v ich klubovni bude malý alebo skôr veľký večierok, ktorý bude pravdepodobne trvať až do rána a dostať sa do svojej izby úplne nepozorovane, by nebolo možné. A ona nesmela vyzerať tak, akože sa práve s niekým vyspala.

Prečo? Okrem tej zjavnej príčiny, by si každý myslel, že to bol Zabini? Napriek tomu, ako ju štvalo, ako sa Ginny, Ron, Harry... a vlastne takmer všetci chovali kvôli tomu, že s ním išla na večierok, nemohla to takto prehnať.

Do chrabromilskej veže sa dostala niečo po dvanástej. Presne ako predpokladala, spoločenská miestnosť bola plná tancujúcich a smejúcich sa ľudí. Porozhliadla sa, kým ju ešte nikto nezbadal, aby zmapovala situáciu a vedela, že pri nijakej inej situácii by nebola taká rada, že boli takmer všetci na mol. Theo asi nebol jediný, komu sa podarilo do hradu prepašovať alkohol.

Z toho zbežného pohľadu zahliadla na pohovke Ginny, ako sa zúrivo bozkáva s Michaelom a jediný dôvod, prečo toho chalana Ron ešte nechytil pod krkom a nevymlátil z neho živú dušu bol ten, že on sám zúrivo skúmal ústa nejakého tmavovlasého dievčaťa.

„Hermiona," ozvalo sa vedľa nej a ona sa otočila.

„Cormac," zdvorilo povedala a kývla mu hlavou. Mala prekvapivo dobrú náladu. Asi to je vina tej predchádzajúcej aktivity.

„Dáš si?" spýtal sa jej blondiak a zodvihol svoj pohár s pitím.

Hermiona záporne pokrútila hlavou.

„Ty si išla radšej na večierok so Zabinim než so mnou?" spýtal sa zrazu a Hermiona iba zamrkala. Odkiaľ sa to vzalo tak rýchlo? Mal ju aspoň nejako varovať, že sa ich konverzácia bude uberať týmto smerom.

„A bozkávala si sa s ním!"

Prevrátila očami. Prečo sa do toho vôbec všetci starajú? „Nebozkávala. On pobozkal mňa a trvalo to asi štvrť sekundy, než som ho od seba odtlačila."

Cormac už otváral ústa, aby jej niečo odpovedal, keď sa vedľa neho zrazu objavil Harry a Cormac sa s naštvaným výrazom odplížil. Chvalabohu!

„Harry!" zvolala s úľavou Hermiona a usmiala sa.

„Videl som ťa!" vykríkol so zamračenou tvárou a jej bolo hneď jasné, že je poriadne opitý. „Ako si sa mohla bozkávať s tým skurveným imbecilom?" zajačal na ňu tak, že prehlušil aj hudbu, ktorú vzápätí niekto stíšil, aby mohli všetci počuť ich hádku. Celá spoločenská na nich civela.

Hermiona na Harryho prižmúrila oči, v ktorých blčal oheň. Porozhliadla sa po ostatných. Nie, nebola tam ani jedna tvár, ktorá by sa pozerala na niečo iné. Čo je to, do pekla, s tými ľuďmi? Nevedia, čo to je súkromný rozhovor?

Mlčky prešla ku schodom do izieb, vyšla na tretí, otočila sa čelom k nim a zajačala:

„NIE, NEBOZKÁVALA SOM SA SO ZABINIM. ON POBOZKAL MŇA! A AJ KEBY SOM SA BOZKÁVALA, NIKOHO Z VÁS DO TOHO NIČ NIE JE, LEBO TO, S KÝM SA BOZKÁVAM, JE MOJA ZASRANÁ VEC!"

Všetci na ňu pozerali s otvorenými ústami a ona sa iba zvrtla a stratila sa na schodoch.


	12. Chapter 12

Keď si Hermiona na druhý deň ráno sadla ku stolu, aby sa vo Veľkej sieni naraňajkovala, vedela, že ten šum, čo okamžite nastal, spôsobila ona. Ach, áno, neustále musia rozoberať tú bozkávaciu epizódu so slizolinčanom.

Po raňajkách, na ktoré neprišla Ginny, Harry a ani Ron, čomu sa ani priveľmi nečudovala, poslala Malfoyovi správu, aby sa stretli v knižnici kvôli esejám. V poslednej dobe to obaja trochu zanedbávali a vedela, že minimálne ďalšie tri eseje musí odovzdať už v priebehu budúceho týždňa.

Kým na neho čakala, sadla si do kresla pri okne a čítala ďalšiu kapitolu, ktorú si mali naštudovať na nasledujúcu hodinu elixírov. Čas od času sa pozrela na hodinky a zamračila sa. Jeho neustála nedochvíľnosť jej začínala liezť na nervy.

Bola na štvrtej strane tej kapitoly, keď sa vedľa nej ozvalo tiché zakašľanie a ona sa otočila.

„Počul som nejaké fámy." Ten pobavený úsmev by mu z tváre mohla zmazať tým, že by do neho hodila knihu.

„Áno?" s nezáujmom sa spýtala.

„Vraj si jačala v spoločenskej miestnosti, že nikomu nie je nič do toho, s kým sa bozkávaš." Sú v ich spoločenskej nejaké ploštice? Ako je možné, že hneď na druhý deň, to vie celá škola? A jej popularita závratne stúpa. „Myslíš, že by ich zaujímalo, s kým spávaš?" spýtal sa so širokým úškrnom na tvári.

„Myslíš si, že by to zaujímalo slizolinčanov?" vrátila mu to a on sa pobavene zasmial. Zdalo sa, že mal dobrú náladu. Na rozdiel od nej.

„Priniesol si tie eseje?" spýtala sa po pár sekundách, čo na ňu iba veselo zízal. Nemala rada, keď si z nej niekto robil srandu. Neznášala to.

Malfoy prikývol, vytiahol z tašky tri zvitky pergamenov a položil ich na stôl. Hermiona odložila knihu, načiahla sa po prvom z nich a rozložila ho na stole.

„To ich budeš čítať teraz?" spýtal sa Malfoy, keď sa oprel o stenu a zvrchu na ňu pozeral.

„A kedy myslíš?" odvrkla Hermiona a dala sa do čítania.

„Prečo nejdeme robiť niečo zábavnejšie?" navrhol Malfoy a keby sa na neho bola pozrela, uvidela by na jeho tvári ten prešibaný výraz.

„Ako čo napríklad?" neprítomne sa spýtala, sústrediac sa na riadky pred sebou.

„No," hravo povedal, „veď vieš..."

Hermionina hlava vystrelila dohora, oči sa jej rozšírili na zaujímavú veľkosť. Boli celkovo dve veci, ktoré ju ohromili. Mal naozaj, naozaj dobrú náladu, rozprával sa s ňou príjemným spôsobom a tú poslednú vetu povedal naozaj... hravo. Nespomínala si, že by ho niekedy počula rozprávať takým tónom.

Tá druhá vec, ktorá ju ohromila... je snáď jasné, čo to bolo.

„To nemyslíš vážne!" povedala po chvíli neveriacky.

„Prečo?" zvedavo sa spýtal.

„Veď... predsa," koktala, „robili sme to včera!"

„No a?"

„Nestačilo ti to?"

Malfoy prevrátil očami. „Grangerová, ešte sa toho musíš veľa naučiť. Nemám sedemdesiat ale sedemnásť, pre Merlina!"

„A?" spýtala sa.

„Chalani môjho veku to potrebujú dosť často," vysvetlil.

Hermiona sa zatvárila pochybovačne a zložila si ruky na hrudi. „Nie až takto často!"

„Dokonca častejšie!"

Zamračila sa. Pozrela na pergamen na stole pred sebou, potom na tie ďalšie dva a na nedočítanú kapitolu z elixírov. „Nuž, tak to máš smolu. Vidíš, že teraz nemôžem."

Malfoy zafŕkal, čo bol fakt čudný zvuk a potriasol hlavou. „Nemôžeš to dorobiť neskôr?"

„Nie. Mám aj povinnosti hlavnej prefektky a okrem toho, dnes mám dozor na chodbách..."

„Tak si tie eseje prečítaš zajtra."

Hermiona po ňom hodila podráždeným pohľadom. „Nie! Tie eseje máš odovzdať budúci týždeň. Ako to chceš stihnúť, keď máš okrem toho aj iné úlohy? Budeš musieť počkať." Nemohla uveriť, že o jeho priemer sa zaujímala vä

šmi ako on sám. A čo s tou hrozbou, že ho vyhodia zo školy? Na to už zabudol?

Pár chvíľ sa na ňu iba pozeral, čeľusť zaťatú, čo bola neklamná známka toho, že sa mu niečo nepáči. „Fajn!" povedal nakoniec naštvane, odtlačil sa od steny a urazene odpochodoval preč.

Hermiona si len povzdychla a pokračovala v kontrolovaní.

000

Počas nasledujúceho týždňa prišla k záveru, že bude lepšie, ak bude s Malfoyom ohľadne esejí komunikovať výlučne pomocou sovej pošty. Po tom, čo ho naposledy odmietla, jej to na ďalšom stretnutí už nedovolil. A ani na tom ďalšom. Skôr či neskôr vždy skončili iba pri tom jednom na nejakom kuse nábytku a to nebolo veľmi plodné aspoň pokiaľ išlo o štúdium.

Tešilo ju však to, že Harry sa už upokojil a preniesol sa cez to, čo sa stalo so Zabinim. To však nemohla povedať o Ronovi alebo Ginny. Ani jeden sa s ňou nerozprával. Ron si vyberal vyhýbať sa jej, ale s Ginny také šťastie nemala. Pri každej príležitosti sa ju snažila nejako podpichnúť alebo uraziť. Neustále na niečo frflala a Hermionu to už začínalo pomaly unavovať.

Nerozumela tomu. Nechápala, prečo ju to tak veľmi štvalo. Veď odvtedy sa so Zaninim mimo hodín sotva videla a každému na škole už bolo jasné, že to bola iba jednorázová záležitosť... alebo zatmenie zdravého rozumu, ako tomu niektorí hovorili. Ale Ginny vyvádzala, ako keby jej minimálne ukradla frajera.

Lenže Hermiona sa rozhodla nezaoberať sa tým. Ak chce byť na ňu bezdôvodne nahnevaná, tak aj tak nebolo veľa vecí, čo by s tým mohla urobiť nehovoriac o tom, že sa jej ani nechcelo. To Ginny mala problém, tak nech sa s tým vyrovná sama.

Na nasledujúci víkend bol naplánovaný metlobalový zápas bifľomoru proti bystrohlavu. Zdalo sa, že väčšina hradu hýri vzrušením, no čo sa týkalo Hermiony, pokiaľ nešlo o chrabromil, vôbec ju to nezaujímalo.

V sobotu ráno už bolo jasné, že to nebude nič pekné. Vonku bolo stále chladno a hoci sneh už akoby zázrečne zmizol, vzduch bol ľadový a keď zafúkal vietor, bolo to ako keby vás pichali do chrbta cencúle. To bola neklamná známka toho, že zime nie je ešte ani zďaleka koniec. Práve takým dňom spolu so zamračenou oblohou a hroziacim snežením bola sobota.

Už len kvôli tomu počasiu sa Hermiona rozhodla nechať si zápas ujsť a radšej si zaliezť na celý deň do postele s novým románom, ktorý jej poslala mama. V poslednej dobe nemala na čítanie ničoho, čo sa netýkalo školy, vôbec čas a kvôli nejakému hlúpemu zápasu si takúto príležitosť nemienila nechať ujsť.

Dovolila si ten luxus vstať až o pol desiatej, keď už boli všetci vonku z hradu a keďže nebola veľmi hladná, rozhodla sa raňajky vynechať a radšej si dopriať dlhú horúcu sprchu. Určite by sa jej viac páčilo ísť si užívať potešenia prefektských kúpeľní, ale to by znamenalo, že by musela prejsť polovicu hradu a keďže sa na chodbách nekúrilo, nikto by ju teraz neprinútil vystrčiť nos z chrabromilskej veže.

000

Draco si stal pred obrovský obraz ešte väčšej Tučnej panej a suverénne vyslovil heslo. Ne je treba hovoriť, aká prekvapená bola, keď ho naozaj vedel. Ale jej povinnosťou bolo vpustiť kohokoľvek, kto ho povedal.

Obrovský portrét sa oddelil od steny a Draco vstúpil dnu.

Keď sa vplýžil do spoločenskej miestnosti a uistil sa, že tak, ako predpokladal, tu nik nebol, na chvíľu sa prozhliadol. Nejako takto si ju predstavoval. S množstvom dreva, červenej, zlatej a všetko neuveriteľne útulné. Na sekundu dokonca zatúžil, aby mali takú aj v slizoline, a potom nad sebou znechutene pokrútil hlavou.

Vyšiel po schodoch, ktoré viedli k izbám a chvíľu mu trvalo, kým našiel tú, ktorá patrila Grangerovej, pretože bola od ostatných trochu izolovaná. Potichu otvoril dvere s očakávaním, že ju nájde ešte v posteli zachumlanú do prikrývok s knihou v ruke a v starom vyťahanom pyžame. Jeho druhým variantom bolo, že sa bude pri stole drviť poznámky na transfiguráciu.

Jediné, čo ho však čakalo, bola miestnosť zívajúca prázdnotou. Najprv sa zamračil, ale potom začul z vedľajšej miestnosti šušťanie sprchy nasledované Hermioniným spevom.

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Pobavene sa uškrnul, potichu otvoril dvere a nepozorovane vstúpil dnu. Sprcha mala sklenené dvere, ktoré boli pokryté vrstvou pary, ale mohol vidieť obrysy jej tela.

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible…

Nehlučne sa vyzliekol a otvoril dvere.

000

Hermiona skôr vycítila niečiu prítomnosť, než že by skutočne niečo počula. Práve sa s pocitom zhrozenia začala otáčať, keď sa jej pritislo nahé mužské telo na chrbát a pevné ruky ju objali okolo pása. Strachom úplne stuhla.

„Ahoj," zamrmlal známy hlas a ona sa uvoľnila. To bol len Malfoy.

„Tú pesničku síce nepoznám, ale som si istý, že melódia je iná," povedal narážajúc na jej falošný spev.

Hermiona potlačila smiech a zavrčala na neho. „Sklapni!"

Okamžite jej začalo vŕtať v hlave, ako je možné, že je v chrabromilskej veži, ale jej zámer opýtať sa ho, zmarili ruky láskajúce jej telo. Jemne sa o ňu otieral a ona na vrchnej časti zadku zacítila jeho narastajúcu erekciu.

Zrazu sa jej ťažšie dýchalo. Otočila sa k nemu čelom, ponúkla mu svoje pery a ani na chvíľu nezapochybovala o tom, že by to nevyužil. Ako sa zdalo, predpokladala správne. Ich jazyky sa zúrivo preplietali, ruky sa dotýkali každého kúsku holej pokožky nasledované perami a v tej chvíli nekonečných výbuchov slaste, sa cítila dokonale.

Pozitívum na využívaní sprchy pri súloži je ten, že sa nemusíte zaoberať otravným zobliekaním si vecí. Hermiona mala bez akýchkoľvek prekážok prístup ku ktorejkoľvek časti jeho tela, ktoré sa jej zažiadalo pohladiť a zo zvukov, ktoré pri tom Malfoy vydával, sa jej zdalo, že sa mu to veľmi páčilo.

Tento raz chcela, aby to malo trochu dlhšie trvanie než len pár krátkych minút. Chcela sa s ním hrať a skúmať ho a do určitej mieri sa jej to aj podarilo, ale zase bol taký netrpezlivý ako skoro vždy a netrvalo dlho, kým obaja vyvrcholili silným orgazmom.

„Ako si sa sem vôbec dostal?" spýtala sa o pár minút malátnym hlasom Hermiona. Opierala sa o neho a spokojne vydychovala.

„Raz som sledoval nejakého prváka až k obrazu a začul som, ako povedal heslo. Myslel som, že by sa mi to mohlo hodiť." Pobozkal ju na krk. „Ako vidíš, mal som pravdu."

„Áno, lebo ty máš vždy pravdu," sarkasticky vyhlásila, ale potom sa zachichotala. „Nemôžem uveriť, že si mal odvahu prísť sem. Čo ak by tu niekto bol? Ako by si to vysvetlil?"

Malfoy pokrčil plecami. „Vedel som, že tu nikto nebude."

„To určite," odfŕkla si Hermiona, odtiahla sa a naniesla si na ruku tekuté mydlo. Draco sa jej snažil v umývaní pomôcť, ale jediná časť jej tela, ktorej mu dovolila dotknúť sa, bol chrbát. Vedela, že ak by ho nechala blúdiť rukami kamkoľvek by sa mu zachcelo, znova by sa vzrušil a o sebe nemohla povedať niečo iné.

„A ako si vedel, že som tu a nie na ihrisku?" zvedavo sa opýtala.

„Jednoducho, bol som sa tam najprv pozrieť," odpovedal, kým si nanášal na vlasy šampón. Keď už bol mokrý, tak prečo z toho niečo nevyťažiť, nie?

Pri pohľade, ako si rukami šuchorí vlasy a vytvára penu, mala chuť vystriedať ho a hrať sa s tým jemným páperým, až kým by im nezačala tiecť studená voda, ale vedela, k čomu by to viedlo. Okamžite tú myšlienku vypudila z hlavy a venovala svojim vlastným vlasom.

„Teraz vážne, Malfoy," povedala, keď vystúpila zo sprchy a zabalila sa do osušky. „Toto je prvý a poslednýkrát, čo si sem prišiel. Je to príliš nebezpečné."

„To riziko bolo na mne, takže ťa to vážne nemusí trápiť," povedal, tiež si vzal jednu z osušiek a utrel sa. Potom si ju obtočil okolo pásu.

Hermiona sa na neho v zrkadle zamračila, kým si prútikom sušila vlasy. „To áno, ale aj tak. Už máš dosť problémov, ďalší trest naozaj nepotrebuješ."

Na Malfoyovej tvári sa objavil široký pobavený úsmev. „Bojíš sa o mňa?"

„Bojím sa, že ak by ťa kvôli ďalšiemu trestu nechali opakovať ročník, moja snaha by vyšla na zmar. A to ti nemienim dovoliť," odsekla a ďalej sa venovala svojim vlasom.

„Nechceš už ísť? Zápas by sa už mohol skončiť," povedala, keď tam už päť minút stál a pozoroval ju, ako sa krémuje.

„To sotva, pri neschopnosti oboch tímov a najmä ich chytačov by som povedal, že budú hrať ešte minimálne dve hodiny," odpovedal, ale napriek svojmu prehláseniu sa odlepil od podlahy a stratil sa za dverami jej izby.

Hermiona si myslela, že už odišiel, keď sa z vedľajšiej miestnosti ozval jeho hlas.

„Grangerová?"

Hermiona prevrátila očami. Naozaj by ju mohol volať krstým menom. Pri tom všetkom, čo robia, je trochu čudné stále ju volať priezviskom. Ale potom si spomenula, že ani ona mu nepovedala inak ako Malfoy, poprípade použila nejakú nadávku a tiež vedela, že má na to svoje dôvody. Uvažovala, či sú jeho dôvody rovnaké ako jej.

„Áno?" zakričala mu naspäť.

„Páči sa mi tvoj stôl."

Hermiona sa nechápavo zamračila a vošla do svojej izby. „Čože?"

„Povedal som, že sa mi páči tvoj stôl. Čo takto vyskúšať ho?" spýtal sa s veľavravným úškrnom.

Hermiona na neho zízala a neveriacky pokrútila hlavou. „Ty si neukojiteľný alebo čo?"

„Už som ti raz povedal, že mám sedemnásť. To hovorí za všetko."

Hej, a ona má koľko? Deväťdesiat? „Ja mám tiež sedemnásť!"

„Ale ty si dievča," prehlásil a ona prevrátila očami. Vážne, to, že on je chlapec a ona dievča má byť odpoveď?

„No tak, poď sem, Grangerová. Nenechaj sa prosiť," povedal a potľapkal po doske stola.

„Prosil by si?" spýtala sa Hermiona s nadvihnutým obočím a smiechom v hlase. Veď už to koniec koncov raz zažila... ako žobral o to, aby sa s ním vyspala.

„Odpoveď už zrejme poznáš," zamračene zamumlal pamätajúc si tú trochu zahanbujúcu scénu, ktorá sa odohrala v knižnici.

Uškrnula sa. „Asi poznám," odpovedala, ale v tej chvíli Malfoyovi skĺzol z bedier uterák, ktorý mal stále na sebe a ona už neváhala ani sekundu.

000

„Ale teraz by si mal už naozaj ísť."

Hermiona sa práve obliekala do pohodlných džínsov a obtiahnutého červeného trička, na ktorý si obliekla čierny sveter. Obzrela sa ponad plece a zistila, že aj Malfoy je už oblečený.

„Viem," odpovedal a kráčal ku dverám.

Hermiona ho nasledovala a on na ňu nadvihol obočie.

„Pre prípad, že by sa tu niekto zrazu zjavil. Mňa by nikto nepreklial v sekunde, kedy by ma uvidel. Poviem, že si tu kvôli doučovaniu," vysvetlila a on prikývol

Mlčky kráčali po chodbe a prišli až k točitým schodom, keď sa zrazu ozvali z nižšieho poschodia nejaké hlasy. Obaja okamžite zamrzli, Hermionino srdce začalo búšiť strachom a nervozitou a automaticky zovrela Malfoya za predlaktie. Že by sa už skončil zápas a všetci sa vracajú späť do spoločenskej miestnosti?

Hermiona bola pred kolabsom.

„Už musíš ísť. Skôr, než sa ostatní vrátia a uvidia ťa tu," zašepkal tlmene dievčenský hlas nasledovaný chichotom.

„Nerob a choď už!"

„Bojíš sa, že by ma tu mohol vidieť Corner?" spýtal sa mužský hlas ironickým tónom a Hermiona stuhla. Pozrela na Mlafoya.

„Ty si o tom vedel?" pošepky sa spýtala, ale on iba nemo pokrútil hlavou. Koniec koncov aj jeho prekvapený výraz plný zmätku a rozčarovania dosť vypovedal o tom, že ani len netušil, že Zabini má niečo s Ginny.

Hermiona potichu zastonala a oprela sa o stenu. „Nemôžem tomu uveriť! On a Ginny? Ako je to vôbec možné?" pýtala sa.

„Oni by sa asi pýtali to isté, keby vedeli o nás," zasyčal Malfoy a zazrel na ňu.

Hermiona prikývla na súhlas. Mal pravdu. Oni boli rovnako nepravdepodobný „pár" ako Ginny a Zabini. Teraz už chápala, prečo bola Ginny skoro šialená pri myšlienke, že s ním bola na večierku. A že ju pobozkal! Nečudo, že si vybral práve ju. Nič nemohlo Ginny dopáliť viac, ako keď pozval jej najlepšiu kamarátku a potom sa s ňou ešte olizoval na parkete pred celou školou. Ale zjavne to fungovalo.


	13. Chapter 13

„Mám skvelý nápad," ozval sa odo dverí Malfoyov hlas o pár dní neskôr a ona zodvihla hlavu od množstva pergamenov na stole. Ako vôbec mohla predpokladať, že v prefektskej miestnosti bude mať pokoj?

„Hm... vážne? Oslň ma," podráždene povedala a sledovala, ako sa oprel o Theov stôl rovno naproti nej a uškrnul sa na ňu.

„Zlá nálada?" spýtal sa.

Hermiona si povzdychla a oprela sa v kresle. Zlá nálada bolo zasrané podcenenie. Zdalo sa, že v poslednej dobe si Theo zobral od všetkej prefektskej práce dovolenku. Jediná vec, na ktorú využíval túto miestnosť, bolo zakrádanie sa sem s tou malou mrchou Pansy Parkinsonovou.

Áno, to bola ďalšia perla. Nejako sa stalo, že tí dvaja spolu niečo majú. Nedalo sa to presne nazvať chodením, pretože na verejnosti sa tvária, že sa ani nepoznajú, ale odkedy ich tu raz Hermiona nachytala takmer inflagranti, už ju viac neoblbli. Hm... niečo jej to pripomínalo. Ale radšej na to nemyslieť.

„To asi ťažko. Skôr by som to nazvala pekelne zlou náladou. Ako Nottov spolužiak a spoluslizolinčan, by si mu mohol povedať, aby sem láskavo priniesol svoj zadok a začal si robiť svoje povinnosti. Ja toho mám viac než dosť aj bez toho, aby som riešila veci, o ktoré sa má postarať on!"

Draco bol jej úprimnosťou trochu prekvapený. Predsa len, nebolo to až tak dávno, čo by mu odsekla, aby sa do nej nestaral a vypadol odtiaľ, aby mohla pracovať.

Zamračil sa. „Theo to fláka? To je prekvapivé, lebo zo všetkých slizolinčanov je jediný, ktorý sa o svoje povinnosti noazaj stará."

Hermiona mu zamračenie opätovala. „No, tak sa asi zmenil," povedala a premýšľala, či o ich pomere vie. Pokiaľ vedela a videla, tak Parkinsonová bola na Dracovi stále navešaná a líškala sa mu. Mala by mu povedať, že ho podvádza? Aj keď vlastne spolu nechodia?

„To je čudné," zamumlal.

Hermiona pokrčila plecami. „Asi je." Nechcela sa o tom baviť, lebo ju jazyk až svrbel, aby mu to povedala. Radšej predíde akejkoľvek hlúposti, čo by jej mohla vyjsť z úst. „Aký skvelý nápad to máš?"

Jeho výraz sa náhle zmenil a tvár mu rozžiaril široký úsmev, ktorý sa pozvoľna zmenil do prešibaného úškrnu. Och, bože, to bolo naozaj príťažlivé...

„Napadlo mi perfektné miesto, kde by sme sa mohli stretávať a nikto by nás tam nenašiel..." zmĺkol a Hermiona prevrátila očami. Oceňovala jeho zmysel pre dramatickosť, ale toto nebola práve tá z chvíľ, kedy bola dostatočne trpezlivá na to, aby jej to nedrážilo nervy.

„Aké?" spýtala sa nakoniec.

„Tribúny na metlobalovom ihrisku!" triumfálne povedal a ona na neho vyvalila oči.

„Čože?"

„Je to dokonalé. Keď tam odletíš zo zadnej časti hradu, nikto ťa nemôže zbadať."

Hermione neušlo jeho nadšenie, ale ona sa nevedela prinútiť, aby cítila to isté.

„Tribúny? Zbláznil si sa?" vyhŕkla.

„Prečo nie?" zamračil sa a jeho entuziazmus ochladol, keď sa díval do jej zhrozenej tváre.

„Je... tam zima," povedala a on prevrátil očami.

„Sme čarodejníci, pre Merlina!" Hermiona na neho spoza stola zazrela. „No tak, každý tam priletíme, nikto nás nebude vidieť a nikomu by ani len nenapadlo hľadať nejakú dvojicu na metlobalovom ihrisku."

„Priletíme? Nie! Žiadne tribúny!" rázne povedala.

Malfoy prižmúril oči.

„Prečo?"

„Tak."

„To je vážne veľavravná odpoveď, Grangerová. A teraz mi povedz, prečo noazaj nechceš, aby sme sa stretávali na ihrisku," prikázal jej.

„Pretože... pretože jednoducho nie." Ako sa má z tohto vykrútiť?

Na Malfoyovej tvári sa zjavil úškľabok. „Ty sa bojíš lietania?" Vedel, že jej to v prvom ročníku veľmi nešlo a vlastne ju nikdy na metle mimo toho ani nevidel, takže to bola logická dedukcia.

„Nie, nebojím sa lietania," odsekla a vrátila sa späť k pergamenom na stole. Alebo sa tak snažila tváriť.

„Ale bojíš," oponoval Mlafoy, pobavenie v jeho hlase bolo citeľné. Hm... skôr by čakala výsmech a nie obyčajné pobavenie, ale ani to nebolo príliš lichotivé. Ako keby vôbec niekto túžil byť iným na smiech.

„Nie, nebojím sa lietania," popravde povedala a pokračovala, „bojím sa výšok."

„Výšok?"

„Vlastne nie," vyhŕkla rýchlo, „ani výšok nie. Báť sa výšok by bolo nelogické. Ja sa bojím, že z tej výšky spadnem. Takže, smola ale tribúny rozhodne nie."

Sťažka si vzdychol. „Tak fajn. Vymyslím niečo iné."

Naozaj tak nejako čakala, že sa jej fóbii zasmeje a na jej hlavu padne pár nepríjemných pomenovaní alebo vtipov alebo čohokoľvek urážlivého. Ale on iba súhlasil. A rýchlo. Prečo tak rýchlo súhlasil a nesnažil sa ju presvedčiť? O čo tu ide?

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou a roztržito sa hrala s brkom. „Nie, nechcem, aby si niečo vymýšľal. Proste tomu... nechaj voľný priebeh. Lepšie bude, ak to bude spontánne."

Malfoy si založil ruky na hrudi a udivene na ňu pozeral. „A to ti nevadí, že nám hrozí, že nás odhalia?"

Iba pokrčila plecami. Tá možnosť tu bola vždy, nie? Bolo jedno, kde by sa stretli. Ale aj tak bola na smrť vydesená z toho, čo by sa stalo, keby ich odhalili.

Malfoy si znova vzdychol. „Vieš, spontánnosť je fajn, vážne, ale je to nepraktické. Potrebujeme nejaké miesto, kde sa budeme schádzať!"

Nechápal to? Nemohla si s ním dohodnúť miesto a čas, kedy s ním bude spať. Cítila by sa ako nejaká šľapka. Okrem toho, doteraz bolo jej správanie také ľahké ospravedlniť! Malfoy za ňou prišiel, inicioval intímnosti a ona neprotestovala, ale ak si to naplánujú, bude to vyzerať... ako že jej to nevadí, že s ich pomerom je úplne spokojná. Že ju neštve, že mu nedokáže odolať. Proste... bude to iné, bude to príliš skutočné.

Nikdy si nemyslela, že bude mať niekedy v živote čisto fyzický vzťah a v skutočnosti to vlastne vždy odsudzovala. A tak veľmi sa hanbila za to, že to naozaj robí. Plánované stretávanie sa s ním by bolo posledným klincom do rakvy jej morálneho úpadku. Na nižšie dno by spadla iba v tom prípade, keby mu za to platila.

„A okrem toho," pokračoval, „vážne už potrebujem posteľ. Aspoň raz za čas."

Toto bolo ďalšie, s čím nesúhlasila. Ona s ním nechcela robiť v posteli absolútne nič. Posteľ bola príliš intímna zóna... v emocionálnom slova zmysle. Viažu sa na ňu city a to, čo robí s Malfoyom nezahŕňa žiadny druh citov. Už vôbec nie ten romatický.

„Nie," ostro vyhŕkla a začala si rýchlo baliť svoje veci. O tomto sa nechcela rozprávať. Aspoň nie práve teraz. Mala toho viac než dosť aj bez tohto druhu rozhovoru. Okrem toho, vedela, že by to viedlo... alebo skôr ona by to pravdepodobne viedla k tomu, aby ich vzťah presne definovali a to vážne nechcela.

„Nie? Čo myslíš tým nie?" rozhorčene sa pýtal, kým ju sledoval, ako zúrivo strká nejaké papiere do svojej tašky.

„Proste nie! Teraz nemám na takúto debatu čas. Porozprávame sa inokedy," rýchlo povedala a vystrelila z miestnosti, ako keby ju naháňala svorka vlkolakov.

000

Bol prvý marcový týždeň a na sobotu bol naplánovaný ďalší metlobalový zápas. Tento raz medzi chrabromilom a slizolinom. Nálada by sa medzi oboma fakultami dala krájať a už týždeň si išli všetci, nie iba hráči, po krku.

Hermiona sa snažila nevšímať si to, ale ako prefektka to musela riešiť. Tak sa zamerala len na tie najnutnejšie prípady a sústredila sa hlavne na prácu. Odkedy sa Malfoy dožadoval viac jej pozornosti, mala na učenie čoraz menej času.

Teraz sa Hermiona v doprovode Nevilla a Seamusa blížila k ihrisku, aby si našli dobré miesta na sedenie a mohli tak povzbudzovať Harryho, Rona a Ginny. Na chvíľu jej zišlo na um, ktorému tímu bude asi tak fandiť Zabini, ale do týchto vôd nechcela ísť.

O tej veci, ktorú si vypočula počas prvého zápasu roku, ktorý si nechala ujsť a zostala v hrade, si s Ginny ešte nepohovorila. Chcela, ale nevedela, čo by mala povedať, aby sa necítila ako pokritec. Zabini bol sukničkár a jeho matka je ako čierna vdova, čo jej, samozrejme, nebolo dokázané. Opovrhuje zradcami a nenávidí muklov. Ginny sa radila do tej prvej skupiny.

Ale mohla jej niečo z toho povedať? Keď ona sama sa s ním bozkávala... teda, on ju pobozkal, a oháňala sa takými argumentami ako, že nie je taký zlý a že ho ostatní dosť nepoznajú. Keď ona sama presviedčala Ginny, že ísť s ním na večierok nie je zrada a že je to v poriadku? Mohla robiť jediné... mlčať.

Hermiona ani nevedela, ako prebiehal zápas. Bola plne ponorená do svojich myšlienok, občas ju prebralo to, keď sa celá tribúna postavila, keď sa stalo niečo mimoriadne alebo dali gól, ale inak bola v celkom inom svete. Iba ohromné výkriky od slizolinskej strany a nahnevané šomranie okolo nej, jej napovedali, že zápas sa práve skončil a oni nevyhrali.

Chrabromilčania a celá spoločenská miestnosť boli pri každom ich zápase pripravené na oslavu. Nachystané bolo jedlo a pitie... nie iba tekvicový džús, ale tento raz sa zdalo, že to vyjde na zmar. Ak si to aj niekto myslel, bol by sklamaný. Prvý, kto siahol po fľaške s ohnivou whisky, bol Ron za doprovodu početných nadávaní na slizolinčanov. A potom to už išlo z kopca.

Hermione sa zdalo, že pil asi každý. Ona sama to nemala vôbec v úmysle, ale zrazu bol niekto vedľa nej, strčil jej pohár do ruky a ona sa napila. Nebol to alkohol bol to len nejaký džús, tekvicový rozhodne nie, lebo chutil podobne ako kokos. Naozaj jej to zachutilo, zistila, kde sa ten nápoj nachádza a nalievala si znova a znova a znova...

Až zrazu zistila, že je nejako príliš veselá a komunikatívna a že má krk ako zo želatíny, pretože jej hlava neustále padala na jednu alebo druhú stranu. Jazyk sa jej začal pliesť a ona dospela k rozhodnutiu, že najlepšie bude, ak sa prejde. To bol jasný znak toho, že musela byť opitá, pretože ani len nezvážila možnosť, že by ju mohli na chodbe chytiť.

Bolo už skoro dvanásť hodín a okrem prefektov, s ktorými by si hravo poradila, by sa mohli po chodbách ponevierať aj profesori a tým by len ťažko vysvetlila, prečo z nej cítiť alkohol.

Ale aj tak to nechápala. Veď pila iba ten kokosový džús alebo čo to bolo. Ako môže byť opitá? Kým takto dumala, zrazu si uvedomila, že je jej zimšie a našla sa stáť v jednej z chodieb v podzemí. Prečo, do pekla, chodila sem? A ako sa jej podarilo dostať sa tam bez toho, aby ju chytili?

Už sa otáčala, aby sa vrátila späť do ich veže, keď sa chodbou rozľahol mužský hlas.

„Grangerová?" niekto sa prekvapene spýtal a ona vzhliadla.

„Malfoy!" nadšene povedala a široko sa usmiala.

Pristúpil k nej bližšie, lepšie sa jej prizrel a prižmúril oči. Potom sa uškrnul „Ty si opitá!" zvolal, ale podľa toho kolísavého a o tón vyššieho hlasu, by mohla povedať, že on už tiež niečo vypil.

„No a? Pretože som Hermiona Grangerová nemôžem piť alkohol?" urazene sa spýtala a odula sa.

„Nie, samozrejme, že nie. Iba som prekvapený. Ešte nikdy som ťa nevidel piť," vysvetlil a ona prikývla.

„Ach, viem. Vlastne, toto je prvýkrát," povedala a potom si poklepkala prstom po brade, ako keby premýšľala. „Nebude ma zajtra bolieť hlava?"

Malfoy sa uchechtol. „Asi bude. Mala by si si zohnať elixír proti opici."

„Áno. Ale ja žiadny nemám!" zhrozene povedala.

„Nejaký si už zoženieš. Ale teraz by si mala ísť... skôr, než ťa tu uvidí niekto zo slizolinu," povedal, vzal ju za lakeť a viedol preč z podzemia, ale ona sa po pár krokoch vzpriečila.

„Ja ešte nechcem ísť do spoločenskej miestnosti. Je tam McLaggen a stále ma otravuje," sťažovala sa mrnčavým hlasom, takým netypickým pre ňu. Mlafoy sa na tom zasmial.

„Ale tu zostať nemôžeš."

„Tak niekam poďme!" vyhŕkla, ťahala ho za sebou a vošla do prvých dvier, ktoré uvidela. Bola to miestnosť, v ktorej nebolo nič iné, iba nejaké krabice s haraburdami.

„Fajn a čo teraz?" spýtal sa Malfoy.

Hermiona sa uškrnula. „Naozaj ti nič nenapadá...?"

000

Draco sa netrpezlivo prechádzal pred jazerom, vyšlapával v snehu malú cestičku a čakal, kým príde Blaise. Nebolo práve najteplejšie, ale bol si istý, že tu ich rozhovor nikto nebude počuť.

Po tom, čo ich videli alebo skôr začuli s Grangerovou v chrabromilskej veži, mu dával čas, aby sa mu zdôveril. Myslel si, že to bolo možno prvý raz a on mu to čo nevidieť povie, ale koho sa snažil oklamať? Ak sa dostal do chrabromilskej veže, je jasné, že tam nešiel iba tak dúfajúc, že ho Weasleyová nepreklaje niekam do pekla. Muselo to trvať dlhší čas.

Draco tomu nemohol uveriť. On mu povedal o Grangerovej... aj keď pravda je, že to nemal v úmysle a Blaise to z neho prakticky vydoloval, ale nemusel mu to povedať. Mohol mu pokojne klamať a nechať si to pre seba, ibaže on ho pokladal za priateľa, a tak sa mu zdôveril. Bolo príliš očakávať to isté od Blaisa?

Aký druh priateľstva vlastne majú, keď mu neverí?

„Čo je tak prekliato dôležité, že si mi to musel povedať tu? Nedá sa tu práve hrať plážový volejbal a opaľovať sa!" ozval sa za ním podráždený Blaisov hlas a Draco sa otočil.

„Bolo načase. Mal si tu byť pred desiatimi minútami," zavrčal a Blaise pokrčil plecami.

„Zdržal som sa," pokojne vysvetlil. Zrejme si ešte Dracov nazúrený výraz, ktorý varoval, aby sa s ním nezahrával, nevšimol.

„Och! A s kým si sa zdržal?" uštipačne sa spýtal. „S Weasličkou?"

Blaise stuhol. Mlčky zízal na priateľa a študoval jeho tvár. Zaťal čeľusť tak silno, až to mohol Draco vidieť.

„O čom to hovoríš?"

Draco prižmúril oči. „Neopovažuj sa mi klamať do tváre!" zavrčal a odolával nutkaniu do niečoho kopnúť. „Počul som vás!"

„Neviem, čo si počul, ale urči-"

„A teraz mi chceš nahovoriť, že to, čo som počul, bolo v skutočnosti niečo iné? Chceš zo mňa robiť idiota?" vykríkol a definitívne prestal krotiť svoj hnev. Predsa mal právo hnevať sa a o toto právo sa nemienil oberať.

„Prestaň na mňa jačať," vyštekol Blaise naštvane.

„Chrabromilská veža, sobota, bifľomor hral proti bystrohlavu. Bol si tam za Weasleyovou. Počul som ťa!"

Zdalo sa, že Blaise bol ako paralizovaný. Iba na neho pozeral, v očiach výraz čistej hrôzy, keď si všetko uvedomil. Kým on nebol schopný prehovoriť, Draco sa na neho mračil. Nechápal to. Čo si myslel, že urobí, keď bol tak očividne vydesený? Že s tou novinkou pobeží rovno za jeho matkou? Mal by ho poznať lepšie.

„Čo by si ty robil v chrabr... Bol si tam za Grangerovou?" spýtal sa a znelo to ohromene, ale Draco vedel, že to je len trik. Nemienil odpočiť od témy.

Draco pokrútil hlavou. „Je skurvene jedno, prečo som tam bol a o Grangerovej teraz hovoriť nebudeme. Môžeš prestať zapierať, Blaise, pretože by to bolo zbytočné. Jediné, čo chcem vedieť, je, prečo si mi to nepovedal. To mi neveríš alebo čo?"

Blaise si zhlboka vzdychol a vošiel si rukou do čiernych vlasov, biela pokožka s nimi ostro kontrastovala.

„Vôbec nejde o to, že ti neverím, Draco. Verím! Ja som... nechcel som ti to povedať, lebo... neviem, čo to znamená..." povedal nakoniec a Draco sa zamračil.

„Nevieš, čo to znamená? O čom to hovoríš?" zmätene sa spýtal.

„Toto je...," zdalo sa, že nemôže nájsť to správne slovo. „Je to iné," povedal napokon.

„Iné?" Draco nadvihol obočie. „Ako iné?"

„Ja... nemyslím si, že o tom chcem hovoriť."

Draco sa zamračil a bojovne zodvihol hlavu. „A ja si zas nemyslím, že máš inú možnosť."

Blaise si vzdychol, prútikom premenil obrovský kameň neďaleko nich na lavičku, postaral sa, aby bola vyhrievaná a sadol si. Draco ho váhavo nasledoval.

„Takže?" vyzval ho, keď už sedeli a on bol stále ticho.

„Som s ňou od toho Slughornovho večierku," začal tichým hlasom.

„Čože?" Ak nepočítal prázdniny, tak to bolo skoro dva mesiace. Blaise nikdy v živote s nikým nechodil tak dlho. Počkať! Blaise nikdy v živote s nikým nechodil!

„Vtedy sa rozišla s Potterom a po tom večierku som sa s ňou zrazil na chodbe. Vyzerala naozaj zle, plakala a no... vyspal som sa s ňou. Myslím, že sa mu chcela tak iba pomstiť alebo čo, ale bola taká...," zmĺkol.

„Chcel som ju vidieť znova," pokračoval v rozprávaní a Draco sa rozhodol, že lepšie bude, ak ho nebude prerušovať a nechá ho vyrozprávať sa. Veď, koniec koncov to bolo to, čo chcel.

„Ale ona so mnou odmietala dokonca aj hovoriť. Lenže vedel som, že aj jej sa to páčilo, to len tie prekliate chrabromilské morálne zábrany. Nechcela so mnou nič mať, ale potom som ju presved

il... alebo skôr vydieral, ale to je teraz jedno. Začali sme sa stretávať a nemyslím to iba... vieš... fyzickým spôsobom. Raz za čas som sa jej opýtal na metlobal, na súrodencov, ona sa pýtala mňa na život s takým bohatstvom a zrazu sme sa začali rozprávať a... páčilo sa mi to! Bolo to úplne iné ako rozhovor so slizolinčanmi. Nemusel som si dávať pozor na to, čo hovorím, mohol som jej povedať čokoľvek. Bolo to také oslobodzujúce!"

Blaise zmĺkol a Draco nad jeho slovami rozmýšľal. Začalo sa to podobne ako jeho vzťah s Grangerovou, keď si odmyslel ten elixír, ale oni dvaja sa nerozprávali. Teda... nerozprávali sa tak, ako Blaise s Weasličkou. Žiadne prezrádzanie tajomstiev a vylievanie si duší. Žiadne príbehy z detstva alebo rozhovory o ich priateľoch. Iba obyčajné veci... ak vôbec hovorili.

Dracovi sa úprimne uľavilo, že nikdy neprešli na osobnejšiu úroveň. Za prvé si myslel, že by sa to ani jednému nezdalo prirodzené a určite by sa ani jeden necítil príjemne a za druhé, ak by to malo viesť k nejakému emocionálnemu zblíženiu sa s ňou, tak bude radšej ochotne do konca života mlčať. Pretože Draco tušil, k čomu Blaise smeruje. A bol rád, že on v niečom takom nelieta.

„A potom sa niečo stalo," rozhovoril sa znova Blaise a keď sa na neho Draco pozrel, zistil, že sa pozerá na jazero a mierne sa mračí. „Zrazu povedala, že je koniec a že to už viac nechce. Dokonca mi nedala ani poriadne vysvetlenie! Povedala iba, že už nemôže. Asi o dva dni neskôr som ju videl s Cornerom a počul som, že s ním začala znovu chodiť. Bolo to... ako rana do žalúdka. Bol som zúrivý! Len dva dni po tom, čo ma odkopla, sa dá dokopy s tým bezcenným kusom hovna?" Blaise zvýšil hlas a Draco mohol povedať, že, nehľadiac na to, či s ním Weasleyová znova je, ho to zrejme stále poriadne štvalo.

„Snažil som sa s ňou hovoriť, ale vyhýbala sa mi ako moru. Chcel som niečo urobiť, MUSEL som niečo urobiť! Potreboval som aspoň vedieť dôvod. A potom," zhlboka si vzdychol, „prišiel deň, keď si jej vyhodil von oknom knižky. Vážne som sa na teba nasral, tak som pozval Grangerovú na ten večierok."

Draco sa pri tej spomienke zamračil.

„Neskôr mi došlo, že je to skvelá príležitosť, ako ju prinútiť žiarliť. Okrem toho, Grangerová je jej najlepšia priateľka, takže to bolo dvakrát tak účinné. Najprv bola strašne naštvaná, ale potom mi povedala pravdu, prečo sa so mnou rozišla a... znovu sme spolu."

„Prečo sa s tebou rozišla?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Povedala," začal, ale potom sa zarazil a chvíľu premýšľal. „Nemyslím si, že by sa jej páčilo, že ti to hovorím, keby o tom vedela. Je to príliš osobné. Ale povedala mi, že ma má rada... viac než rada a to bol z jednej časti tiež dôvod, prečo si chcela udržať odstup."

„A ty tiež... myslím, tiež si do nej... však vieš... zaľúbený, nie?"

Blaise sa strhol a zadíval sa na Draca, ktorý mu pohľad opätoval. Blaise tam nevidel nič z toho, čo čakal. Žiadne opovrhovanie či výsmech. Potom sa zháčil a sám nad sebou pokrútil hlavou. Draco bol jeho najlepší priateľ, samozrejme, že by ho nevysmial. Len ho to aj tak akosi... prekvapilo.

„Neviem. Mám ju rád, naozaj. Dokonca veľmi rád, ale... neviem, či to je láska," povedal potichu, zamračil sa a zastrčil si ruky do vreciek kabáta. „Myslím tým... mám iba sedemnásť, pre Merlina! Ako by to vôbec mohla byť láska?"

Draco si vzdychol a pokrútil hlavou. „To si myslel tým, že nevieš, čo to znamená?" spýtal sa.

„Sčasti."

„Kamoš... si v riadnej kaši, vieš to?" povedal zamyslene Draco.

„Som si toho vedomý, Malfoy."

„Fajn. Len som sa chcel uistiť."

Na chvíľu tam obaja sedeli celkom potichu, pozerali sa na takmer zamrznuté jazero a obaja cítili akúsi úľavu. Blaise preto, že to už nemusí pred ním držať v tajnosti a Draco preto, lebo ich priateľstvo to nepoškodilo. Aj keď, ak z toho majú v úmysle urobiť normálny a oficiálny vzťah, malý ryšavý Weasley pravdepodobne Blaisa uškrtí vlastnými rukami už iba za to, že si dovolil o jeho sestre vôbec premýšľať. A ak by nezomrel pri útoku horkokrvného nádejného švagra, určite by to dokonala Blaisova matka. Ten chalan bol vo vážnych sračkách.

Blaise zrazu vstal, premenil lavičku späť na kameň, pri čom Draco skoro skončil na zemi a kráčal spolu s ním späť do hradu.

„Ešte raz sa opováž vyhodiť jej knihy von oknom a nakopem ti zadok," zavrčal zrazu a Draco sa uškrnul.

„Neboj sa, už sa na ňu ani nepozriem. Nemôžem riskovať, že zase niekam pozveš Grangerovú."

000

Hermiona sa oprela čelom o ruky, ktoré mala vyložené na stole v knižnici a vzdychla si. Toto bude trápne. Keby žiadala kamarátku, tak by to bolo iné, s tým by nemala nijaký problém. Ale Malfoya? Asi jej bude zle.

Prečo si, do pekla, nekúpila toho antikoncepčného elixíru viac? Och, áno, pretože nevedela, že to s Malfoyom bude dlhodobejšže, trápne netrápne, opatrnosť je nadovšetko. A špeciálne v prípade keď šlo o rozmnožovanie malfoyovského pokolenia, ktorým by sa to malo neodvolateľne zakázať.

Keď sa Malfoy konečne uráčil ukázať, zrazu nevedela, ako začať a len na neho civela.

„Hm...," začala Hermiona a cítila, ako sa začervenala. Vlastne, ani nevedela prečo sa jej to zdalo také trápne. Iba to... bolo. Pre ňu.

„Áno?" povzbudil ju.

Asi by bolo najlepšie to proste... povedať. „Došla mi antikoncepcia."

Malfoy rozšíril oči a zhrozene sa na ňu díval.

„Čo?"

Nebola si istá, prečo vyzerá, ako keby práve videl ducha svojho otca. Veď mu to povedala a chystajú sa to vyriešiť. Možno bol taký zhrozený preto, že kým ho nezoženie, bude abstinovať.

„Došla mi antikoncepcia. Potrebujem, aby si ju kúpil ty. Nemôžem si dovoliť ísť do Rokvillu a kúpiť to tam, keď budeme mať ďalšiu vychádzku. A, bohužiaľ, mám priateľov, ktorí sa o mňa starajú a keby videli, ako mi sova doručuje balíček s vysačkou z čarolekárne, pýtali by sa. A keď príde na to, aká dobrá klamárka som, Malfoy, tak ti hovorím, že nie až taká dobrá, aby nemali podozrenie, že sa niečo deje," vysvetľovala.

„A kedy presne ti došla antikoncepcia?" spýtal sa jej s permanentne sa zvyšujúcim hlasom.

„No kedy asi?" sarkasticky sa spýtala. „Keď sme spolu spali naposledy... skončili sme zašití v tom sklade s haraburdami miesto toho, aby sme sa venovali tvojim esejám."

„Och, aha," vydýchol si, ale zrazu sa jeho tvár zmenila na výraz plný desu. „Počkaj! Kedy?"

„Nejač tak," zasyčala na neho nahnevane Hermiona a zamračila sa. „Veď vtedy keď sme mali mať doučovanie!"

„A čo v tú noc, keď sme hrali proti vám metlobal?" Silno ju schmatol za ruku a jeho oči ju prepaľovali s desivou intenzitou.

Hermiona sa zmätene zamračila. „Prečo sa pýt-"

„Prečo?"

„O čo ti, do pekla, ide?" spýtala sa tento raz podráždne a vstala.

„Tak ja ti poviem, o čo mi, do pekla, ide. Ty si so mnou spala bez ochrany!" vyhŕkol a keby neboli práve v knižnici, asi by na ňu zreval tak, že by jej praskli ušné bubienky. Tá mrchla má teda šťastie.

Hermiona na neho vypleštila oči. „Ja som s tebou nespala bez antikoncepcie!"

„Nie, myslím v ten večer, keď si sa opila."

„Čo? Ja som s tebou nespa..."

Och, bože! Spomenula si. Na ten večer si príliš nepamätala, ale mala v hlave isté útržky, ibaže si myslela, že je to sen! Nemyslela si, že to naozaj urobila a ani jej nenapadlo opýtať sa ho, či sa niečo nestalo. Pretože, nebolo by trochu trápne spýtať sa „prepáč, Malfoy, ale spali sme minulú noc spolu? Lebo neviem, či to bol sen alebo skutočnosť...".

Zrejme by ju považoval za toho najväčšieho lúzera pod slnkom. Ale mala sa ho spýtať aj keď si bola istá, že sa to nestalo. Och, pre Merlina, čo ak je tehotná?

Hermiona v tom okamihu, ako si to uvedomila, zbledla a Malfoy nemal v tvári o nič viac farby než ona. Zhrozene sa na neho pozrela.

„Ja som... ja som si to nepamätala," zašepkala a zrútila sa na stoličku. „Myslela som si... bol to iba... och, môj bože."

Prikryla si rukou ústa a do kútikov očí sa jej začali hrnúť slzy paniky. Toto sa nedeje. Nie! Nemôže sa to diať! Nemôže s ním byť tehotná. Je príliš mladá, prekrista! Má svoje plány a tie určite nezahŕňajú Malfoya a jeho uvrešťané decko.

„Ja nemôžem byť tehotná," vyhŕkla zhrozeným hlasom a bezducho sa dívala na podlahu. „Mám iba sedemnásť!"

„Musíš si spraviť test," povedal zrazu Malfoy dutým hlasom, ale bolo zjavné, že napäté situácie zvláda lepšie než ona. Čudovala sa, ako vôbec dokáže teraz normálne myslieť, keď ona bola na pokraji nervového šoku.

Zadívala sa mu do tváre a videla v nej rovnaký strach, aký sa zrejme odrážal aj na tej jej. Nemo prikývla.

„Ale... kde ho zoženiem?" zúfalo sa spýtala.

„Ja sa o to postarám."

Zahryzla si do spodnej pery. „Okej," povedala so stisnutým hrdlom a z očí jej konečne vykĺzli slzy. Potichu zavzlykala a Malfoy sa na ňu rozpačito pozeral.

„Prečo plačeš?" spýtal sa. „Nemáš na to dôvod... zatiaľ."

Hermiona po ňom hodila ostrým pohľadom. „Pretože s tebou nechcem mať dieťa!"

„To ani ja nie a neplačem," zamumlal a spomenul si na to, ako mu mama, keď bol malý, vždy hovorila, že chlapci neplačú. Zamračil sa. Necítil sa príliš príjemne, keď videl na jej lícach slzy.

„Och, sklapni!" zavrčala, potom si zložila hlavu do dlaní a snažila sa prestať vzlykať.

Draco tam nerozhodne stál neistý, či ju má utešiť a ak áno, ako to má urobiť. Nakoniec sa rozhodol, že bude lepšie, ak odíde. V tomto nebol príliš zbehlý. Pravdepodobne by povedal niečo hlúpe a rozplakala by sa ešte viac. Na chvíľu sa začudoval, odkiaľ sa vzala tá nechuť vidieť ju plakať, pretože to nebolo až tak dávno, keď sa vsádzal s Crabbeom a Goyleom, kto ju rozplače ako prvý.

„Hej, bude to v pohode," povedal ešte tichým hlasom a odišiel. Nechápal, prečo to urobil.


	14. Chapter 14

Och, naozaj. Čo bolo nudnejšie, ako hliadka v stredu v noci? Hliadka, ktorú musela absolvovať sama? Bola zima, všade bolo šero a tento raz Rokfort vyzeral naozaj trochu strašidelne. Striasla sa, ona sama dúfala, že iba zimou a pomaly sa vliekla po chodbách.

Bola naštvaná a uzimená. Toto si Theo zlízne. Vážne. Rozpučí ho ako úbohého švába. Teraz si celkom začala uvedomovať moc, ktorá vyplývala z jej postavenia hlavnej prefektky. Dobre, hlavným prefektom bol aj Theo, ale to neznamenalo, že mu nemôže dať pekne odporný trest, však? Vlastne to nevedela. Musí sa na to pozrieť do pravidiel.

Ale aspoň mala čas na premýšľanie, nie? Tuho sa zamračila. Ona nepotrebovala ďalší čas na premýšľanie. V poslednom čase premýšľanie nebolo vôbec prínosné. Ak sa o to pokúsila, jediné, čo sa jej vynorilo v hlave, boli pokakané detské plienky a jej zbabraný život.

Keď začula na druhej strane chodby nejaký zvuk, zastala. Zodvihla prútik so svietiacim koncom vyššie, aby tam dovidela, ale nešla sa bližšie pozrieť. No pekne, ona tu má strážiť, ale keď sa ukáže, že na chodbe noazaj niekto je, je príliš zbabelá na to, aby k tomu miestu priblížila.

Znechutene nad sebou prevrátila očami a pomaly vykročila po chodbe. Keď už bola skoro na konci, vynorila sa spoza rohu vysoká štíhla postava, ktorej blonďavé vlasy aj v tej tme žiarili ako maják. Keď sa tak znenazdania vynoril pred Hermionou, tlmene vykríkla a odskočila.

Akonáhle v tej osobe spoznala Malfoya, vydýchla si a oprela sa chrbtom o kamennú stenu. Radšej sa nepozastavovala nad tým, prečo ju upokojilo, že je to on.

„Dopekla, vieš ako si ma vydesil?" nahnevane vyhŕkla a spamätávala sa.

„To rozhodne nebol môj zámer," povedal, napriahol ruku a podával jej nejaké papierové vrecúško. „Na. Nemohol som ti to dať, keď sa na chodbách obšmietali ostatní."

Hermiona sa podozrievavo zadívala na vrecko a potom presunula pohľad k jeho tvári. „Čo je to?"

„Test."

Nemusela byť génius, aby vedela, aký druh testu to je vzhľadom na ich včerajší rozhovor. Váhavo k nemu natiahla ruku a vzala si to od neho. Chvíľu na to vrecko iba zízala, a potom sa poobzerala po chodbe. Na druhej strane boli dievčenské toalety. Vykročila rýchlou chôdzou a Malfoy ju nasledoval.

Rozrazila dvere dievčenských záchodov, prešla k jednej kabínke, zavrela sa tam, dala poklop dolu a sadla si. Vybrala z vrecka bielu krabičku, na ktorej bolo obrým červeným písmom napísané Magický tehotenský test. A menším písmom tam stálo: spoľahlivý výsledok už do piatich sekúnd.

Hermiona si zložila hlavu do dlaní. Ak je tehotná, nikto ju už z tejto miestnosti nedostane. Ak je tehotná, odstráni veľmi nechutným a bolestivým spôsobom Malfoyove genitálie, aby sa ten šváb už nikdy viac nemohol rozmnožiť. Ak je tehotná, je v hajzli.

Dvere buchli, ťažké kroky čiernych lesklých topánok sa hlasno ozývali na dláždenej podlahe.

„Tak?" ozvalo sa a Hermiona zodvihla hlavu.

„Toto sú dievčenské toalety, Malfoy!" znechutene povedala.

„No a? Nikto tu nie je, Grangerová. Už... už vieš výsledok?" ozvalo z miestnosti.

„Nie, neviem a radím ti, aby si okamžite odišiel."

„Počkám."

„Nepočkáš. Vypadni!" zvýšila hlas.

„Prečo?"

„Preto!"

„Aha, veľmi inteligentná odpoveď, Grangerová," lenivo zatiahol a Hermiona začala peniť.

„Nemôžem to urobiť, keď si tu!" rezignovane vyhŕkla a rukami sa pohrávala s tou strašidelnou krabičkou.

„Prečo nie?"

„Lebo nemôžem cikať, keď stojíš len pár metrov odo mňa a delia nás tenké dvere kabínky, ty imbecil!" vykríkla.

„Sľubujem, že sa nebudem pozerať... ani počúvať."

„VON!" zajačala, ale nepočula ani kroky, ani žiadne buchnutie dverí. Len ticho.

„VYPADNI!"

Tentoraz vedela, že zostala sama. Malfoy sa vyparil z miestnosti tak rýchlo, ako keby na neho poslala cruciatus. Konečne roztrhala krabičku a vybrala test. Chvíľu to trvalo, pretože nemala potrebu ísť na záchod, ale nakoniec urobila, čo bolo treba, spláchla, znova si sadla na poklop a tupo zízala na sivé dvere.

Zodvihla krabičku a čítala návod. Nepodstatné časti preskočila a prešla k tomu hlavnému. Jeden ružový prúžok – nie je tehotná. Dva ružové prúžky – je tehotná. Jeden – nie. Dva - áno. Jeden – nie. Dva – áno. Opakovala si to v hlave aspoň desať ráz. Asi jej bude zle.

Vedela, že už prešla minimálne minúta, ale príliš sa bála, aby sa pozrela.

Zbabelec.

„Grangerová?" znova sa ozvalo z miestnosti a Hermiona sa strhla. Bola taká zabratá do vlastných myšlienok, že ho ani nepočula vojsť. Rýchlo, tak aby si to nemohla rozmyslieť, sa pozrela na test.

JEDEN.

Od tej úľavy sa jej takmer zatočila hlava. Vstala, pomaly vyšla z kabínky a vykročila k nemu. Zastala rovno pred ním a zadívala sa mu do očí.

„Nie som tehodná," povedala, netrpezlivo čakala na jeho reakciu, na vybuchovanie ohňostrojov alebo výkriky číreho šťastia, ale nezdalo sa, že to na neho nejako zapôsobilo. Čo to s ním, krucinál, bolo? Práve mu povedala tú najlepšiu správu na svete a on nereagoval?

Načiahol sa, vytrhol jej z jednej ruky test, z druhej krabičku a keď to porovnal, zaklonil hlavu dozadu a zatvoril oči. Smiešne, on jej vážne neveril? Prečo by, pre Merlina, mala v takom niečom klamať? Ako keby bola zasrane žhavá mať v sedemnástich na krku nejakého sopliaka!

Malfoy stále stískal v ruke jej test, oprel sa o rad umývadiel a zízal na podlahu. Možno aj on mal závrat ako ona.

Chvíľu ho skúmala pohľadom, a potom nadvihla obočie. „Uvedomuješ si, že ten test som ocikala, však?"

Malfoyova hlava vystrelila dohora a stretol sa s jej pohľadom. Chvíľu sa zdal byť zarazený, ale potom na jej zdesenie ľahostajne pokrčil plecami. „No a?" Hodil test aj s krabičkou do koša. „Bozkával a lízal som ťa tam už niek..."

„SKLAPNI!" vykríkla Hermiona a s očami rozšírenými od šoku na neho zízala. Cítila, ako sa jej zapaľujú líca. Práve to nepovedal nahlas, že nie? Nemohol to povedať nahlas!

Malfoy sa uškrnul. „Nemôžeš to počuť? Prečo, Grangerová? Robili sme to, páčilo sa ti to - tým som si dosť istý, a teba uvádza do rozpakov, keď o tom hovorím?"

On je neuveriteľný! Proste neuveriteľný. Pred malou chvíľou boli ešte obaja chorí z obáv, že budú násťroční rodičia, a o sekundu neskôr začne s týmto?

Na chvíľu zatvorila oči a snažila sa ignorovať tú horúčavu, čo jej spaľovala líca. Mala chuť odseknúť mu, že on je jediný, kto si myslí, že sa jej to páčilo, ale tak očividne by klamala, že by to bolo trápne. Je dosť ťažké stráviť, keď ju ponižuje on, nepotrebuje sa ponižovať ešte aj sama.

000

„Čakala by som, že uvidím viac nadšenia," podotkla Hermiona, keď obaja kráčali smerom k podzemiu. Aj tak potrebovala prezrieť zvyšok hradu, a tak sa rozhodla, že ho odprevadí.

Pri tej myšlienke sa skoro rozosmiala. Ona ho odprevádza k jeho fakulte! Zdalo sa, že vždy všetko robili opačne.

„Nie som nadšený, uľavilo sa mi," definoval svoje pocity.

„Aj mne sa uľavilo. Dokonca tak veľmi, že som naozaj šťastná. Ty nevyzeráš byť šťastný."

Rád by vedel, kam týmto smerovala.

„Grangerová, tvoje malé chrabromilské srdiečko je trochu iné ako moje. Tak to nechaj tak," povedal s prevrátením očí a mlčky kráčal spolu s ňou dolu chodbou.

„Vieš, že to, že ja som chrabromilčanka a ty slizolinčan, s tým nemá nič spol-" Hermiona náhle zmĺkla pri začutí čudných zvukov spoza rohu na vzdialenejšej strane chodby. Vymenili si s Malfoyom začudované pohľady. Hermiona mu naznačila, aby bol ticho a ona si vytiahla z vrecka na habite prútik.

Čím bližšie bola ku koncu chodby a čím výraznejšie tie zvuky boli, tým si bola istejšia, že tuší, čo to môže byť. Modlila sa, aby tam nenašli to, čo si myslela, že tam nájdu a spolu s Malfoyom nakukli za roh. Len čo zbadala ten oplzlý výjav a zistila totožnosť oboch aktérov, ohromene zalapala po dychu a strhla Malfoya späť za roh, aby ich tí dvaja nezbadali.

Najprv tam len stála s otvorenými ústami a rozhádzanými myšlienkami, ale pohľad na Malfoya ju prebral zo šoku a jej tvár zahorela prudkou červeňou.

Hermiona pochybovala, že ten obrázok niekedy zmizne z jej hlavy. Harry opretý o chladnú stenu hradu so spustenými nohavicami, čiastočne krytý ťažkým purpurovým závesom a pred ním na kolenách Cho Changová, ktorej dlhé husté čierne vlasy našťastie zabránili tomu, aby mohla vidieť detaily jej činnosti. Hermiona to nakoniec ani nepotrebovala. Jej fantázia sa rozutekala všetkými možnými smermi a to, čo sa jej vynáralo v hlave, bolo viac, než kedy chcela v súvislosti so svojím najlepším priateľom vedieť.

Draco sledoval, ako jej líca obsadil rumenec a potichu sa zachichotal.

„Priviedlo ťa to do rozpakov, Grangerová?" spýtal sa pošepky a Hermiona na neho zazrela.

„Všetci to robia... veď vieš..." poznamenal.

Ukázala mu, aby okamžite sklapol a ťahala ho opačným smerom. Bola rada, že do podzemia neviedla iba táto jedna cesta. Síce si urobia malú obchádzku, ale, čo sa týkalo jej, bola viac než ochotná obetovať sa.

„Vlastne si myslím," ozval sa znovu Malfoy, keď už boli dostatočne ďaleko, aby ich ani Harry, ani tá čínska bystrohlavčanka nemohli počuť, „že by sme to rozhodne mali skúsiť."

Hermiona ho prebodla zničujúcim pohľadom, ale nejako tušila, že ten nemiznúci povlak červene na tvári jej nepridával na vážnosti... alebo na nebezpečnosti.

„Och, buď ticho!" zavrčala a kým kráčali k slizolinskej fakulte, snažila sa prestať myslieť na to, ako z Malfoya horlivými rukami sťahuje nohavice spolu so značkovými boxerkami,sprevádzaná jeho zrýchleným dychom. Ako ho jemne ale dychtivo pohládza po mliečne bielych stehnách, ako sa jej ústa otvárajú a pohlcujú jeho... Och, Merlin! S týmto musí okamžite prestať, inak jej hrozí, že každú chvíľu vzbĺkne ako fakľa.

„Nebolo by zábavné prerušiť ich?" spýtal sa zrazu a zastal, ako keby sa rozhodoval, či sa nemá zvrtnúť a naozaj to urobiť.

Hermiona sa prebrala z omámenia, zhrozene sa na neho pozrela a vypleštila oči. „To nemyslíš vážne!"

Malfoy iba pokrčil plecami, chvíľu stál na mieste, kým sa ona na neho mračila, potom si povzdychol a znovu vykročil.

„Nevedel som, že Potter chodí s Changovou," zamyslene povedal.

„Nechodí," zamrmlala Hermiona.

„Och," uškrnul sa Draco, „tak toto by mohol byť naozaj dobrý materiál na vydieranie." Nechodí Changová práve teraz s nejakým bifľomorčanom? Zdalo sa mu, že ju videl na valentínskom večierku s takým vysokým blondiakom. Toto by mohlo spoľahlivo zaistiť, aby sa Potter dostal na čas do nemocničného krídla.

Hermiona na neho prižmúrila oči. Nemohla uveriť tomu, že to ani vôbec neskrýval a povedal to pred ňou!

„Neopováž sa!" zavrčala podráždene.

Malfoy si vzdychol a jedným plynulým pohybom si dal ruky do vreciek. „Vôbec nemáš zmysel pre zábavu?"

„Hlavne mám zmysel pre takt a morálku, Malfoy! Nemôžeš to nikomu povedať a rozhodne nebudeš nikoho vydierať!"

„Tomu nezabrániš."

Hermiona zo seba vydala rezignovaný povzdych. Chcela sa tomu vyhnúť, naozaj, ale nemohla dovoliť, aby sa to ostatní dozvedeli. Aby sa to dozvedel Ron! Mohol by si z toho nejako vydedukovať, že kvôli nej pustil Harry Ginny k vode... alebo možno nemohol. Veď nie je možné, aby na to podľa tohoto prišiel!

Ale aj tak. Nemohla dopustiť, aby sa na druhý deň niesli školou nechutné podrobnosti toho, čo robili. To nedovolí, je to predsa jej priateľ! Takže urobila, čo musela urobiť.

„Prosím! Prosím, nechaj si to pre seba," zakvílila.

Malfoy sa na ňu zadíval a jeden kútik úst sa mu zdvihol do jemného aleho trochu hrôzostrašného úsmevu. „Hm... vieš, Grangerová, nič nie je zadarmo. Čo mi dáš za moje mlčanie?" spýtal sa.

Ten mizerný slizký červ!

„Čokoľvek chceš," ihneď vyhŕkla a vzápätí si rukou zhrozene zakryla ústa. Hneď, ako to vyšlo z jej zradných úst, vedela, že to nemala povedať. A on by neprijal, keby to chcela vziať späť.

Uvidela, ako sa na jeho tvári objavil diabolský úškrn. Och, Merlin jej pomáhaj!

„Hm, takže, čokoľvek, hovoríš?" zatiahol a Hermiona potláčala chuť zaškrípať zubami. Toto ju bude asi mrzieť.

„Čo chceš?" odmerane sa spýtala.

„Nie tak rýchlo! Je to veľmi lákavé, Grangerová, takúto šancu nedostávam práve každý deň. Musím si to premyslieť."

Áno, musí si do detailov premyslieť, ako ju dokonale ponížiť.

„Fajn. Ale nepremýšľaj dlho."

Asi dve minúty kráčali mlčky a Hermiona sa mohla zblázniť napätím. Nech už to bolo čokoľvek, chcela to, do pekla, konečne vedieť. Všetko bude lepšie než čakanie na ortieľ.

„Tak?"

„Okej. Chcem odpoveď," povedal napokon.

„Odpoveď?" spýtala sa Hermiona a nadvihla obočie. Nemyslela si, že ak by od nej mohol Malfoy žiadať čokoľvek, vybral by si práve odpoveď na nejakú otázku. Skôr predpokladala, že to bude niečo viac... fyzické.

„Áno, odpoveď."

„Fajn, tak sa pýtaj!" povedala a premýšľala, čo môže byť pre neho také dôležité, že to uprednostnil pred čímkoľvek zvráteným, čo by ju mohol prinútiť urobiť.

„Kto bol tvoj prvý?"

Zastala. Otvorila ústa a zízala na neho. Po sekunde zovrela pery do tenkej čiary, potom ich znova otvorila, ako keby chcela niečo povedať, ale bola v takom šoku, že ani nevedela, čo chce povedať.

A nakoniec...

„ČO?"

„Myslím... s kým si spala prvýkrát," potichu zopakoval, jeho oči sa vyhli pohľadu do tých jej a sklonil hlavu. Zdalo sa jej, že jeho bledé líca sa jemne sfarbili do ružova.

„Ja viem, ako si to myslel, ty kretén! Prečo, prekristapána, chceš vedieť niečo také?"

„Ja... proste odpovedz. Sľúbila si to!" zamračene povedal stále sa vyhýbajúc pohľadu na ňu.

Nuž, povedala, že urobí čokoľvek. Nezostávalo jej nič iné iba odpovedať. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a pomaly vydýchla.

„Dobre. Bolo to s Cormacom na konci šiesteho ročníka. A teraz mi povedz, prečo, do pekla, si to chcel vedieť."

„Len som to chcel vedieť." Pokrčil plecami.

Pokrčil plecami? Ako, do riti, môže po takej otázke len tak pokrčiť plecami a správať sa, ako keby na tom vôbec nezáležalo! Pretože záležalo. Záležalo na tom, prečo to chcel vedieť.

„Hej, to už viem. Ale chcem viedieť prečo!" povedala Hermiona, podráždená jeho nečakaným laxným prístupom.

„To nebola časť dohody." Och, áno, pravý slizolinčan!

Hermiona stisla zuby. „Nie, nebola. Ale ver mi, že ak mi neodpovieš, spravím ti zo života peklo."

„Tak fajn!" zavrčal, oprel sa o kamennú stenu a jednou rukou si vošiel do perfektne učesaných vlasov, čím nenapraviteľne poprehadzoval starostlivo upravené blonďavé pramienky.

„Keď sme spolu prvýkrát spali, niečo som si všimol. Najprv bolo všetko v poriadku, ale potom, keď som... hm... vieš, keď som sa k tebe viac priblížil a... chcel do teba vstúpiť..." Ha! Kto má teraz problémy hovoriť o tom? „Zrazu ako keby si zamrzla. Správala si sa tak... ja neviem... bojazlivo. Ako keby si bola panna. To bolo aj to, čo som si myslel, kým som nezistil opak. A došlo mi, že si musela mať zrejme v minulosti zlú skúsenosť."

„Aha." Nevedela, čo čakala, že povie, ale určite to nebolo toto. Nepamätala si, že by sa správala bojazlivo alebo nejako inak podozrivo. „A s kým to bolo prvý raz si chcel vedieť lebo...?"

„Iba som to chcel vedieť."

Hermiona prižmúrila oči. „Aby si urobil čo?"

„Nič! Len som to chcel vedieť, to je všetko," rozrušene oponoval a ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Hovor si, čo chceš. Ale neurob nič hlúpe, jasné?"

„Nemal som v úmysle urobiť niečo hlúpe," zamrmlal a pozrel sa na ňu. „Čo to bolo? Čo ti urobil?"

Hermiona na neho nechápavo pozrela. „Čo tým myslíš?"

„On ťa... znásilnil ťa?" vydoloval zo seba Draco.

„Čože?" Vypleštila na neho oči. „Nie! Prečo si to... Ak by ma znásilnil, nedovolila by som, aby si sa ma vôbec dotkol! A určite by som ti o tom nič nerozprávala," znechutene povedala a vôbec sa jej nepáčilo, kam sa toto všetko uberalo.

„Tak čo ti urobil?"

„Nič mi neurobil."

„Viem, že áno."

„Nie! Neurobil a nechcem o tom hovoriť!"

„Dohodli sme sa, že urobíš čokoľvek chcem. A ja chcem, aby si mi odpovedala na otázku."

„Povedal si na otázku, nie na otázky. Jednu si mi už položil a ja som odpovedala. Už nemusím vôbec nič."

„Udrel ťa?"

On si nedal pokoj, však? Mala chuť dupnúť nohou ako nahnevaná školáčka.

Hermiona si povzdychla a prešla si rukou po čele. „Nie. Nič mi neurobil, noazaj. Len to... nebol veľmi pekný zážitok. Bol trochu hrubý, za čo ho až tak neviním, keďže bol v takom stave, v akom bol, ale... Veľmi to bolelo a krvácala som viac, než by som mala, ale on sa nestaral. Bol to trochu traumatický zážitok. Síce sa ospravedlnil, ale druhý raz nebol oveľa ohľaduplnejší. Úplne to zmenilo môj vzťah k nemu, a tak sme sa rozišli."

„Si s odpoveďou spokojný?" spýtala sa so sarkazmom v hlase po chvíli absolútneho ticha. Nevedela, prečo mu to povedala. Mohla klamať! Och, priala si, aby jej napadlo klamať. Napriek ich vzťahu on nebol osobou, s ktorou by sa o tom chcela rozprávať. Vlastne, vôbec sa o tom nechcela rozprávať. Čo sa týkalo jej, bola to uzavretá kapitola.

„Nie. Spokojný nie," odpovedal jej čudným chrapľavým hlasom a ona sa na neho zvedavo pozrela.

„Už musím ísť," vyhŕkol zrazu a vyštartoval po chodbe rýchlym krokom skôr, než stihla Hermiona otvoriť ústa, aby ho zadržala. Nechal ju tam stáť so zmäteným výrazom a totálnym bordelom v hlave. Čo sa to práve stalo?


	15. Chapter 15

„Pansy začína byť podozrievavá," ozval sa Blaise, keď vošiel do ich izby a uistil sa, že sú úplne sami.

Draco sa odtrhol od čítania učebnice na elixíry a hodil po ňom zamračený pohľad, trochu unavený z niekoľkohodinového sústredenia sa na novú látku.

„Čo tým myslíš?"

„Bola za mnou," odpovedal Blaise a posadil sa na svoju posteľ. „Pýtala sa ma, čo sa s tebou deje. Či nemáš nejaké nové dievča."

Draco zavrel učebnicu, celým telom sa otočil na stoličke k Blaisovi a nadvihol obočie. „Ako na to prišla?"

„Povedala, že si za ňou dlho nebol. A že sa jej vyhýbaš. Preto si myslí, že máš nejaké tajnú babu."

Zachmúril sa. Do čerta s Pansy a jej otravnou majetníckou povahou. Do čerta s jej schopnosťou do všetkého špárať.

„Čo s tým budeš robiť?" spýtal sa Blaise.

Draco pokrčil plecami a unavene pokrútil hlavou. „Čo by som mal robiť?"

„Veľmi dobre vieš, čo máš urobiť. Znova sa s ňou daj na pár dní dokopy a ona si prestane myslieť, že sa niečo deje. Nie je to nič nové."

„Nechcem s ňou spať," zamumlal a Blaise nadvihol obočie.

Chvíľu si ho prezeral, prekvapenie načrtnuté v jeho tvári. „Nie?"

„Nie," potvrdil Draco a pokrútil hlavou. „Nechcem s ňou mať už nič spoločné. Aspoň nie tým spôsobom, ktorý chce ona."

„No, tak to je novinka," povedal Blaise a potom sa uškrnul. „Nehovor mi, že je to kvôli malej Grangerke!"

„Nie! Ako si na to, do riti, prišiel?" rýchlo vyhŕkol Draco a odvrátil pohľad preč.

Počul, ako sa jeho priateľ uchechtol. „Nie je ona tá, s ktorou chceš spať?"

„Čo to má s tým spoločné?" spýtal sa Draco a zamračil sa.

„Stojíš si na kábli?" neveriacky sa spýtal Zabini. „S Pansy nechceš spať preto, lebo chceš spať s Grangerovou... čiže ona je ten dôvod."

„Nie je to tak. Nechcem spať so-" Zmĺkol skôr, ako by mu tie jeho judášske ústa dovolili, aby vypustil takú ohavnosť. Vraj nechce spať so žiadnou inou. Že nejde iba o Pansy. Úplne zošalel?

„S kým?"

„Hm... to je jedno. Vymysli niečo lepšie."

„Ja? Sú toto moje sračky?" Blaise sa nahlas zasmial „Okrem toho si nemyslím, že máš inú možnosť, ak nechceš, aby to zistila. A tým pádom aby to zistili ostatní."

„Do čerta!" zaklial Draco a odolával nutkaniu buchnúť päsťou po stole. Naozaj to nechcel urobiť.

„Nechápem, aký máš problém. Ako keby si to nerobil predtým minimálne tisíc ráz."

Možno. Ale nikdy predtým tu nebola Grangerová.

000

Hermiona sa došuchtala na obed do Veľkej siene, sadla si vedľa Rona, s buchotom hodila tašku na zem a unavene si podoprela hlavu rukou. Do noci študovala novú kapitolu na staroveké runy, pretože inokedy nemala

as a teraz si to začalo vyberať svoju daň. Za dve hodiny spánku by dokázala niekoho zakliať cruciatusom.

„Si v poriadku, Hermiona?" spýtal sa Harry a cez stôl sa na ňu starostlivo díval.

Už len pri jeho hlase ňou trhlo a ona vzhliadla. Pokrútila hlavou.

„Iba únava," odpovedala a rýchlo si začala naberať na tanier zemiaky, aby sa nejako zamestnala a mohla bez podozrievania odvrátiť pohľad. Vedela, že tie inkriminujúce obrázky sa jej z pamäte nikdy nevymažú. Odvtedy, čo bola nie tak celkom hrdým svedkom istej formy sexuálneho styku svojho kamaráta, nemohla sa na neho pozrieť bez toho, aby sa necítila rozpačito. A aby sa necítila trochu odsudzujúco.

Hej, ona _vedela_, že je pokrytec! Ale je chrabromilčanka, to trochu podmieňovalo nesúhlasiť s nesprávnym správaním... aj keď ona robila niečo podobné. Nie to isté, samozrejme, pretože ona nepraktizovala orálny sex. Nuž, Malfoy ho praktizoval – na nej, čo jej pripomínalo, že ak mali pri tom chlapci rovnaké pocity ako dievčatá, tak celkom chápala, čo sa na tom Harrymu páčilo, ale ONA rozhodne nič také ešte nikdy nerobila. Teda, iba v myšlienkach. A to sa nepočíta, však?

Och, mala by s tým prestať. Toto vážne nie je ten druh mentálneho monológu, ktorý by mala mať pri jedle.

„Hej, počuli ste to?" ozvalo sa zrazu za jej chrbtom a ona, Ron, Harry a pár ďalších ľudí blízko nich otočili hlavy tým smerom.

Stál tam Colin Creevey, o rok mladší chrabromilčan, ktorý sa vo svojom prvom ročníku takmer stal obeťou baziliska. Na krku sa mu hompálal obrovský čarodejnícky fotoaparát a na tvári mal niečo medzi ustarosteným a zhrozeným výrazom.

„Čo či sme počuli?" spýtal sa Ron a zamračil sa.

„McLaggen je v nemocničnom krídle!" vyhŕkol s patričnou dramatickosťou v hlase a Hermionino obočie sa okamžite zvraštilo.

„Čože?" vyhŕkol Harry. „Čo sa mu stalo?"

„Napadli ho na chodbe Crabbe s Goylom. Je taký dobitý, že skoro ani nevie poriadne sedieť," informoval ich Colin, čo sa ich stolom okamžite roznieslo a všade naokolo nastal hlasný ruch.

„Urobili to naschvál!" vykríkol vedľa nej Ron a buchol päsťou po stole. „Vedia, že ešte stále máme šancu na výhru metlobalového pohára, a tak nám zranili chytača!" rozčuľoval sa a Harry s ostatkom fakulty sa k nemu okamžite pridali. Hádzali po slizolinskom stole vražedné pohľady a pokrikovali nadávky, ale Hermiona ich už prestala počúvať.

Pozrela sa smerom, kde sedel Malfoy, ktorý sa pokojne bavil so Zabinim a na jeho ruku bola natlačená tá malá tupaňa Parkinsonová. Okamžite v nej skrslo podozrenie.

000

„Nepovedala som ti, že nemáš robiť žiadne hlúposti?" zasyčala Hermiona nahnevaným hlasom, keď sa zjavila za Malfoyovým chrbtom, ktorý sa práve načahoval k vrchnej polici po knihu.

Bola rada, že ho videla robiť v knižnici aj niečo iné okrem vyzliekania nej a robenia... toho.

„Aké hlúposti?" spýtal sa tlmeným hlasom, pretože bol ešte stále otočený chrbtom a rukou šmátral po knihe, ktorá mu, podľa Hermioninho názoru, čoskoro padne na hlavu.

„Donútiť tie dve duté hlavy, aby ho zbili? Vážne? Aspoň si sa mal posnažiť, aby to vyzeralo ako nehoda."

„O čom to hovoríš, Grangerová?" spýtal sa a keď dosiahol na knihu, ktorá na neho na Hermionino veľké sklamanie nespadla, otočil sa k nej. Och, vyzeral tak dobre v bielej košeli rozopnutej pri krku a s uvoľnenou viazankou...

Hermiona potriasla hlavou. Sústredenie! A musí prestať počúvať svoje hormóny! Jeho výzor je spoľahlivá zbraň proti triezvemu uvažovaniu. Toľko sa už naučila.

„Dal si zbiť Cormaca McLaggena kvôli tomu, čo som ti včera povedala." Nepýtala sa. Pre ňu to bol jasný fakt.

„Neviem, prečo by som mal niečo také robiť." Bol dobrý herec.

„To ani ja, ale viem, že si to bol ty."

Malfoy sa uškrnul, keď okolo nej prechádzal s tou objemnou knihou v ruke a zamieril k neďalekému stolu, ktorý bol pokrytý pergamenmi a, pri bližšom preskúmaní zistila, že aj jej poznámkami.

„Nelichotíš si tak trochu, Grangerová?" spýtal sa s podivným tónom v hlase. „Nie sme na takej úrovni, aby mi stálo za to niečo také urobiť."

„Ja viem veľmi presne, aký je náš vzťah, nemusíš mi to pripomínať," odvrkla.

„Tak potom nechápem, prečo si myslíš, že som to urobil... alebo že som zariadil, aby to urobil niekto iný."

„Môžeš to nazvať ženskou intuíciou," povedala, priblížila sa k stolu a oprela sa rukami o opierku stoličky.

„Tak sa tvoja intuícia zjavne pletie. Aby som to urobil, musel by som ťa... veď vieš, mať rád. A obaja vieme, že ja ťa nemám rád."

Prečo jej navrela v hrdle hrča?

„To viem veľmi dobre."

Pozerala na neho.

„Chceš mi pomôcť s úlohami?" spýtal sa, keď si sadal za stôl a ani sa na ňu nepozrel.

Možno sa zmýlila. Možno nebol taký dobrý herec.

„Som si istá, že to zvládneš aj sám," povedala, zvrtla sa a kráčala stráviť voľnú hodinu niekde inde. Zotrela si z kútika oka nahromadenú slzu skôr, ako mohla vykĺznuť von. Zamračila sa. Nič to neznamená.

000

Draco si sťažka povzdychol a nútil sa, aby prestal zízať do prázdna a pustil sa znova do práce. Prerušenie Grangerovou nebolo vôbec žiadúce. Teraz sa nevedel znovu za

ať sústrediť.

Bola taká čudná. Keď odchádzala, vyzerala trochu zmätene, ale bolo tam niečo... niečo zvláštne v tom, ako sa na neho pozrela pred tým, než odišla. To niečo spôsobilo, že mu zovrelo hruď. Vôbec to nechápal.

„Vedela som, že ťa tu nájdem," ozval sa ženský hlas a zrazu sa odnikiaľ vynorila Pansyna čiernovlasá hlava.

Potlačil útrpný povzdych a schmatol prvý pergamen, na ktorý mu padla ruka.

„Pansy," nezúčastnene zamrmlal a tváril sa, že pozorne študuje poznámky. „Potrebuješ niečo? Musím dokončiť jednu esej a potom sa ešte naučiť na ďalší test z elixírov..."

„Och, viem, že si teraz zaneprázdnený, ale..." Pristúpila bližie, odtiahla stoličku, ktorá bola rovno pred ním a sadla si. „Nemôžeš si dať na chvíľu pauzu?"

„Pansy..."

„Videla som tu Grangerovú," prerušila čokoľvek, čo chcel povedať a Draco, hoci nechtiac, náhle spozornel a všetky svaly na tele sa mu napli. Myslel si, že to celkom pohotovo zakryl, ale Pansy ho poznala príliš dobre.

„Áno, bola tu," opatrne povedal starostlivo vážiac každé slovo a tón hlasu.

„Čo chcela?"

„Ako zvyčajne... prišla mi povedať, že meškám s esejami a aby som si pohol."

„Naozaj?" povedala Pansy zamyslene a Draco ju pozorne študoval. Čo má za lubom? Tuší niečo?

Ale nie. Nie je žiadna šanca, že by ktokoľvek mohol tušiť, že sa deje niečo medzi ním a Grangerovou.

„Vyzeráš unavene," podotkla, náhle sa postavila a prešla za neho. Zrazu zacítil, ako sa rukami dotkla jeho pliec, pomalým kĺzavým pohybom postupovala smerom ku krku a začala ho masírovať.

„Si stuhnutý," zamumlala mu do ucha, keď sa naklonila a on iba prikývol.

Bol stuhnutý. Najviac z toho, aký bol vystresovaný z jej prítomnosti, jej otázok a podozrievavých pohľadov.

„Mal by si sa uvoľniť," povedala, kým ho pohládzala na pleciach. „Chceš, aby som ti dala masáž?"

Bola to šifra. A on veľmi dobre vedel, pre čo.

„Prečo nie," povedal, snažil sa vložiť do hlasu trochu entuziazmu, ale zdalo sa mu, že žalostne zlyhal. Vstal zo stoličky, ani sa neobťažoval pobaliť si veci a nechal sa Pansy odtiahnuť za ruku smerom k ich fakulte.

000

No tak jej povedal, že ju nemá rád. Vážne, je to taká veľká vec? Nevedela to? Pche, samozrejme, že to vedela! Nie je naivná a nie je hlúpa. Okrem toho, nepovedal jej to aspoň miliónkrát predtým? Nepovedal jej niekedy predtým aspoň raz, že ju nenávidí?

Nepovedal jej predtým už veľakrát, že je obyčajná špinavá humusáčka, ktorá nie je dobrá dokonca ani na to, aby si o ňu utrel topánky?

Povedal.

Tak prečo, do pekla, sedí, civí do blba a užiera sa tým, čo sa dnes stalo v knižnici? Prečo je toto iné?

Čo sa zmenilo tým, že sa s ním párkrát vyspala? Ona ho tiež nemá rada. Ich pomer nič nezmenil na tom, že ním stále pohŕda a myslí si o ňom, že je iba neškodný kus hovna, ktorý nevie nič iné, iba byť k iným odporný a otravovať vzduch všade, kam chodí.

Všetko to bola pravda až na to, že ním viac nepohŕdala. Zhrozene si uvedomila, že niekde medzi časom, kedy sa jej začali tie čudné sny a tým, kedy párkrát skončila úplne nahá nalepená na jeho hrudi, sa to stratilo. Proste zmizlo.

Stále si, samozrejme, myslela, že je neškodný kus hovna, ale mnohokrát k nej nebol odporný. Vlastne, skôr by vedela narátať na prstoch jednej ruky, kedy k nej odporný bol, také to bolo v poslednej dobe zriedkavé.

Och, pre Merlina! To vážne nemala niečo iné na premýšľanie? Čo takto tie spomenuté sny? Bolo veľmi čudné, že tak náhle, ako sa zjavili, zrazu zmizli. Boli to už vlastne zhruba tri týždne od jej posledného sexuálneho zážitku v nie celkom bdelom stave.

Nemalo to niečo spoločné s tým, že jej podvedomie po ňom už dlhšie túžilo a teraz, keď dostala, čo chcela, tak jej už nebolo treba dávať vodítka? Ale to by prestali už v dobe, kedy sa s ním vyspala po prvý raz, nie? Alebo minimálne vtedy, keď s ním začala spávať viac-menej pravidelne.

Proste to nedávalo zmysel.

Hermiona odvrátila oči od počmáraného pergamenu a pozrela sa na hodiny na stene. Už o chvíľu sa mala začať hodina dejín mágie.

Porozhliadla sa a ako vždy, keď bola v tejto učebni, jej to privodilo spomienky na noc, kedy sa konal valentínsky večierok. Rozhodne to tu pre ňu malo iný význam než predtým.

Keď sa otáčala, aby v dave študentov valiacich sa do učebne zahliadla Rona alebo Harryho, ktorí predtým nemali voľnú hodinu, zavadila pohľadom o svetlú

muhu, čo ju, ako to v poslednej dobe už bývalo zvykom, zaujalo.

Plne tam zamerala svoj pohľad a zistila, že to boli naozaj Malfoyove vlasy, ktoré upútali jej pozornosť. Trochu na tú diaľku zažmúrila a až potom začala rozoznávať detaily. Vyzeral inak. Vlasy mal trochu strapaté, ale bolo vidieť, že sa ich snažil dať do poriadku. Líca mal mierne sčervenané, čo bol u neho nezvy

ajný jav.

Ona ho videla červenať sa iba z dvoch dôvodov. O tom prvom si nebola veľmi istá, lebo to bolo vtedy, keď sa jej pýtal na to, s kým stratila panenstvo, ale určite to malo niečo spoločné s rozpakmi. A ten druhý dôvod bolo vzrušenie. Keď spolu spali, vždy bol trochu začervenaný.

Do zorného uhla sa jej zrazu vkradla niečia ruka. Hermiona ju pohľadom nasledovala a civela na Pansy, ako sa tisne k Malfoyovi a niečo mu šepká do ucha.

Nie. To určite nie. Nemohli spolu...

Malfoyova hlava sa zničoho nič zodvihla, pohľad sa rozletel po miestnosti, až kým sa nezastavil na nej. Všimol si, že na neho zíza. Pozrela sa mu do očí, ktoré boli podivne lesklé a to bolo to posledné, čo ju utvrdilo, že jej podozrenie je správne. V skutočnosti bola taká šokovaná poznaním, ktoré práve zistila, že sa ani nezačervenala. Vlastne, myslela si, že skôr zbledla.

Pomaly sa odvrátila a dávala si záležať na tom, aby to bolo naozaj pomaly. Aby si nemyslel, že ju pri niečom prichytil. Aby si nemyslel, že to zistila. Aby si nemyslel, že jej na tom záleží.

Aby nevidel, ako sa jej začali lesknúť oči.

000

Takže sa vyspal s inou. Nemohla povedať, že by od začiatku nečakala, že sa to stane. To ale nemenilo nič na tom, že ju to prekvapilo. Čakala, že jej to prinajmenšom predtým oznámi. Ale neurobil to.

Okej, možno už zabudla, že je slizolinčan a oni väčšinou nerobia pekné alebo správne veci. Bolo očividné, že je mu jedno, či by jej to mal povedať alebo nie. Nuž, ona si bola pekne istá, že mu chce povedať, nech ide do riti.

Hermiona vkĺzla na toaletách do kabínky, sklopila kryt a sadla si. Prejsť hodinou mágie a pozerať sa, ako sa Parkinsonová na neho po celú hodinu lepí, bolo ako sypať si soľ do otvorenej rany. Musela sa nie

ím zamestnať a jeden celý pergamen zapísala dosť nechutnými nadávkami a opismi, ako by tú malú cundru zniesla zo sveta, aby si tak zabránila pozerať sa na nich. Našťastie, všetci ostatní si mysleli, že si robí poznámky. Byť oficiálne triednou šprtkou bolo niekedy užitočné.

Zložila si hlavu do dlaní a premýšľala, čo teraz vlasne cíti. Prečo by jej to nemalo byť jedno? Prečo jej to nie je jedno? Veď toľkokrát premýšľala nad tým, aké nízke bolo to, čo robila a teraz sa jej naskytla príležitosť prestať s tým. Tak prečo sa cíti tak, že by bola radšej, keby tú možnosť nemala?

„Všetko je konečne v starých koľajách," ozvalo sa zrazu spolu s buchnutím dverí a Hermiona okamžite spozornela, pretože si bola úplne istá, že práve počuje hlas Pansy Parkinsonovej.

„Už bolo na čase, Pans. Nesmieš mu dovoliť, aby ťa tak dlho zanedbával. Potrebuješ, aby všetci vedeli, že je tvoj," povedal niekto, koho hlas sa podobal Millicent Bulstrodovej.

Hermiona si musela zahryznúť do jazyka, aby si nahlas neodfŕkla. Keby len tie dve kravy vedeli...

„Viem," povzdychla si Parkinsonová. „Ale teraz je to už v poriadku. Bola som za ním v knižnici, dala som mu masáž a potom sme išli do jeho izby..."

V knižnici? Potom, čo bola za ním ona a povedal jej, že ju nemá rád? Hermiona počula, ako sa obe zachichotali. Bolo jej z toho zle. Uprene sa dívala na sivé dvere kabínky a želala si, aby odtiaľ mohla nejakým spôsobom zmiznúť a nepočuť, ako tie dve preberajú detaily toho, čo sa dialo v jeho izbe.

Cítila sa byť zradená. Vedela, že je to úplne smiešne a nemala právo cítiť sa tak, ale nemohla si pomôcť. Nemohla uveriť, že sa to stalo a nemohla uveriť, že jej to tak prekáža.


	16. Chapter 16

Asi prvý raz v živote bola Hermiona naozaj vďačná za to, že prechladla. Mnohokrát predtým sa desila už iba pomyslenia na to, že by mala ochorieť a nemohla by ísť na vyučovanie. Nebolo to ani tak preto, že by sa tak zúfalo túžila zúčastniť vyučovania, ale doháňanie všetkého učiva bola daň, ktorú nerada platila.

Bola si ale istá, že tento raz jej to vôbec nebude prekážať. Úspešne sa vyhýbala Malfoyovi celé dva dni. Najskôr to ale bolo pre to, že bol víkend a kým nebola nútená vyjsť z chrabromilskej veže, nehrozilo, že by na neho narazila. A teraz bola chorá, mala teplotu a myslela si, že nič lepšie sa jej ani stať nemohlo.

Hneď v pondelok krátko po začiatku vyučovania sa obliekla do tmavých voľných teplákov, červeného chrabromilského trička, teplej bundy, omotala si okolo krku obrovský huňatý šál a vybrala sa do nemocničného krídla.

Lenčo nakukla dnu, uvidela jedinú obsadenú posteľ, na ktorej ležal Cormac. Sťažka si povzdychla, vstúpila dnu a tak pritiahla jeho pozornosť na seba. Nemohla sa jeho prekvapenému výrazu čudovať.

Chvíľu tam iba stála a premýšľala, čo spraviť, ale potom si povedala, že by bolo veľmi neslušné nepristaviť sa pri ňom. A navyše by sa ho aj rada niečo opýtala.

Prešla k posteli, ktorá susedila s jeho a sadla si na ňu.

„Ahoj," pozdravila ho a on prikývol. Vyzeral celkom dobre. Vlastne, vôbec nevyzeral, že sa mu niečo stalo, ale vedela, že keby prišla pred dvomi dňami, bola by svedkom samých modrín a možno aj krvi.

„Ahoj," odzdravil ju Cormac, ale sotva sa na ňu pri tom pozrel. Možnože vedel skutočný dôvod, prečo skončil v nemocničnom krídle. V tom prípade by sa jeho prístupu Hermiona ani veľmi nečudovala.

Povzdychla si a prehliadla si ho.

„Ako ti je?" spýtala sa.

„Fajn."

„A kedy ťa pustia?"

„Neviem, možno o dva alebo tri dni," odpovedal jej a z tej samej lásky v hlase sa Hermiona mohla roztopiť. Vážne jej už nemohol dať viac najavo, že nechce, aby tam obsmŕdala. Nuž, ale ona neprišla za ním, však?

„Kde je madam Pomfreyová?" spýtala sa, keď vstala z postele a pozrela sa smerom, kde bola pracovňa ošetrovateľky.

„Je dnu. Prišla si za ňou?"

„Vlastne áno. Nejako som prechladla." McLaggen iba prikývol a nejavil záujem ďalšej konverzácie, takže sa zvrtla, prešla cez miestnosť a zaklopala na dvere.

Ďalšia výhoda vyplývajúca z toho, že nie ste veľmi často chorý a ste považovaný za nadpriemerne vzorného žiaka, je tá, že keď sa raz za milión rokov dostanete s obyčajnou nádchou do nemocničného krídla, ošetrovateľka je taká ochotná, že miesto elixíru a jedného preležaného dňa, ktoré by naordinovala každému inému študentovi, dostanete ako bonus ďalšie dva dni.

To znamenalo, že minimálne do štvrtku sa nemusí na Malfoya ani pozrieť. To sa jej náramne hodilo.

Keď vychádzala z Pomfreyovej pracovne, zbadala, že McLaggen je ešte hore a tupo civí do stropu. Na chvíľu zaváhala, predsa len dal jasne najavo, že jej prítomnosť nie je žiadaná, ale musela to vedieť. Potrebovala sa zbaviť podozrenia.

„Smiem sa ťa niečo opýtať?" spýtala sa Hermiona, keď sa nehlučne dostala k jeho posteli. Ten chudák sa tak zľakol, že z nej skoro spadol.

Hermiona potlačila smiech a zamrmlala ospravedlnenie.

„Čo chceš vedieť?"

„Prečo ťa Crabbe s Goyleom zbili?"

Cormac sa zamračil a strelil po nej zmäteným pohľadom. „Prečo sa na to pýtaš?"

Hermiona pokrčila plecami. „Všetci hovoria o tom, že to bolo preto, lebo chrabromil má stále šancu vyhrať metlobalový pohár a tak nám chceli vyradiť z hry chytača. Ale mne sa to nejako nezdá."

Teraz to bol on, kto jemne pokrčil plecami. „Neviem. Možno to bolo kvôli tomu. Vieš, keď do mňa búšili, akosi sme si nestíhali pokecať," sarkasticky odpovedal a Hermiona sa zamračila.

Dobre, možno vyzvedala, ale nemusel k nej byť hnusný, nie?

„Aha," bola jej odpoveď. Ale povedal by jej, keby vedel, že je za všetkým Malfoy? Možno sa mu ten slizolinský parazit vyhrážal alebo také niečo.

„Okej, ja už musím ísť. Takže... rýchlo sa uzdrav," povedala tónom, ktorý absentoval akýkoľvek entuziazmus alebo aspoň štipku toho, že to myslela vážne a ona sa odtiaľ rýchlo vyparila.

000

„Je chorá," zamumlal Blaise na večeri smerom k Dracovi, ktorý upieral prázdny pohľad na chrabromilský stôl, kým sa vidličkou prehrabával v zemiakovej kaši.

„Čože?"

„Grangerová," povedal šeptom. „Je chorá."

„Ako to vieš? A čo jej je?" spýtal sa s náznakom obavy v hlase, o ktorej dúfal, že si ju Blaise nevšimol.

„Len tak medzi rečou som sa Ginny zmienil, že nebola na vyučovaní a ona mi povedala, že má chrípku alebo niečo také. Dnes ráno bola v nemocničnom krídle a Pomfreyka jej dala tri dni voľna," povedal Blaise a zadíval sa na Draca. „Vedel som, že by ťa to mohlo zaujímať," dodal ešte.

„Hm...," bola Dracova odpoveď. Takže možno to nebolo kvôli nemu. Možno si nič nevšimla a všetko je tak ako predtým. Možno. Ale niečo vzadu v hlave mu hovorilo, že si robí príliš veľké ilúzie. Videl, ako sa vtedy na neho pozerala.

„Už sa nemusíš tváriť, že ťa to nezaujíma, Draco. Nie predo mnou," podotkol Blaise a Draco po ňom strelil vražedným pohľadom.

„Neviem, o čom hovoríš," zamumlal.

Blaise sa zamračil a zložil si ruky na hrudi. „Ja som ti o svojom malom tajomstve povedal-"

„Pod nátlakom. Keď si nemal inú možnosť," prerušil ho Draco a on prikývol.

„Mám to z teba vytiahnuť?" spýtal sa.

Draco pokrútil hlavou. „Nie je nič, čo by si zo mňa musel vyťahovať."

O tom si nebol Draco až taký istý. Rozhodne tam nebolo nič veľmi jednoznačné, ale tak nejak v náznakoch už začal tušiť, že sa do niečoho pomaly zamotáva. Do niečoho, čo mu narobí problémy.

Premýšľal, či by sa s tým ešte dalo niečo robiť. Predchádzať problémom bolo vždy lepšie, než ich potom riešiť, ale, aby bol k sebe úprimný, vedel, že na to je už trochu neskoro.

„Fakt? Nie je nič, čo by si predo mnou alebo pred Grangerovou skrýval?" spýtal sa ho Blaise a Draco sa na neho začudovane pozrel.

Nie celkom chápal, čo mala tá otázka znamenať.

„Čo tým myslíš?" Samozrejme, že Grangerovej sa nespovedá. Vlastne, sotva sa tak naozaj rozprávajú. Všetko, čo oni dvaja spolu zdieľajú, je posteľ. Alebo skôr nábytok.

„Nezabudol si náhodou, za akým účelom som jej podstrčil ten elixír? Tvoj pôvodný plán bol nechať ju zblázniť sa do teba a potom ju ponížiť pred jej malými chrabormilskými priateľmi. Nie?" Blaise povytiahol obočie.

Dracovi sa vôbec nepáčilo, kam toto smerovalo. Samozrejme, že si pamätal, prečo to urobil, ale skutočnosť bola taká, že na to rád zabúdal. Bolo oveľa jednoduchšie zabudnúť na to, pretože keby na to musel myslieť, automaticky by sa dopracoval k otázke, prečo to už dávno neurobil. A to by následne viedlo k podrobnej analýze jeho dôvodov, ktoré, ako sa v poslednej dobe zdalo, mali niečo spoločné s jeho citmi.

Kurva! Prečo to musel teraz vytiahnuť?

„Už sklapni, Blaise," zavrčal na neho a otočil sa.

Toto nie je rovnaký príbeh ako lovestory Blaisa a malej Weasličky!

000

Hermiona sa so zakňučaním pretočila na posteli a pritisla si vankúš na hlavu, ale to neustále na nervy idúce ťukanie stále neprestávalo. S podráždeným zavrčaním sa vyhrabala z teplých prikrývok a ponáhľala sa k oknu. Hneď, ako zbadala sovu, ktorá ju zobudila, vedela, že je Malfoyova.

Chvíľu pozorovala, ako sa jej pomalé ťukanie mení na zúrivejšie tempo a pohrávala sa s myšlienkou, že by ju vôbec nepustila dnu. Čo také by jej mohol Malfoy poslať, čo by nemohlo počkať ešte jeden deň, kým začne znova chodiť na vyučovanie? Potom si ale spomenula, že v takom prípade by prišiel za ňou a hovoril s ňou, takže bolo jasné, že si radšej vybrala sovu, než rozprávať sa s ním. To bolo niečo, na čo naozaj nemala v posledných dňoch chuť.

Hermiona otvorila okno, vzala od nej balíček, ktorý ihneď otvorila a vytiahla z neho pergameny. Nechcelo sa jej príliš do ich kontrolovania, ale povedala si, že čím skôr to bude mať za sebou, tým skôr bude mať voľno.

Sadla si na posteľ a pustila sa do čítania. Celkom jej poslal tri eseje. Pozorne prechádzala pohľadom po každom riadku, nedovoľujúc, aby jej ušla ani tá najmenšia chybyčka. Prekvapujúco, žiadnu nenašla. Čo tam ale našla, bol stručný odkaz adresovaný jej a napísaný na poslednom pergamene.

_O piatej v prefektskej pracovni._

Hermiona sa zamračila. Nemusela snáď ani dodávať, že sa s ním nechcela stretnúť, ale udivovalo ju, že mal odvahu navrhnúť stretnutie v prefektskej pracovni. Tam, kam by mohol kedykoľvek vtrhnúť Theo alebo iný prefekt či profesor. Samozrejme, knižnica tiež nebola bezpečná pôda, ale ako sa pred pár týždňami presvedčila, zakázaná časť bola viac než vhodná na tajné schôdzky... a vôbec nezáležalo na tom, aká hlučná pri tej schôdzke je.

Bohužiaľ, bola si takmer úplne istá, že ich rozhovor sa nebude točiť okolo učiva. Kiežby sa tomu dalo nejako vyhnúť. Ale takú chybu by už neurobila. Presvedčila sa, že vyhýbať sa Malfoyovi, keď s ňou chce hovoriť, môže mať katastrofálne následky.

Takže hádala, že nemá inú možnosť, než ísť. ‚Hurá!'

000

Draco bol v pracovni prefektov už desať minúť pred piatou. On rozhodne nebol povestný svojou dochvíľnosťou a byť tam o desať minút skôr, než bolo nevyhnutné, bolo prosto... čudné. Ibaže vo svojej fakulte ostať nemohol. Odkedy po ňom Blaise vrhal veľavravné pohľady, Pansy sa na neho zasa lepila a on ju nemohol poslať do čerta, bolo ťažké tráviť tam popoludnia.

Obyčajne sa utiahol do „svojej" izby, kde ale zvyčajne tiež nemal pokoj, pretože Blaise sa ho občas rozhodol prenasledovať a liezť mu na nervy. Potom tu bola, samozrejme, ešte knižnica, ktorá v ňom ale evokovala priveľa dráždivých spomienok a to bolo naozaj to posledné, čo teraz potreboval, pretože si nebol vôbec istý, či mu ešte niekedy v tomto živote bude dovolené sa na Grangerovú čo i len pozrieť.

Bol nervózny a netrpezlivý. Dve veci, ktoré sa vôbec nezlučovali s jeho povahou a on vôbec netušil, z ktorého pekla sa vynorili, aby rušili jeho pokoj. Vlastne, keď vzal do úvahy pradvedpodobnosť, že sa na neho Grangerová po tom s Pansy nevykašle, začínal tušiť, prečo bol nervózny.

Keď konečne s malým meškaním dorazila aj Grangerová, Draco sa postavil a ostražito ju pozoroval.

„Takže? Čo si chcel?" spýtala sa a zložila si ruky na hrudi, čo bol rýdzo obranný postoj. To nebolo dobré znamenie. Už dávnejšie sa dostali cez túto obozretnú časť ich vzťahu a teraz to tu bolo zase.

„Chcem sa s tebou porozprávať."

„O čom?"

„Myslím, že vieš o čom," odpovedal Draco a oprel sa o stôl.

Hermiona zodvihla obe obočia. „Pripomeň mi."

Dracovi sa zvraštilo obočie, ale naozaj sa nemohol naštvať na to, že mu to nehodlá uľahčiť. „Viem, že si ma videla," opatrne začal, ale potom zmĺkol. Aby bol úprimný, tak si vlastne nepremyslel, čo jej povie. Sakra!

„Pozri," začal znovu, „viem, čo si myslíš..."

„Pcha! Ty nemáš ani poňatia o tom, čo si myslím," prerušila ho Hermiona s prižmúrenými očami.

„Nechaj ma hádať. Myslíš si, že som sa vyspal s Pansy."

Hermiona mohla povedať, že trafil kliniec po hlavičke, ale v jej hlave toho bolo o toľko viac... Väčšinou temné a vražedné veci týkajúce sa jeho osoby. Hm... ale keď nad tým tak uvažovala, možno by uhádol aj to.

Stisla pery tak pevne, až z nich ostala jedna tenká vodorovná čiara a zazrela na neho. „Čo chceš?"

„Vysvetliť ti to. Viem, ako to asi-"

„Nemusíš mi vôbec nič vysvetľovať. My dvaja nemáme vzťah, nie?"

Draco sa zamračil. „V nejakom druhu vzťahu SME!"

„Ale nie v takom, kde by si bol povinný vysvetľovať mi, s kým spávaš a prečo a rozhodne nie v takom, kde by som to vysvetlenie potrebovala ja."

„Znamená to teda, že je všetko v poriadku?" opatrne sa spýtal, ale, vážne, koho tu chcel balamutiť? Videl na nej, aká bola naštvaná a neprístupná. Nič nebolo v poriadku.

„Samozrejme, že je všetko v poriadku," sladko mu odpovedala Hermiona a otočila sa na odchod. „A, mimochodom, už s tebou spávať nebudem," prehodila ponad plece, kým kráčala ku dverám.

„Čože?" vykríkol Draco a hnal sa za ňou. Stihol ju dobehnúť ešte pred tým, než sa dostala ku dverám. „Čo myslíš tým, že so mnou nebudeš spávať?"

„Neviem, ako jasnejšie ti to mám povedať, Malfoy."

„Ale povedala si, že je všetko v poriadku!"

Hermiona pokrčila plecami a elegantným spôsobom sa snažila dostať svoje zápästie z jeho oceľového zovretia. „Všetko JE v poriadku. Naša aférka sa skončila a to je v tom najlepšom poriadku."

„Prečo?"

„Zdá sa, že už máš niekoho iného na ukojenie svojich sexuálnych chúťok. Takže, ja končím."

Draco si zhlboka vzdychol a pokrútil hlavou. „Ja som to vedel. Pre toto, som ti to chcel vysvetliť. Nevyspal som sa s Pansy."

Hermiona sa posmešne zaškľabila a pohodila vlasmi. „Jasné, verím ti, pretože to tak vôbec nevyzeralo."

„Pozri, nehovorím, že sa nič nestalo, ale nespali sme spolu."

„A toto ma má akože upokojiť?" neveriacky vyhŕkla Hermiona. Robí si z nej srandu?

„Možno... pravda je, že sme sa bozkávali a tak, ale urobil som to iba preto, lebo mi Blaise povedal, že začína mať podozrenie, že niekoho mám. Iba som chcel odpútať jej pozornosť. Teraz ma nebude tak pozorne sledovať," vysvetlil a s nádejou sa na ňu pozrel, ale Hermiona sa stále mračila.

„Takže si sa s ňou muchloval kvôli tomu, aby neprišla na to, že spolu spávame. Chápem to správne?"

Už len z toho cynického tónu hlasu vedel, že mu neverila. Och, samozrejme, že mu neverila. On by sám sebe neveril, keby bol na jej mieste. Ale musela poznať pravdu. Musela mu uveriť, že sa nič nastalo! No... skoro nič.

„Áno," povedal so stiahnutým hrdlom. Keď to plánoval, nevyznelo to tak úboho ako teraz.

Lenže nemal na výber, nie? Musel Pansy nejako prinútiť, aby sa na neho prestala sústrediť. Nebolo to tak, že by bol celý bez seba z toho, že jej musel venovať pozornosť. Nemohol uveriť, že by mu priateľstvo s výhodami mohlo takto skomplikovať život. Ale už od začiatku vedel, že Pansy to neberie tak ako on. Mal si na to dávať lepší pozor.

Hermiona sa zaškľabila „No to je podarené!" vyhŕkla a konečne si vytrhla ruku z jeho zovretia. „Maj sa, Malfoy."

Zvrtla sa a načiahla sa po kľučku.

„Čože? Kam ideš?"

„Do svojej izby," prehodila cez plece a viac si ho nevšímala. To v Dracovi vyvolalo hnev.

„Samozrejme!," vykríkol. „Utekať od problému je vždy jednoduchšie, však?"

Hermiona sa otočila späť k nemu a nadvihla obočie. „Utekať od problému? Toto nie je problém, Malfoy. Je to riešenie."

„Riešenie čoho?"

„Naozaj si myslíš, že som hrdá na to, že sme nepriatelia s výhodami? Myslíš si, že som šťastná z toho, že som vlastne tvoja osobná prostitútka? Ak áno, tak prekvapenie! Nie som. Ukončenie čohokoľvek, čo to bolo, je RIEŠENÍM, nie problémom," vyhlásila nekompromisným hlasom a želala si, aby ju to rozhodnutie naozaj tešilo. Bohužiaľ, už sa stihla dostať do fázy, kedy by v tom s Malfoyom radšej pokračovala. Mala vedieť, že sex je návykový. Alebo možno iba sex s ním.

Malfoy na ňu okamih hľadel, kým sa jeho výraz vyjasnil a jemu sa rozšírili oči. „Ty si to naozaj myslíš."

„Samozrejme, že si to myslím," odvrkla. Musela byť neoblomná.

„Je to tak preto, že to tak cítiš alebo preto, že si myslíš, že som spal s Pansy?" spýtal sa.

„Spal si s ňou!"

„Nespal, jasné? Nespal! Ak chceš, poviem ti to aj sto ráz."

„Je jedno, koľkokrát to povieš, pravdu tým nezmeníš," vytisla pomedzi zuby Hermiona a snažila sa potlačiť sklamanie, ktoré sa jej znova nakopilo v hrudi. Prečo cítila vždy tie najnepríjemnejšie pocity v ten najnevhodnejší čas?

„Ale TOTO je pravda!"

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. „Och, aj tak je to jedno. Skončila som s tebou a bodka."

„Nie. Nie kým mi nepovieš skutočný dôvod."

„Práve som ti ho povedala."

„Nemôžeš poprieť, že sa ti to páčilo, Grangerová. Tak prečo chceš skončiť?"

Okej, tak toto rozhodne nemohla popierať. Musela staviť na polopravdu. Polopravda by nemala byť vyložená lož, takže to bolo fajn.

„Možno sa vo mne ozvali oneskorené morálne rozpaky." Jasná polopravda. Výčitky svedomia mala už aj predtým. Tá jeho aférka s Parkinsonovou ju dohnala k tomu, aby ho pomyselne kopla do zadku.

„Tomu neverím."

Pokrčila plecami. „To je mi jedno."

„Nerob to!" vykríkol zrazu, Hermiona zdvihla hlavu a prekvapene sa na neho dívala. Možno sa jej to zdalo, ale jeho hlas bol niečím medzi zúfalstvom a ľútosťou.

„Neodstrkuj ma preč len kvôli tomu, že som urobil to, čo som musel urobiť pre to, aby sa naše tajomstvo nikto nedozvedel."

Prečo znel tak... zraniteľne? Doriti! Doriti, doriti, doriti. Toto na ňu urobilo dojem. Čo má urobiť?


	17. Chapter 17

Takže, Malfoy sa jej vyhýbal celý týždeň a bola to od neho celkom múdra vec. Po tom, čo bez slova odišla z prefektskej miestnosti a nechala ho za sebou bez odpovede, potrebovala istý čas, aby si všetko premyslela. Bolo len dobre, že na ňu netlačil.

Nebola si istá, či mu má veriť ten príbeh o tom, že nerobili nič iné, iba sa bozkávali. Vlastne, nie, klame... ona vedela, že mu nemá veriť. Kto so zdravým rozumom by veril Malfoyovi? Ibaže, pozerajúc sa na to zo širšej perspektívy, aj keby sa iba bozkávali, pekelne by jej to vadilo. Kedy sa dostala do tejto fázy?

Bolo unavujúce stále na to myslieť a prehrávať si v hlave tú scénu v učebni, aby si nejakým zázrakom spomenula na nejaký signál, ktorý by jej napovedal, čo bola pravda. Ani sa nemohla sústrediť na prácu a úlohy.

Teraz sedela v prefektskej pracovni miesto toho, aby šla na obed, a robila si úlohy. Nebolo to preto, aby sa vyhla vo Veľkej sieni Malfoyovi, naozaj si potrebovala urobiť úlohy. Vedela, že teraz by mala v spoločenskej miestnosti na učenie pokoj, ale nikto jej nemohol zaručiť, že by bola sama. Stále sa tam niekto obšmietal. Dúfala, že tu bude sama... A zase sa zmýlila.

„Ešte stále chodíš s Pansy?" spýtala sa znenazdajky Thea, ktorý sedel pri svojom stole naproti nej a niečo písal na pergamen. Tú otázku si mohla ospravedlniť len tým, že jej začínalo strašiť vo veži. Odkedy sa ona zaujíma o niečí milostný život? Vážne nenápadné, Hermiona!

Keď počul, čo sa ho spýtala, prudko zodvihol hlavu a začudovane sa na ňu pozeral.

„Áno. Prečo?"

Hermiona pokrčila plecami a uhla pohľadom. „Len tak."

Vie vôbec Theo s akou mrchou chodí? Mala by mu to povedať? Ale nie. Nemôže. Nie sú priatelia a zrejme by jej vôbec neveril a svoju pravdu ani nemá ako dokázať. Okrem toho, nehľadiac na to, ako veľmi bola na Malfoya naštvaná, netúžila vidieť ho v nemocničnom krídle so zlomeným nosom.

„Musíš mať nejaký dôvod, nie?"

Veď ona na to mala dôvod. Len to nebol dôvod, s ktorým by sa mu mohla zdôveriť.

„Iba som chcela byť v obraze, to je všetko," odpovedala a zbalila si veci. Možno sa jej Theo už nebude vypytovať, ale aj tak sa radšej presunie inam. Vidina knižnice ju pre zmenu tento raz nijako nelákala a do spoločenskej miestnosti nemienila ísť.

Úkosom sa pozrela na hodiny, ktoré viseli na stene nad krbom. O desať minút sa malo začať popoludňajšie vyučovanie, takže by aj tak nemalo zmysel hľadať si pokojné miesto na učenie. Vybrala sa teda rovno k učebni transfigurácie, kde mali mať ďalšiu hodinu.

Kým prechádzala po chodbách a znudene odzdravila pár obrazov, snažila sa prevažne vôbec nemyslieť. Bola to príjemná zmena. Mať prázdno v hlave a žiadne starosti. Ale ani to netrvá večne.

Jej pozornosť upútal až hluk, ktorého intenzita sa každým ďalším krokom zväčšovala. Hermiona sa sama pre seba zamračila a zrýchlila krok. Keď konečne zahla za roh, pred očami sa jej vynoril hlúčik študentov, ktorí boli okolo niečoho zhŕknutí. To vôbec nebolo dobré znamenie, takže keď sa k nim približovala, už takmer bežala.

Jej podozrenie sa iba potvrdilo vo chvíli, keď sa dostala k hlúčiku pokrikujúcich chalanov a šokovaných dievčat. Predrala sa dopredšie, nekompromisne si raziac cestu násťročnými spratkami, až uvidela, ako v strede stojí Michael Corner a oproti nemu začervenaná Ginny s výrazom čistej zúrivosti na tvári.

„Už nikdy sa neopováž povedať niečo také!" mrmlala pomedzi zuby jej červenovlasá priateľka a Hermiona videla, ako sa jej ruka nebezpečne pohla k prútiku.

Hermiona sa prekvapene zamračila a napäto sledovala situáciu pred sebou. Nevedela,

o Corner Ginny povedal, ale v jeho vlastnom záujme by sa jej mal ospravedlniť a modliť sa, aby jej už nikdy neskrížil cestu. Pretože nahnevaná Ginny bola prekliato nebezpečná Ginny.

„Čo? Nemôžeš počuť pravdu alebo neznesieš, aby tú pravdu počuli ostatní?" spýtal sa Michael s nebezpečným leskom v očiach.

Čo sa to s tým chalanom stalo? Zvykol byť taký milý a hanblivý... a teraz tu jačí na dievča, ktoré je jeho priateľka. Alebo možno ktorá bola jeho priateľka. Hermiona vlastne o Ginninom osobnom živote v poslednej dobe veľa nevedela. Teda, okrem faktu, že sa vláči so Zabinim. V každom prípade, ak ešte boli spolu, bola si istá, že po tejto hádke to bude už iba minulosť.

„Michael, prestaň s tým!" varovala ho Ginny, ale Corner sa zdal byť v nejakom amoku. Bol celý bledý a očami neprirodzene rýchlo preskakoval z jedného človeka na druhého. Diabolsky sa usmial a Hermiona si všimla, že vtedy zbledla aj Ginny.

Čo vie Corner také, čo by mohlo Ginny tak vystrašiť? Hádam len nie... Nie! Nemôže vedieť TO!

„Ale, no tak! Nemajú právo vedieť, aká si šľapka? Prečo všetkým nepovieš, s kým sa si vláčila za mojím chrbtom?" jačal Corner a Hermiona v hrôze rozšírila oči.

Toto musela zaraziť. Nemala tušenia, čo všetko by znamenalo, keby Corner povedal, že Ginny „chodí" so Zabinim, ale bola si istá, že by to bolo niečo veľmi podobné katastrofe.

Vykročila vpred, aby ho nejako umlčala... začarovala, ak by to bolo nevyhnutné, keď kútikom oka zachytila nejaký pohyb. Pozrela sa tým smerom a uvidela, ako sa k dvojici v strede kruhu ženie pomedzi dav Zabini s vražedným výrazom na tvári. Hermiona zmenila smer. Nezastaví ho a potečie krv, tým si bola istá.

Okamžite mu vstúpila do cesty. „Neopováž sa!" zasyčala na neho, kým on na ňu nechápavo civel. Dostrkala ho o niečo ďalej od hádajúcej sa dvojice a zúfalo sa rozhliadala po pomoc.

Našťastie zachytila pohľad strieborných očí. Hlavou mu naznačila, aby k nim prišiel a Malfoy sa rýchlou chôdzou snažil dostať z druhej strany chodby k nim.

„Nedotýkaj sa ma, Grangerová!" protestoval Zabiny, keď sa snažil obísť ju a ona ho nepustila. „Čo si, kurva, myslíš, že robíš?"

„Zachraňujem ti zadok, ty kretén!" vyštekla a vydýchla si, keď bol Malfoy už pri nich. Od teraz to bola jeho starosť.

„Nedovoľ mu urobiť nejakú sprostosť a dostať Ginny do ešte väčších problémov," prikázala Dracovi uvedomujúc si, že toto sú prvé slová, ktoré mu povedala od toho ich rozhovoru v prefektskej pracovni. Nuž, človek si niekedy nemôže vybrať.

Malfoy iba prikývol a ona sa zvrtla a išla zneškodniť Cornera. Kým sa vybavovala so Zabinim, veľmi im nevenovala pozornosť, ale dúfala, že Ginny ho zabavila dosť na to, aby ešte nepovedal meno.

„O čo ti vlastne ide, Michael? Toto je tvoja pomsta za to, že som sa s tebou rozišla? Naozaj si klesol tak nízko?" spýtala sa Ginny.

„Och, áno. Prosím, poďme hovoriť o tom, kto ako nízko klesol. Čo si myslíš, Ginny, ako nízko klesne niekto, kto podvádza svojho priateľa?"

Ginny sa zostra nadýchla.

„To stačí, Corner!" vykríkla Hermiona a postavila sa vedľa svojej priateľky. „Okamžite zmĺkni a vypadni odtiaľto, inak ti strhnem body."

„Ako nízko asi klesne niekto," pokračoval Michael nevšímajúc si nazúrenú hlavnú prefektku, „kto sa vyspal so slizolinčanom, kto sa vyspal so..."

A potom to išlo ako na rýchliku. Odvšadiaľ sa ozvalo zalapanie po dychu, Hermiona rýchlo, rýchlejšie, než si vôbec myslela, že je schopná, vytiahla prútik a namierila ho na Cornera. Skôr, než mohol vysloviť Zabiniho meno, prekliala ho.

„Expeliarmus!" vykríkla. Sila zaklínadla odhodila Cornera do davu ľudí, ktorí pod náporom jeho tela popadali ako domino.

„Slečna Grangerová!" vykríkol zrazu prísny hlas a z niekoľkých strán sa ozvali slabé šokované výkriky a nezrozumeteľné mrmlanie. Práve vtedy sa pri nej konečne objavili Harry s Ronom. Kde v pekle boli doteraz?

„Hermiona, čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa Harry a zmätene sa díval na Cornera, ktorý sa práve staval na nohy aj s ostatnými študentami, ktorí sa stali nevinnými obeťami jej útoku.

Ale Hermiona nemala čas odpovedať. Otočila sa, aby čelila neveriacemu pohľadu profesorky McGonagallovej. Tá ju chvíľu prepaľovala rozzúrenými očami a potom nimi prešla po celej scéne, ktorá sa odohrávala pred ňou. Och, toto bude zlé.

Keď McGonagallová zistila, že nikto nie je zranený, znova sa otočila k Hermione. Z výrazu profesorkinej tvári jej prebehli po tele zimomriavky.

„Všetci do svojich učební, hodina sa práve začala," adresovala ostatným. „Po vyučovaní vás čakám vo svojej pracovni, slečna Grangerová," dodala ešte a Hermiona bez slova prikývla a vykročila k učebni.

000

„Toto jednoducho nemôžem tolerovať, slečna Grangerová. Veľmi ste ma sklamali. Bola som prekvapená už vtedy, keď ste tak zanedbali doučovanie pána Malfoya, ale odôvodnila som si to tým, že ste mali možno priveľa práce a jednoducho ste na neho nemali čas. Lenže toto je príliš."

Hermiona hľadela do tvrdých očí profesorky McGonagallovej a dookola sa v hlave pýtala sama seba, prečo, pre matku božiu, nepoužila silencio. Prečo musela použiť expeliarmus? Asi bola príliš nahnevaná, aby použila niečo také mierne, ako bolo silencio.

„Ja viem a veľmi ma to mrzí, pani profesorka," zamumlala a sklopila oči k podlahe.

„Nuž, aj mňa to mrzí, pretože vám musím oznámiť, že od dnešného dňa vás zbavujem pozície hlavnej prefektky."

Hermionina hlava okamžite vystrelila dohora. „Čože?" vykríkla a šokovane hľadela na vedúcu ich katedry. Bože, bolo to horšie, ako si predstavovala.

„Je neprípustné, aby hlavná prefektka napádala študentov!"

„Ale... ale on sa chystal pretriasať Ginnin súkromný život pred celým siedmym a šiestym ročníkom. Ja som ju chcela iba ochrániť," zúfalo vyhŕkla Hermiona.

„A urobili ste to tak, že ste ho napadli?" spýtala sa profesorka so zdvyhnutým obočím, jej oči chladné ako ľad.

Hermiona si zahryzla do pery. „Ale ja... nechcela som ho zraniť. Veď sa vlastne ani nezranil!"

McGonagallová pokrútila hlavou, vstala od stola a prekrížila si ruky na hrudi. „To nemení nič na tom, že ste ho napadli. Vaše zbavenie prefektského statusu zatiaľ nie je definitívne, na porade s riaditeľom a celým profesorským zborom sa rozhodne, či je iba dočasné alebo trvalé. Zatiaľ vaše povinnosti prevezme pán Nott a ostatní prefekti."

„Takže nie som ani prefektka?" spýtala sa slabým hlasom Hermiona a do očí sa jej natlačili slzy.

„Obávam sa, že nie, slečna Grangerová. Odovzdajte mi, prosím, váž odznak."

Hermiona sa ako v mrákotách zadívala na odznak, ktorý mala pripnutý na čiernej látke školského habitu. Pomaly si ho odopla a vložila do nastavenej dlane profesorky McGonagallovej.

„Môžete ísť."

Otočila sa, bez slova vyšla z miestnosti a zotrela si z líca slzu. Jej život sa rútil od zlého k horšiemu.

000

Hermiona sa ešte nestihla spamätať z jedného šoku a len čo sa otvoril vchod do ich fakulty a ona vstúpila do spoločenskej miestnosti, čakala ju ďalšia dráma.

Boli tam takmer všetci chrabromilčania a lačnými pohľadmi sledovali hádku medzi Ginny, Ronom a Harrym. Nebolo nič lepšie ako medzifakultný škandál. Aspoň že mal Colin toľko slušnosti a nezačal hádajúcu sa trojicu fotiť. Asi to bolo kvôli jeho neutíchajúcemu zbožňovaniu Harryho.

„Čo myslíš tým, že to nie je moja vec?" jačal Ron na svoju mladšiu sestru, kým ona na neho zazerala. Ach, prečo to nemohli vyriešiť v súkromí nejakej učebne? Prečo museli všetkým robiť divadlo?

„Myslím tým to, čo som povedala. Môj osobný život nie je tvoja vec, Ron. Nájdi si konečne aj ty dievča a prestaň sa starať do môjho života!"

„Čo? Ak sa vláčiš s nejakým slizolinčanom, je to moja vec!"

„S nikým sa nevláčim! Corner si to iba vymyslel, aby sa mi pomstil za to, že som sa s ním rozišla," klamala Ginny s chladnou tvárou.

„Povedz, že je to noazaj pravda. Že naozaj nemáš nič so slizolinčanom," žiadal Harry, ktorý doteraz mlčal a Ginny sa k nemu rýchlo otočila.

„Čo je teba do toho?" vyhŕkla a pozerala sa na neho blčiacimi očami. „My dvaja už spolu nechodíme, takže aj keby som chodila so slizolinčanom, ty nemáš právo niečo na to povedať."

„Takže chodíš?" pýtal sa Ron.

„Nemôžem tomu uveriť, Ginny," mrmlal Harry a neveriacky krútil hlavou. „Kto je to?"

„Povedala som, že to nie je pravda!" kričala Ginny a otáčala sa na odchod, keď ju Ron chytil za ruku a nedovolil jej urobiť ani jeden krok.

„Neodídeš, kým nám nepovieš pravdu. Kto je ten slizolinčan?"

„Si hluchý? Vymyslel si to, jasné?"

„Neverím ti," povedali naraz Ron aj Harry, kým Ginny svojho brata odstrkovala, aby mohla ujsť do svojej izby. Škoda len, že Ron bol taký veľký a podstatne silnejší než ona.

„Ron, nechaj ju!" konečne zasiahla Hermiona a Ginny sa zjavne uľavilo, keď zistila, že má zrazu niečiu podporu. Nuž, ako sa to vezme. Hermiona bola riadne naštvaná, že kvôli nej a Zabinimu už nie je hlavnou prefektkou. Alebo dokonca iba prefektkou.

„Hermiona, ty ju obraňuješ?" neveriacky sa spýtal Ron a otočil sa k nej. Och, skvelé, teraz celá chrabromilská fakulta zízala na ňu.

„Neobraňujem ju, iba som povedala, aby si ju pustil," pokojne povedala Hermiona a vlastne sa sama čudovala, že je taká pokojná, pretože v skutočnosti mala chuť niekoho umlátiť do bezvedomia.

Harry pokrútil hlavou a rozšírenými očami na ňu zízal. „To nemôžeš myslieť vážne, Hermiona. Ona nám musí povedať pravdu!" vyhŕkol a Hermionine oči stmavli. Skoro mohla počuť ten treskot vo svojej hlave, keď sa jej starostlivo vystavaný múr trpezlivosti zrútil.

„Musí?" vykríkla zrazu, čo prekvapilo všetkých okrem nej samej. „Tak ako si ty povedal pravdu Ronovi? Ako sa vôbec opovažuješ hovoriť niečo o pravde? Nikdy som si nemyslela, že si taký pokrytec. Ale dobre, ak chceš hovoriť o pravde, tak sa budeme rozprávať o pravde. Prečo nepovieš pravdu o tom, prečo sa s tebou Ginny rozišla?" spýtala sa nahnevaným hlasom Hermiona a videla, ako Harry stuhol a jeho pohľad vystrašene preskakoval z Hermiony na Rona, potom na Ginny a zasa späť.

„O čom to hovorí, Harry?" spýtal sa zmätený Ron s mierne prižmúrenými očami.

„Áno, Harry, o čom to hovorím?" posmešne zopakovala Hermiona a zložila si ruky na hrudi. Trochu ju desilo, ako si to užívala. Možno mala v sebe viac zlomyseľnosti, než si vôbec kedy mohla myslieť. Ale aj tak v kútiku duše vedela, že neskôr bude zrejme ľutovať, že to prezradila týmto spôsobom. Alebo že to vôbec prezradila.

„Ja... ja...," koktal Harry a úplne zbledol. Napäté situácie evidentne nezvládal veľmi dobre.

„Harry?" znova ho oslovil Ron a Harry sa mu dokonca ani nedokázal pozrieť do očí.

„Ginny?" Hermiona sa otočila k Ginny a nadvihla obočie. Napriek tomu, koľko toho už povedala, potrebovala od Ginny súhlas na to, aby prezradila celú pravdu a nie len kúsok. Koniec koncov išlo tam hlavne o ňu pretože, povedzme si pravdu, to, že ju Harry podvádzal, bolo trochu ponižujúce. A že by to mala vedieť štvrťka školy bolo ešte ponižujúcejšie.

Ale Ginny sa s tým zrejme už vysporiadala. „Do toho. Povedz to. Mne už je to jedno," povedala, otočila sa a vyšla po schodoch do dievčenských spální.

„Hermiona," oslovil ju Ron, „čo má toto všetko znamenať?"

Hermiona sa zvrtla, aby mohla čeliť svojim dvom najlepším priateľom a sladko sa usmiala. Príliš sladko na to, aby to mohlo byť úprimné.

„Hermiona, prosím, nie," vyjachtal Harry, ale už bolo neskoro. Bola príliš naštvaná.

„Nie, Harry. Som už chorá zo skrývania pravdy. Som chorá z tvojho pokrytectva. Ani nevieš, čo som urobila pre to, aby sa to nikto nedozvedel," trpko povedala, keď si spomenula na to, čo musela za mlčanie prezradiť Malfoyovi. „Myslela som, že to nakoniec povieš Ronovi sám, ale ty si na to príliš zbabelý."

„Okej, môže mi niekto konečne povedať, o čom to, do riti, hovoríte?" vykríkol naštvane Ron a Hermiona prikývla.

„Hovorím o tom, že skutočný dôvod, prečo sa Ginny rozišla s Harrym je ten, že ju podviedol s Cho Changovou. Mimichodom, stále sa s ňou tajne stretáva," povedala konečne a celá spoločenská miestnosť zašumela šepkaním a prekvapenými výkrikmi. Hermiona mala chuť vykríknuť niečo ako „Prekvapenie! Harry Potter predsa len nie je taký svätý ako si všetci mysleli", ale to by bolo naozaj príliš. Okrem toho, znela by skôr ako slizolinčanka, čo bolo fakt desivé.

„Je to pravda Harry?" spýtal sa priškrteným hlasom Ron, ktorý očervenel ako paprika.

Na chvíľu ostalo v miestnosti hrobové ticho a všetci čakali, či to Harry potvrdí alebo nie. Keď sklonil hlavu a súhlasne prikývol, Ron sa rozohnal a vrazil svojmu asi už bývalému najlepšiemu priateľovi päsťou do tváre.

„Ron!" vykríkla Hermiona a hnala sa k nemu, aby ho zastavila skôr, ako sa mohol na Harryho vrhnúť znovu.

„Ty si podviedol moju sestru? Ako si mohol?" kričal na neho, kým sa Harry staval na nohy. Z nosa mu tiekla krv, ale nesnažil sa ju utrieť. Iba s ľútosťou v očiach pozeral na Rona.

„Je mi to ľúto, Ron," zašepkal Harry, ale Ron sa tváril, ako keby nič nepočul.

„Drž sa odo mňa a od Ginny ďalej," znechuteným tónom vytisol pomedzi zuby Ron, než sa zvrtol a utiekol zo spoločenskej miestnosti.

Hermiona sa chvíľu ustarane pozerala, ako sa zatvára otvor v portréte, kým preniesla svoju pozornosť znovu k Harrymu.

Keď videla, že krv mu neprestala tiecť, zamračila sa a pristúpila k nemu. „Mal by si s tým ísť za madam Pomfreyovou," povedala, ale on sa na ňu pozrel s nenávisťou v očiach.

„Nechaj ma na pokoji," zamrmlal, odsotil ju stranou a stratil sa na schodoch vedúcich do ich spální.

Hermiona si sťažka vzdychla a zahryzla si do pery. Och, bože, toto naozaj prepískla. Prečo to, pre lásku božiu, vôbec urobila? Lebo bola nahnevaná, že jej McGonagallová zobrala prefektský odznak? To sa naozaj nechala tak hlúpo ovládnuť hnevom? Mala chuť do niečoho kopnúť.

„Čo?" vykríkla, keď si všimla, že na ňu všetci zízajú. „Predstavenie sa skončilo, straťte sa odtiaľto!"


	18. Chapter 18

Čo by Hermiona urobila naozaj najradšej na svete, bolo schovávať sa vo svojej izbe po zvyšok života, aby už nikdy nemusela čeliť Harrymu. Keď jej psychopatická zúrivosť, ktorá vyústila v totálnu zradu svojho priateľa, pominula, došlo jej, aké úbohé bolo to, čo urobila. Nebolo úbohé to, že to povedala, ale to, ako to povedala a prečo. Stále si myslela, že povedať pravdu Ronovi bola správna vec, ale, naozaj to musela urobiť pred celým chrabromilom? Musela to urobiť s tým pôžitkom v hlase?

Zdalo sa jej to, alebo sa naozaj začínala meniť na niečo, čo sa priveľmi podobalo Malfoyovi? Možno jej nedostatok jeho prítomnosti začal liezť na mozog. Možno.

Na druhý deň sa po svojom hrdinskom výkone, za ktorý by sa najradšej nakopala do zadku, išla ešte pred raňajkymi porozprávať s Harrym, aby to nejako urovnala. Vedela, že to nebude ľahké, ale to, čo sa stalo, jej vlastne pridalo pár dôvodov, prečo sa s ním možno ani nechcela udobriť. Prehľadala skoro celý hrad, kým jej došlo, že rád chodieva premýšľať na Astronomickú vežu.

Keď sa konečne dostala po tých tisíckach schodoch k cieľu, našla ho sedieť na zemi a opierať sa o chladnú kamennú stenu. Otvorila dvere, ktoré potichu zavŕzgali a Harry sa strhol.

Keď zistil, že je to ona, zamračil sa, vstal a chystal sa odísť. To nebola tak celkom prekvapivá reakcia.

„Počkaj, Harry, chcem sa s tebou porozprávať," rýchlo vyhŕkla jemným hlasom.

Dokonca ani nezastal a pokračoval v chôdzi. „Ale ja nie."

„Ja viem, ale chcela som ti len povedať, že mi je naozaj ľúto, ako som to pred všetkými povedala. To sa nemalo stať."

„Takže tým myslíš, že keby bol pri tom iba Ron a Ginny, tak by bolo všetko v poriadku?"

„Áno," jednoducho odpovedala a Harry sa k nej prudko otočil so znechuteným výrazom na tvári.

„To nemyslíš vážne!" vyhŕkol.

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. „Neprišla som sa ospravedlniť za to, že som povedala pravdu, pretože to bolo správne. Ospravedlňujem sa za spôsob, akým som to urobila."

„Mne sa asi sníva! Nemôžeš mi povedať, že úplne kašleš na to, že si totálne zničila moje priateľstvo s Ronom!"

Hermiona na neho vypleštila oči a otvorila ústa. „Čo?" vykríkla. „Ty si myslíš, že JA som zničila tvoje priateľstvo s Ronom? Úplne si sa pomiatol alebo čo? Nemôžeš svoje chyby hádzať na druhých ľudí!"

Harryho črty stvrdli a on prižmúril oči. „Keby si to nebola povedala, všetko by bolo v poriadku."

„Nie. Keby si sa nevyspal s Cho, všetko by bolo v poriadku. Keby si nepodviedol Ginny, všetko by bolo v poriadku. Ale ty si to urobil a je to tvoja vina! Čo si čakal? Že budem navždy ticho? Že budem prehliadať, ako všetkým klameš? Čo si, do pekla, vlastne očakával?"

„Že to necháš na mňa!" kričal teraz Harry. „Že mi dáš možnosť, aby som to ja sám povedal Ronovi."

„Ale ja som ti tú možnosť dala. Mal si celé mesiace na to, aby si mu povedal pravdu a neurobil si to. Navyšše si sa s ňou potajomky stretával a robili ste prasačinky. Takže nerob zo mňa tú zlú, pretože ja to nie som."

„Ako, do riti, vieš, že sa s ňou stále stretávam?"

Hermiona pokrčila plecami a snažila sa, aby si do podrobna nespomenula na to, čo pred pár dňami videla počas nočnej pochôdzky. „Ak máš tajný vzťah, nemal by si sa s ňou pusinkovať... alebo niečo horšie po chodbách, kde ťa môže vidieť každý prefekt, ktorý má práve službu."

Harry sčervenal. Možno si myslel, že ich prichytila in flagranti... čo sa aj stalo, ale Hermiona by si bola radšej ochotne vyškriabala oči, len aby na to mohla zabudnúť.

„Vieš čo?" Rezignovane si povzdychla. „Opýtaj sa sám seba, prečo si na mňa nahnevaný. Je to pre to, že si to chcel Ronovi povedať sám alebo pre to, že si mu to nechcel povedať vôbec?"

000

Takže, ďalšia hádka s Harrym a ona môže spokojne povedať, že svet sa neprestal točiť okolo svojej nekonečnej mizérii. Prečo sa musia tie najhoršie veci stať všetky v tú istú dobu?

Prečo jej tak nevysvetliteľne ublížilo, čo urobil nejaký blbý Malfoy? Prečo je zrazu z Harryho zbabelý zradca? A prečo jej McGonaggalová nakopala zadok tým, že ju zbavila prefektského statusu? Vlastne, odpoveď na tú poslednú otázku vedela. Ale pointa aj tak zostáva!

Prečo, do pekla, sa tie veci nemôžu odohrať oddelene a s nejakým časovým odstupom, aby mala čas sa aspoň nadýchnuť, kým na ňu znova padne plnou váhou nejaká pohroma? Toto bolo ako keby ju privalil pripitý obor a ona ho od seba nevládze odtlačiť.

Vôbec neprahla po tom ísť na hodinu a musieť znášať od všetkých tie šokované pohľady. A najmä nechcela znášať pohľady od Harryho, ak by sa na ňu vôbec uráčil pozrieť. A jeho pohľad by určite nebol šokovaný.

Život je ale boj a ona kráčala sama po chodbe, mierila do podzemia, kde mali mať ďalšiu otravnú hodinu elixírov. Odkedy Harry našiel tú blbú knihu so všetkými tými poznámkami, ako dosiahnuť v každom elxíre dokonalosť, ten predmet ju prestával baviť. Bola zvyknutá na to, že bola najlepšou. Alebo skôr, čo sa týkalo elixírov, najlepšou spolu s Malfoyom a teraz mal najlešie známky Harry. Bolo to rozčuľujúce, pretože si to vôbec nezaslúžil!

Predtým mala elixíry celkom rada a vlastne ju aj bavilo vždy súťažiť s tým plavovlasým zradcom o prvenstvo, ale teraz sa pri pomyslení na ten predmet vždy otriasla nechuťou. Niežeby Harrymu neželala dobré známky, len to bolo nefér.

Niť jej myšlienok zrazu pretrhol sametový mužský hlas. „Vďaka, Grangerová," ozvalo sa vedľa nej, keď prechádzala jednou z množstva chodieb a ona vyplašene odskočila a otočila sa.

Z miesta krytého ťažkým purpurovým závesom sa vynoril Zabini s vážnym výrazom na tvári. To, ako sa tváril v Hermione vzbudilo nemalú dávku podozrenia. On bol, aspoň pred ostatnými, vždy samá sranda a posmešky... najmä na účet chrabromilčanov a teraz tam stál ako dáka kôpka nešťastia a ďakoval jej.

Pozorne si ho premerala čokoládovými očami a zvraštila čelo. „Za čo presne mi ďakuješ?" spýtala sa.

„No, ak by si to naozaj nevedela, tak za to, že si sa zastala Ginny a nedovolila si Cornerovi povedať moje meno. Draco mi povedal, ako ste zistili, čo je medzi nami," dodal, keď sa neho vypleštila oči. „A tiež za to, že si mi zabránila urobiť niečo, čo by tú situáciu iba zhoršilo."

Hermiona premyslene prikývla. „Niet za čo, Zabini. Možno je blbé povedať to, ale neurobila som to kvôli tvojim pekným očiam. Chcela som chrániť Ginny."

„Ja viem. Vlastne, o to viac som ti vďačný. Našťastie, už sa netreba báť, že by sa Corner preriekol."

Hermiona nadvihla obočie. „Prečo?"

Zabini lebadolo pokrčil ramenami a plecom sa oprel o stenu pokrytú hrubou látkou závesu. „S Dracom sme sa o to postarali."

Tak to neznelo veľmi dobre. Hermiona na neho prižmúrila oči. „Čo presne myslíš tým, že ste sa o to postarali? Vysvetľuj, Zabini!"

Dúfala, že neurobili nejakú podobnú hlúposť, akú urobil pred pár dňami Malfoy. Mohol jej nahovárať koľko chcel, že to neurobil, ona nebola hlúpa. Bolo by to príliš veľa náhod pokope.

„Presvedčili sme ho, aby držal jazyk za zubami."

„A ako presne?" dožadovala sa Hermiona ráznejším tónom.

„Nemyslím si, že to naozaj chceš vedieť, Grangerová." Keď sa nad tým tak zamyslela, tak možno naozaj nechcela. Kým sa k nej nedostanú správy, že Corner leží v bezvedomí v nemocničnom krídle, predpokladala, že to naozaj nemusí vedieť.

„Fajn," povedala nakoniec. „Takže, už nehrozí, že by sa niekedy rozhodol, že by bolo zábavné prezradiť to?"

Zabini pokrútil hlavou. „Neodváži sa."

„Okej. Zrejme je to teda vyriešené," povedala, vzdychla si a otočila sa na odchod, ale po dvoch krokoch sa zarazila a zastala.

„Och, takmer by som bola zabudla. Neviem, aké zámery máš s Ginny, ale pre tvoje vlastné dobro dúfam, že to nie je nejaký tvoj plán, ako z nej urobiť idiota. Mal by si vedieť, že ak jej ublížiš, podám si ťa," varovala ho Hermiona a čakala na jeho reakciu, ktorá, keď sa konečne dostavila, naozaj nebola to, čo si myslela, že to bude.

Najprv sa na ňu iba díval s nadvihnutým obočím a potom sa uchechtol a zamrmlal: „Neuveriteľné!"

„Čo je také zábavné?" spýtala sa Hermiona s nakrčeným čelom. Tak ona sa mu tu snaží vyhrážať a on sa smeje? Čo je to za sprostosť?

„Zábavné je, že zo zlých úmyslov podozrievaš mňa," pobavene povedal, odlepil sa od steny a prešiel okolo nej.

„Čo si tým, do kelu, myslel?" zakričala na neho, ale on sa iba cez pleco uškrnul, pokrčil ramenami a kráčal ďalej.

000

Ísť v ten deň na večeru sa rovnalo veľmi, veľmi zlému nápadu. Nestačilo to, že sa na ňu všetci dívali cez prestávku, oni museli zízať ešte aj pri večeri. A šuškať si! Hermiona mala chuť vstať, vyštverať sa na stôl a zrevať: „Čo čumíte? Tak som napadla Cornera, a, áno, odobrali mi kvôli tomu prefektský odznak. Ale čo je VÁS vôbec do toho?"

Ale neurobila to. Samozrejme, že neurobila, bolo by to iba horšie. A navyšše na to nemala odvahu.

Pri stole sedela sama, čo bola zase raz úplná novinka. Ron sedel na jednom kraji stola, Harry na druhom a ona v strede. Vyzeralo to fakt smiešne, ale čo mohla robiť? K Harrymu si sadnúť nemienila a ak by si prisadla k Ronovi, určite by sa z nej snažil vytiahnuť, či nevie niečo o Ginnynom tajnom priateľovi zo slizolinu.

Vlastne, čudovala sa, že zatiaľ nemal žiadne otázky.

„Ahoj," nesmelo ju niekto pozdravil a ona zodvihla hlavu. Ginny.

„Ahoj," odzdravila ju Hermiona.

Ginny si sadla vedľa nej, naložila si na tanier sladké zemiaky a pomaly ich začala krájať na malé kúsky. Hermiona chvíľu pozorovala jej pohyby a hádala, ako dlho vydrží byť ticho.

„Ďakujem, Hermiona," skoro zašepkala Ginny a Hermiona sa k nej otočila a prikývla.

„A veľmi ma mrzí, že ti kvôli tomu McGonagallová zobrala odznak," dodala ešte, kým sa Hermiona začínala mračiť. Spolupatričnosť bola fajn, ale to jej ten odznak nevráti, že? A iba jej to znova ešte viac pokazilo náladu.

„Nuž, čo sa dá robiť..."

„Vieš," začala Ginny pošepky, „Blaise mi povedal, ako si sa o nás dozvedela."

Hermiona na ňu chvíľu zízala, kým si v hlave prehrávala, ako sa to vlastne stalo. A potom sa jej oči rozšírili hrôzou.

„Čo presne ti povedal?"

„Všetko," jednoducho odpovedala. „Viem o tebe a o... ňom." Kývla pri tom hlavou k slizolinskému stolu a Hermiona si zložila hlavu do dlaní.

„Och, môj bože."

„Hej, nemyslíš si, že zo všetkých ľudí som ja tá, čo by ti mala rozumieť najviac? Bol to síce šok, lebo k tebe vždy býval hrozne odporný a navyše si u muklov narodená... Ale mne to naozaj nevadí, ak sa máte radi."

Áno, a to bol práve ten problém. Nemali sa radi. A Hermiona jej nemohla povedať, aký druh vzťahu mali. Nemohla, pretože sa hanbila. Radšej by umrela, než by sa mala Ginny dozvedieť, aký druh človeka je.

„My sme sa vlastne nedávno rozišli," zamumlala a odtisla od seba tanier. Už stratila chuť do jedla.

„Čože? Och, to je mi ľúto," povedala Ginny a pohládzala ju po chrbte.

„Nemusí byť. Takto je to lepšie," povedala Hermiona tvrdo, vyskočila z lavice a kráčala preč z Veľkej siene. Alebo aspoň do doby, než vďaka svojej nepozornosti do niekoho nevrazila.

Zodvihla hlavu, aby sa ospravedlnila, ale úplne stuhla. Harry. Po Malfoyovi to bol hneď druhý človek, do ktorého by chcela najmenej vraziť.

„Prepáč, nepozerala som sa," zamumlala.

„Tak sa nabudúce láskavo pozeraj," odsekol a keď okolo nej prechádzal, vôbec nie jemne do nej drgol a nechal ju neveriacky sa pozerať, ako odchádza.

000

„Malfoy!" vyhŕkla Hermiona na druhý deň, keď ho našla v knižnici načahovať sa po nejakú knihu.

Keď sa otočil a pozrel sa na ňu, nemohla si nevšimnúť ten záblesk prekvapenia v jeho očiach. Áno, bolo čudné, že to bola ona, kto ho oslovil, ale potrebovala s ním hovoriť.

„Áno?"

Hermiona sa chvíľu prehrabávala v taške, kým našla, čo hľadala a vytiahla odtiaľ tri zväzky pergamenov. „Tu máš posledné eseje. Sú opravené, už ich musíš len odovzdať. Týmto sa doučovanie končí. Vlastne, v posledných prácach už aj tak nebolo čo opravovať..."

Malfoy od nej takmer váhavo vzal pergameny a prikývol. Nebol spôsob, ktorým by sa tomu mohol vyhnúť. A mala pravdu. V poslednej dobe naozaj poctivo študoval a znova sa dostal do svojej starej formy. Vedel, že tie eseje sú dobré a nepotrebovali kontrolu.

„Takže... asi sme skončili," pomaly povedal a Hermiona prikývla. Rozhostilo sa medzi nimi ticho, ale ani jeden sa nezberal na odchod.

Hermiona vedela, že ona by mala byť tá, čo odíde. On sa tam učil a ona si prišla iba po knihu a chcela sa vrátiť do svojej izby. Ale neurobila to. Iba tam stála a zízala na neho.

„Slečna Grangerová?" ozvalo sa zrazu vedľa nich a oni sa obaja strhli.

Hermiona sa otočila k madam Pinceovej. „Prosím?"

„Hľadala vás profesorka McGonagallová. Máte ísť za ňou do jej pracovne."

Hermione stiahlo žalúdok. Veľmi dobre vedela, na čo ju vedúca ich fakulty volala do svojej pracovne. „Áno."

000

Hermiona si sadla do hnedého kresla a zadívala sa na profesorku McGonagallovú. Z jej tváre nemohla nič vyčítať, čo jej teraz vôbec nijako nepomohlo. Niekedy Hermione tá jej chladná maska liezla na nervy.

„Slečna Grangerová," vzdychla si, „včera sme mali poradu, ktorá sa týkala aj vášho dočasného odobratia prefektskej pozície. Diskutovali sme a rozhodli sa, že aj napriek vášmu bezchybnému správaniu a prospechu za uplynulé roky, je táto chyba neprehliadnuteľná a my ju nemôžeme ignorovať."

Hermiona cítila, že to nemôže byť dobré. Neprehliadnuteľná, nemôžu ignorovať... žalúdok sa jej obrátil naruby a srdce jej začalo biť nepríjemne rýchlo.

„Bohužiaľ, o status hlavnej prefektky ste prišli," dodala profesorka a Hermiona stuhla.

Párkrát zamrkala, aby sa uistila, že to, čo sa práve deje, je naozaj pravda. „Čože?" vyhŕkla a skrútila sa na stoličke do nešťastného klbka.

„Ani nedokážem povedať, ako ľúto mi to je..."

No iste! Hermiona od tej vety prakticky prestala vnímať. Nemala chuť počúvať falošné vyznania ľútosti. To, čo urobila nebolo také vážne, aby ju potrestali tak, že ju zosadia z pozície hlavnej prefektky!

„Ale stále ste prefektkou. Vaše povinnosti ako hlavnej prefektky prevezme niekto iný."

Toto nemôže byť pravda. Prečo sa to deje?

„Ale... to predsa nie je fér! Vždy som mala najlepší priemer a okrem toho incidentu s trolom v prvom ročníku bolo moje správanie vzorné. Nemôžete mi kvôli takejto maličkosti vziať odznak hlavnej prefektky!" vehementne protestovala Hermiona.

„Kvôli takej maličkosti? Napadli ste študenta, slečna Grangerová! To nie je maličkosť!"

Hermiona sa zamračila. „Ale nič sa mu nestalo a bolo to kvôli tomu, že som chránila Ginny."

„O to tu nejde."

Práve o to tam išlo! Ale asi nemalo cenu hádať sa. Už sa rozhodli a jej zrejme nezostávalo nič iné, iba to prijať... čo bola pravdepodobne jedna z najťažších vecí, ktoré kedy musela urobiť. Byť hlavnou prefektkou bolo jej snom, už odkedy prvýkrát vstúpila na Rokfort. Splnilo sa jej to a teraz to zrazu tak hlúpo a neoprávnene stráca?

„Fajn," povedala porazene. „Kto ma nahradí?"

„Pán McLaggen."

To si z nej musia robiť sradnu! To ju má nahradiť ten pripečený, do seba zahľadený kretén?

„Cormac?" posmešne sa spýtala a v tej chvíli jej bolo v podstate jedno, že je to vrcholne neslušné a že za normálnych okolností by taký tón pred profesorom nikdy nepoužila.

„Je to bystrý mladý muž, a ja verím, že tej pozície sa ujme so zodpovednosťou a rozvážnosťou," povedala profesorka s kamennou tvárou a potom sa zamračila. „Pán McLaggen nikdy nemal žiadne problémy a jeho prospech je takmer dokonalý."

„A tiež je chytač v našom tíme. Ako chce stíhať tréningy a všetky povinnosti hlavného prefekta?"

Tento raz sa McGonagallovej tvár premenila na masku čistého hnevu. „Som si istá, že to zvládne a to je koniec tejto diskusie. Nezavolala som vás sem, aby ste hodnotili moje rozhodnutia, slečna Grangerová!"

Dobre. Aj tak mala pocit, že keby počula iba jediné ďalšie sladkasté slovo na McLaggenovu adresu, povracala by sa. „Je to všetko, čo ste mi chceli povedať?" spýtala sa Hermiona a vstala. Profesorka nemo prikývla.

„Pánovi McLaggenovi a Nottovi som to už oznámila. Teraz môžete ísť."

Mohla si byť istá, že to mala aj v pláne. Hermiona ju iba zo slušnosti pozdravila, zvrtla sa na päte a vypadla odtiaľ.

Jej prvá cesta viedla do prefektskej pracovne. Rozhodla sa, že nie je treba odkladať nevyhnutné. Do piatich minút mala v taške všetky svoje osobné veci, ktoré trónili na jej bývalom stole a ona zrazu nemala čo robiť.

To posledné, čo chcela, bolo ísť do ich spoločenskej miestnosti. Vedela, že klebety sa na hrade šíria ako mor a bola si istá, že už všetci vedia o tom, že ju nahradí McLaggen. Netúžila po súcitných alebo v tom horšom prípade po škodoradostných pohľadoch.

Chcela byť sama a počkať, kým sa všetci odoberú na večeru, aby sa mohla nepozorovane dostať do svojej izby.

Čakanie si krátila dokončovaním niektorých vecí, na ktoré predtým nemala čas, ale čoskoro sa na to vykašľala. Prečo by sa o to mala ešte starať? Odteraz je hlavný prefekt McLaggen a ak je v niečom bordel, ju to už zaujímať nemusí. A ona mu rozhodne nemienila nič uľahčovať.

Keďže nič nerobila, iba sedela na pohovke pred krbom, čas sa neuveriteľne vliekol a ona doslova rátala každú minútu. Bolo to lepšie ako utápať sa v ľútosti, ale aj tak jej to nezabránilo, aby jej sem-tam neskĺzla po líci slza.

Všetko sa tak strašneokašľalo a, úprimne, ona zrovna teraz nemala síl naprávať to. Keď konečne preliezala portrétový otvor do chrabromilskej veže, už sa ani neobťažovala utierať si tie vodopády, ktoré sa jej valili z očí.

Otvorila dvere na svojej izbe s úmyslom zahrabať sa pod perinu a minimálne rok spod nej nevyliezť, hodila tašku na zem a zatvorila za sebou.

Kráčala k posteli, ale keď zodvihla hlavu, zarazila sa a zastala. „Malfoy?"


	19. Chapter 19

„Čo tu, do pekla, robíš?"

Cez slzavé oči ho síce videla trochu rozmazane, ale aj z toho, čo sa jej podarilo rozoznať, mohla povedať, že vyzeral asi lepšie než kedykoľvek predtým. Alebo možno vyzeral rovnako a takýto efekt malo to večné vyhýbanie sa mu. Asi.

Stála tam a zízala na neho asi dve minúty, kým sa zodvihol z jej postele a zastrčil si ruky do čiernych teplákov. To gesto vyzeralo nervózne. Prečo by mal byť nervózny?

„Čo tu robíš?" spýtala sa znova.

Všetko, čo sa jej od neho dostalo, bolo pokrčenie ramenami. Kým rozmýšľala, či od neho niekedy vôbec dostane odpoveď, konečne sa rozhodol prehovoriť. „Ehm... ja len... počul som, že ťa definitívne zosadili z pozície hlavnej prefektky..."

Och, áno, reči sa na tejto škole šírili naozaj rýchlo. Myslela si, že zatiaľ to budú vedieť iba chrabromilčania, ale zdalo sa, že si Theo pustil ústa na špacír. Naozaj zasrane skvelé.

„A?" zavrčala a založila si ruky na hrudi. Čo vlastne chcel? Vidieť ju porazenú? Vidieť, ako ju to položilo? Tak to mal chlapec šťastie, pretože práve sa na to pozeral.

„Čo chceš? Načo si sem prišiel?" netrpezlivo sa spýtala a podráždenie sa stupňovalo každou ďalšou nezodpovedanou otázkou. To tu chce iba stáť a zízať na ňu? Vážne príťažlivé.

„Máš v pláne ešte vôbec niekedy otvoriť ústa alebo na mňa budeš iba úchylne civieť?" vyhŕkla a takmer až kričala, aká bola nahnevaná. Vlastne, v tej chvíli ani nevedela, čo ju štvalo najviac. Že sa jej Malfoy vlámal do izby, že jej stále neodpovedal, že sa jej prišiel vysmievať alebo že ju McGonagallová vykopla a nahradila McLaggenom alebo... Och, bolo tam ešte množstvo vecí, ktoré jej pili krv a keby to mala vyratúvať, musela by tam stáť celú noc.

„Si nahnevaná," konečne sa ozval podivným pokojným hlasom.

Hermiona zamrkala a takmer sa načiahla po šperkovnicu na drevenej komode a hodila ju cez celú miestnosť do zrkadla. Musela zatnúť ruky v päsť, aby si v tom zabránila.

„Och, skvelý postreh. A teraz vypadni," zasyčala a otvorila dvere. Naozaj jej bolo jedno, že možno nie všetci sú na večeri a niekto z chrabromilčanov by tam mohol Malfoya nachytať. To bol jeho problém. Ak sa vedel dostať tam, bude sa vedieť dostať aj späť.

On sa ale nepohol. Iba ju pozorne skúmal očami, ako keby niečo hľadal. Liezlo jej to na nervy.

„Si stále nahnevaná na mňa? Kvôli tej veci s Pansy?"

Z Hermioninho hrdla sa vydral krátky ostrý smiech. „Toto s tebou nemá nič spoločné, nebuď taký samoľúby. A mne je úplne jedno, či si s Parkinsonovou spal alebo nie. Všetko, čo chcem, je, aby si odišiel."

„Neodídem."

„Nie?" Hermiona nadvihla obočie. Ako sa opovažuje?

„A nespal som s ňou," prehlásil a Hermiona pokrútila hlavou.

„Ja som počula niečo iné. Priamo od Parkinsonovej."

Malfoy si vzdychol, vytiahol jednu ruku z vrecka teplákov a prešiel si ňou cez vlasy, ktoré sa zrazu stali príťažlivo rozcuchanými. „Ty si nikdy neklamala? Nikdy si nepovedala polopravdu alebo si pravdu trochu upravila? Jednoducho klamala. A nakoľko je to slizolinčanka, nemôžeš byť prekvapená."

„Ty si tiež slizolinčan. Prečo by som mala veriť, že ty hovoríš pravdu?"

Na toto zrejme nemal odpoveď, pretože sa iba zamračil.

„Aj tak je to jedno," povedala Hermiona, ktorá stále jednou rukou zvierala kľučku otvorených dvier. „Odíď, teraz naozaj nemám chuť rozprávať sa o tom s tebou."

Malfoy sa pohol k nej, kráčal k dverám a jej sa uľavilo, že ju konečne nechá napokoji, nech sa môže bez svedkov vyplakať a prípadne sa vrátiť k myšlienke demolovania nábytku. Zvuk roztrieštenia skla bola lákavá predstava.

Ale keď bol už tesne pri nej, tak blízko, že mohla vidieť jemné kruhy pod očami, ktoré zvyčajne nemával, pribuchol dvere a jej ruka skĺzla z kľučky.

Zmätene sa na neho pozrela a keď videla na jeho tvári výraz, ktorý jej hovoril, že neustúpi, vyčerpane zatvorila oči. Na toto naozaj nemala dostatok síl.

„Prečo neodídeš? Čo odo mňa chceš?" zašepkala. „Nechápeš, že som už unavená? Z teba, z Harryho, z McGonagallovej a tej nespravodlivosti... zo všetkého."

Stála tam opretá o dvere s očami zatvorenými, ale nemusela ich otvoriť, aby vedela, že tam stále stál, až príliš blízko pri nej, pretože to cítila. Cítila jeho, jeho vôňu a teplo, ktoré z neho sálalo a opieralo sa o ňu. Bolo skoro desivé, aké upokojujúce bolo iba tak pri ňom stáť.

Odlepila sa od dvier, prešla okolo neho a zastavila sa až pri posteli.

„Nechceš odísť, ale nechceš mi ani povedať, čo chceš. Zdá sa, že sme skončili v slepej uličke..."

„Ako si sa dozvedel o tom, že mi odobrali odznak?" spýtala sa po chvíli ticha čisto iba zo zvedavosti.

„Začul som to v spoločenskej miestnosti," odpovedal.

„Theo si vylieval srdce?" podráždene sa spýtala.

Malfoy zmätene nakrčil obočie a pokrútil hlavou. „Nie, ani tam nebol."

To ale nevylučovalo možnosť, že to v slizolinskej fakulte rozšíril on. Nehľadiac na to, aký bol väčšinu času milý, stále to bol slizolinčan.

„To nič nedokazuje," zamumlala Hermiona skôr pre seba ako Malfoyovi.

„Tak... čo ti vlastne povedala McGonagallová?" opýtal sa Malfoy konverzačným tónom.

Hermiona po ňom strelila ostrým pohľadom. „Prečo sa vôbec staráš?"

Malfoy sa zhlboka nadýchol a pomaly vydýchol, ako keby rátal do desať, aby sa upokojil. Ako keby na to mal on právo. „Nemôžeš mi jednoducho odpovedať?"

Mohla, ale nechcela. Myslel si, že ju bude baviť rozoberať to? Asi dve hodiny po tom, čo sa to stalo? Nepravdepodobné.

„Povedala len, že takéto správanie u hlavnej prefektky nemôžu tolerovať. To je všetko."

„Ale ty si nikdy nemala žiadne problémy," zamračene prehodil Malfoy. „Toto bolo prvý raz."

„Nie, nebolo."

Malfoy nadvihol obočie a Hermiona sa nepríjemne uškrnula.

„Zabudol si? Istý študent, ktorého som doučovala dosral test a ja som bola za to zodpovedná. A ten istý človek ma nazval humusáckou sukou, začo dostal to, čo si zaslúžil a ja som zasa dostala trest." O tom sa jej McGonagallová síce nezmienila, ale Hermiona vedela, že to určite v rozhodovaní nemálo zavážilo. Lenže aj tak to jednoducho nebolo fér.

Malfoy zahanbene sklonil hlavu a to ju naozaj zmiatlo.

„Prepáč," zamumlal a jej sa rozšírili oči, ale potom ich zúžila do úzkej štrbinky. Toto bol nejaký jeho trik, však?

„Iste," sarkasticky odpovedala.

Malfoy zodvihol hlavu a prekvapene na ňu pozeral. „Myslím to vážne."

Musel ju stále miasť? Už aj tak mala v živote pekný bordel, naozaj nepotrebovala ešte väčší chaos.

„Ako myslíš..."

„Prečo tu ešte si?" spýtala sa po ďalšej dlhej chvíli, keď na seba iba zízali. „Vieš, aké divné to je?"

„Iba som... myslel som si..." začal Malfoy, ale prerušilo ho zaklopanie na Hermionine dvere. Tá sa zhrozene zadívala na Malfoya a hlavou mu naznačila, aby sa schoval v kúpeľni.

Keď sa stratil z dohľadu, prešla ku dverám a otvorila ich.

„Ginny?" prekvapene vyhŕkla Hermiona, keď uvidela na prahu svojich dverí stáť červenovlasú Weasleyovú.

„Ahoj, Hermiona. Poslal ma Ron, aby som ti povedala, že s tebou chce hovoriť. Čaká ťa v spoločenskej," oznámila jej a Hermiona sa zamračila. Och, nech od nej nechce, aby mu zistila, či je to s tým slizolinčanom a Ginny pravda! Teraz na to vážne nemala náladu.

Na chvíľu zaváhala, pretože nevedela, čo s Malfoyom, ale hádala, že on si nejakú cestu z jej izby nájde sám.

„Dúfam, že keď sa vrátim, už tu nebudeš," zvolala smerom ku kúpeľni a vyšla z izby.

000

„Nie, naozaj som v poriadku, Ron. Len som nebola hladná," povedala aspoň po stý raz Hermiona a mierne sa na neho usmiala.

Aspoň niečo sa dostalo do starých koľají. Ron sa jej v skutočnosti OSPRAVEDLNIL, že ju posledné dni ignoroval a spýtal sa jej, či jej niečo nie je, keď nebola na večeri. Dokonca jej doniesol dve lekvárové buchty! Naozaj, kde sa to v ňom vzalo?

„Hermiona?" potichu ju oslovil a ona sa na neho pozrela. „Už viem o... o tom, že už nie si hlavná prefektka."

Hermionin úsmev poklesol.

„Je mi to naozaj ľúto. Vôbec to od nich nebolo férové," povedal a ona sa na neho vďačne ale smutne usmiala. „Nemôžem uveriť, že to McGonagallová urobila."

„Ja áno," ozval sa zrazu za nimi chladný hlas a Ron sa pri tom zvuku napol rovnako ako Hermiona.

„Myslíš si, že bolo správne, že som kvôli tomu prišla o odznak?" neveriacky sa spýtala Hermiona Harryho a nadvihla obočie.

„A ty si myslíš, že to nie je spravodlivé?" posmešne sa spýtal jej zrejme už bývalý priateľ a prekrížil si ruky na hrudi. „Čo ťa núti myslieť si to?"

Hermiona na neho zízala. Na pár sekúnd sa naozaj nezmohla na slovo. Prečo bol taký? Okej, vedela, prečo, lenže aj tak.

„McGonagallová veľmi dobre vedela, tak, ako všetci, že som iba chránila Ginny. Áno, mohla som to urobiť jemnejším spôsobom, ale už sa stalo a ja to nemôžem nijako napraviť, aj keď mi je to ľúto. Ale neublížila som mu a ani som to neurobila s tým úmyslom! Je množstvo slizolinčanov, ktorí robia oveľa horšie veci a dostanú oveľa miernejšie tresty. Takže, áno, myslím si, že je to nespravodlivé," bránila sa Hermiona.

Dúfala, že sa tu práve neschyľuje k ďalšej hádke, ale nebola taká hlúpa, aby si to naozaj myslela. Našťastie tam nebolo svedkov, ktorí by sa na nich mohli zabávať. Čo bolo zvláštne, lebo zasa až tak neskoro nebolo. Takže, kde všetci boli?

„Takže, teraz sa porovnávaš k slizolinčanom? Zdá sa, že niečo máš s Ginny spoločné..." nepríjemne prehovoril Harry, načo Ron vyskočil z kresla a nasupene na neho zazeral.

Hermiona sa mierne zamračila a vzdychla si. „Harry, prosím, prestaň s tým. Ja viem, že si nahnevaný, ale to, čo som urobila, bolo správne a ty to vieš."

Teraz nehovorila iba o tom, ako napadla Cornera a zdalo sa, že Harry to pochopil, pretože jeho pohľad sa ešte viac zachmúril.

„Nemala si právo..." zasyčal.

Ona pokrútila hlavou. „Pravda je, že mala."

„Nie. Strkala si nos do vecí, do ktorých ťa nič nebolo."

„Klamal si, Harry! A ja som bola zapletená do lži, ktorej súčasťou som nechcela byť. Ty nie si môj jediný priateľ, je ním aj Ron a mal právo vedieť, čo sa skutočne stalo. Už som ti minule povedala, že som ti dala šancu, aby si mu to povedal sám, ale ty si to neurobil, takže prestaň robiť tú zlú zo mňa!" Hermiona sa sprudka nadýchla a rýchlo vydýchla. Nemala by zabúdať, že potrebuje aj dýchať.

„Ja nie som tvoj priateľ," zamrmlal Harry chrapľavým hlasom a prepaľoval ju pohľadom.

„Si," presvedčene povedala Hermiona. „Možno sa na mňa teraz hneváš a myslíš si, že som ti ublížila, ale stále sme priatelia."

Harrymu sa na tvári objavil pohľad, ktorý videla iba prákrát v živote a vtedy sa vždy pozeral na Malfoya. „Vážne si myslíš, že by som sa priatelil s humusáčkou?"

Hermiona stuhla a prudko do seba vsala vzduch.

„Nie," potichu protestovala a chytila Rona za ruku, keď sa chcel vrhnúť na Harryho.

Nadrali sa jej do očí slzy, ale zamrkala a zahnala ich. Ak by teraz plakala, nikdy by si to neodpustila. Už dávno prestala plakať, keď ju niekto oslovil humusáčka. Lenže nikdy to neurobil jej najlepší priateľ... jej bývalý najlepší priateľ.

Ruky zatla v päste a pristúpila k Harrymu bližšie. „To je naozaj zvláštne, Harry, pretože aj tvoja mama bola hum... "

Hermionin hlas sa vytratil vo chvíli, keď uvidela, ako zodvihol ruku, ale v polovici cesty sa zastavil a iba na ňu zhrozene zízal. Hermione sa znovu natlačili do očí slzy, ale tento raz ich nemohla zahnať mrkaním.

„Máš pravdu," zašepkala, „nie si môj priateľ."

Naposledy sa pozrela na Rona a utiekla hore schodmi do dievčenskej časti, kam oni dvaja nemohli.

000

Hermiona so vzlykaním vletela do svojej izby, zatresla za sebou dvere a priložila si ruku na ústa. Ako mohol? Ako ju mohol nazvať humusáčkou? A potom ju takmer udrel! Čo sa to s ním dialo?

Nemohla prestať plakať. Iba tak stála v strede izby a vzlykala.

Ten deň asi nemohol skončiť horšie. Bol to síce iba náznak toho, že by ju chcel udrieť a nakoniec sa sám zarazil a neurobil to, ale aj zámer sa počíta. Vôbec si nedokázala predstaviť, čo by sa stalo, keby to bol urobil. Pravdepodobne by mu to nikdy neodpustila.

Zvyčajne bola ona tá, ktorá bolo ochotná pomeriť sa a všetko odpustiť, lenže aj ona má svoje hranice a Harry bol príliš blízko ich prekročeniu.

Práve sa načahovala po nočnej lampe na stolíku pred sebou, aby zažala, keď sa zrazu niekto dotkol jej pleca.

Hermiona nadskočila a rýchlo sa otočila.

„Čo tu robíš?" spýtala sa utierajúc si líca a mračiac sa. „Mal si ísť preč. Povedala som ti, aby si odišiel, kým sa vrátim."

„Si v poriadku?" spýtal sa namiesto odpovede Draco a pozorne ju sledoval.

Bola v poriadku? Veľmi sa v poriadku necítila. Ale prečo by to malo zaujímať jeho?

„Hm... počul som ten rozhovor s Potterom," zamumlal.

Hermiona sa na neho prekvapene zadívala, potom sa jej výraz zmenil na šok a následne na opovrhnutie. Samozrejme, že to počul. Bol to Malfoy, pre pána! Nikdy by si nenechal újsť príležitosť, aby sa stal svedkom takej scény.

A teraz nebola iba bez priateľa, ale bola aj ponížená pred Malfoyom. Pretým sa mýlila, ten deň mohol byť horší.

„Odíď, prosím. Nechcem, aby si tu bol."

Fakt nemala viac, čo povedať. Ani tam nebolo nič viac, čo by mohla povedať. S ním sa o tom nechcela rozprávať... nechcela sa s ním rozprávať o ničom, keď už bola pri tom. Ale on tam iba stál a pozeral na ňu. Bolo to nepríjemné, jeho oči na sebe ju znervózňovali.

A okrem toho, naozaj sa chcela vyplakať a nebola ochotná robiť to pred ním. Ukázať pred Malfoyom slabosť bolo ako rozsudok smrti. Konečné a zničujúce.

„Nemala by si si to príliš brať," povedal. „Potter je idiot, vždy som to hovoril."

Áno a ona mu teraz verila.

„Prečo sa vôbec staráš?" vyštekla na neho Hermiona a jednou rukou si nervózne žmolila lemovanie rukávu svojho svetra. „A prečo si, do pekla, stále tu? Už stokrát som ťa žiadala, aby si odišiel!"

„Je mi to ľúto," povedal Draco.

Hermiona sa na neho pozrela a zamračila sa. „Čo? Čo ti je ľúto?" takmer hystericky vykríkla. „Že ma nazval humusáčkou? Ale veď ty ma tak voláš celý čas! Prečo by ti to malo byť ľúto? Okrem toho, nie je to tvoja..."

A to bolo všetko. Viac naozaj nemohla a všetko, čo z nej potom vyšlo, boli pridusené vzlyky. Presne tomuto sa chcela vyhnúť, ale zdalo sa, že nebolo inej možnosti. Tak iba plakala.

„Hermiona..." oslovil ju tichým hlasom Draco a Hermiona sa na neho pozrela lesknúcimi sa očami.

„Čo?" spýtala sa cez slzy, ale namiesto odpovede k nej pristúpil bližšie a objal ju.

Nebolo to zrovna to, čo očakávala, ale bolo to viac, než si mohla priať. Nikdy by si nepriznala, že to potrebovala, ale bolo to tak. Nevedela, či to bolo ním, ale naozaj jej to trochu pomohlo.

Jednu ruku mal omotanú okolo jej pliec a druhou ju upokojujúco hladil po chrbte. Donútil ju sadnúť si na posteľ. Hermiona sa o neho oprela a kým ju on objímal spôsobom, ako keby mu naozaj záležalo, ona ticho plakala.

„Povedal som ti, aby si si to nebrala príliš k srdcu," povedal Draco, keď sa trochu upokojila a prestala vzlykať.

„Hej," odpovedala Hermiona a potiahla nosom, „povedal, ale nefunguje to tak, že keď mi niečo povieš, tak ťa automaticky poslúchnem."

„Je to kretén!"

„Súhlasím," zamumlala.

Hermiona sa od neho odtiahla, pritiahla si k sebe nohy a bradu si oprela o kolená.

„Je ti lepšie?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Trochu."

Bolo zvláštne rozprávať sa tak s ním... ako s priateľom. Keď chcel, vedel byť aj milý.

„Takže... o čom mala byť tá hádka? Prečo po tebe Potter tak ide?"

Hermiona sa k nemu otočila a zamračila sa. „Nevieš, prečo sme sa hádali?"

Draco záporne pokrútil hlavou.

„Chceš povedať, že sa to k tebe ešte nedostalo?" prekvapene vyhŕkla.

On iba pokrčil ramenami a zadíval sa pred seba. „V posledných dňoch som klebetám nevenoval veľa pozornosti."

„Och, aha. Takže... povedala som Ronovi pred Harrym a celou chrabromilskou fakultou pravdu o tom, že Ginny sa s ním rozišla kvôli tomu, že ju podviedol s Cho. A teraz mi to nevie zabudnúť... nenávidí ma."

„Pochybujem, že ťa nenávidí," podotkol Draco.

„Nepočul si, čo mi dnes povedal?"

„Berie to od teba ako podraz. Bol nahnevaný, to je všetko."

Hermiona sa k nemu prudko zvrtla a to prinútilo aj jeho pozrieť sa na ňu.

„Ty ho obraňuješ alebo čo? Preto, že bol nahnevaný, tak je v poriadku, čo urobil?" Mračila sa.

„Čo? Odkiaľ to, do pekla, máš? To som nepovedal! Povedal som, že to nebola nenávisť, ale pravdepodobne hnev. Bola by si prekvapená, aká to dokáže byť silná emócia...Okrem toho, skoro si povedala, že jeho mama bola humu... no, veď vieš."

„Viem, čo som povedala," zavrčala. Nemusel jej to pripomínať. Vážne!

Draco sa uškrnul. „Mimochodom, dobrý ťah."

Na Hermioninej tvári sa objavila grimasa. „Nie som na to práve hrdá."

„Mala by si byť."

„Prečo? Toto nie som ja. Ja nevraciam údery... teda, vraciam, ale nie takto!" povedala a čelom sa oprela o ruky položené na kolenách.

„Prečo nie? On to povedal tebe."

„Ale je to jeho mama! Je na rodičov strašne háklivý a ja to viem... Proste som to nemala povedať."

Draco zodvihol obočie a znovu sa k nej natočil.

„No a? Bral on ohľad na teba? Nie. Tak prečo by si to mala robiť ty?"

Hermiona si zhlboka vzdychla a pokrútila hlavou. „Naozaj nečakám, že tomu porozumieš, ale... ja nie som taká. Nedávam údery pod pás ani vtedy, keď ich dostávam. Nemusí sa ti to páčiť, ale taká som."

„Hm, ak taká si, tak to asi musím akceptovať, že?" spýtal sa a Hermiona na neho podozrievavo zazrela.

Toto bolo čudné, však? Teda, odhliadnuc od toho, že celá tá konverzácia bola čudná, tá posledná veta bola fakt extrémne čudná.

„Viem, že by som to teraz nemal vyťahovať," ozval sa po chvíli ticha Draco, „ale..."

„Nie," rýchlo povedala Hemiona. „Viem, o čom chceš hovoriť, ale ja na to naozaj nemám náladu."

„Musíme to vyriešiť!"

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. „Tu nie je nič na riešenie."

„Potrebujem, aby si mi verila," povedal naliehavo Draco.

„Uvedomuješ si, že nemám žiadny dôvod na to, aby som ti verila?"

„Viem. Ale prečo by som ti klamal?"

Hermiona pokrčila plecami a spustila nohy na zem. „Neviem. Ale ide o teba... môže to byť čokoľvek."

Draco sa zamračil. „Čo si o mne vôbec myslíš?" rozčúlene sa spýtal.

„Naozaj sa musíš pýtať? Po tom všetkom, čo si mi urobil?" zvýšila hlas Hermiona a tiež sa mračila.

„Fajn. Upokoj sa," povedal Draco. „Zrejme máš právo myslieť si o mne, čokoľvek si myslíš. Asi by sme to fakt mali nechať. Naozaj sa nechcem hádať."

„Ani ja," potichu odpovedala.

Chvíľu tam sedeli na posteli v absolútnom tichu. Ruky a stehná sa im jemne dotýkali a hoci si to Hermiona nerada pripúšťala, bola rada, že nebola sama. Možno bola ešte radšej, že je pri nej Malfoy. Radšej nad tým nedumať.

Vycítila, že sa na ňu pozerá a líca sa jej trochu rozpálili.

„Čo?" otrávene sa spýtala, stále sa pozerajúc pred seba.

Malfoy ale neodpovedal, tak sa k nemu otočila a stretla sa s jeho očami.

Najprv sa zamračila, potom prižmúrila oči a potom ich rozšírila. „Och, nie! Nie znova. A nie teraz!"

„Čo?" zmätene sa spýtal Draco.

„Nepozeraj sa tak na mňa!" podráždene povedala Hermiona.

„Ako tak?"

„Vieš veľmi dobre, čo tým myslím! Nechystám sa vrátiť k starým časom, Malfoy. Buď s tým prestaneš alebo ideš preč," nekompromisne vyhlásila.

Draco nadvihol jedno obočie. „Takže, ak sa na teba prestanem „tak" pozerať, môžem tu zostať?"

Hops, toto nedomyslela. Vážne by mala niekedy najprv aj premýšľať, než niečo vypustí z úst.

„Čo? Nie!" vyhŕkla, ale vedela, že už je neskro. Poznala ho. Teraz sa toho chytí a nenechá ju na pokoji, kým nedostane, čo chce. Aké typické.

„Ale povedala si, že ak sa na teba prestanem „tak" pozerať, môžem zostať."

„Nie," oponovala, „povedala som, že buď s tým prestaneš alebo ideš preč."

„... čo je presne to, čo som povedal, iba je to inak sformulované," riekol Malfoy a tváril sa víťazne. Ten had!

„Och, fajn!" zavrčala. „ Ale nebudeš nič robiť, jasné?"

„Čo by som mal akože robiť?" spýtal sa nevinne a Hermiona prevrátila očami.

000

„Teraz bude na škole iba jeden hlavný prefekt alebo ťa niekým vystriedajú?" spýtal sa do tmy Malfoy.

„To si sa vo svojej fakulte nedozvedel?" uštipačne sa spýtala Hermiona a pritiahla si prikrývku ku krku.

Keď sa na ňu Malfoy prestal pozerať „tým" spôsobom a vyhlásil, že radšej zostáva, Hermiona ešte nevedela, že to myslel úplne doslova. Že tam plánuje zostať celú noc.

Nanešťastie sa to dozvedela až po tom, čo mu povedala, že môže zostať. Prečo je taká hlúpa? Čo ho vôbec nepozná? Mala to tušiť.

„Nie, nedozvedel."

„Asi budeš rovnako prekvapený ako ja, keď som sa to dozvedela. McGonagallová rozhodla, že najvhodnejší na moju pozíciu bude McLaggen," povedala Hermiona a vzdychla si.

„Čo? Ten kučeravý kus prvotriedneho idiota?"

Ona bolo tiež toho názoru.

„Áno, ale ja s tým nemôžem nič urobiť. Skoro to vyzerá ako keby McGonagallová niečo tušila a takto ma chce mučiť."

Nepravdepodobné, ona to vedela, ale aspoň za myšlienku to stálo.

Chvíľu bolo v miestnosti ticho, keď sa zrazu vedľa Hermiony ozval šuchot prikrývok a Maflyo sa začal na posteli mrviť.

Hermiona sa zamračila do tmy. „Čo robíš?"

„Dávam si dolu tepláky," odpovedal jej.

„Čo? Dohodli sme sa, že si nedáš dolu oblečenie!"

„To nebola dohoda," zamumlal.

Asi nebola. Tak ako nebolo dohodou to, že každý bude ležať na svojej strane postele a chrbtom k sebe.

„Je jedno, čo to bolo. Nedáš si ich dolu!" vyhŕkla tenkým hlasom Hermiona. Možno vyzerala byť trochu hysterická, ale môže ju niekto viniť?

„Je mi teplo, Grangerová!"

„No a? Obleč si tie sprosté tepláky!"

„Uvarím sa."

„To je tvoj problém."

„Budeš mať v posteli mŕtvolu, Grangerová. Myslím, že to je aj tvoj problém."

Hermiona zavrčala a vážne sa musela ovládať, aby ho neudrela vankúšom do tváre. Pravdepodobne by netrafila, lebo bola príliš veľká tma, ale za pokus by to stálo.

„Fajn!"

Zrazu zistila, že možno nebude také ľahké zaspať, keď leží vedľa nej. Bola príliš napätá, lebo mala pocit, že musí byť neustále v strehu. Ako keby mal každú chvíľu vyskočiť z tmy, zakričať „HU" a vystrašiť ju na smrť.

„Ako si sa sem vlastne dostal?" spýtala sa. „Nie je možné, aby ťa vôbec nikto neuvidel."

„Je... ak nepoužiješ normálny vchod. Priletel som sem."

Hm... vynaliezavé. Ale aj tak ho mohol niekto vidieť z okna. Dúfala, že nevidel.

„Prečo si vlastne tu?" opýtala sa zrazu Hermiona.

„Prosím?"

„Prečo si zostal?"

„Možno som sa chcel uistiť, že budeš v poriadku," lebabolo odpovedal a Hermiona si odfrkla.

„Cha! Iste," sarkasticky odsekla.

„Zistil som, že sa mi nepáči, keď plačeš. Iba si chcem byť istý, že sa znovu nerozplačeš."

Hermiona sa k nemu otočila a pozerala do tmy. Nemohla ho skoro vôbec vidieť, ale z hrubých obrysov hádala, že robil to, čo povedala a ležal chrbtom k nej.

„Nebudem znovu plakať," povedala.

„To nemôžeš vedieť."

V tom mohol mať trochu pravdu. Keby tam bola sama, asi by o tom začala znovu rozmýšľať a každý vedel, že v noci sa zdá všetko čiernejšie a depresívnejšie. Hm... asi by fakt začala znovu plakať.

„Takže ti záleží na tom, či plačem alebo nie?" Malo to znamenať, že mu záleží na tom, či je nešťastná?

Asi podľa jej hlasu vedel, že sa k nemu otočila a on urobil to isté. Hermiona počula, ako zašepkal nejaké zaklínadlo a nad hlavou sa jej zrazu vytvorilo pár malých motýľov, ktoré vyžarovali jemné mäkké svetlo a slabúčko osvetľovali izbu.

„Zdá sa, že áno," povedal, pozerajúc sa jej do očí.

Stiahlo sa jej hrdlo. „Prečo?" Pripadalo jej, že túto otázku sa pýta až pričasto.

„Neviem," odpovedal jej Draco a Hermiona jemne nakrčila čelo.

„Nevieš?" Štipka pochybností v jej hlase.

Draco pokrútil hlavou a Hermione sa zdalo, že sa k nej priblížil. „Neviem," odpovedal jej chrapľavým hlasom a ona sa zachvela.

Chcela mu povedať, aby to teda zistil, ale vo chvíli, keď pootvorila ústa, dopadli jej na ne jeho pery, čo ju dokonale rozptýlilo. Také mäkké, sladké a horlivé... boli takmer návykové. Alebo možno nie takmer.

V momente, keď ju pobozkal, vedela, že musí prestať, ale nemohla sa prinútiť. Bolo to príliš dobré na to, aby sa toho vzdala a ona chcela viac. Chcela všetko, čo mohla dostať, čo jej bol ochotný dať.

Chvíľu sa bozkávali a zrazu sa Hermiona našla kompletne vyzlečená. Musela uznať, že bol šikovný. Dokázal ju rozptýliť tak, že na všetko ostatné zabudla. Ale nemohla predstierať, že by jej to prekážalo.

Zdalo sa jej to byť tak dávno, čo sa ho naposledy takto dotýkala. Nemienila s tým teraz prestať, aj keď vedela, že to, čo robí, je blbosť. Keď sa od neho konečne oslobodila, znovu vstúpi do tej istej rieky. To jej nebolo veľmi podobné. Malfoy začína zrejme kompletne meniť jej osobnosť.

Bolo to lepšie než si pamätala. Aspoň sa jej to tak zdalo. Nemohla sa nabažiť dotýkať sa jeho pokožky a zrejme to bol obojstranné.

Draco ju posunul do stredu postele a pretočil sa na ňu. Teraz bola uväznená medzi ním a matracom. Musela uznať, že posteľ bola predsa len pohodlnejšia než stôl alebo pohovka alebo stena v knižnici...

Hermiona mu zatla nechty do chrbta, keď našiel na jej krku obzvlášť citlivé miesto a sústredil sa na neho. Chvíľu ho sal a láskal, keď sa zrazu od nej trochu odtiahol a pozrel sa jej do tváre.

„Chceš ma?"

Ach, a čo si myslí, že chce robiť? Stavať domčeky z lega? „Ležala by som tu nahá, keby som nechcela sex?" frustrovane zavrčala a Draco sa uškrnul. Jemne jej zahryzol do krku, Hermiona zakňučala a zatla ruky v päste. Prečo to už proste neurobí?

„Nie, nepýtal som sa, či chceš sex. Chceš mňa?"

Cítil, ako stuhla. Pozrela sa mu do tváre, zamerala sa na jeho oči a mlčky na neho pozerala. Nie, nechystala sa to povedať. Nechcela jeho, chcela len sex, uvoľnenie. Mohla to robiť s hocikým a iba náhoda alebo lepšie povedané ten elixír zapríčinil, že je tu s ním a nie s nejakým iným chalanom. Keď si to uvedomil, rýchlo uhol pohľadom.

Dopekla, prečo sa to opýtal? Prečo pri nej musel strácať rozum natoľko, že z neho vyliezlo niečo takéto? S potešením by si radšej odhryzol jazyk.

„Ja... och," Hermiona zalapala po dychu, keď do nej nečakane konečne prirazil. Zabudla na to, čo chcela povedať. Myslela si, že na tom naozaj záležalo, ale teraz, keď ho cítila v sebe takého pevného a živého, nedokázala nad tým uvažovať.

Hermiona pokrčila kolená, aby mu dovolila vnoriť sa hlbšie.

Pomalými pohybmi si bozkával cestičku dolu jej krkom, keď Hermiona zastonala a silno prirazila bokmi na jeho. Draco sa zamračil. Chcela, aby to bolo tvrdšie, živočíšnejšie... ako toľkokrát predtým. Chcela, aby to bol viac sex než milovanie. Neobviňoval ju, ale on bol z toho už vonku.


	20. Chapter 20

Po večernom incidente s Harrym, sa Ron na všetkých hodinách definitívne presťahoval k Hermione. Jej to, samozrejme, nijako neprekážalo a Harryho jej rozhodne ľúto nebolo, pretože sa stále nemohla spamätať z toho, čo sa stalo.

Čím viac nad tým však premýšľala, tým viac ľúto jej to bolo a hnev sa začal premienať na smútok. Netušila, kam to spelo a ako sa to vyrieši. Alebo či sa to nejako vyrieši. Možno sa ich priateľstvo zničilo navždy.

A to ešte ani nespomenula Rona. Pri jeho povahe úprimne pochybovala, že sa niekedy dokáže preniesť cez to, že ublížil jeho sestre a že skoro udrel ju.

„Hermiona?" zavolala na ňu Ginny pri večeri a sadla si vedľa nej.

„Hm?"

„O čo tu ide?"

Hermiona sa k nej otočila a zamračila sa. „Čo myslíš?"

„Odkedy si sa vtedy večer rozprávala s Ronom, vy traja ste čudní. Myslím teba, Rona a Harryho. Stalo sa niečo?"

Hermiona pokrčila plecami a pohľad jej podvedome zaletel k čiernovlasému okuliarnatému čarodejníkovi, ktorý sedel od nich najďalej, ako sa dalo.

„Pohádala som sa s Harrym. To je všetko."

„Muselo to byť drsné," podotkla červenovláska. „Počula som, že Ron už na hodinách nesedáva s Harrym ale s tebou."

„To je pravda," bezvýrazne odpovedala Hermiona. O tomto sa nechcela rozprávať.

„Takže? Nejaké detaily?" vyzvedala Ginny.

„Nie sú tu žiadne detaily, ktoré by si potrebovala vedieť."

Ginny sa zamračila, chvíľu na ňu hľadela a vyzeralo to, ako keby sa jej chcela ďalej vypytovať, ale spôsob, ako to Hermiona povedala, sa tak trochu podobal hrozbe. Takže to nechala tak a nespytovala sa.

Hermiona po pravde nemala na jedlo vôbec chuť. Chvíľu tam sedela, pozorovala, ako sa Ginny napcháva a sem-tam s ňou prehodila slovíčko, ale čoskoro sa odtiaľ vytratila.

Lenčo vyšla z Veľkej siene a prešla veľkou halou mieriac ku schodom, z vchodu do podzemia sa vynoril blondiak odetý v čiernych nohaviciach, bielej košeli a slizolinskej strieborno-zelenej kravate, ktorú mal trochu povolenú. Takým tým príťažlivým štýlom, ako si všimla.

Oprel sa o stenu z chladných kamenných kvádrov a pozrel sa na ňu.

„Takže?"

Hermiona si sťažka vzdychla. Čo ten zase chce?

„Takže?" zopakovala po ňom a nadvihla obočie. Mimochodom, nech už je to čokoľvek, čo od nej chce, nemali by sa rozprávať tu, kde ich môže ktokoľvek vidieť.

„Ako ti je?" spýtal sa.

„Som v úplnom poriadku, vďaka."

„Naozaj...?" On jej neverí alebo čo?

Hermiona sa krátko zasmiala. „Hm, áno a ty pretekáš starosťou o mňa," sarkasticky povedala a potom si vzdychla. „Čo chceš?"

Malfoy sa zamračil a odlepil sa od steny. „Prečo si taká nepríjemná?"

„Nie som nepríjemná. Som taká, aká vždy bývam."

Pokrútil hlavou. „Takáto nebývaš, Hermiona."

„Nuž, tak si asi budeš musieť na moje nové ja zvyknúť."

Ale miesto toho, aby sa naštval, vyzeral iba viac znepokojene. Čo je to s ním?

„Si si istá, že si v poriadku?"

„Som si istá. Čo teda chceš? Vyklop to alebo ma nechaj ísť." Dobre, možno k nemu bola trochu zlá, ale všetko to malo svoj dôvod. Tak najprv ju dosť rozčuľovala skutočnosť, že ju videl plakať. Ak vás Malfoy vidí v slabej chvíľke a uvidí, že aj vy máte nejaké citlivé miesta, na ktoré by mohol v príhodnú chvíľu zatlačiť, tiež by ste sa nepoďakovali.

A potom, čo ju utešoval (a ona absolútne nevedela, skadiaľ sa to vzalo) ju znovu prinútil vyspať sa s ním. No, nie doslova prinútil... ale keď sa na ňu pozrel tými svojimi otrasne opantávajúcimi očami a keď zacítila jeho vôňu, ako ju obklopuje a pohlcuje, a keď bol tak blízko pri nej, proste nemohla odolať. A to bola jedine jeho vina, pretože ona ho niekoľkokrát žiadala, aby odišiel a nechal ju samu. Lenže on ju neposlúchol, a potom sa stalo... to. Keď sa konečne ako tak dostala zo závislosti na ňom, on jej to musí takto prekaziť.

Ďalším dôvodom bolo, samozrejme, to, že si stále nebola istá, či mu veriť v tom prípade s Pansy. Pokojne sa s ňou mohol vyspať a s kamennou tvárou jej klamať, ale nejako pochybovala, že bysa tak namáhal stále a zas ju presviedčať o svojej pravde. A Pansy mohla v záujme zachovania si svojho postavenia klamať. Hermiona jednoducho nevedela, komu alebo čomu má veriť a to ju zneisťovalo... čo ju následne štvalo.

„Ponáhľaš sa niekam?" spýtal sa.

„Som unavená a chcem si ísť ľahnúť. Čo nechcem robiť, je hádať sa s tebou."

„Nemusíme sa hádať. Ja sa nehádam."

„Ja sa tiež nehádam. A aby som prípadnej hádke predišla... dobrú noc," povedala Hermiona, otočila sa na opätku a začala kráčať po schodoch.

„Počkaj! Hermiona!" zvolal za ňou vzápätí Malfoy a hnal sa k nej.

Hermiona sa podráždene otočila a rýchlo skontrolovala halu, či niekto náhodou nestihol vyjsť zo Siene alebo z nejakej bočnej chodby.

„Nekrič!" zasyčala na neho. „A, mimochodom, kedy sme sa dopracovali k tomu, že sa budeme oslovovať menami? Na takú dohodu si nespomínam!"

„Je to jednoduchšie," vysvetlil.

„Nie, nie je. Nerob to."

Malfoy sa zamračil a keď sa znovu otočila, aby odišla, chytil ju za zápästie.

„Čo je to s tebou?" podráždene sa spýtal.

Hermiona si nazúrene vytrhla ruku z jeho zovretia a odtiahla sa. „So mnou nie je nič. Čo je s tebou? Čo chceš?"

„Teba," jednoducho odpovedal a Hermiona pokrútila hlavou.

„Och, tak to je vážne zlé, lebo ja nechcem teba."

Malfoy si odfŕkol. Zdalo sa, že už aj jeho začínala prechádzať dobrá nálada. „Neklam mi. Naposledy sa mi nezdalo, že by si ma nechcela."

Chcieť jeho a chcieť TO, boli dve odlišné veci, ale Hermiona to radšej nechcela vyťahovať. Bolo to totiž niečo, čo ona sama nemala vyriešené. Kedysi v tom mala úplné jasno, ale už si nebola istá.

„Bola som zničená, emocionálne vyčerpaná a slabá. Využil si príležitosť, to je všetko."

„To nemôžeš myslieť vážne! Takže čo...? Naznačuješ, že som ťa znásilnil? Pretože mne to ako znásilnenie vôbec nepripadalo."

„Nie, neznásilnil si ma!" Hermiona si povzdychla. „Pozri. Toto sme už ukončili. Nechcem sa k tomu vracať, jasné? Ten posledný raz bol naozaj posledný raz."

„Ale..."

„Nie je tu žiadne ale! Prekonaj to!"

Hermiona sa rýchlo zvrtla, skôr, než by ju mohol znovu zastaviť a utekala hore schodmi do chrabromilskej veže. Akonáhle bola na prvom poschodí a bola z dohľadu, zastavila, aby sa mohla konečne vydýchať. Predklonila sa a chytila sa za bok. Jej kondička stála za prd.

000

Hermiona za sebou zatvorila dvere svojej izby a ihneď sa zvalila na posteľ. Všetko bolo také dovrzané! Chcela z toho von.

Musí sa mu vyhýbať. Už vedela, aká slabá je v jeho prítomnosti a to rozhodne nebolo dobré. Veď už len keď si pomyslela na ich poslednú noc, tú v jej izbe, mala po celom tele zimomriavky.

Ale tento raz to bolo iné. Nevedela, prečo presne mala pocit, že sa niečo zmenilo, ale cítila to. Možno... možno to bolo preto, lebo sa ju snažil brzdiť. Stále to bolo dosť rýchle a vášnivé - presne také, aké to vždy bývalo, lenže občas mala pocit, že je oveľa jemnejší a nežnejší, než býval predtým. Ale prečo?

To, ako horúčkovito prechádzal po jej tele svojimi rukami a perami, až kým až do nebies nevykrikovala jeho meno… nikdy predtým to neurobil. Nemyslela tým, že ju predtým úplne ignoroval a staral sa iba o svoje vlastné uspokojenie, lenže tento raz bolo poznať, že sa stará viac o ňu. A potom do nej vrážal jemne a divoko a ona si myslela, že sa z toho zblázni...

A to čo jej povedal? Či ho chce...? Nemohla sa zbaviť pocitu, že tým myslel niečo iné. Že to niečo znamenalo. Niečo s veľkým N. Tá otázka bola sama o sebe čudná, ale bolo to skôr v tom, ako to povedal a ako sa pri tom na ňu pozeral. Nemajú už dosť problémov? Pre všetkých by bolo lepšie, keby to nič neznamenalo.

Ale Hermiona začínala mať zlé tušenie, že sa to pre ňu stáva komplikovanejšie. Že už to neberie ako neškodné odreagovanie sa. Bála sa, že k nemu začína niečo cítiť. To, čo vo svojom živote naozaj nepotrebuje, je zamilovať sa do neho.

000

Blaise vošiel po večeri do spoločenskej miestnosti slizolinu a položil pred Draca sediaceho v kresle malý balíček.

„Doniesol som ti z večere pizzu," vysvetlil Blaise a Draco prikývol. Odbalil starostlivo zabalené jedlo a hneď sa doňho pustil.

„Takže, čo sa stalo takého, že si neprišiel na večeru?"

Draco pomaly prežúval a pozrel sa na priateľa. „Stretol som ju pred Veľkou sieňou."

Keďže ešte nebolo neskoro, spoločenská miesnosť bola zaplnená ich spolužiakmi a rozhodne nebolo bezpečené povedať nahlas Grangerovej meno. Ale Blaise veľmi dobre vedel, o kom Draco hovorí, takže to ani nebolo treba.

„Myslel som si to. Čo ti povedala?"

Draco pokrčil plecami a oprel sa v kresle. „Tie isté sprostosti ako naposledy. Že je koniec."

„Nevyzeráš veľmi zdrvene," podotkol Blaise a sadol si naproti nemu.

„Nemyslí to vážne. Keby to naozaj chcela skončiť, nebolo by sa stalo to, čo sa stalo, keď sa vtedy pohádala s Potterom," posledné slovo zašepkal.

Chvíľu trvalo, než Blaise odpovedal.

„Vieš, to, že s tebou chce skončiť, nemusí mať nič spoločné s tým, že ju priťahuješ."

„Čo tým myslíš?" spýtal sa Draco so zvrašteným obočím.

„Myslím tým, že aj napriek tomu, že ju priťahuješ, jej prekáža mať iba čisto fyzický vzťah, a tak ho chce skončiť nehľadiac na svoje vlastné túžby. V tom prípade by neklamala, keď ti povedala, že chce, aby sa to skončilo."

Draco sa zamračil ešte viac a nechal si to v mysli spracovať. Možno mal Blaise pravdu. Možno to Grangerovej tak veľmi vadí, že dokáže obetovať ich vzťah... alebo čo to bolo. Ibaže on nebol ochotný! On nechcel, aby sa to skončilo. Nechcel sa jej vzdať!

„Okej, nová téma," povedal po chvíli Blaise, keď Draco stále mlčal. „Som vážne prekvapený, že si ešte Pottera nezmlátil."

Draco sa zrazu zatváril znechutene a kôrku od pizzi odhodil do ohňa. „Ver mi, ani si nevieš predstaviť, ako strašne chcem dať tomu kreténovi poriadnu nakladačku. Ale nemôžem."

„Zaslúži si to za to, čo takmer urobil. Ak potrebuješ pomoc, stačí povedať... vlastne, asi by som si to aj poriadne vychutnal."

„Vďaka, ale nemôžem to urobiť," odpovedal Draco a vzdychol si.

„Prečo?"

„Pretože keby sa mu niečo stalo, som si istý, že ona by hneď vedela, že som to bol ja. A som si celkom istý, že by to neocenila. Nechcem si to u nej pokašľať ešte viac," zamumlal Draco a Blaise chápavo prikývol.

„Ale aj tak si to zaslúži," dodal ešte Blaise.

000

Hermiona sedela za stolom vo svojej izbe, keď jej niekto naliehavo zaklopal na dvere. Akonáhle ich otvorila, vrútila sa dnu Ginny, ktorej tvár horela ako dobre rozpálená fakľa.

„Čo sa stalo? Si v poriadku?" spýtala sa Hermiona, keď si všimla priateľkin výraz.

„Blaise mi povedal, čo sa stalo vtedy v noci, keď sa s tebou chcel Ron rozprávať. Je pravda, že ťa Harry takmer udrel?"

Hermiona si vzdychla, na chvíľu zatvorila oči, a potom zatvorila dvere. Do pekla so Zabinim a jeho podrezaným jazykom! A prečo mu to vôbec Malfoy vykecal? Toto mu ešte vytmaví.

„Je to pravda," pokojne povedala Hermiona a sadla si na posteľ.

„A to mi hovoríš len tak?" vykríkla Ginny.

„Ako inak by som ti to mala povedať?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Mala by si byť nahnevaná!"

Hermiona pokrčila plecami a zložila si ruky do lona. „Bola som. Ale po čase hnev vyprchal a zostala iba ľútosť," smutne povedala.

Ginny sa na ňu chvíľu pozerala, a potom si prisadla k nej. „Nemôžem uveriť, čo sa tam stalo! Nikdy v celom svojom živote by som si nemyslela, že je Harry taký kretén."

Hermiona iba mykla plecami. Nemala na to čo povedať.

„Si v poriadku?" spýtala sa Ginny po chvíli, keď obe mlčali.

„Neviem," povedala Hermiona. „Neviem, čo si mám o tom myslieť. Ale nemôžem uveriť tomu, že by takmer sedem rokov priateľstva mohlo zrujnovať iba to, že som povedala pravdu."

Ginny mlčky prikývla a zjavne sa už aj ona upokojila. „Hm... ale aj tak mu pekne vynadám," zlomyseľne povedala. „Prečo si mi to nepovedala, keď som sa ťa pýtala?"

„Pretože som ťa do toho nechcela ťahať. A ja tiež nie som hrdá na to, čo som povedala."

„Och, áno," povedala červenovláska a prikývla, „počula som."

Hermiona sa zamračila a neisto sa k nej otočila. „Čo ti ešte Zabini povedal?"

„Vlastne nič."

Našťastie! Dúfala, že Zabini nebude taký trkvas, aby jej povedal aj zvyšok príbehu, ktorý sa už odohrával v jej izbe. Pretože ona si bola istá, že mu to Mlafoy všetko vylíčil.

„Často sa bavíte o mne alebo o Malfoyovi?"

„Občas. Prečo?" spýtala sa Ginny a Hermiona sa odvrátila.

„Iba som bola zvedavá."

Zaujímalo by ju, aký názor má Zabini na Draca a na ňu, ale neodvážila sa spýtať. Okrem toho, zrejme sa o tom vážne veľmi nebavia, pretože Ginny žila stále v presvedčení, že Hermiona k Malfoyovi niečo cítila. Keby sa s ňou o tom Zabini rozprával otvorene, určite by bola iného názoru.

„Ginny?"

„Hm?"

„Premýšľala si, čo bude po škole? Myslím s tebou a Zaninim," spýtala sa Hermiona. Trochu sa k Ginny natočila a uvidela, ako sa zamračila, a potom si povzdychla.

„Áno. Vlastne ma to straší takmer stále. Škola sa skončí o dva mesiace a... vôbec netuším, čo sa stane potom."

Ginny sa nadvihla, dala si pod seba jednu nohu a otočila sa tvárou k Hermione. „Blaisa milujem, Hermiona. Je to oveľa silnejšie ako to, čo som cítila k Harrymu a niekedy si myslím, že si viem predstaviť, že s ním strávim celý život. Lenže vieš, z akej rodiny pochádza, vieš, aká je jeho matka. A... my sme sa o tom ešte nerozprávali, takže vlastne neviem, či jej to chce povedať. Ale ak by nechcel, pochopila by som to. Jeho matka je smrťožrútka, ktorá pravdepododne zabila všetkých svojich manželov. Blaise o nej sotva prehovorí jednu vetu, ale podľa toho, čo mi povedal o nej a o svojom detstve, si myslím, že by ho bola schopná zabiť, keby zistila, že chce byť so mnou."

Hermiona si ju pritiahla k sebe a objala. „Mala by si sa s ním o tom porozprávať. A to čo najskôr."

„Ja viem," zafňukala, „ale, ak mám povedať pravdu, bojím sa toho, čo by mi povedal. Okrem toho, naši o tom tiež nič nevedia a ja neviem, či by mu boli ochotní poskytnúť azyl, keby musel utiecť. Ďalej je tu Ron, ktorý ho určite bude neznášať a moji ostatní bratia na tom asi nebudú veľmi odlišne. A...a možno je to pre neho iba stredoškolská aférka a o ničom takom ani neuvažuje."

Teraz už Ginny otvorene plakala a Hermiona ju chcela utešiť a povedať jej, že pre neho je to určite niečo viac. Ale je? Ako by to mohla vedieť? Koniec koncov to bol slizolinčan.

„Pozri," začala Hermiona, „Tvojich rodičov dobre poznám a sú to tí najmilujúcejší ľudia na svete. Verím, že ak by videli, že mu na tebe skutočne záleží, určite by mu pomohli, aby mu jeho matka neublížila. Milujú ťa a urobia všetko pre to, aby si bola šťastná," presviedčala ju. „A tvoji bratia si na neho zvyknú. Si ich malá sestrička, proste majú pocit, že ťa musia za každých okolností ochraňovať. Ale keď zistia, že s ním si v bezpečí, všetko bude v pohode. No... s Ronom to možno pôjde trochu horšie, ale on sa prispôsobí. Uvidíš."

Ginny sa od nej odtiahla, utrela si slzavé oči a mierne sa usmiala. „Chcela by som mať tvoj optimizmus."

Tak o tom Hermiona úprimne pochybovala. Ona nebola optimistická osoba, bola realistka. Možno bola optimistická, keď išlo o Ginnin život, ale o tom svojom si rozhodne nerobila žiadne ilúzie.

„Teraz mi povedz niečo ty o tebe a Malfoyovi. Ako ste sa vy dvaja mohli dať dokopy?" vyzvala ju Ginny a napäto čakala na Hermionino rozprávanie. Tá z toho ale vôbec nebola nadšená.

„Och, nie," zaúpela. „Poďme sa radšej baviť o niečom inom..."


	21. Chapter 21

Ďalší a zároveň posledný výlet školského roka do Rokvillu sa konal začiatkom mája. Hermiona nemohla povedať, že by sa na neho nejako veľmi tešila, ale zrejme to bolo spôsobené tým, že v poslednej dobe toho bolo málo, čo ju dokázalo vytrhnúť zo zlej nálady.

A tú zlú náladu si väčšinou spôsobovala sama. Bolo to hlavne kvôli tomu, aká zmätená bola sama zo seba a to jej liezlo na nervy. Vedela, že držať si Draca Malfoya čo najviac od tela bolo to najmúdrejšie, čo mohla urobiť a naozaj bola na neho nahnevaná, že to nedokázal pochopiť. Lenže na druhej strane musela uznať, že jej v tú noc, keď sa pohádala s Harrym veľmi pomohol, staral sa o ňu a vyzeralo to, že mu na nej záleží. A ona bola k nemu potom tak strašne hnusná.

Akokoľvek neuveriteľne to znelo, mrzelo ju, že bola k nemu taká mrcha. Nechcela byť, fakt, ale on bol neodbytný a ona nevedela, čo má urobiť alebo povedať, aby ju nechal na pokoji a všetci veľmi dobre vieme, že útok je tá najlepšia obrana. Takže sa podľa toho riadila, čo neskôr vyústilo do jej silného pocitu viny.

„Môžeme ísť, Hermiona?" spýtala sa Ginny a prerušila tok jej myšlienok.

Hermiona iba prikývla, na biely tenký sveter si obliekla červené menčestrové sako s nariasenými rukávmi a vyrazila za ňou. Napriek tomu, že bol máj, nebolo nejako závratne teplo.

Keď prišli do vstupnej haly, už bola plná študentov čakajúcich na profesorku McGonagallovú, aby ich všetkých pustila do dedinky.

„Je niečo nové s Malfoyom?" zašepkala jej Ginny do ucha a Hermione sa pri jeho priezvisku zovrelo vnútro. Trochu sa otriasla a pokrútila hlavou.

„Nie. Čo nové by malo byť?"

Ginny sa mierne zamračila a pozrela sa na priateľku. „Len som chcela vedieť, či ste sa nedali znovu dokopy."

Hermiona sa krátko neveselo zasmiala. „S tým nerátaj."

000

Draco nenápadne sledoval v preplnenej hale dve chrabromilčanky. Jednu červenovlasú a jednu hnedovlasú. Jeho pohľad sa ustálil na tej druhej a on si sťažka povzdychol. Nič si neprial viac ako to, aby bolo všetko inak, než to bolo teraz.

„Nezízaj tak," povedal mu Blaise, ktorý sa z ničoho nič objavil za ním.

Dracom trochu myklo, ale inak na sebe nedal nič znať. „Nezízam," zamumlal a odvrátil pohľad od Hermiony.

„Ako myslíš. Ale dávaj si pozor, aby si nikto nevšimol, ako na ňu nezízaš."

Na to Blaisovi nič nepovedal. Snažil sa nepozerať sa na ňu nielen teraz ale aj na hodinách a vo Veľkej sieni, ale čím ďalej, tým sa mu to zdalo ťažšie.

„Draco!" vykríkol zrazu niekto a bolo to dosť hlasné na to, aby to počul aj cez hlasnú vravu spolužiakov.

Otočil sa, aby zistil, kto ho otravuje a uvidel Pansy, ako sa k nemu ženie rýchlou chôdzou. V duchu si povzdychol, keď k nemu pribehla.

„Čo potrebuješ, Pansy?" spýtal sa jej a ona sa usmiala.

„Vieš, myslela som, že by sme my dvaja," zdôraznila posledné dve slová, „mohli ísť spolu najprv do toho nového obchodu so starožitnosťami a potom na maslový ležiak k Trom metlám..." povedala a upierala na neho svoje veľké tmavé oči.

„Do Rokvillu idem s Blaisom, prepáč," povedal jej Draco a pokladal to za vybavené, ale ona sa nenechala odbyť tak rýchlo.

„Ale veď Blaise si nájde niekoho, s kým by išiel. Však?" Pansy sa pozrela na čiernovlasého chlapca, ktorý stál teraz vedľa Draca. On však iba bezvýrazne pozeral na blondiaka a ignoroval ju.

„Nie," vzdychol si Draco. „Blaise si nenájde nikoho iného. Ja s tebou nechcem ísť," definitívne povedal.

Pansy sa zatvárila zdrvene, ale nič nepovedala, otočila sa na vysokom opätku svojich čiernych topánok a odišla preč. Draco ju pohľadom sledoval, kým sa nestretol s jantárovými očami, ktoré ho sledovali.

Hermiona sa po sekunde upreného pozerania na neho odvrátila a Draco útrpne zatvoril oči. Stavil by sa, že si všetko vyložila úplne zle.

000

„Takže, kedy mi konečne povieš, čo to bolo medzi tebou a Malfoyom?" opýtala sa Ginny Hermiony, keď kráčali lesom k Rokvillu.

Teraz už bolo Hermiona jasné, prečo ju tem malý červenovlasý diabol tak zdržoval, aby šli čo najpomalšie. Chcela, aby zaostali za ostatnými dosť na to, aby zostali na lesnej ceste samé a ona sa jej mohla opýtať na toho otravného slizolinčana.

„Vážne nie je čo povedať, Gin," odpovedala bezvýrazne Hermiona.

„Hermiona," varovne zavrčala Ginny, zastala a chytila kamarátku za ruku, aby zastavila aj ju. „Ja som ti o mne a Blaisovi povedala všetko. Nechcem vyzvedať, vážne nie! Ale zdá sa, že si s niekym potrebuješ pohovoriť. A okrem toho, myslela som si, že vieš, že mne môžeš povedať čokoľvek."

Hermiona sa na ňu pozerala a premýšľala, ako Ginny prišla na to, že si potrebuje pohovoriť. To vyzerá naozaj až tak zúfalo?

„Ginny, prepáč, ale nemôžem ti to povedať," povedala Hermiona a zbadala na Ginninej tvári nahnevané zamračenie. „Nie je to tak, že ti to nechcem povedať," rýchlo dodala, „nemôžem to povedať nikomu."

„Ale prečo?" prekvapene sa spýtala Ginny.

„Lebo... lebo sa hanbím," vysúkala zo seba Hermiona.

„Hanbíš?" Hermiona prikývla. „Predo mnou?" neveriaky vyhŕkla Ginny. „To naozaj nemusíš!"

„Nevieš, o čo ide, Gin," zamumlala Hermiona.

Ginny jej pustila ruku a znova začala kráčať. „Možno neviem, ale myslíš si, že by ťa súdil niekto, kto spal so Zabinim? Mimochodom, ešte som nemala možnosť povedať ti, že skôr, než som ho začala mať rada, som sa s ním vyspala len preto, že som sa cítila ako odpad kvôli tomu, že ma Harry podviedol. Vieš, bolo celkom ľahké podľahnúť mu, keď sa zúfalo potrebuješ cítiť znovu chcená."

„Ty si s ním najprv spala a až potom si sa do neho zaľúbila?" opýtala sa Hermiona s rozšírenými očami.

Ginny mlčky prikývla.

„Och," podarilo sa povedať Hermione.

„Vážne mi môžeš povedať všetko," ešte raz ju uistila Ginny.

„No, ak je to takto... Vieš, môj vzťah s Malfoyom vôbec nebol taký ako je tvoj so Zabinim. My sa nemilujeme, dokonca sa ani nemáme radi. Iba... iba sme...," bolo ťažšie povedať to, než si myslela. Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla. „Len sme spolu spávali. A teraz už nespávame."

„Takže čisto fyzický vzťah?"

„Presne."

„Hermiona, si si tým istá?" spýtala sa Ginny a Hermiona sa na ňu zmätene pozrela.

„V čom či som si istá? Že je to iba fyzický vzťah?"

Ginny prikývla.

„Áno," zamrmlala Hermiona mračiac sa. „Prečo sa pýtaš?"

„Pretože si všímam niektoré veci. Je pravda, že som vás spolu ešte nevidela, ale... napríklad dnes, keď sme stáli v hale a čakali sme na McGonagallovú, videla som, ako si sa na neho pozerala. A tiež som videla, ako si sa pozerala na Parkinsonovú. Ja si nemyslím, že to, čo k nemu cítiš, je iba fyzická príťažlivosť."

Hermiona mlčala, až kým neprišli do Rokvillu.

000

Po návšteve Zonka a Čarohandier sa Hermiona aj s Ginny presunuli do Medových labiek. Po celý čas, čo blúdili Rokvillom, bola Hermiona tichšia a zamyslenejšia než zvyčajne, za čo mohlo to, že sa zmietala medzi premýšľaním o tom, čo jej povedala Ginny a zakazovaním si premýšľať o tom.

„Snažíš sa mi vyhýbať," ozvalo sa vedľa nej a Hermiona zodvihla pohľad. O vysokú poličku preplnenú sladkosťami sa opieral Malfoy. Aké prekvapenie.

Podráždene si povzdychla a krabičku s čokoládovými žabkami vrátila späť na regál. „Všimol si si?"

„Je to...?" Teraz Malfoy vyzeral nezvykle neisto. „Je to kvôli tomu, čo som sa ťa vtedy v noci opýtal?"

Hermiona v tej chvíli stuhla a poobzerala sa po obchode. Nikto im nevenoval pozornosť, ale to nebola pravá príčina jej nepohodlia. Práve sa k nej blížila Ginny s nejakými lízatkami v ruke a akonáhle zbadala, že Hermiona nie je sama, otočila sa na päte a bez slova znova odišla.

„Plašíš mi kamarátku, Malfoy," zamrmlala Hermiona a priala si, aby Ginny nebola taká chápajúca a nenechala ich samých.

„Nezahováraj, Hermiona. Je to kvôli tomu?"

„Toto nie je vhodné miesto na taký rozhovor. Okrem toho, nemá to byť tajomstvo? Tu nás môžu ľahko vidieť. Radšej odíď skôr, než sa stane niečo, čo ani jeden z nás nechce," radila mu Hermiona.

Draco ale pokrútil hlavou, ostal tam stáť a uprene sa na ňu díval. Zvyčajne sa jej to nestávalo, ale tento raz jeho pohľad nemohla vydržať. Líca jej zružoveli, rýchlo sa od neho odvrátila a vykročila pozdĺž dlhého regálu. On ju nasledoval.

„Ty si sa...," začal Draco, ale potom sa zastavil nevediac, ako pokračovať. „Hm, mohla by si mi odpovedať na otázku?"

„Nie! A teraz už vypadni, do čerta!" zavrčala na neho Hermiona, pristúpila k jednej poličke, z ktorej vytiahla malú hranatú krabičku s chutnými čokoládovými bonbónmi plnenými karamelom a medom. Dala si ju do košíka.

„Tieto som nikdy neochutnal," povedal Draco akoby zamyslene a sám chytil do ruky jednu krabičku. Hermiona na neho zazrela.

„Sú dobré... moje obľúbené. Zober si tú sprostú krabičku a strať sa už!" vyštekla na neho a musela sa veľmi krotiť, aby nekričala.

Draco sa k nej otočil. Krátko si ju prehliadol, potom sa zvrtol a s krabičkou jej obľúbených bonbónov v ruke odkráčal k pokladni. Zaplatil a bez obzretia vyšiel z obchodu.

Hermiona zostala stáť v uličke obklopená sladkosťami s pocitom, že jej studená ruka zviera hruď. Oči jej trochu zvlhli, kým bola zaneprázdnená zízaním na dvere, kde sa pred chvíľou stratila z jej dohľadu Dracova blonďavá hlava.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla a potlačila neodbytné slzy. Prečo sa musí takto cítiť? No tak k nemu bola hnusná... a čo má byť? Urobila to už tisíc ráz predtým a nikdy sa necítila taká vinná. Nikdy ju nemrzelo, keď bola nepríjemná, tak prečo v posledné dni necíti nič iné iba ten hlúpy zvieravý pocit, z ktorého jej je do plaču?

Jediným vysvetlením pre to, čo Hermiona urobila ako ďalšiu vec, je, že načisto prišla o rozum. V okamihu hodila na zem košík aj s bonbónmi a rútila sa k východu. Keď po ceste narazila na Ginny, iba jej povedela, že musí ísť a ona, hoci bola prekvapená, ju nezastavila.

Vyšla z obchodu, poobzerala sa okolo seba a keď uvidela blonďavú hlavu vyčnievať z davu, rozbehla sa za ním. Netrvalo príliš dlho, kým ho dobehla, lebo nešiel veľmi rýchlo.

Keď už bola blízko, spomalila do rýchleho chodu a chytila ho za ruku. Ihneď sa otočil a keď uvidel, kto to je, prekvapenie na jeho tvári iba na stotinu sekundy vystriedalo niečo žiarivé a sladké, čo sa zjavilo v jeho pohľade, kým mu oči definitívne potemneli hnevom.

„Prepáč mi to," povedala Hermiona bez dychu skôr, než mohol prehovoriť on.

Teraz sa tváril rozhodne prekvapene. A zmätene.

„Prosím?"

„Prepáč mi, že som...," Hermione sa zasekol hlas, ako sa snažila nedať na javo emócie, ktoré by vyzerali nevhodne. „Prepáč, že som bola k tebe..."

„...mrcha?" skočil jej do reči Draco a Hermiona prikývla.

„Áno." Chvíľu na seba mlčky pozerali. A ona bola zatiaľ zaneprázdnená snahou nedopustiť, aby sa jej nadralo do očí toľko sĺz, že by hrozilo, že sa prelejú a začnú jej stekať po lícach, pretože to by vysvetliť asi nevedela.

„Prečo sa mi ospravedlňuješ?" spýtal sa potichu Draco.

„Lebo," začala Hermiona, ale potom sa zamyslela. Už vedela, že jej je ľúto, keď sa k nemu zle správa, lenže otázka za milión znela: Prečo?

„Lebo mi je to ľúto. Neviem prečo, ale keď si odišiel, cítila som sa zle kvôli tomu, čo a ako som ti povedala. Naozaj ma to mrzí a... a aj ten rozhovor na schodoch pred Veľkou sieňou," povedala Hermiona a nepríjemný tlak v jej hrdi sa trochu utíšil.

Draco sa okolo seba poobzeral a zistil, že pár párov očí ich zaujato sledovalo. „Mala si pravdu, toto nie je vhodné miesto na rozhovor. Porozprávame sa inokedy." Otočil sa, že odíde, ale Hermiona ho nenechala.

„Počkaj!"

„Čo?"

Nervózne si odkašľala. „Takže..."

„Takže čo?"

„Odpúšťaš mi teda?" spýtala sa tenkým hláskom.

Draco nadvihol obočie. „Ty chceš moje odpustenie?" prekvapene sa spýtal. Hermiona iba prikývla.

Chvíľu ju sledoval pohľadom, než sa napätá pokožka okolo jeho úst uvoľnila a ona mohla povedať, že sa takmer usmial. Takmer. „Fajn. Máš ho mať. Odpúšťam ti, Hermiona."

Potom sa zvrtol a odišiel preč.

000

Takže, to by bolo. _Pekne čudný deň_, pomyslela si Hermiona, keď si ľahla do postele. Trochu očakávala, že keď sa vráti z Rokvillu, Malfoy si ju niekde nájde a odchytí ju, aby vykonali ten sľúbený rozhovor.

Lenže nestalo sa tak. A keď za ňou neprišiel ani po večeri, Hermiona s menším chaosom v hlave zamierila do chrabromilskej veže. Vo svojej izbe sa prezliekla do pyžama a zachumlala sa do prikrývok. Zatvorila oči, ale asi po piatich minútach ju vyrušilo netrpezlivé ťukanie na okno.

Vyskočila z postele, prešla k oknu a uvidela, ako z vonkajšej parapety odlieta sova a nechala tam malý balíček. Hermiona ho vzala dnu a zadívala sa na malý lístok prichytený o tmavofialovú priesvitnú mašľu, ktorá zdobila balíček.

_Toto sú moje obľúbené bonbóny_.

Lístok bol bez podpisu, ale Hermiona dobre vedela, kto jej to poslal. Netrpezlivo odbalila krabičku, otvorila ju a vybrala z vnútra jeden malý bonbón, ktorý bol zabalený do lesklého čierneho papiera, obmotaný zlatou niťou a vyzeral ako vianočný balíček.

Odbalila ho a vložila si tú sladkú kocku od úst. Zacítila mierne horkú príchuť čokolády a mätovú náplň. Hm... sladké, svieže a trochu horké. Bola blázon, keď jej tá chuť celkom presne pripomínala Draca?


	22. Chapter 22

„Hermiona, no tak, poď!" povedala už aspoň desiaty raz Ginny, v jednej ruke držala metlu a druhú mala položenú na boku.

Hermiona vzhliadla od rozčítaného románu, ktorý jej poslala mama a zamračila sa na ňu. Odkedy sa z hlavnej prefektky stala iba prefektka a ona mala viac času, si Ginny ktovie prečo myslela, že sa nudí a potrebuje sa rozptýliť.

„Čo tam budem robiť? Vieš, že metlobal ma nezaujíma," zamrmlala Hermiona a zazrela na kamarátku.

„Tak si môžeš vziať tú knihu, ale aspoň budeš na čerstvom vzduchu," navrhla jej Ginny s výrazom, ktorý hovoril, že nie neberie ako odpoveď.

Hermiona si sťažka povzdychla, vstala a nasledovala Ginny von zo spoločenskej miestnosti. Keď prišli na ihrisko a začali trénovať, ona vyliezla na chrabromilskú tribúnu, pohodlne sa usadila a tvárila sa, že sa znova začítala do knihy. V skutočnosti ale uvažovala o Malfoyovi. Zase. Ten chalan sa jej motal v hlave častejšie, než bolo zdravé. Od toho incidentu v Rokville prešli dva dni a on si ju proste nevšímal. Vôbec nevedela, čo si má o tom myslieť.

Z hlbokého zamyslenia ju zrazu vytrhol krik a keď sa pozrela pred seba, zistila, že Harry s Ronom sa hlasno hádajú. Hermiona prevrátila očami a znovu sklonila hlavu ku knihe. Ich hádky v poslednej dobe nebolo nič výnimočné, pretože to bol jediný spôsob, akým tí dvaja teraz komunikovali. A Ginny ju už stihla informovať, že ich tréningy sa niekedy skôr podobajú na tretiu svetovú než na metlobal.

Hermiona sa tomu nečudovala, ale otravovalo ju to a naozaj premýšľala, či sa to niekedy zmení. Či sa Harry niekedy s ňou, Ronom a Ginny pomerí. Bolo by pekné, keby bolo všetko tak ako v šiestom ročníku, keď Ginny chodila s Harrym a ona nemala žiadne patálie s Malfoyom.

Práve sa chystala pretočiť ďalšiu stránku hrubej knihy, keď sa z ihriska naraz ozvalo niekoľko hlasov kričiacich „Pozor!"

000

„Mohli by ste sa konečne správať ako dospelí a prestať s tým?" podráždene vyhŕkla Ginny a mračila sa na svojho staršieho brata a bývalého priateľa.

Samozrejme, oni ju ignorovali. Naďalej po sebe štekali urážky a nadávky, kým ostatní pokračovali v trénovaní. Ginny hodila Alicii Sinnetovej prehadzovačku, potom sa šikovne vyhla dorážačke a sledovala, ako letí k Ronovi, ktorý ju úspešne odrazil a pritom sa stále stíhal hádať s Harrym.

Ale potom sa stalo niečo nečakané. Dorážačka letela k Alici, ktorá sa jej išla vyhnúť, ale práve v tej chvíli Harry vytrhol Jimmimu, druhému odrážačovi, pálku z ruky, odrazil dorážačku presne na Rona, ktorý sa jej ale, upozornený výkrikom od Ginny, uhol. Dorážačka letela plnou rýchlosťou ďalej až k chrabromilskej tribúne.

000

Hermiona pri tom kriku ihneď zodvihla hlavu, ale už nebolo nič, čo by mohla urobiť, aby sa vyhla zrážke s dorážačkou. Všetko sa odohralo tak rýchlo, ale ona si ešte stihla všimnúť veľkú hnedú vec, ktorá sa na ňu rútila, a potom zacítila už iba ostrú bolesť na tvári.

000

Zobudila sa v nemocničnom krídle obklopená bielou prikrývkou a nepríjemným pachom nejakého elixíru. Hlava a nos ju boleli ako peklo. Najprv si nevedela vôbec spomenúť, kde je alebo čo sa stalo, ale myšlienky sa postupne vyjasňovali a spomenula si.

Harry ju trafil dorážačkou! Ten jeden...

Zamrkala, keď sa jej videnie znovu zahmlilo a trochu zastonala od bolesti, ktorá jej vystreľovala z nosu do hlavy. Chcela sa ho dotknúť a zistiť rozsah poškodenia... alebo skôr či ho ešte má, ale príliš sa bála toho, že ju to bude bolieť. Vtedy ale už pri nej stála madam Pomfreyová s ustarosteným výrazom na tvári.

„Ach, drahá, už ste sa prebrali," zarapotala, prútikom jej zakrúžila nad hlavou, chvíľu sa mračila, ale potom sa jej pohľad rozjasnil.

„Čo sa mi stalo?" spýtala sa Hermiona slabým hlasom.

„Tá dorážačka, ktorou vás trafili vám zlomila nos a spôsobila otras mozgu," vysvetlila a podávala jej nejaký elixír. „Toto je proti bolesti. Kým ste spali, napravila som vám zlomeninu, ale stále to bude trochu bolieť."

Och, áno, to už Hermiona koniec koncov zistila sama. Vypila elixír, ktorý si vzala od madam Pomfreyovej a zaksichtila sa. Nechápala, prečo, ak sú čarodejníci, nemôžu zariadiť, aby elixíry proti bolesti chutili lepšie. To bola pre ňu vážne záhada.

„Priniesli vás vaši priatelia," pokračovala liečiteľka, „a dožadovali sa, aby tu mohli zostať, ale pochopiteľne som ich musela poslať preč. Potrebujete si oddýchnuť, drahá. Otras mozgu a zlomený nos - to nie je maličkosť."

„Ako dlho tu budem musieť zostať?"

„Nuž, kým vám definitívne neprejde bolesť... myslím, že minimálne tri dni. Ešte je príliš skoro, aby ste sa namáhali s učivom a vydržali na hodinách."

Hermiona prikývla a posadila sa na posteli. Madam Pomfreyová na chvíľu odbehla a keď sa vrátila, na podnose niesla misku s cestovinovým šalátom. Položila ju Hermione na kolená.

„Najedzte sa," prikázala a až keď Hermiona zacítila vôňu, ktorá si šírila z misky, zistila, že je naozaj hladná.

„Ako dlho som bola v bezvedomí?" spýtala sa medzi dvoma sústami jedla.

„Pár hodín," odvetila madam Pomfreyová. „Čoskoro bude čas na večeru."

Potom ju už liečiteľka nechala samu, aby dojedla svoje jedlo. Len čo Hermiona odložila na stolík prázdnu misku, začali sa jej zatvárať oči a ona mala podozrenie, že to, čo jej dala Pomfreyová vypiť, nebol iba elixír proti bolesti.

000

Keď Hermiona znovu otvorila oči, zistila, že je pol siedmej ráno. To znamenalo, že prespala viac než dvanásť hodín, ale aspoň sa cítila nádherne oddýchnutá a hlava ju bolela už iba minimálne.

Posadila sa, poobzerala a zistila, že z nočného stolíka zmizla špinavá miska a nahradili ju knihy a sladkosti. Prezrela si ich, načiahla sa po knihe, ktorú

ítala vtedy na ihrisku a keď ju otvorila, vypadol z nej lístok.

_Aby si sa nenudila._

_- G_

Hermiona sa pousmiala a položila ju vedľa seba. Ostatné knihy boli väčšinou učebnice a ona nad tým iba pokrútila hlavou. Chápala, prečo bola považovaná za šprtku, ale vôbec to nebola pravda. Proste sa jej učilo ľahšie ako druhým a veľa si pamätala aj z hodín. Nezáležalo na tom, ako veľmi sa snažila všetkých presvedčiť, že netrávi každú voľnú chvíľu nad učebnicami, nikto jej neveril.

Ďalej sa medzi darčekmi nachádzali čokoládové žabky, fazuľky každej chuti, nad ktorými ohrnula nos, jedna obrovská tabuľka pistáciovej čokolády a na najvzdialenejšom rohu jej nočného stolíka stála krabička, ktorá bola zabalená rovnako ako tá, ktorú jej poslal po výlete do Rokvillu Malfoy.

S miernym nervóznym zachvením v žalúdku sa po ňu načiahla, odstránila fialovú stuhu a ozdobný papier a otvorila škatuľku. Boli to jej obľúbené bonbóny. Nebol tam priložený žiadny odkaz, ale Hermiona mala svoje tušenie, že to bol Malfoy. Nech už to znelo akokoľvek neuveriteľne.

Zamyslela sa. V poslednej dobe robil veľa ťažko uveriteľných a... nuž, áno, aj milých vecí. Nevedela to pochopiť. Keď si to prehrávala v hlave, bolo to ešte neskutočnejšie.

Tak napríklad vtedy, keď mala podozrenie, že by mohla byť tehotná a on sa ju snažil utešiť. Teda... povedal iba jednu peknú vetu, ale aj tak to bol od neho heroický výkon. Potom zmlátil kvôli nej Cormaca - bolo jedno, ako veľmi to popieral, ona jednoducho nejako vedela, že to bol on. Teda, buď on alebo Crabbe a Goyle, ale na jeho príkaz. Ďalej tam bola tá noc, keď sa tak strašne pohádala s Harrym a on ju nechcel nechať osamote, lebo nechcel, aby plakala a bonbóny, ktoré jej poslala, keď sa vrátila z Rokvillu...

Bolo to naozaj mätúce. Prečo to všetko robil?

Bola by nad tým určite ešte hodnú chvíľu dumala, ale prišla ju skontrolovať madam Pomfreyová aj s raňajkami, ktoré Hermiona rýchlo spratala. Dostala ďalší liek proti bolesti, a potom sa pustila do čítania.

000

„Hermiona!" odo dvier vykríkol diev

enský hlas a ona už iba videla, ako sa k nej rýchlo rúti červenovlasá hlava.

Ginny ju silno objala a sadla si vedľa nej na posteľ. „Som taká rada, že si v poriadku! Vyzeralo to fakt strašne, odpadla si a z nosa a z rany na hlave ti tiekla krv..."

„Hermiona, je mi to tak ľúto!" skočil jej do reči Ron, ktorý sa zjavil za svojou sestrou. „Keby som sa tej dorážačke nebol uhol, nič také by sa nestalo."

„Áno, ale namiesto mňa by si tu ležal ty. Nie je to tvoja chyba," oponovala mu Hermiona a mierne sa zachmúrila.

„Áno," povedal Ron so zúrivou grimasou na tvári, „všetci vieme, koho chyba to bola."

Hermiona sa na neho iba bezvýrazne pozrela a mlčala. Vedela, že Harry tú dorážačku neodrazil jej smerom s úmyslom ublížiť jej, ale aj tak ju trochu bolelo, ako to dopadlo a že sa ani nezaujíma o to, ako na tom je.

„Ale nemysli si, že to nechám len tak, Herms, zaplatí za to, čo ti urobil," vytisol pomedzi zuby Ron a uši mu od hnevu očerveneli.

Ginny si s Hermionou vymenila ustarostený pohľad. „Som si istá, že to neurobil naschvál," povedala Hermiona a vzdychla si.

„Je pravda, že ťa nechcel zasiahnuť, ale chcel trafiť mňa. Takže, aký je v tom rozdiel?"

Obe dievčatá sa zachmúrili.

„Ron," zanariekala Hermiona, „prosím, nechaj to tak. Nechcem, aby si sa dostal do nejakých problémov. A rozhodne nechcem, aby ste sa vy dvaja ešte viac hádali."

„Na to je už trochu neskoro, nemyslíš?"

Hermiona dúfala, že nie.

000

Draco si prevliekol na čierne tričko s krátkym rukávom tmavozelenú bundu, vložil si do vrecka prútik a schmatol balíček a malú striebornú vec, o ktorej len hádal, čo to je a vyrazil.

Potichu vyšiel z izby, ktorú zdieľal s ďalšími tromi ľuďmi a zamieril do spoločenskej miestnosti. Bola skoro jedna hodina v noci, takže bola pochopiteľne prázdna a on sa bezstarostne presúval k otvoru ich fakulty, keď sa zrazu spoza neho ozval mužský hlas.

„Už zase ideš za ňou?"

Draco od strachu nadskočil, rýchlo sa otočil a uvidel Blaisa, ako sedí v kresle a v ruke drží pohár s tekutinou, ktorá sa svojou zlatou farbou podobala na nejaký alkohol. Prižmúril oči a naštvane zvraštil čelo.

„Čo tu robíš?" vyštekol na neho zlovestným hlasom, ale jeho nervozita sa už pominula. Od Blaisa mu nehrozilo žiadne nebezpečenstvo.

„Nevidíš?" Zdvihol pohár a na tvári sa mu zjavil sarkastický úškrn. „Ale neodpovedal si mi na otázku. Zasa ideš za ňou?"

„Do toho ťa nič nie je," odsekol Draco, zvrtol sa a pokračoval v ceste. Otvoril vchod, už bol jednou nohou vonku, keď za ním ešte Blaise zavolal.

„Tak som rozmýšľal, Draco, povieš jej niekedy pravdu o tom elixíre, čo som jej dal na Slughornovej oslave?"

Dracove oči potemneli, otočil sa čelom k Blaisovi a mrazivým hlasom povedal: „Ona sa to nikdy nedozvie. A pre tvoje vlastné dobro o tom radšej mlč!"

„Nemám v úmysle vyzradiť ťa."

„Tak prečo s tým začínaš?" spýtal sa.

Blaise sa nepatrne zachmúril, položil pohár na stolík, s rukami vo vreckách vstal a oprel sa o krb. „Nerád to hovorím, ale ak s ňou chceš mať skutočný vzťah, musíš jej to povedať. Nepočul si o tom, že lož má krátke nohy?"

„Nikto okrem nás dvoch o tom nevie," odvetil Draco. „A kto, do pekla, ti povedal, že s ňou chcem mať..." začal, ale zmĺkol a zmätene sa zamračil. Už viac nevedel, čo chcel a čo nechcel.

Blaise sa znova uškrnul a pokrútil hlavou.

„Je to moja vec, Blaise, nestaraj sa do toho."

„Iba sa ti snažím pomôcť, kamoš..."

„Tak sa nesnaž," zavrčal Draco, naposledy prebodol Blaisa nepriateľským pohľadom a zmizol za zatvárajúcimi sa dverami.

000

Hermiona nemohla zaspať. Madam Pomfreyová sa jej snažila znovu nanútiť elixír, ale hlava ju už skoro vôbec nebolela, tak ho vehementne odmietla a napchávať sa elixírom na spanie sa tiež nechcela. Takže teraz ležala v nemocničnom krídle, bolo po polnoci a ona zízala na biely plafón nad svojou posteľou.

Celé dva dni, čo tam bola, nerobila nič iné, iba premýšľala, a tak sa teraz snažila pre zmenu nepremýšľať. Zatvorila oči a znovu sa snažila zaspať, ale vyrušilo ju tiché zavŕzganie nemocničných dverí. Otvorila oči, pootočila hlavu smerom, odkiaľ prichádzal zvuk a zvedavo sa tam zadívala. Dych sa jej úplne zasekol v krku, keď v šere miestnosti uvidela vysokú štíhlu postavu s jemnými blond vlasmi, ako za sebou potichu zatvára dvere.

Pozorovala ho do chvíle, kým sa neotočil k nej a ona rýchlo zatvorila oči. Počula, ako skoro nečujne kráča cez miestnosť, až kým prišiel k jej posteli. Zacítila, že si sadol vedľa nej, lebo sa matrac pod jeho váhou prehol a on sa jemne obtrel o jej stehno.

Ležala tam tak a robila sa, že spí už hodnú chvíľu. Nevedela presne určiť ako dlho, ale možno to bolo aj desať minút. Netušila, čo tam môže tak dlho robiť a zvedavosť ju napokon donútila konať. Práve vo chvíli, keď pomaly otvárala oči, sa postavil z postele a položil na stolík vedľa nej balíček.

Keď už chcel odísť, naposledy sa na ňu pozrel, ale zrazu zbadal, že je hore a svoje medovosfarbené oči upiera priamo na neho. Pohľady sa im stretli a on stuhol. Najprv zostal nehybne stáť nevediac, čo robiť, ale potom si dal ruky do vreciek a nerozhodne tam postával.

„Zobudil som ťa?" spýtal sa nakoniec potichu.

Hermiona sa zamračila. To, ako sa jej zovrel žalúdok, keď konečne po toľkých dňoch znovu počula jeho hlas, nepokladala za normálne.

„Nie," pokrútila hlavou, „bola som hore celý čas. Nemôžem spať."

Teraz bol na rade Draco, aby ju počastoval zamra

eným pohľadom, ale nevypytoval sa jej, prečo predstierala, že spí.

„Takže, hm... ako ti je?" spýtal sa neistým hlasom.

„Som v poriadku. Trochu to, samozrejme, bolelo, ale to pri zlomeninách nie je nič výnimočné," vecne odpovedala Hermiona a snažila sa rozptýliť tú očividnú nervozitu, ktorá visela vo vzduchu.

Draco jej na to nič nepovedal a ona, keďže nevedela, ako inak by mala vytvoriť ilúziu, že je zaneprázdnená, preskúmala nočný stolík a balíček, ktorý jej priniesol. Keď však uvidela vedľa neho niečo, o čom vedela, že kedysi bolo v šuflíku jej nočného stolíka v jej izbe, zvraštila obrvy.

„Ty si bol v mojej izbe?" vyhŕkla, načiahla sa po ipode a zovrela ho v ruke.

On len pokrčil ramenami a vôbec sa netváril pokorne alebo zahanbene, že sa jej vlámal do izby a prehrabával sa v jej osobných veciach.

„Myslel som si, že sa tu budeš nudiť. Vedel som, že kníh ti sem prinesú celú kopu a raz som ťa s tým videl. Vyzerala si, že ťa tá vec teší."

„Tá vec sa volá ipod," opravila ho a sklopila pohľad. „Dajú sa na tom počúvať pesničky."

Hermiona naozaj nevedela, čo si má o tom myslieť.

„Aha. Tušil som, že je to niečo také," zamrmlal Draco, uprene ju pozoroval a sadol si na susednú posteľ.

Hermiona sa na neho zadívala cez tú metrovú vzdialenosť, posadila sa na posteli a oprela sa o pelasť.

„Vraciaš mi to, že som sa ti pred výletom do Rokvillu vyhýbala?" spýtala sa a naozaj bola zvedavá.

Draco sa na ňu začudovane zadíval. „Či ti to vraciam? Čo tým myslíš?"

„Nuž, vtedy v Medových labkách si sa chcel so mnou rozprávať, ale potom sme sa dohodli... teda, povedal si, že sa pozhovárame neskôr. Ale odvtedy ma ignoruješ," vysvetlila.

„A tebe to vadí? Že ťa ignorujem?"

Nevedela, kedy sa to stalo, ale, áno, vadilo jej to. Lenže to by nahlas nikdy nepriznala. „Vyzeralo to, že ti na tom rozhovore dosť záleží, tak som sa čudovala, že si to zrazu nechal tak."

Draco trochu zmeravel. Veď ani nevedel, čo jej chce povedať. Alebo skôr či jej chce povedať o tom, čo sa s ním deje.

„Chceš sa o tom porozprávať teraz?" spýtal sa aj napriek svojmu zmätku a nerozhodnosti.

Hermiona sa od neho odvrátila a uprene sa zadívala na stenu naproti sebe. Ľahostajne pokrčila ramenami.

„Neviem, o čom presne sa chceš rozprávať, ale... ale to, čo ti chcem povedať ja, je, že takto je to lepšie. Obaja to vieme," zašepkala napriek všetkému, čo práve niekde vo vnútri pocítila.

„Ako vieš, že v tom chcem pokračovať?" spýtal sa Draco a Hermiona v tom momente zamrzla.

Na to, že toto bolo presne to, čo chcela, sa teraz cítila dosť mizerne. „Takže to chceš ukončiť?" Nedokázala sa prinútiť vložiť do tej vety slovíčko 'tiež', ktoré by tam rozhodne malo byť.

„To som predsa nepovedal," protestoval Draco a Hermiona sa zamračila.

„Nie, ale to je presne to, čo z toho vyplýva," zamumlala.

Chvíľu bolo v miestnosti ticho, keď zrazu Draco znovu prehovoril.

„Povedz mi niečo," takmer jej prikázal a ona vyčkávala, čo to bude.

„Odpovedz mi na otázku, ktorú som sa ťa opýtal v Rokville. Vyhýbala si sa mi pre to, čo som ti povedal v tú noc?" Nepovedal presne ktorú noc, ale Hermiona vedela, čo myslel.

„Nie. Nebolo to preto. A vlastne ani neviem, čo si tým myslel. Ale vyhýbala som sa ti kvôli tomu, že tak, ako to bolo predtým, to bolo lepšie."

„Naozaj nevieš, čo som tým myslel?" opýtal sa jej a Hermiona sa k nemu otočila. Uprene na ňu pozeral a ona sčervenela. Nemala poňatia, prečo sa červená. Skoro nikdy predtým sa jej to nestalo, ale v tom, ako sa jej to spýtal, bolo niečo, čo ju nútilo znovu zvážiť svoje predchádzajúce podozrenie. Podozrenie, že tá otázka, ktorú sa jej v tú noc opýtal, mala naozaj hlbší význam.

„Neodvažujem sa hádať," popravde povedala a zmĺkla. Zhlboka sa nadýchla snažiac sa nejako zvládnuť tú napätú atmosféru.

Draco pokrútil hlavou a jemne sa usmial. Z toho, ako sa začervenala, mu došlo, že mu klamala. Vedela, čo tým myslel... alebo to aspoň tušila.

V momente, keď sa na jeho tvári objavil ten malý úsmev, Hermiona na neho vyvalila oči. Ešte nikdy ho nevidela takto sa usmievať. A tým nemyslela to, že sa tak nikdy neusmial na ňu, on sa tak NIKDY neusmial. A vyzeral... dokonale.

Draco sa zrazu rýchlo postavil z postele, podišiel k nej a sadol si pri ňu. Hermionu, samozrejme, ihneď prepadlo nutkanie odtiahnuť sa, ale ovládla to a ani sa nepohla.

Najprv sa vôbec nehýbal a iba jej pozeral do očí, ale to stačilo na to, aby sa znovu začervenala a vyschlo jej v krku. Ak by mala teraz prehovoriť, jej hlas by znel ako škripot nenaolejovaného stroja. Ale jeho nehybnosť netrvala dlho. Z ničoho nič sa k nej naklonil a ten pohyb bol taký rýchly, až sa skoro zľakla, ale s o

akávaním zostala na svojom mieste.

Pobozkal ju na líce. Potom na čeľusť, Hermiona zatvorila oči a nakoniec jej vtisol jeden bozk na kútik úst.

Zamrazilo ju a do očí sa jej z nepochopiteľných dôvodov nadrali slzy. Nikdy nezažila, aby ju takto pobozkal.

„Myslím, že vieš, čo som tým myslel, Hermiona," zašepkal jej do ucha zamatovo jemným hlasom a ona robila všetko pre to, aby a nezachvela, ale, samozrejme, zlyhala.

„Je koniec. Už to nechcem."

Zo všetkých síl sa snažila potláčať slzy, ale ani to sa jej nepodarilo. So stále zatvorenými očami, sa modlila, aby proste odišiel. Vedela, aká je strašne hlúpa a že vôbec nemá právo plakať, pretože ona bola tá, ktorá sa tak vehementne dožadovala, aby tú aférku ukončili. Ale zdalo sa, že to nedokáže ovládať.

„Nechcem to, lebo mi to už nestačí," dodal tichým hlasom, pobozkal jej ušný lalôčik a jej sa pri tom dotyku zatrepotali viečka. Prečo jej v tej chvíli ešte nedošlo, čo jeho slová znamenajú, neskôr zvalila práve na ten bozk, ktorým ju oblbol.

Draco sa presunul k jej krku a dal jej jemný bozk na tepnu, ktorá zbesilo pulzovala.

„Merlin, toto mi chýbalo," vydýchol jej do pokožky, ona sa zachvela a zacítila, ako sa jeho pery zvlnili v úsmeve. Odtiahol sa od nej a zadíval sa jej do tváre. Hermiona jeho pohľad vycítila a tiež sa na neho pozrela.

„Chcem mať s tebou skutočný vzťah," povedal definitívne, použijúc tie isté slová ako pred pár minútami Blaise. Takže nakoniec to bolo predsa len to, čo chcel.

Hermionine uslzené oči sa šokovane roztvorili a ona na neho iba zízala.


	23. Chapter 23

„Čože?" vyhŕkla Hermiona po pár sekundách. Povedať, že tá veta ju zmiatla, by bolo veľmi veľkým podcenením toho, čo cítila. Bolo to, ako keby jej v hlave explodoval oslepujúci granát a ona nebola schopná vidieť nič okrem bieleho dymu, ktorý ju rýchlo pohltil.

„Asi nerozumiem tomu, čo myslíš tým, že chceš skutočný vzťah," špitla a hlas jej v polovici vety preskočil. Ale niekde v malej časti svojej mysle, úplne na jej konci, na mieste, ktoré bolo veľmi odvážne, skrsla myšlienka, že tuší, čo tým chce povedať. Iba to bolo príliš neuveriteľné a čudné a... nebolo to niečo, čo by urobil niekto ako Malfoy.

Draco pozorne sledoval jej tvár, ale nebol schopný odhadnúť, čo si myslí. Na malú sekundu, keď uvidel v jej očiach tieň zhrozenia, skoro oľutoval, že to povedal. On naozaj nebol v týchto veciach veľmi zbehlý... v odhalovaní svojich pocitov a tak. Ale niečo mu hovorilo, že ak by to neurobil, oľutoval by to.

Ale dúfal. Dúfal, že mu dá šancu a že nie je v tom víre neznámych emócií sám.

„Naozaj to nevieš?" potichu sa opýtal.

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou a sklopila pohľad. „Toto nedáva zmysel. Nedáva to žiadny zmysel," šepkala si sama pre seba, ale Draco, keďže bol tak blízko nej, to počul.

„Ak chceš, aby som ti to vysvetlil, tak... pozri, ja neviem, čo sa stalo alebo kedy sa to stalo, ale zdá sa, že iba fyzický... kontakt mi už nestačí. Nie je to dosť, Hermiona. Chcem od teba viac."

_Čo viac?_ chcela zakričať, ale neodvážila sa. Bála sa, že čím viac bude rozprávať, tým väčší chaos jej v hlave narobí. Najprv potrebovala predýchať to, čo jej povedal doposiaľ.

Jej mierna bolesť hlavy sa zrazu zväčšila a jej začalo nepríjemne tepať v spánkoch. Pritiahla si k sebe kolená a priložila si prsty na bolavé spánky. Na moment zatvorila oči a trochu sykla bolesťou.

„Si v poriadku?" spýtal sa Draco so zamračeným výrazom.

Hermiona otvorila oči a zaborila ich do neho. „Áno, ja som v poriadku, ale ty očividne nie si," zavrčala.

Draco sa trochu uchechtol. To nebolo také zlé. Vlastne, bol nevýslovne rád, že ho ešte neposlala do riti. Po tých dňoch hádok, bojov a vyhýbania sa, to bola konečne príjemná zmena. Aspoň bola ochotná vypočuť ho.

„Pôjdeme na to pomaly, dobre?" navrhol.

„Na čo? Ja... ja ti vôbec nerozumiem. My nie sme... ja som..." Hermiona tlmene zavrčala. Vedela, čo cítila, vedela, prečo je taká zmätená, ale netušila, ako mu to má povedať. Alebo či mu má niečo povedať. A vôbec... kedy jej skrsla v hlave myšlienka, že by sa s ním mala deliť o svoje pocity?

„My nie sme čo?" opýtal sa jej Draco a jednu ruku jej položil na pokrčené koleno a placom jej ho jemne masíroval.

Hermiona pri tom dotyku a pohyboch takmer zatvorila oči slasťou. Trochu ju striaslo, ale prinútila sa sústrediť sa. „No... veď vieš," očervenela, „nie sme pár."

„Nie, nie sme," potvrdil, „ale to je to, čo chcem, aby sme zmenili."

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou a odfŕkla si. „Nemôžeme! Vieš, čo to obnáša?" spýtala sa ho.

Draco sa nechápavo zamračil. „Čo tým myslíš?"

„Byť pár, znamená, že sú vo vzťahu zahrnuté aj city. To je to, čo som myslela," zamrmlala, ale Draco iba pokrčil plecami a nezdalo sa, že je z toho taký vyvedený z miery ako ona.

„Veď o tom som celý čas hovoril."

Hermiona na neho vyvalila oči. Hovoril to, čo si myslela, že hovoril, však? Teraz, keď jej prakticky bez okolkov potvrdil, že k nej možno niečo cíti, cítila sa ako prevalcovaná parníkom. Bola dezorientovaná... áno, to je asi to správne slovo.

Ale kedy sa to stalo? A čo ona?

„Dobre," pomaly a premyslene povedala Hermiona premýšľajúc, ako bude pokračovať ďalej, „teraz som trochu zmätená..."

„Tak to sa stavím," zamumlal si popod nos Draco a ona sa na neho pozrela.

Toto nebol práve ten najpríjemnejší rozhovor a ona sa cítila trochu trápne, ale vedela, že pocit zahanbenia jej nemôže zabrániť spýtať sa na veci, ktoré jednoducho potrebovala vedieť.

„Takže, ty vlastne hovoríš, že ku mne možno niečo cítiš...?" váhavo načrtla a modlila sa, aby tie jeho „signály" prečítala správne a nerobila zo seba teraz hlupaňu. Áno, bola si takmer istá, že mu porozumela, ale pri ňom človek jednoducho nikdy nevedel. Radšej sa opýtať, ako prísť k nesprávnemu záveru.

Draco opäť pokrčil plecami v snahe vyzerať nezaujato, ale podľa napätej pokožky okolo očí a úst Hermiona vedela, že nie je úplne v pohode. Nuž, aspoň v tom nebola sama. „V podstate. S tým rozdielom, že ja by som do tej vety nepridal slovíčko možno."

Zhlboka sa nadýchla. Čo mu má teraz povedať? Že aj ona ho má rada? Snažila sa to v sebe zapudiť už tak dlho a napriek tomu tam ten pocit vždy bol. Podľa toho, že bolo také ťažké zničiť to, vedela, že to musí byť niečo silné. Lenže...

Lenže on bol Malfoy. Okrem tej zjavnej príčiny, prečo by bol ich vzťah nezmyselný, tam bola ešte minimálne jedna prekážka. Napriek všetkému si nebola istá, či je k nej úprimný. On bol majstrom v klamaní a zavádzaní. Ak by sa naozaj snažil, prevdepodobne by nikdy nezitila, že klame. A mohol klamať aj teraz, iba aby ju dostal do postele alebo možno aj niečo horšie.

Hermiona sa pomaly a zhlboka nadýchla. „Ak mám byť úprimná, neviem, či ti môžem veriť," povedala potichu, očami prehľadávala jeho tvár a čakala na reakciu.

A jeho reakcia ju naozaj prekvapila. Oči sa mu trochu zúžili, sklopil pohľad a plecia mu poklesli. Bol sklamaný? Vyzeralo to tak.

„Pripravil som sa skoro na čokoľvek, ale nečakal som, že by si mi neverila..." potichu povedal.

Hermiona sa zamračila, lebo pri tóne jeho hlasu ju pichlo v hrudi. Znelo to, ako keby ho to... bolelo? Takéto slová by v súvislosti s ním mala používať veľmi opatrne.

„Naozaj sa čuduješ?" spýtala sa ho v snahe obrániť sa. „Toľko rokov si bol ku mne zlý, znepríjemňoval si mi život a nazýval si ma rôznymi menami. Napriek tomu, čo sa stalo za posledné mesiace, nemôžeš byť prekvapený, že som trochu nedôverčivá." _A skeptická_, dodala v duchu. _A ostražitá_.

„Asi nemôžem," zamumlal a odvrátil od nej pohľad.

Na pár minút zavládlo v miestnosti ticho. Hermiona zatiaľ usilovne premýšľala nad jeho slovami a nad tým, čo by mala teraz povedať alebo sa spýtať. Jej myseľ bola rozorvaná. Na jednej strane bol jej silný pud sebazáchovy, pretože sa všemocne snažila vyhnúť sa tomu, aby jej ublížil. A ona už vedela, že by mohol mať tú moc dostať ju na kolená, roztrhať jej srdce na také malé kúsky, že by ich musela zbierať do vedra. A na druhej strane bolo to niečo, čo cítila, keď bola s ním, keď si myslela, že sa vyspal s Pansy a keď sa mu dni vyhýbala aj napriek tomu, ako jej chýbal jeho hlas a dotyky.

„Prečo tak zrazu?" opýtala sa ho a pri zvuku jej hlasu sa k nej Draco znovu otočil tvárou.

„Čo myslíš?" zmätene sa spýtal.

„Ako to, že si tak zrazu ku mne začal niečo... cítiť?"

Vzdychol si a pokrútil hlavou. „Vôbec to nie je zrazu, Hermiona. Iba som najprv nevedel, čo to je, čo sa so mnou deje a pravdu povediac, bolo to trochu desivé. A okrem toho, dával som to najavo už dlhšie... svojím vlastným spôsobom a preto nie som prekvapený, že si si to nevšimla. Dlhú dobu som ani ja nechápal, prečo robím niektoré veci. A potom, keď som si uvedomil, o čo ide, bol som dosť dlho príliš šokovaný."

Hermiona prehľadávala svoju pamäť, aby si spomenula na to, kedy jej to podľa neho dal najavo. Po chvíli sa zamračila. „Myslel si na tú noc, kedy som sa pohádala s Harrym a ty si so mnou zostal v mojej izbe celú noc?"

Draco prikývol. „Ale to bolo vtedy, keď už som si bol istý, že mi na tebe záleží."

Hermione pri počutí tej vety a najmä jej poslednej časti prešla telom vlna tepla.

„Skôr som mal na mysli napríklad to, ako som sa skoro zbláznil, keď ťa Blaise na valentínskom večierku pobozkal."

Hermiona sa pri tej spomienke zachmúrila. „Áno, na to si spomínam. A aj na to, ako si mi povedal, aby som od neho dala preč svoje humusácke ruky."

Draco sa zatváril trochu zahanbene a zamračil sa. „Nuž, áno, za to sa ti ospravedlňujem. Žiarlivosť asi nezvládam veľmi dobre."

Hermiona sa snažila nevyvaľovať na neho oči. Veď, koniec koncov mala podozrenie, že žiarlil. Ale bolo niečo úplne iné tušiť to a niečo iné, keď jej to povedal z očí do očí.

Pokrčila plecami. „Povedal si mi už aj horšie veci... napríklad vtedy, keď si mi povedal humusácka suka, a potom sme dostali trest."

„Viem," zamrmlal a Hermiona naozaj nečakala, že sa jej ospravedlní, ale urobil to. „To mi je tiež ľúto. Bol to len čudný spôsob, ako ti povedať, že mi chýbaš. Hoci... to bolo ešte v dobe, keď som si myslel, že mi chýba len... nuž, sex."

„Prečo si to vôbec robil? Prečo si bol ku mne celých šesť rokov hnusný?" spýtala sa zrazu a len čo to dopovedala, skoro si tresla hlavu o pelasť postele. Naozaj nechcela, aby sa to zvrhlo na preberanie starých hriechov.

A podľa toho, ako sa zatváril, mu to tiež nebolo veľmi po chuti, ale potom si rezignovane povzdychol. Mal vedieť, že by bolo dobré, keby začali s čistým štítom.

„Tak najprv, nebolo to kvôli tomu, že si u muklov narodená. Volal som ťa hum... volal som ťa tak iba preto, lebo som vedel, že ťa to vyvedie z miery. Od malička som bol vychovávaný byť zaujatý voči u muklov narodeným, lenže keď som prišiel do školy a otec na mňa nemal celý čas vplyv, začal som používať vlastnú hlavu. Na Rokforte je veľa nečistokrvných čarodejníkov a väčšina z nich je úplne normálna, čo som si dosť skoro uvedomil."

„Áno, ale to ešte nevysvetľuje, prečo si bol ku mne taký hnusný," povedala po chvíli ticha Hermiona.

Draco sa slabo zasmial a uškrnul sa. „Ty si asi neuvedomuješ, aká si väčšinu času otravná," povedal jej a Hermiona sa hlboko zamračila. „Zdá sa, že to nerobíš úmyselne, ale to, že na hodinách vždy všetko vieš, vie človeka pekne dráždiť."

„To vôbec nie je pravda. Neviem vždy všetko!"

„Dobre," znova sa usmial, „tak skoro všetko. A väčšinou sa kvôli tomu správaš dosť namyslene. Pamätám si, že keď sme boli prváci a raz som na transfigurácii odpovedal zle na otázku, ktorú sa ma pýtala McGonagallová, tak povýšenecky si sa na mňa pozrela, že som si v tej chvíli povedal, že ti znepríjemním život a poriadne si to užijem."

„Nie som namyslená!"

„Teraz to už viem... ibaže často tak na ľudí pôsobíš."

Hermiona sa pokúsila zamyslieť sa nad tým, ale po chvíli s tým prestala. Teraz nemala chuť rozoberať to, ako ju berú ostatní.

„Takže, aj napriek tomu, že si o mne myslíš toto, so mnou chceš... hm... randiť?" To znelo naozaj čudne. Randiť s Malfoyom.

On to zrejme tiež považoval za čudné a ešte aj vtipné, lebo sa potichu a krátko zasmial. „Randiť... hej. Ale v tajnosti, samozrejme."

„Samozrejme," pritakala Hermiona. Nebola naivná. Vedela, že jeho otcovi by sa nepáčilo, keby sa dozvedel, že jeho jediný syn, dedič celého malfoyovského majetku, sa vláči s humusáčkou. Už len pri tom pomyslení ju striaslo. Ale potom jej niečo napadlo. „Je máj," prehlásila a on sa zatváril nechápavo. „Do konca školského roka zostáva len jeden a pol mesiaca..."

Pochopil. „Pozri, najprv by sme to mali skúsiť a ak sa ukáže, že by to mohlo fungovať, potom budeme rozmýšľať, čo urobíme, keď odídeme zo školy."

Prikývla. Vyzeralo to ako dobrý nápad. To posledné, čo potrebovala, bolo začať si robiť plány a nádeje, ktoré by sa mohli rozpadnúť rýchlejšie, než by ich vôbec stihla začať realizovať.

„Znamená to, že súhlasíš?" spýtal sa dychtivo.

Hermiona chvíľu mlčky premýšľala. „Chcem niečo vedieť."

„Čo?" obozretne sa spýtal.

„Bol si to ty, kto zbil Cormaca?"

Draco sa zaškľabil, potom si povzdychol a prešiel si rukou po tvári. „Bol som tak strašne naštvaný, že som tomu jednoducho nedokázal zabrániť."

Hermionine kútiky sa mierne zdvihli a ju zahrialo pri srdci. Vedela to. Vedela, že to bol on.

„Nehľadiac na to, aká som bola na teba kvôli tomu nahnevaná, zaslúžil si to. Mimochodom, ako si ho donútil, aby povedal, že to boli Crabe s Goylom?"

Dracove pery sa skrivili do úškľabku. „To by som si radšej nechal pre seba."

Hermiona prikývla a neťahala z neho odpoveď. Ak jej to nechcel povedať, tak nech, nebolo to niečo, čo by naozaj potrebovala vedieť.

„Malfoy?" ozvala sa a on sa na ňu zadíval. „Myslím, že chcem teba," povedala a pridala dôraz na posledné slovo, odpovedajúc tak na otázku, ktorú pred pár dňami nechala nezodpovedanú.

Videla, ako sa mu jemne pootvorili ústa a iba sa na ňu uprene díval.

„Myslíš to vážne?" spýtal sa jej a vyzeral takmer neisto, z čoho jej zovrelo hruď. Prikývla.

Na to jej už nič nepovedal, iba si ju pritiahol k sebe a pomaly a vrúcne ju pobozkal. Keď sa od neho po chvíľke odtiahla, cítila, ako jej horia líca a začína ju opantávať túžba.

„Ako som povedal, začneme pomaly, dobre?" zašepkal jej do ucha a svoju tvár pritlačil k jej lícu. Hermiona prikývla, v tej chvíli neschopná niečo povedať, hoci až tak celkom nerozumela, čo tým vlastne myslel. Potom sa trochu odtiahla a teraz ho pobozkala zasa ona.

Odvtedy, čo sa s ním bozkávala naposledy, neprešlo až tak veľa času, ale aj tak jej to v tej chvíli prišlo ako večnosť a ona plánovala poriadne si to vychutnať.

Draco jej jednou rukou vošiel do rozpustených vlasov, druhou ju pohládzal po boku a pomaly sa začal dobíjať pod vrchný diel jej pyžama. Zacítila, ako sa sladké bozky menili na agresívnejšie a vášnivejšie a hoci na to musela vynaložiť veľa úsilia, odtiahla sa od neho.

„Nie tu," zašepkala. „Tu nemôžeme."

„Viem," odpovedal jej a neprestal sa hrať s jej vlasmi a pokožkou na hlave. „Nemal som to v úmysle. Myslím, že ešte nie si v stave na niečo tak namáhavé."

Hermiona sa potichu zachichotala. Namáhavé... to rozhodne.

Ale napriek tomu, čo hovoril, jeho ruky a ústa robili úplný opak. Naklonil sa k nej tak, až ju donútil ľahnúť si a prisal sa jej na krk. Keď jej ho začal sať a jemne hrýzť, Hermionin dych sa zrýchlil.

„Draco, povedala som že nie," zaprotestovala a v tej chvíli ním prešla mohutná vlna nejakej sily. Okamžite sa od nej odtiahol dosť na to, aby sa jej mohol pozrieť do tváre.

„Povedz to znovu," zaprosil a svoje búrkovošedé oči zaboril do jej.

„Čo?" spýtala sa.

„Moje meno."

Hermiona sa usmiala a naklonila sa k nemu. „Draco," zašepkala mu do ucha cítiac, ako sa zachvel.

000

Hermiona musela zostať v nemocničnom krídle ešte ďalšie dva dni napriek tomu, že si myslela, že na ďalší deň po Dracovej návšteve, už bude môcť odísť. Nebolo to ale kvôli tomu, že by sa cítila zle, práve naopak, skôr to zapríčinila Pomfreyovej paranoja.

Väčšinu času sa iba nudila alebo si čítala poznámky z vyučovacích hodín, ktoré jej priniesol Draco, lebo toho nechcela mať až tak veľa na doháňanie, keď sa vráti späť. Mala, samozrejme, aj Ronove poznámky, ale Draco sa vyjadril, že určite nestoja za nič a vlastne mal pravdu. Viac by sa jej asi hodili poznámky od Harryho, ale v niečo také vôbec nedúfala.

Ani sa neprišiel pozrieť, ako jej je alebo sa jej ospravedlniť. Niekedy bola pri pomyslení na neho trochu deprimovaná a premýšľala nad tým, či sa za ňou bojí prísť alebo je mu to jednoducho jedno.

Keď sa konečne vrátila do chrabromilskej veže, bola rada, že jej takmer všetci hovorili, ako sa tešia, že je v poriadku. Napriek tomu, že zostala v spoločenskej miestnosti takmer do desiatej, Harryho tam vôbec nevidela. Ron jej neskôr povedal, že za ten incident s dorážačkou dostal týždňový trest u Filcha. Hermiona si mohla pomyslieť iba to, že mu to rozhodne prospeje.

Na druhý deň takmer o jedenástej večer, keď už bola v pyžame a chystala sa do postele, sa ozvalo zaklopanie na dvere jej izby.

Otvorila ich, zvedavá, kto to môže byť. „Harry?" prekvapene vykríkla. „Čo tu robíš?"

„Smiem vojsť dnu?" ostýchavo sa spýtal a sklopil oči k topánkam.

„Áno," odpovedala Hermiona so štipkou pochybnosti v hlase a odstúpila, aby mohol vstúpiť.

Keď za ním zatvorila dvere, otočila sa k nemu a vyčkávala. Vyzeral byť nesvoj. Najprv sa iba prechádzal po jej izbe, potom zastal, vošiel si rukov do vlasov a vzdychol si. Keď sa k nej konečne otočil, na tvári mal ustaraný výraz.

„Čo chceš?"

„Ospravedlniť sa ti," vytisol zo seba trochu zdráhavo. „Nechcel som tou dorážačkou trafiť teba."

„To mi došlo," zamumlala Hermiona.

„A tiež som ti chcel povedať, že som rád, že si v poriadku."

Hermiona si zložila ruky na hrudi a nespúšťala z neho pohľad. „Mohol si sa prísť pozrieť do nemocničného krídla, ako na tom som."

„Viem, že som mal, ale..." vzhlboka sa nadýchol, „trochu som sa bál tvojej reakcie."

„Nuž, mala som zlomený nos a otras mozgu, na fyzické násilie som ešte nebola pripravená. Ale teraz som už fit," dodala a Harry sa snažil potlačiť úsmev.

„Môžem sa ťa niečo opýtať?" spýtala sa Hermiona. Harry prikývol. „Ešte stále chodíš s Cho?"

„Nie. Už dlhšie spolu nechodíme. Ukázalo sa, že to medzi nami nemôže normálne fungovať."

Nuž, tak o tomto nevedela. Nebola si istá, či bola rada, že sa rozišli, ale ak bol šťastnejší bez nej, tak to bolo zrejme dobré rozhodnutie.

„Hermiona, myslíš si," začal, ale potom trochu zaváhal. „Myslíš si, že by som mal u Ginny ešte šancu?"

Hermionino obočie vyletelo dohora a ona na neho zostala stuhnuto hľadieť. Och, u nej definitívne už nemal žiadnu šancu. Bola so Zabinim a zdalo sa, že bola šťastnejšia, než kedykoľvek predtým.

„To si nemyslím, Harry," opatrne povedala a vážila každé jedno slovo. „Po tom, čo si jej urobil, pochybujem, že by sa k tebe chcela vrátiť. Ale to nie je to najdôležitejšie. Konečne sa preniesla cez váš vzťah a je teraz spokojná. Nechaj ju tak, Harry. Pre oboch to bude lepšie."

Harry prikývol a zvesil hlavu. Otočil sa na odchod, otvoril dvere, ale potom sa zastavil a znovu sa zvrtol k nej.

„Ešte jedna vec. Tá hádka v spoločenskej miestnosti ma naozaj mrzí. Choval som sa ako idiot."

Hermiona iba prikývla. Ak aj čakal, že by mu odporovala a povedala, že sa tak nechoval, nebola ochotná klamať mu. Pretože v tú noc sa správal ako prvotriedny pako.

Po tomto jej už iba zaželal dobrú noc, odišiel z jej izby a ona sa unavene posadila na posteľ. Nebolo to také zlé. Určite bude ešte nejakú chvíľu trvať, kým sa ich vzťah vráti do starých koľají, ale aspoň už sú na dobrej ceste.


	24. Chapter 24

V sobotu ráno sa na raňajkách Hermiona posadila vedľa Ginny a vzala si do ruky džemovú šišku. Ron ešte nevstal a Harry už klasicky sedel minimálne desať miest od nich, takže boli samy.

Hermiona po očku poškuľovala po slizolinskom stole a keď uvidela Dracov rozospatý výraz, nemohla si odpustiť malý úsmev, do ktorého sa jej sformovali pery.

„Vyzeráš inak," skonštatovala Ginny a keď sa na ňu Hermiona pozrela, zistila, že ju jej priateľka uprene pozoruje. Potom sa Ginny pozrela na miesto, kam sa dívala predtým Hermiona a uškrnula sa. „Prečo sa na neho usmievaš?"

Hermiona pokrčila ramenami a snažila sa vyzerať nijako neovplyvnená poznaním, že ju nachytala.

„Vyzerá smiešne," odpovedala a zahryzla do šišky.

Ginny ale pokrútila hlavou. „Ja by som povedala, že vyzerá roztomilo. Asi to ti vohnalo do tváre ten nežný výraz."

Hermiona sa na ňu zarmačila. Fakt bola až taká nápadná? Ak áno, tak potom mala tak trochu problém.

„Dali sme sa dokopy," zamrmlala tak, aby to nikto okolo nich nepočul. Draco to aj tak pravdepodobne čoskoro povie Blaisovi, takže Ginny by sa to aj tak dozvedela. A podľa Hermioninho názoru bolo lepšie, ak jej to povie ona.

Ginny na ňu vyvalila oči a prestala jesť. „Čo presne myslíš tým „dokopy"?"

„Myslím úplne... ako ty s...," zarazila sa, „ako ty."

„To si robíš srandu!" vyhŕkla a keď Hermiona pokrútila hlavou, na jej tvári sa objavil široký úsmev.

„Ja som to vedela! A hovorila som ti, že je to niečo viac, spomínaš si?" povedala namyslene tá krpatá červenovláska. Hermiona neznášala vetu „hovorila som ti to".

„Takže?"

„Čo takže?" nechápala Hermiona.

„No, ako sa s ním cítiš?" spýtala sa celá nedočkavá.

Hermiona sa na chvíľu zamyslela a pohľad jej sám znovu zaletel k slizolinskému stolu. „Dobre. Myslím... hm, myslím, že som šťastná. Teda, je to iba pár dní a ešte naozaj nemôžem povedať, či by to vyšlo, ale zatiaľ som sa cítila naozaj šťasná."

Ginny prikývla a znovu sa uškrnula. „Som rada."

„Zdá sa, že aj ja."

Ticho pokračovali v raňajkovaní, keď si po chvíli Hermiona na niečo spomenula. Alebo vlastne si spomenula, že to Ginny ešte nehovorila. Dožula posledné sústo šišky, zapila ho kávou s mliekom a cukrom a otočila sa k nej tvárou.

„Mimochodom, predvčerom bol za mnou Harry," oznámila jej a Ginny skoro zabehol čaj.

Hermiona sa na ňu zamračila a párkrát ju pobúchala po chrbte a čakala, kým sa upokojí.

„Čo chcel?"

„Prišiel sa mi ospravedlniť. Tiež som sa dozvedela, že už nechodí s Cho," oznámila jej Hermiona a napila sa z džúsu.

„Nemôžem povedať, že by ma to mrzelo. Zaslúži si to."

„Možno... Mimochodom, som prekvapená, že si ho Ron ešte nepodal. Čo sa stalo, že zrazu zmenil názor?"

Ginny si odfŕkla. „Myslíš si, že zmenil názor? Ťažko! Vieš, koľko práce mi dalo udržať ho pod kontrolou? Niežeby si Harry poriadny výprask nezaslúžil, ale pri Ronovom šťastí by to dopadlo tak, že by ho dostal on."

Hermiona sa uškrnula a prikývla. Nevedela, čím to bolo, ale ak sa Ron o niečo snažil, nikdy to nevyšlo. Stačilo si iba spomenúť na ten incident na metlobalovom ihrisku, keď sa snažil zlomeným prútikom prekliať Draca a nakoniec sa to obrátilo proti nemu.

000

Krátko po raňajkách si Hermiona išla vziať do izby svoje veci a presunula sa do knižnice. Okrem toho, že ešte stále mala čo doháňať, MLOKy sa blížili závratnou rýchlosťou, takže bolo treba študovať.

Sedela na svojom obvyklom mieste úplne na konci knižnice. Na stole mala naskladaných pár kníh, aby konečne dokončila všetky eseje, ktoré zameškala počas tých pár dní, čo bola v nemocničnom krídle.

Pred sebou mala položený pergamen a brko s kalamárom, ale ani sa ich nedotkla. Iba sedela s bradou podoprenou o ruku a zmyslene sa pozerala von oknom. Na perách sa jej nevedomky zjavil jemný úsmev.

„Baf!" ozvalo sa jej zrazu pri uchu a ona skoro vyskočila z kože. Okamžite sa zvrtla na stoličke a s prižmúrenými očami si prezerala štíhleho slizolinčana, ktorý mal na tvári široký samoľúby úsmev.

„Zbláznil si sa? Skoro si ma vydesil na smrť," podráždene na neho vybehla Hermiona a jej čelo sa zlovestne mračilo.

Draco sa zasmial. „Nebuď taká nedotklivá," poradil jej, prešiel okolo stola a oprel sa o parapetu na okne.

„Nie som nedotklivá!" vyštekla na neho, on naklonil hlavu mierne do strany a nadvihol obočie.

„To vidím."

Hermiona jemne našpúlila pery, oprela sa o operadlo a zložila si ruky na hrudi. „Vieš, na niekoho, kto iba pred pár dňami v nemocničnom krídle žobral, aby som ho neodmietla, si poriadne drzý."

„Nežobral som," zamumlal.

„Ale bolo to blízko."

„Nebolo!" hádal sa.

„Nie?" Jej obočie vyletelo až po korienky vlasov, potom si teatrálne vzdychla a sladko sa usmiala. „Ak hovoríš... Ale pamätaj, že to ešte neznamená, že ťa nemôžem prinútiť žobrať teraz alebo niekedy neskôr," nadhodila a tá narážka mu bola okamžite jasná.

Draco prižmúril oči a premeriaval si jej tvár. „Si si istá, že si v správnej fakulte?" spýtal sa nakoniec a Hermiona sa rozosmiala.

„To, že som chrabromilčanka, ešte neznamená, že nepoznám pár špinavých trikov. Okrem toho, pár vecí sa na mňa od teba nalepilo."

On sa iba usmial a nasmeroval svoj pohľad ku stolu. Uvedomila si, že v poslednej dobe ho videla usmievať sa častejšie než kedykoľvek predtým.

„Na čom pracuješ?" spýtal sa.

Hermiona si sťažka vzdychla a znechutene zazrela na pergameny. „Dokončujem esej na transfiguráciu, a potom ešte musím napísať eseje na elixíry a dejiny mágie."

„Znieš trochu frustrovane," podotkol Draco a ona prikývla.

„Neviem prečo, ale dnes mi to nejako nejde."

Ale ona veľmi dobre vedela prečo. Lenže nemohla mu povedať, že miesto toho, aby si robila esej, myslí stále na neho, že si predstavuje, ako chutne vyzeral na raňajkách a ako rada by k nemu v tej chvíli išla a pobozkala ho na mäkké ružové ústa.

„Nuž, tak potom ťa toto asi poteší," záhadne povedal, siahol do zadného vrecka a niečo odtiaľ vytiahol. Použil zväčšovacie kúzlo a pred Hermionu položil dva zrolované pergameny.

„Čo je to?" spýtala sa.

„Poznáš kúzlo Meus Littera?" opýtal sa jej, ignorujúc jej predchádzajúcu otázku. Keď Hermiona záporne pokrútila hlavou, Draco jej ukázal správny pohyb ruky, potom rozroloval oba pergameny a ukázal na ne.

„Použi to kúzlo," prikázal.

Hermiona ho trochu zmätene poslúchla a sledovala, ako sa Dracov štíhly elegantný rukopis, ktorým bol popísaný pergamen, mení na jej.

„Fajn," povedala, keď dokončila kúzlo, „a teraz mi už povieš, čo to je a prečo som to urobila?"

„Je to esej na elixíry a to druhé na dejiny mágie," vysvetlil jej.

Hermiona na neho stále nechápavo zízala, keď jej to konečne došlo. „Ty si ich napísal pre mňa?" vyhŕkla s očami rozšírenými prekvapením a zostala na neho zízať s pootvorenými ústami.

Draco lebadolo pokrčil plecami. „Mal som veľa volného času a nič na práci..."

Nehľadiac na to, ako neutrálne sa snažil vyzerať, nikdy by neuverila, že urobil dve eseje naviac iba preto, že sa nudil. A ona bola ohromená, vážne ohromená... a dojatá. To si uvedomila, keď ju trochu zaštípalo v očiach. Vedela, že v žiadnom prípade nebude plakať, pretože to štípanie nebolo také intenzívne a ani necítila, že by sa jej tlačili do očí slzy... bol to len signál.

To, že jej urobil eseje znamenalo, že na ňu myslel, však? Nevedela, či bolo čudné, že bola niekedy ešte taká neistá v týchto veciach. Nechcela sa stále oháňať tou frázou, že je to predsa Malfoy, ale on JE Malfoy, takže... A napriek tomu, čo sa stalo pred pár dňami v nemocničnom krídle, ju udivovalo a znovu hrialo pri srdci, že na ňu naozaj myslel a že jej chcel uľahčiť prácu.

„Urobil si ich pre mňa?" spýtala sa potichu a nedovolila si odvrátiť od neho pohľad. Musel to priznať a ona ho k tomu prinúti, nech to stojí čokoľvek.

„Neviem, o čom to hovoríš. Povedal som ti, že som sa nudil," odpovedal jej Draco tvrdým hlasom a s nie veľmi prívetivým výrazom na tvári.

Snažil sa ju naštvať alebo znechutiť do takej miery, aby sa v tom nechcela hrabať a mámiť z neho pravdu. Po tých mesiacoch ho už trochu poznala. Keď sa nad tým zamyslela, niekedy bol predvídateľnejší a ľahšie čitateľný, než predpokladala.

Hermiona sa potichu zasmiala. „Vieš, ako hlúpo to znie? Nudil si sa, a tak si urobil dve eseje naviac. Naozaj predpokladáš, že tomu uverím?" opýtala sa ho pobaveným hlasom.

Draco po nej hodil podráždeným pohľadom. Prečo musí byť taká otravná? „Je mi jedno, čomu uveríš."

Hermiona sa zaškerila ešte viac. „Ale no tak, obaja vieme, že to nie je pravda," zapriadla a podišla k nemu.

Keď bola tak blízko, že jej prsia sa takmer dotýkali jeho hrude, naklonila sa k jeho krku a zhlboka sa nadýchla jeho vône. Pochybovala, že niečo na svete vonia lešpie než jeho toaletná voda zmiešaná s jeho prirodzenou vôňou.

„Mimochodom, chýbal si mi," zašepkala a dala si záležať na tom, aby ho jej horúci dych pohladil na pokožke krku. Počula, ako zadržal dych. Toto si Hermiona plánovala užiť.

Zdvihla ruku, ukazovákom sa dotkla miesta nad kľúčnou kosťou a začala mu ním prechádzať hore dole po hrudi. Páčilo sa jej, že keď sa dostala na brucho, prešla ním triaškla.

„Čo robíš?" spýtal sa bez dychu.

„Prečo? Nepáči sa ti to?" nevinne sa opýtala.

Draco si vzdychol a pokrútil hlavou. „Páči."

„Hm... to som si aj myslela," povedala nízkym hlasom. „Takže, ty si sa strašne nudil a napísal si tie eseje, však?" Jemne ho uhryzla do čeľuste.

Sťažka prehltol a prikývol. „Áno."

„No, ja neviem..." Jej ruka zastala na jeho podbrušku, tesne nad sponou opaska. „Si si istý?"

Videla a cítila, ako mu pulzuje žila na krku. Pomstychtivo sa sama pre seba usmiala. Zrejme zabudol, že ona MÁ svoje spôsoby, ako dostať to, čo chce.

„Som." Toto už znelo skôr ako zastonanie.

Rozhodla sa pritvrdiť. Ruku posunula o trochu nižšie, ale tomu najdôležitejšiemu miestu, ktoré najviac prahlo po jej dotyku, sa vyhla. Iba okolo neho krúžila a užívala si chvenie jeho svalov.

„Naozaj?"

„Do pekla!" zavrčal, neodpovedajúc tak na jej otázku a zhlboka a trasľavo sa nadýchol.

„Napísal si tie eseje pre mňa?" dožadovala sa Hermiona.

Draco zaťal čeľusť. „Ty potvora!" Hermiona sa na to iba zasmiala. „Áno, do riti, napísal som ich pre teba. Vedel som, že toho budeš mať veľa a po tom otrase mozgu si sa ešte nemusela cítiť úplne dobre, tak som si myslel, že ti pomôžem. Si šťastná?" zavrčal mrzutým hlasom a ona sa od neho odtiahla.

Uprela na neho svoje hnedé oči a on jej pohľad opätoval. „Som," úprimne povedala, naklonila sa a vrúcne ho pobozkala. Jej ruka sa pri tom bozku dala znova do pohybu, ale neposkytla mu žiadnu úľavu. Musela mu dokázať ešte jednu vec.

„Hermiona," vydýchol jej Draco do pier, jednou rukou ju objal a druhá jej automaticky vošla do vlasov.

„Áno?" spýtala sa sladkým hlasom, ktorý skrýval pobavenie... ale nie až tak, aby ho tam nepočul.

Jeho jedinou odpoveďou bolo frustrované zavrčanie, kým Hermiona sa snažila potláčať zachichotanie. Ešte viac sa k nemu pritlačila, jej bedrá sa spojili s jeho a on zalapal po dychu.

„Čo, Draco?" zašepkala mu do ucha. „Povedz mi, čo chceš," lákala ho.

Draco sa zhlboka nadýchol v snahe upokojiť sa... zbytočná námaha. „Prosím, Hermiona..." mrmlal do jej vlasov.

Hermiona sa od neho odtiahla a s víťazoslávnym úsmevom sa mu zadívala do tváre.

„Nehovorila som ti, že ťa môžem prinútiť žobrať?" povedala, škerila sa od ucha k uchu a trochu čakala, že to Draca podráždi, ale očividne podcenila stav jeho túžby, pretože to, čo povedala, úplne ignoroval, schmatol ju za ruku a ťahal do zákazanej časti knižnice.

000

Tie Dracove eseje Hermione skutočne pomohli. Odovzdala ich bez toho, aby sa do nich čo i len pozrela, ale o ich kvalitu sa skutočne nebála. Začiatok ďalšieho týždňa bol šialený. Jediné, čo v pondelok a utorok robila, bolo to, že bola zavalená knihami a poznámkami, ktoré jej Draco priniesol do nemocničného krídla.

Jeho vídala iba zriedkavo - vo Veľkej sieni a na hodinách, čo jej pochopiteľne nestačilo. Nebolo by to také zlé, keby sa mohli spolu prechádzať na chodbách, rozprávať sa a držať sa za ruku ako normálny pár, ale to oni nemohli. Hermionu prekvapilo, že to vôbec chcela, ale keď sa nad tým zamyslela, tak zistila, že áno. Chcela robiť všetky tie hlúpe maličkosti.

Predtým si nevedela ani predstaviť, aké ťažké môže byť sedieť na hodine a nemôcť sa na neho pozrieť viac než trikrát, lebo by si to niekto mohol všimnúť a pokladať to za podozrivé. Boli to len dva dni a ona už mala pocit, že to pretvarovanie nezvládne.

To urgentné nutkanie dotknúť sa ho, byť stále pri ňom, pripisovala svojej obrovskej túžbe po ňom. Chcela ho príliš na to, aby sedela pár metrov od neho a bola úplne pokojná. Asi preto mala pocit, že z toho zošalie, že tú maškarádu nevydrží.

Niekedy nemohla uveriť, ako sa všetko od tej noci zmenilo, ako sa zmenila ona. Nemala by to takto cítiť, ale odkedy boli naozaj spolu, ráno sa zobudila a nezastonala mrzuto nad ďalším dňom. Najprv sa to nezdalo ako niečo veľké, len nepatrná zmena, ale keď sa to opakovalo každé ráno, začala si plne a do hĺbky celého svojho srdca uvedomovať, že tento chlapec je tým, ktorý ju robí šťastnou.

Keď povedala Ginny, že je s ním šťastná, bola to, samozrejme, pravda, ale vtedy si tú definitívnosť neuvedomovala. A tiež si vtedy neuvedomovala ten zvieravý, vrúcny pocit, ktorý jej začal pučať v hrudi.

Stále spolu pravidelne spávali, samozrejme... no aj to sa nejako zmenilo. Bolo to viac o nežnej, vrúcnej túžbe než o agresívnej žiadostivosti a neukojiteľnom hlade po rozkoši. Niekedy ešte stále mávali hektický sex o stenu, no zdalo sa, že ten pomalý a zmyselný spôsob sa Dracovi páči viac. A Hermiona tiež nemohla povedať, že by s tým nebola viac než spokojná.

000

„Ahoj," pozdravil ju Draco, keď otvoril dvere na Núdzovej miestnosti.

Hermiona mu o nej povedala, aby mali pokojné miesto, kde by sa mohli stretávať a neobávať sa, že ich niekto odhalí. Miestnosť bola premenená na spálňu, ktorá bola celá biela. Biele steny, pár kusov nábytku z bieleho dreva, posteľná bielizeň bola z bieleho hodvábu a tiež aj malá pohovka, ktorá bola otočená k oknu a v ktorej sedela Hermiona, bola snehovobiela.

„Ahoj," opätovala mu pozdrav, keď sa otočila a široko sa na neho usmiala. Videla, ako si s prekvapeným výrazom prezeral miestnosť.

„Máš rada bielu?" opýtal sa s nadvihnutým obočím, keď kráčal k nej a prisadol si.

Hermiona sa nad tou otázkou slabo zasmiala a pokrútila hlavou. „Nijako obzvlášť, ale tu na Rokforte biela chýba. Okrem toho, vyzerá to tu ako v nejakom dome na pláži... jedine ten výhľad je iný."

„Chcela by si bývať na pláži?" zvedavo sa jej spýtal Draco, obtočil okolo jej pliec ruku a ona sa mu stúlila v náručí.

Hermiona chvíľu nad odpoveďou premýšľala, než sa rozhodla, čo mu povie.

„Myslím, že áno. Vieš, Londýn milujem a určite by som nezniesla, keby som sa niekam presťahovala natrvalo, ale žiť pár mesiacov v roku v dome priamo na piesočnatej pláži... to by som neodmietla."

Draco sa v duchu pousmial. Dom na pláži? Predstavil si, že by sa s ňou chodil každý deň vyblázniť do mora, večer by ho donútila pozerať sa s ňou na západ slnka a v noci by sa milovali v piesku na pláži. Malfoyovský majetok taký dom síce nezahŕňal, ale mali dosť peňazí, aby si mohol jeden zadovážiť.

Tá myšlienka bola najprv skvostná, ale potom sa Draco zamračil. Naozaj si s ňou robil plány do budúcnosti? A ak áno, ak s ňou naozaj chce zostať, musel by to povedať rodičom a bol si istý, že v tom prípade by sa žiaden dom na pláži nekonal. Vlastne by bol zrejme chudobnejší než ten prašivý Weasley.

„Na čo myslíš?" opýtala sa Hermiona, keď mlčal.

„Na to, že by som si teraz išiel zaplávať do mora."

Hermiona sa usmiala. „Pridala by som sa," odpovedala a očami sledovala pomaly sa pohybujúce oblaky za oknom. „Ozaj, čo ťa tak zdržalo? Čakala som tu viac než pol hodinu."

Draco si sťažka povzdychol a Hermiona sa od neho okamžite odtiahla, aby sa mu mohla pozrieť do očí.

„Čo je? Deje sa niečo?" spýtala sa s obavou v hlase.

„Nie, len..." Spomenul si na rozhovor s Blaisom, kvôli ktorému prišiel neskôr. Na to, ako mu oznámil svoje rozhodnutie ohľadne budúcnosti s Ginny, na jeho naliehanie, aby povedal Hermione pravdu o elixíre a jeho vyhrážky, že ak jej to nepovie, bude mu to stále visieť nad hlavou. Prinútilo ho to premýšľať. „Nechcem o tom hovoriť. Okrem toho, aj tak sa to čoskoro dozvieš od Ginny..."

„Od Ginny?" prekvapene vyhŕkla. „Len mi nehovor, že sa rozišli!"

Draco pokrútil hlavou. „Nie."

„Och, tak potom dobre," oddýchla si a pritisla sa k nemu. Potom sa ale zamračila a znova sa od neho odtiahla.

„Povedal si Ginny?"

„Áno. A?"

„Nikdy si ju nevolal Ginny, ale Weasleyová."

Draco si najprv povzdychol, ale potom sa nepatrne usmial. „Je to tvoja najlepšia priateľka a ako sa zdá, tak aj životná láska môjho najlepšieho priateľa. Myslím si, že volať ju Ginny je vhodné."

Hermiona sa na neho široko usmiala, na krátku chvíľu sa obtrela svojimi perami o jeho, a potom mu položila hlavu na plece. „Áno, to rozhodne je."


	25. Chapter 25

Hermiona prehľadávala hrad v snahe nájsť Ginny, aby sa dozvedela, o čom to Draco v núdzovej miestnosti hovoril. Stretla ju v hale, práve keď sa vracala z metlobalového tréningu. Za jej chrbtom sa vliekol Ron a po ňom Harry, ktorý mal hlavu vyvrátenú dohora a držal si nos. Ruku a pokožku okolo nosa mal krvavú.

Akonáhle ju Ginny zbadala a uvidela jej zmätený pohľad, otrávene sa zaškľabila.

„Harry sa snažil ospravedlniť Ronovi," vysvetlila, keď pristúpila bližšie a obe hľadeli za okuliarnatým čiernovlasým čarodejníkom, ktorý mieril do nemocničného krídla.

„Skvelé," zamumlala Hermiona. „Ginny, mohla by si ísť na chvíľu von? Potrebujem sa s tebou porozprávať."

Ginny sa na ňu podozrievavo zadívala, ale potom prikývla. Spolu sa vybrali von a mlčky kráčali k jazeru, kam si sadli do mäkkej trávy.

„Takže, čo si chcela? A dúfam, že to bude rýchle, lebo sa potrebujem ísť osprchovať."

„Stalo sa niečo medzi tebou a Zabinim?" spýtala sa bez okolkov Hermiona a otočila sa k nej tvárou.

„Čo? Nie!" prekvapene zvolala Ginny. „Prečo sa to pýtaš?"

„Včera som sa mala stretnúť s Dracom, ale meškal, tak som sa ho pýtala, čo sa stalo. Povedal mi, že sa rozprával so Zabinim, ale nechcel mi povedať o čom. Vraj ty mi to aj tak povieš. Najprv som sa zľakla, že ste sa rozišli, ale povedal mi, že toho sa nemusím báť," vysvetľovala.

„Nie, nerozišli sme sa," odpovedala Ginny a mierne sa usmiala. „Vlastne, je to presne naopak. Blaise mi povedal, ako sa rozhodol."

„Ako sa rozhodol...? Myslíš tým, ako budete pokračovať ďalej?" Ginny prikývla. „Čo ti teda povedal?"

Zhlboka sa nadýchla. „Povedal mi, že ten rok, ktorý budem v škole, na mňa počká. Nájde si prácu a bude šetriť peniaze, aby sme mali s čím za

ať. Vravel, že ak povie svojej mame pravdu, s jej peniazmi rátať nemôže."

Hermiona sa široko usmiala. „Ale tebe je to jedno."

„O peniaze sa menej starať už ani nemôžem," odpovedala Ginny a opätovala jej úsmev. „Ale... ani si nechcem predstaviť, ako bude reagovať jeho mama, keď sa to dozvie. Toho sa bojím asi najviac."

Nuž, bývalá pani Zabiniová rozhodne nebola krehký kvietok neschopný niekomu ublížiť. Bola presným opakom.

„Som si istá, že to nejako zvládnete," uisťovala ju Hermiona a pochybnosti si radšej nechala pre seba.

000

V Dracovi hlodalo podozrenie už nejakú dobu. Nie tak dlho, ale bolo to intenzívne a ohromujúce. Nikto si nedokáže predstaviť, aké strašidelné to bolo. Iba pomyslenie na to, že by mal v sebe taký cit chovať on, bolo úplne mimo neho. Ale musel sa s tým nejako vysporiadať, nebolo možné to iba ignorovať.

Nenávidel myšlienku, že musí ísť kvôli tomu za Blaisom, že sa ho potrebuje opýtať, ale musel mať absolútnu istotu, než sa rozhodne, že niečo podnikne. AK sa vôbec rozhodne, že s tým hodlá niečo robiť. Bolo to také... nepredstaviteľné.

To tušenie a napätie, ktoré z toho vyplývalo, mu nedalo spať. Ležal vo svojej posteli, závesy mal zatiahnuté a nad hlavou mu poletovali malé motýle vyžarujúce slabé svetlo. Presne tie, ktoré použil v tú noc, keď bol v Hermioninej izbe. Videl jej vtedy na tvári, že sa jej páčia. Možno by ju mal to kúzlo naučiť. Vôbec nebolo ťažké, ale aj keby bolo, bol si istý, že je iba málo vecí, ktoré by ona nezvládla.

Uprene pozoroval svetielkujúce lietajúce stvorenia, ako rýchlo pohybujú malými krídelkami a popri tom sa snažil vymyslieť nejaké východisko. Zrazu sa jedna strana závesu na jeho posteli odhrnula a Draco vyplašene pohol hlavou napravo.

„Prečo nespíš?" opýtal sa ho potichu Blaise s jedným obočím nadvihnutým.

Vyzeralo to, že iba teraz prišiel do ich izby, hoci už bolo niečo okolo druhej. Bol oblečený do tmavých džínsov, ktoré boli na stehnách trochu vyšúchané a tmavočervenej košeli s krátkym rukávom.

„Lebo nemôžem spať," zamumlal Draco a presunul pohľad späť na motýle.

„Hej... si v poriadku?" opýtal sa ho priateľ s drobnou obavou v hlase. Draco iba prikývol, nevenoval mu viac pozornosti, ale v skutočnosti sa v duchu zaoberal ním. Ako sa ho to, pre Merlina, opýta tak, aby nevyzeral ako idiot?

Periférne videl, že sa pre Blaise presunul k svojej posteli a začal si vyzliekať košeľu. Odvrátil od neho zrak, aby mu poskytol pri prezliekaní súkromie. Keď už nepočul zvuk jeho pohybov a šušťanie látky, znova sa k nemu otočil a sadol si na posteli.

„Takže... povedal si to už Weasličke?" spýtal sa konverzačným tónom, ktorý, dúfal, v sebe nemal ani štipku z nervozity, ktorú pociťoval.

Blaise sa k nemu otočil s trochu podráždeným výrazom na tvári a Draco si otrávene vzdychol.

„Fajn! Povedal si to už _Ginny_?" zopakoval, ale vlastne sa iba tváril, že je mu proti srsti používať jej meno. Vedel, že volať ju stále Weaslička, vie Blaisa niekedy poriadne rozčúliť a tak to hojne využíval.

„Áno," ozvala sa strohá odpoveď.

„Ako reagovala?"

„Ako myslíš?" spýtal sa Blaise povýšeneckým hlasom, ale kútiky jeho úst sa nepatrne nadvihli.

„Ako to mám vedieť?" naťahoval ho Draco a v duchu sa uškrnul. Toto ho aspoň trochu rozptyľovalo.

Čiernovlasý slizolinčan pretočil očami. „Bola šťastná. Mala, samozrejme, trochu obavy, čo by sa mohlo stať, keby sa to moja matka dozvedela skôr, než vyjde zo školy a my niekam utečieme, ale tá hrozba je tu aj teraz, takže to nie je fakt nič nové."

„To je fajn," odpovedal Draco. „Nebude jej vadiť, že budete takmer rok od seba?"

Blaise pokrčil plecami. „To je cena, ktorú musíme zaplatiť. Nedá sa tomu vyhnúť. Chcem, aby školu dokončila a som si istý, že jej rodičia by tiež niečo namietali."

„Zrejme bude ťažké byť bez nej tak dlho..." dodal Draco a skúsil si predstaviť, že by bol desať mesiacov v kontakte s Grangerovou iba prostredníctvom listov. Že by sa jej nemohol dotknúť, pobozkať ju alebo počuť jej hlas. Nebola to pekná vízia.

Jeho kamarát iba znovu pokrčil plecami, ale potom sa zamračil a pozorne sa mu zadíva do tváre.

„Čo chceš, Draco?" spýtal sa na rovinu.

„Ako vieš, že niečo chcem?" vyzvedal.

„Lebo ťa poznám..."

Draco si povzdychol, ale nepopieral to. Naozaj od neho niečo potreboval. Ale nebolo to zrovna niečo, do čoho by sa bol hrnul. Vedel, že tento rozhovor pre neho asi nebude prebiehať dôstojne.

„Takže...? Čo je to?" opýtal sa Blaise a v čiernych pyžamových nohaviciach a snehovobielom tričku sa posadil sa na svoju posteľ, ktorá susedila s Dracovou. Zadíval sa na neho s trochu prižmúrenými očami. „Do čoho si sa zase zaplietol?"

„Do ničoho som sa nezaplietol," povedal Draco a zadíval sa pred seba. „Len sa ťa chcem niečo opýtať."

A je to tu. Ide zo seba urobiť toho najväčšieho vola pod slnkom.

„Tak sa pýtaj," vyzval ho Blaise, ale Draco zostal ticho a iba civel do prázdna.

„Ehm," odkašľal si po chvíli a nepohodlne sa zavrtel. „Takže, ty si sa s Ginny najprv vyspal."

„Áno."

„A potom si zistil," pokračoval, „že si do nej, hm... zamilovaný?" Nemalo by mu robiť také ťažkosti vysloviť to slovo. _Zamilovaný, milovať, láska_... rozhodne to znelo čudne.

Blaise pokrútil hlavou a trochu sa mu skrčilo čelo. „Nie, chvíľu trvalo, než som k nej začal niečo cítiť."

„Jasné," zamumlal si Draco popod nos. „A ako si myslíš, že sa to stalo?"

„Že som sa do nej zamiloval?" spýtal sa a Draco prikývol. „Vravel som ti to vtedy pri jazere, keď si zo mňa o nás vyťahoval pravdu. Proste sa to stalo. Čo ti mám povedať?"

Draco sa zachmúril. S takouto odpoveďou nerátal. Prečo mu proste nemôže rovno povedať príznaky, on ich porovná s tým, čo sa deje v jeho živote a všetci budú šťastní.

Zhlboka sa nadýchol. „Ako si vedel, že ju miluješ?" opýtal sa a stále sa na neho nepozrel kvôli pocitu, že sa mu trochu rozhoreli líca. Netúžil po tom, aby Blaise videl, že sa červená.

„Chceš vedieť, ako človek zistí, že je do niekoho zamilovaný?" opýtal sa Blaise prekvapeným hlasom, ale potom sa na jeho tvári objavil široký a možno trochu samoľúby úsmev.

Draco prikývol.

„Takže... chceš zistiť, či si zamilovaný do Grangerovej. Chápem to správne?" V jeho hlase bolo jasne počuť pobavenie.

„To som nepovedal!" vyhŕkol ihneď Draco a pozrel sa na svojho vyškereného priateľa.

„Nemusel si."

„Prestaň sa tak debilne škeriť!" nevrlo mu odsekol Draco a červeň na jeho tvári sa o čosi zintenzívnila. Najradšej by sa teraz niekam zakopal.

„Vedel som to, kamoš. Vedel som, že si do nej totálny blázon," preniesol Blaise spokojne spôsobom a najmä slovami, ktoré boli pre neho úplne netypické.

„Nie som," zavrčal na neho popod nos Draco, ale neznelo to tak presvedčivo, ako chcel, aby to znelo.

„Okej, môžeme si to ľahko overiť," povedal stále sa usmiavajúci Blaise. „Chýba ti, ak s ňou pár dní nemôžeš byť?"

Draco mlčal a iba sa na neho zlostne mračil.

„Beriem to ako áno," informoval ho. „Bál si sa o ňu, keď bola v nemocničnom krídle?"

„Takže bál," povedal za neho, keď bol stále ticho. „Mal si chuť zlámať Potterovi všetky kosti v tele za to, že ju nazval humusáčka? Mal," teraz sa Blaise už ani nesnažil čakať na Dracovu odpoveď.

„Správal si sa ako zmyslov zbavený, keď som ju pobozkal na valentínskom plese? Správal. Prestal si mať záujem o spávanie s inými dievčatami? Prestal. Takže, čo ti z toho vyplýva?"

Draco ho pozorne počúval, ale potom sa zamračil. Všetko, čo povedal, bola pravda, ale zdalo sa, že to nie je dosť. Nie, jemu toto rozhodne nestačí.

„To má byť všetko?" skepticky sa spýtal.

„Čo viac by si chcel?"

„Čo ja viem," dumal Draco. „Niečo!"

Blaise pokrútil hlavou. „Vieš, existuje ešte jeden spôsob, ako zistiť, či ju miluješ, ale mám pocit, že sa ti nebude páčiť."

„Čo je to?"

„Mohol by som zariadiť, aby bol ohrozený jej život a uvidíme, ako na to zareaguješ," s pokojom mu oznámil a díval sa, ako sa jeho priateľovi rozšírili oči šokom. „Vidíš, hovoril som, že sa ti to nebude páčiť."

Draco si podráždene odfŕkol. „Prestaň si robiť žarty, Blaise! Ja to naozaj potrebujem vedieť."

„Myslel som si, že ak si jej navrhol „chodenie", tak v tom už máš jasno."

Draco na neho zazrel. „Tak si sa mýlil," odsekol.

Blaise nad jeho podráždenosťou prevrátil očami a povzdychol si. „Nechápem, čo je na tom také ťažké. Cítil si už niekedy niečo podobné k inej?"

Záporne pokrútil hlavou.

„Vieš si predstaviť, že by sa bozkávala s niekym iným než s tebou?"

Veľmi ťažko, ale vedel. A tiež si predstavoval, ako toho dotyčného umláti k smrti.

„Áno, ale toho človeka vidím ako mŕtvolu po tom, čo s ním skončím," zamumlal Draco a Blaise sa uchechtol.

„Ako často na ňu myslíš?"

_Pričasto_, objavilo sa mu ihneď v mysli. Dokonca teraz mal niekde vzadu v hlave jej tvár. V poslednej dobe bolo skoro nemožné myslieť na niečo iné.

„Vieš si predstaviť, že by váš vzťah trval viac než iba do konca školského roku? Máš pocit, že sa s ňou rozpráva ľahšie než s kýmkoľvek iným? Myslíš si, že...?"

„Dobre!" prerušil ho zrazu Draco. „Pochopil som."

„Takže, si v tom?" opýtal sa Blaise, ale odpoveď na tú otázku už dávno vedel.

„Je to absurdné, Blaise. Ja do nej nemôžem byť zamilovaný!" ohradil sa Draco a odolával nutkaniu zložiť si hlavu do dlaní vo veľmi nešťastnom geste.

„Je to asi tak absurdné ako ja s Ginny... Len tak zo zvedavosti – prečo si s ňou začal „chodiť", keď si nevedel, že si do nej zamilovaný?"

„Lebo som vedel, že chcem niečo viac. Nevedel som prečo alebo čo presne chcem, ale zdá sa, že to, čo som dostal, to presne vystihuje."

Blaise si zamyslene pošúchal bradu. „Myslíš si, že ona je do teba tiež zamilovaná?"

Draco pokrčil plecami. „Neviem."

„Tak potom je iba jedna možnosť, ako to zistiť..."

„Aká?" opýtal sa ho a jeho telo sa podvedome naplo.

„Povedz jej to. Povedz jej, že ju miluješ."

000

Bolo ľahšie povedať si, že to urobí, než to skutočne spraviť. Ako jej má asi tak povedať, že ju miluje? Má to na ňu len tak vybaliť? To bolo absurdné.

A čo ak ho ona nemiluje? Čo ak ho má iba trochu rada? Veľmi dobre si pamätal, aká bola šokovaná vtedy v nemocničnom krídle, keď sa dali dokopy. Pamätal si, ako váhala. A ak by mu povedala, že k nemu necíti to isté, asi by sa prepadol od hanby rovno do pekla.

V ten večer, keď sa stretli v Núdzovej miestnosti, sa snažil prísť na to, ako by to vyjadril najlepším spôsobom. Chystal sa povedať jej to tam, v tej chvíli, ale jeho zbabelosť bola silnejšia než čokoľvek iné.

Nezostávalo mu nič iné, iba ju bozkávať a dotýkať sa jej a dúfať, že to z toho zistí sama. Asi ešte nebol pripravený povedať jej niečo také. A možno ani ona nebola pripravená počuť to.

000

Išla neskoro. Nemala sa tak dlho zdržiavať s Dracom v Núdzovej miestnosti. Vedela, že nemala, ale keď on ju začal prehovárať a ona proti jeho dotykom jednoducho nie je imúnna. Ten malý blonďavý diabol!

Rýchlo kráčala dolu po schodoch a náhlila sa do vstupnej haly, kde sa mala stretnúť s Theom, aby spolu šli skontrolovať, či sa ešte niekto potuluje po chodbách.

Bola tesne pred posledným schodiskom, keď začula zdola dva zvýšené mužské hlasy.

„Preskočilo ti, Theo? Povedala ti niečo ona? Lebo ak áno, tak klamala," začula, ako povedal až príliš známy hlas. Bol to Draco.

„Poviem ti to naposledy. Nechaj Pansy na pokoji!" povedal Theo zúrivým hlasom a v tej chvíli sa Hermiona zamračila a skrútilo jej žalúdok. Ale nie tým dobrým spôsobom.

O čom to Theo hovoril? Bola si istá... nie, viac než istá, že Draco s Pansy už nič nemá.

„Aj ja ti poviem naposledy, Theo. Neviem, o čom hovoríš! Ja s Pansy nič nemám. Ak ona vraví niečo iné, tak potom klame," zavrčal Draco a Hermiona mu na hlase poznala, že je pekne naštvaný.

Hermiona zastala za rohom, kde k nim bola najbližšie, ale ešte ju nebolo vidieť. Vykukla spoza rohu a uvidela, ako sa Theo priblížil k Dracovi, chytil ho za limec snehovobielej košele, nahol sa k nemu a povedal mu niečo, čo Hermiona nepočula.

A potom už iba videla, ako ho Draco od seba silno odstrčil a Theo mu následne vrazil päsť do tváre. Draco sa na neho vrhol a oni sa začali biť hlava-nehlava. Vtedy sa už Hermiona rútila dolu schodmi a kričala na nich, aby s tým okamžite prestali.

Keď tam konečne dobehla, obaja boli na zemi a Theo mlátil Draca do brucha. Dalo jej dosť námahy rozdeliť ich bez prútika, ale nakoniec sa jej podarilo odsotiť Notta do bezpečnej vzdialenosti a pomohla Dracovi postaviť sa.

Držal sa rukou za boľavé svaly na bruchu a tvár mal zvraštenú bolesťou.

„Zbláznil si sa?" jačala Hermiona na Thea s očami blčiacimi hnevom. „Čo to do teba, do pekla, vošlo?"

„Neobraňuj ho, Hermiona!" vykríkol Theo s tvrdým výrazom na tvári. „Nezaslúži si to. Celý čas ťa klamal!"

„O čom to hovoríš?" spýtala sa zamračene a nerozhodne sa zadívala na Draca, ktorý sa zatváril podozrievavo a zmätene zároveň.

„Prehovoril Blaisa, aby ti dal na Slughornovej večeri do pohára elixír, ktorý vyvoláva túžbu. Nemala si po tej noci náhodou nejaké čudné sny?"

Hermiona pri tých slovách stuhla a málo chýbalo, aby ju oblial studený pot.


	26. Chapter 26

Šialenstvo. To, čo po tých slovách cítila, sa nedalo popísať inak ako šialenstvo. Chcelo sa jej vracať. Niežeby sa jej naozaj dvíhal žalúdok, ale hruď sa jej bolestivo stisla, žalúdok urobil nepríjemný kotrmelec. Hlava sa trochu zatočila a začalo jej tepať v spánkoch.

Prosím, povedzte jej niekto, že to nie je pravda.

Bola taká vyvedená z miery, že tam hodnú chvíľu iba stála a nedokázala vôbec reagovať. Iba cítila, ako mizerne jej zrazu ostalo. Obklopovalo ju ticho, nebolo dokonca ani počuť zvyčajné z uky, ktoré vydávali obrazy alebo vzdialené hlasy študentov a profesorov. Prosto nič.

„Čo si to povedal?" takmer zašepkala, ale v tom mŕtvolnom tichu sa jej to zdalo ako posledný zúfalý výkrik umierajúceho.

Theovi sa tvár skrivila do výrazu plného zhnusenia. „Využil ťa. To, čo k nemu cítiš, nie je skutočné, Hermiona, všetko to zapríčinil ten elixír."

Vôbec nebola schopná reagovať. Teda, z toho šoku sa necítila veľmi dobre, ale to bolo všetko. Len tam tak stála. Lenže na druhej strane bolo ťažké niečo urobiť. Aká reakcia sa od nej vlastne očakávala? Nech už to bolo čokoľvek, ona toho nebola schopná. Zdalo sa, ako keby to bolo príliš veľké na to, aby to dokázala skonzumovať naraz. Skoro ako keby si poriadne neuvedomovala, čo to znamená. A možno to tak aj bolo.

Použil nejaký elixír, ktorý ju mal oblbnúť, aby ju dostal do postele? Ale prečo? A ak by to aj teoreticky bola pravda, ako by to mohol vedieť Theo? Lenže na druhej strane, ako je možné, že vie o jej snoch? Nemohla príjsť na jedinú možnosť, ako by sa to mohol dozvedieť bez toho, že by vedel, čo jej to spôsobilo. Bolo vôbec možné, že by to bola pravda? Bolo možné, že to, o čom bola presvedčená, že sú jej vlastné pocity, bol iba výsledok Malfoyovej zvrátenej hry?

Otočila sa. Nie pomaly, nie rýchlo. Pozrela sa do jeho tváre a to jej stačilo na to, aby vedela, čo je pravda. Jeho tvár nemohla byť teraz odlišnejšia od jej. Stavila sa, že v tej chvíli sa aj ona tvárila rovnako znechutene a zhrozene.

Po tomto pohľade jej to začalo dochádzať. Začala si uvedomovať, čo jej spravil. Ako strašne a nechutne ju ponížil a zneužil. Stavila sa, že sa so Zabinim na nej dobre zabávali. Možno mu dokonca povedal aj pikantné podrobnosti ich spoločne strávených chvíl.

A ona mu dnes skoro povedala...

V srdci zacítila niečo zlé, nechutné, niečo hnilobné. Natlačili sa jej z toho do očí slzy, prudko ju to zabolelo a šírilo sa do celej hrude. Rýchlo oči zatvorila a snažila sa všetko odohnať preč, ale stále tam stála a cítila sa, ako keby sa jej pohýnala zem pod nohami. Začínalo jej byť čudné, že sa tak dlho nič nedeje a nikto neprehovoril.

A potom sa rozbehla. Otvorila oči, zvrtla sa a utekala tak rýchlo, ako jej to stuhnuté svaly dovolili.

000

Ani sa ju nepokúsil zastaviť. Otvoril ústa a chcel na ňu zavolať, ale nevyšiel z nich žiaden zvuk. Možno to bolo preto, že bol taký vydesený tým, čo sa práve stalo.

Stál tam ako obarený a pozrel sa na Thea.

„Čo si to urobil?" spýtal sa tenkým zhrozeným hlasom, ale pomaly sa všetko v jeho vnútri premieňalo z ohromenia na zlosť. Na taký veľký hnev, až skoro mohol cítiť, ako sa mu v hrdle dvíha žlč.

Vnútro úst mu zhorklo, prudko stisol zuby a cítil, ako keby sa mali každú chvíľu pod tým náporom popraskať a polámať. Nemohol si spomenúť, či vôbec niekedy vo svojom živote cítil takú spaľujúcu zúrivosť.

Draco ani nečakal, kým mu Theo odpovie. V okaminu, ako jeho srdce zaplavil všetok nahromadený jed, sa na neho vrhol a nestrajúc sa o to, ako vážne by ho mohol zraniť, do neho búšil päsťami ako besný. Nezaujímalo ho, ako bolo možné, že to vedel a v konečnom dôsledku ho nezaujímala odpoveď ani na otázku, prečo to urobil. Teraz to bolo aj tak jedno. Čo už záležalo na jeho motívoch?

Všetko, čo v tej chvíli chcel, bolo, aby Theo zaplatil. A on mal v pláne postarať sa o to, aby bola tou cenou krv. Celá jeho bytosť sa upriamila na neho. Na celkom vysokého hnedovlasého slizolinčana, ktorý mu práve zničil život. A stavil by sa, že on si to ani neuvedomuje alebo, ešte horšie, možne je mu to jedno.

Všetko zničil. Všetko! Konečne, keď mal Draco v živote niečo, čo bolo cenné, keď mal niečo, vďaka čomu cítil, že stojí za to prežiť ďalší deň, všetko mu zobral. Keď mal konečne niekoho, koho miloval tou najväčšou a najvrúcnejšou láskou, akou bolo jeho temné srdce schopné, on mu ju vyrval z náručia a postaral sa o to, aby ho znenávidela. Áno, bol si istý, že ho nenávidí, preklína a praje si, aby zomrel. A vedel, že toto mu nikdy neodpustí.

Pri tej myšlienke sa Dracovi natlačili do očí horúce slzy zúfalstva a jeho hnev sa zdvojnásobil. Z hrdla sa mu vydral takmer neľudský výkrik, zvalil sa aj s Theom, ktorý bol už takmer v bezvedomí, na zem a mlátil do neho prudšie a silnejšie než doposiaľ.

„DRACO!"

Zdalo sa mu, akoby na neho niekto kričal, ale nebol schopný upriamiť sa na ten hlas. Nebol schopný sústrediť sa na niečo iné ako na svoju pomstu. Jeho päste narážali do Theovej sánky, kĺby už mal celé zodraté a rinula sa mu z nich krv, ale neprestával. Pulzujúcu bolesť v ruke ani nevnímal.

Až keď zacítil, ako ho niečie ruky odtrhli od bezmocnej postavy pod ním, sa prebral z tranzu.

Blaise sa sklonil nad Theom a vystrašene obhliadal jeho dokaličené telo.

„Draco, čo si to urobil?" spýtal sa pošepky a zadíval sa na priateľa. On sa pozeral prázdnym pohľadom na Thea a z očí mu vytrisklo pár sĺz.

„Povedal jej to. Povedal jej o elixíre," neprítomne zamrmlal.

Blaise sa na Draca zhrozene díval, ale vedel, že teraz nebol ten správny čas, aby to preberali. Potreboval dostať Notta do nemocničného krídla a to najrýchlejšie, ako bolo možné.

„Musíme ho dostať do nemocničného krídla," povedal mu Blaise, ale Draco nereagoval. Rýchlo k nemu pristúpil, kľakol si pred neho a drsne ním zatriasol, čím si získal jeho pozornosť.

„Preboha, Draco, veď nie je mŕtva ani nič podobné. Neskôr sa s ňou porozprávaš a všetko jej vysvetlíš. Teraz musíme dostať Notta do ošetrovne."

„Ja pre toho všiváka nepohnem ani prstom," s odporom zavrčal blondiak.

„Prestaň sa správať ako kretén," vyštekol na neho Blaise a pomáhal mu na nohy. „Ja ho odlevitujem, ty nemusíš robiť nič, ale som si istý, že Pomfreyová a určite aj McGonagallová budú chcieť vedieť, kto mu to urobil."

Draco mu nič nepovedal, iba sa k nemu pridal, keď začal kráčať smerom k ošetrovni.

Na malú stotinu sekundy si pomyslel, aké neuveriteľné šťastie mal, že ich našiel zrovna Blaise a nie niekto iný, ale potom tú myšlienku vypustil z hlavy, nezaujímajúc sa o ňu.

_Musí jej to vysvetliť!_ To bolo všetko, na čo dokázal v tej chvíli myslieť. Nič nebolo dôležitejšie než to.

000

Hermiona sa nejako dostala k dievčenským toaletám a vtackala sa dnu. Oprela sa o umývadlo a zúfalo vzlykala. Nuž, možno nie naozaj zúfalo, ale rozhodne to bolo hlasné a vyzeralo to zúfalo. Nemohla tomu uveriť. Ničomu už nerozumela. Ale mala pocit, že tomu ani nechce rozumieť. Nechcela vedieť, čomu všetkému naletela, čo všetko bol iba klam.

„Nemyslela si si, že si výnimočná, však?" ozval sa za ňou nepríjemný hlas a ona sa ani nemusela otočiť, aby vedela, kto to je. Zo všetkých ľudí, ak tam nerátala Malfoya, bola ona tou poslednou osobou, ktorú teraz túžila vidieť.

„Vypadni, Pansy," povedala cez slzy, ale hlas mala dosť pevný a málo poznačený plačom, čo sa pripísalo k jej dobru. Ani nevedela, ako to dokázala. Možno to bol ten hnev.

„Myslela?" spýtala sa sladkým hláskom. „Tak to je naozaj roztomilé."

Hermiona sa na ňu vražedne pozrela, ale teraz už nedôverovala svojmu hlasu natoľko, aby jej niečo povedala. Vlastne, ani nemala čo povedať. Pansy mala pravdu. Mala zasranú, skurvenú pravdu!

„Nabudúce, keď sa rozhodneš zapliesť sa so slizolinčanom, tak si vyberaj spodnejšie vrstvy. Tam budeš mať aspoň nejakú šancu, že si takú špinavú kurvu nechajú dlhšie," zasyčala Pansy a arogantne pohodila vlasmi dozadu.

Hermionu na sekundu zaplavilo ohromné zhrozenie, že aj ona to vie. Čudovala sa, ako mohla zistiť, že mala niečo s Malfoyom, ale potom si spomenula, že sa už hodnú chvíľu vláči s Nottom. A keďže on o tom vedel, tá súvislosť na ňu dosť viditeľne mávala.

Ale to zamyslenie sa trvalo iba takú krátku chvíľu, až Hermiona premýšľala, kde sa ten čas na premýšľanie vzal, pretože ihneď po Pansinom prehlásení, to v nej začalo vrieť a mozog jej zaplavil ohňostroj zúrivosti. Kto je ona, aby ju urážala?

„Ty hovoríš MNE, že som kurva? Pozri sa na seba. Ja nesedím pri jeho nohách ako poslušný pes a nenechám sa od neho zneužívať iba preto, lebo inak by som od neho nič nedostala. Nebola som to ja, kto musel čakať na to, čo zostane. JA som nemusela čakať na zvyšky. Takže, kto je tu kurva, Pansy?"

Samozrejme, zabudla sa zmieniť, že je ešte aj patetická a úbohá. Ale v čom to bolo, že sa Hermiona cítila rovnako?

Lenže to dievča sa diabolsky usmialo a nezdalo sa, že by ju to, čo povedala Hermiona, aspoň minimálne urazilo. Je ťažké verbálne raniť človeka, keď sa od neho urážky odrážajú, ako keby mal na sebe nejaký pancier. A k fyzickému násiliu sa Hermiona nechcela uchyľovať.

„Ibaže ja som aspoň tá kurva, ku ktorej sa vždy vracia. To ale ty povedať nemôžeš, humusáčka." Odporne sa zasmiala a za mlčanlivého pozorovania Hermionou sa vytratila z toaliet.

Hermionine oči sa znovu zaplnili slzami. Mala pravdu. Samozrejme, že mala pravdu. To k nej sa vždy vracia. Nebolo to tak už aspoň tisíc ráz predtým? Nestalo sa to tak iba pred pár týždňami, keď jej Malfoy tvrdil, že sa iba bozkávali? Nezáležalo na tom, s kým bol alebo s kým bola práve ona, nakoniec vždy skončili spolu.

Ale teraz to bolo aj tak jedno, nie? Lebo ona ho nenávidela. Nenávidela ho viac, než si myslela, že je možné niekoho nenávidieť.

000

Bol skoro zázrak, že sa Hermiona vedela dostať do svojej izby. Zo všetkých síl sa snažila zadržiavať slzy, aby si ich všimol čo možno najmenší počet ľudí a to bolo dosť vyčerpávajúce. Keď už bola dnu, zamkla sa a zvalila sa na posteľ. Nemohlo ju zaujímať menej, kto je teraz na hliadke, ona by sa nemohla vrátiť k Nottovi, ani keby na tom závisel jej život.

Keď už ležala v mäkkých perinách a v zúfalom objatí mačkala vankúš, zaborila do neho tvár a dovolila si naplno preliať horké slzy bolesti a sklamania. Ale neplakala. Bolo to niečo horšie, intenzívnejšie, bol to nárek. Predtým ani nevedela, že niečo môže tak veľmi bolieť. Nemala ani tušenia, že takáto bolesť existuje.

Dlhú dobu sa vôbec nevedela zastaviť. Podľa toho, že sa zdalo, že za oknami bola hlboká noc, predpokladala, že musela preplakať celé hodiny, kým sa konečne trochu upokojila. Hlava ju neznesiteľne bolela a chcelo sa jej strašne spať, ale zakaždým, keď zatvorila oči, uvidela ten jeho výraz. Výraz, ktorý jej všetko potvrdil.

Rýchlo znovu otvorila oči a posadila sa. Bola odhodlaná nad tým všetkým premýšľať, rozanalyzovať to, lebo sa jej to zdalo také neskutočné, ale iba na to pomyslela a z očí jej vykĺzlo pár ďalších sĺz. Asi bolo ešte priskoro, aby zisťovala, ako mohlo byť vôbec možné, že to, čo k nemu cítila, bolo falošné. Ona to tak nikdy necítila.

Ale záležalo na tom vôbec? Nebolo jedno, či k nemu prechovávala pravé city alebo nie? Pretože stále zostávalo faktom, že ju odporne oklamal, využil a ponížil. A ešte omnoho viac.

Celý ten čas sa strmhlav rútila do priepasti sklamania a bolesti. Vedela to! Už od chvíle, kedy jej na ňom začalo záležať, vedela, že toto nedopadne dobre. Prečo s tým len neprestala? Prečo, keď vedela, že jej podrazí nohy, tomu nezabránila?

Odpoveď bola jednoduchá. Pretože ho milovala. Aj teraz by pravdepodobne dala dušu za to, aby ju znova objal tak, ako to urobil tisíckrát predtým, než sa to pokašľalo, a ona by sa cítila najbezpečnejšie na svete. A hlavne chcela, aby to bolo skutočné, úprimné.

Možno by dokonca zabudla aj na to, že skoro zabil jej srdce. Že do neho vrazil nôž a šmátral tam s ním dovtedy, kým bola od tej bolesti nepríčetná a slzy sa sfarbili dočervena. A možno nie. Pravdepodobne by nezabudla.

Ale vlastne by nemala byť prekvapená, že? Vždy vedela, že je bastard a bola iba jej chyba, že sa nechala obalamutiť pár peknými rečičkami. A svojimi citmi, ktoré zrejme vôbec nie sú jej, ale sú výsledkom nejakého zvráteného elixíru.

No mohla by byť ešte vo väčších sračkách?

000

O niekoľko minút neskôr začula, ako jej niekto zúrivo klope na dvere. Jej prvá reakcia bolo úplne stuhnutie, ale potom si uvedomila, že by Malfoy neriskoval dobíjať sa do jej izby priamou cestou cez ich spoločenskú miestnosť, keď by ho tam mohol niekto zahliadnuť.

Ktokoľvek to však bol, Hermiona neplánovala postaviť sa z postele a ísť otvoriť. Toho rozhodnutia sa držala, kým sa spoza dverí neozval dievčenský hlas.

„Hermiona, to som ja, Ginny! Otvor mi, prosím, musím ti niečo povedať!"

Hermiona sa zamračila a rýchlo si zotrela z líc posledné stopy po slzách. Čo bolo také naliehavé, že sem prišla uprostred noci? Rýchlo prešla tú malú vzdialenosť k dverám a otvorila ich.

„Čo sa deje?"

Ginny už-už otvárala ústa, aby jej odpovedala, keď sa jej oči rozšírili a ona si pozornejšie prezrela priateľkinu tvár. „Ty si plakala?"

Hermiona iba záporne pokrútila hlavou. „Čo si chcela?"

Skôr, než jej Ginny odpovedala, natlačila sa do jej izby a zatvorila za sebou dvere. „V spoločenskej miestnosti sa hovorí, že Theo leží strašne dobitý na ošetrovni a vraj ho tak doriadil Draco."

Hermionu tu to trochu prekvapilo, ale nemohla povedať, že by to bol pre ňu až taký šok.

„Nevyzeráš prekvapene," podotkla Ginny, keď bola Hermiona ticho. „Hermi, čo sa stalo? A nehovor mi, že nič, vidím, že si plakala!"

Mala by jej povedať? Bola si istá, že keby si pred ňou začala teraz vylievať srdce, začala by znovu nariekať ako malé decko a to nebola veľmi lákavá predstava. Na dnes mala sĺz až až.

„Koľko je vlastne hodín?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Skoro polnoc, ale nezahováraj. Čo sa stalo?"

„Ak to chceš vedieť, spýtaj sa Blaisa," odpovedala jej a Ginny na ňu zostala obarene zízať.

„Prosím?"

„Počula si ma. Spýtaj sa Blaisa. A ak by ti to neprekážalo, naozaj by som chcela ísť spať..."

Hermione iba hralo do karát, že bola Ginny taká vyvedená z miery tým, čo povedala, lebo ju vedela ľahko vystrčiť zo svojej izby na chodbu a zatvoriť jej dvere pred nosom.

000

Akonáhle sa dostal Draco konečne z pracovne profesorky McGonagallovej, namieril si to do podzemia, rýchlo preletel spoločenskou miestnosťou a v izbe, ktorú zdieľal s ďalšími tromi ľuďmi, sa zvalil do postele.

Tá stará vrana mu dala trest do konca školského roka a ešte mu povedala, že môže byť rád, že je taká zhovievavá a nechá ho skončiť školu. Vraj ak by sa takéto niečo stalo na začiatku roka, s takým pestrým rebríčkom priestupkov by ho okamžite vyhodili zo školy. Ale v tom okamihu sa to nezdalo byť tou najväčšou hrozbou.

Hoci sa dosť intenzívne snažil zaspať, ďalšie dve hodiny sa mu to vôbec nedarilo. Jeho mozog odmietal spomaliť a v jeho hlave stále rotovali myšlienky na Hermionu. Nechcel si ani len predstaviť, ako jej teraz asi je.

„Draco?" ozval sa Blaisov hlas pri jeho posteli a o stotinu sekundy sa odtiahli závesy.

„Čo je?" hlesol blondiak a neprítomne zízal na baldachýn nad hlavou.

„Čo sa, do pekla, stalo?"

Draco sa na neho na chvíľu zadíval, ale potom znovu odvrátil pohľad. „Musím ti to vysvetľovať? Stačí ti vedieť to, čo som ti už povedal. Nott prezradil Hermione pravdu o elixíri."

„Ale ako je to možné?" vyhŕkol Blaise a posadil sa na svoju posteľ, ktorá susedila s Dracovou.

„Neviem. A nie je to jedno? Čo by sa zmenilo tým, keby som to vedel?"

Zrejme nič. Ale muselo existovať nejaké vysvetlenie pre to, že sa to Theo dozvedel.

„Vieš, že ja by som nikdy nikomu nič nepovedal," opatrne sa ozval Blaise a Draco ihneď pokrútil hlavou.

„Ja ťa neobviňujem, Blaise, viem, že ty si to nebol."

„Lenže nejako sa to musel dozvedieť!"

Draco pokrčil ramenami, čo nebolo až tak dobre vidieť, keďže stále ležal. „Možno nás začul, ako sa o tom rozprávame."

„Možno," pritakal Blaise. „Je mi to fakt ľúto, kamoš," dodal po chvíli ticha a Draco začal znovu bojovať s tými otravnými a veľmi nepríjemnými emóciami.

Na chvíľu ho dokonca opantala silná túžba postaviť sa z postele a utekať do chrabromilskej veže, aby jej všetko vysvetlil a naozaj by sa iba pramálo staral, kto by ho tam uvidel. Lenže neurobil to. Upokojil sa a vystačil si s plánovaním toho, čo jej povie, keď ju na druhý deň stretne.

Veľkou trhlinou v jeho pláne však bolo to, že na druhý deň sa Hermiona na vyučovaní neukázala. Prvé hodiny skoro pretrpel a zaumienil si, že cez obedňajšiu prestávku sa dostane do jej izby, aj keby ho to malo zabiť. Plánoval znovu použiť metlu, keďže vedel, že by asi neocenila, keby si to rázoval ich spoločenskou miestnosťou a zapríčinil tak veľa otázok a podozrení.

Pred poslednou hodinou pred obedňajšou prestávkou, postával ako všetci ostatní neďaleko učebne elixírov a čakal, kým sa začne hodina. Blaise sa vyparil, lebo v hale uvidel Ginny, ako mu naznačuje, aby za ňou išiel. Šťastný bastard!

„Ako sa máš, Draco?" spýtal sa ho niekto za jeho chrbtom a on sa otočil k zdroju toho hlasu.

Bola to iba Pansy. Stála tam pred ním v sizolinskej uniforme, rovné čierne vlasy jej padali na plecia a ramená a ruky mala prekrížené na hrudi.

Draco si sotva počuteľne povzdychol. „Potrebuješ niečo? Dnes nemám práve najlepšiu náladu," unavene povedal.

Ona sa okamžite zvodne uškrnula a pristúpila k nemu bližšie. „Práve preto som tu," záhadne povedala. „Počula som, že si konečne voľný a tak som si myslela, že budeš možno potrebovať utešiť."

Zmätene sa na ňu pozrel a zamračil sa. „Voľný?" tázavo sa spýtal.

„Áno. Nevieš si ani len predstaviť, ako sa mi uľavilo, keď som sa dozvedela, že s tou humusáckou šľapkou je koniec," povedala a Dracovi sa v tej chvíli zastavilo srdce. Čo to povedala?

„Prosím?" opýtal sa úplne stŕpnuto, ale Pansy pokračovala, ako keby si ani nevšimla, že niečo povedal.

„Nechutná malá chudera! Ale neboj sa, včera som ju stretla a povedala som jej, kam patria také ako ona." Škodoradostne sa uškrnula.

„Ako si sa to dozvedela?" opýtal sa jej rýchlo Draco, keď z neho konečne opadol počiatočný šok a prestal na ňu iba omráčene zízať.

„Theo mi to nedávno povedal."

„A odkiaľ to vedel on?"

„Povedal mi, že vraj začul, ako sa o tom rozprávate v tú noc, keď jej Blaise dal na Slughornovej oslave elixír."

Takže vie aj o elixíre. Bolo to dokonca horšie než v jeho najtemnejších nočných morách.

„Čo si jej povedala?" pokračoval v otázkach.

Pansy ľahostajne pokrčila plecami. „Iba pravdu... že je obyčajná chudera a štetka."

Dracove oči zahoreli zlobou. Zaťal ruky v päsť a musel sa veľmi premáhať, aby tú sprostú kravu nechytil pod krk a nevytriasol z nej dušu. Nehľadiac na to, aké zvesti o ňom kolovali, dievčaťa by sa nikdy nedotkol. Pristúpil k nej dosť blízko na to, aby mohol na spodnej časti krku cítiť jej dych a týčil sa nad ňou ako mohutná hradná veža.

„Počúvaj ma veľmi pozorne, Pansy, lebo ti to nebudem opakovať. Už nikdy sa neopováž k Hermione ani priblížiť. Nehovor s ňou, nepozeraj sa na ňu, tvár sa, ako keby neexistovala. Ak ju ešte raz urazíš tými svojimi prehnitými ústami, oľutuješ to. Rozumela si?"

Pansy na neho zaskočene zízala s očami rozšírenými strachom a prekvapením. „Draco, čo to...?"

„Rozumela si?" znovu sa opýtal a tento raz o niečo zvýšil hlas.

Ona iba nemo prikývla hlavou, otočila sa na podpätku a odišla.


	27. Chapter 27

Blaise sa vrátil späť do podzemia na hodinu elxírov na poslednú chvíľu. Všetci už boli v učebni, keď sa konečne objavil a so zachmúreným výrazom sa postavil vedľa Draca, ktorý ho zvedavo pozoroval. Bol trochu bledý a neprirodzene silno zatínal čeľusť. Niečo nebolo v poriadku.

„Stalo sa niečo?" šeptom sa ho opýtal počas hodiny Draco, kým krájal prísady na elixír. Blaise však iba rozrušene pokrútil hlavou a divoko miešal elixír v kotlíku.

„Si v poriadku?" znovu naliehal a jeho kamarát si sťažka povzdychol.

„Poslala ma do čerta," povedal tak potichu, aby ho nemohol počuť nikto iný.

„Čože?"

Draco videl, ako silnejšie stisol kovovú varešku, ktorou miešal obsah kotlíka. „Chcela, aby som je vysvetlil, čo sa stalo Hermione. Ona jej nič nepovedala a vraj ju poslala za mnou. Nemal som inú možnosť, než jej povedať pravdu."

Draco na neho vyvalil oči a v črtách tváre sa mu objavila ľútosť.

„To ma mrzí, Blaise. Všetko je to moja vina," povedal a cítil sa veľmi nepríjemne.

Blaise pokrčil plecami. „Teraz je to aj tak jedno, nie?"

„Čo tým myslíš?" spýtal sa zamračene blondiak. „Ginny ťa nemôže zavrhnúť iba preto, že si urobil niečo, o čo som ťa požiadal ja. Ak chceš, porozprávam sa s ňou."

„Pochybujem, že by bola ochotná vypočuť ťa. Na teba je nasranejšia než na mňa. Okrem toho, povedal som jej presne, ako to bolo. Nemyslím si, že existuje niečo nové, čo by pomohlo."

K tomu všetkému, čo sa odohralo, ako ublížil Hermione a odohnal ju od seba, sa k Dracovmu zoznamu pridala ešte aj vina za zrujnovanie vzťahu svojho najlepšieho priateľa.

Keď sa konečne skončila hodina, čo sa Dracovi zdalo skoro ako večnosť, rýchlo si pobalil veci a s úmyslom okamžite ísť za Hermionou, vyšiel z učebne. Chcel si ísť do svojej izby po metlu, ale akonáhle sa otočil smerom k slizolinskej fakulte, stretol sa s hrozivým pohľadom istej červenovlásky.

Stála tam, opierala sa o kamennú stenu a prepaľovala ho takými zúrivými očami, až mal nutkanie o krok odstúpiť.

„Pozri, Weasleyová, ja viem, čo si myslíš, ale...," začal jej vysvetľovať, kým k nemu odhodlane kráčala, ale nedala mu možnosť dokončiť tú vetu.

Pristúpila k nemu, zahnala sa a silou, o ktorej by pochyboval, že v sebe to malé, drobné dievča malo, mu vrazila päsťou do tváre. Draco sa okamžite chytil za zasiahnutú lícnu kosť, v ktorej mu poriadne zabrnelo a šokovane na ňu zízal.

„Varujem ťa, Malfoy, ak sa k nej ešte raz priblížiš a ublížiš jej, použijem na teba cruciatus!" zasyčala na neho a bolo jej srdečne jedno, že na nich civí takmer celý slizolinský a chrabromilský siedmy ročník.

„A pre teba to platí tiež," dodala a dívala sa kamsi za Dracovo rameno. Tomu došlo, že za ním zrejme stojí Blaise.

Potom ich elegantnou chôdzou obišla a stratila sa v dave študentov valiacich sa do Veľkej siene na obed. Ani jeden z nich sa ju nesnažil zadržať.

000

Po vyučovaní sa Ginny vyštverala o poschodie vyššie, než bola jej izba, na chodbu, ktorú obývali siedmačky. Prešla až k dverám Hermioninej izby a zaklopala. Keď jej po pár sekundách neprišla otvoriť a ani sa neozvala, sama otvorila dvere a vstúpila dnu.

Závesy na oknách izby boli zatiahnuté a všade panovalo šero. Hermiona ležala na posteli a Ginny sa zdalo, že spí, ale keď odtiahla ťažkú brokátovú látku a dovolila tak svetlu preniknúť dnu, uvidela, že má otvorené oči a pozerá sa do prázdna.

Pri pohľade na tú kôpku nešťastia zabalenú do prikrývok ju stislo pri srdci. Mala Malfoya udrieť viac. Nikto, kto toto urobí jej najlepšiej priateľke, si nezaslúžil žiť.

„Ahoj," potichu ju pozdravila a sadla si k nej na posteľ. „Ako ti je?" opýtala sa, ale hneď vzápätí jej došlo, že to nebola práve najlepšia otázka.

Hermiona mlčala.

„Už viem, čo sa stalo. Bola som za Blaisom a všetko mi povedal."

Hermiona k nej otočila hlavu a z očí jej vykĺzlo pár sĺz. Potom si sadla a oprela sa o vankúše.

„Je mi to tak strašne ľúto, Hermi! Nemôžem uveriť, že ti urobil niečo také hrozné. A tiež nemôžem uveriť, že ten odporný hajzel mu v tom pomáhal!" zasyčala Ginny nenávistným hlasom.

„Ginny," ozvala sa Hermiona zachrípnuto a musela si odkašľať. „Nemala by si viniť Blaisa za to, čo sa stalo. Ja som na neho stále nahnevaná, ale on urobil iba to, o čo ho Malfoy požiadal."

„Je predsa jedno, či to bol jeho nápad alebo bol iba spôsobom, akým ho Malfoy uskutočnil. Je rovnako vinný a ja som s ním skončila," pevne prehlásila, hoci veľa nechýbalo, aby sa aj ona nezrútila.

„Čože?" vyhŕkla Hermiona. „Ty si sa s ním rozišla?"

Červenovláska mlčky prikývla.

„Ale veď ho miluješ!"

Ginny sa na ňu smutne pozrela. „Teba milujem tiež. Si ako moja sestra a on ti ublížil. Ako by som s ním mohla po tom všetkom zostať?"

Hermiona záporne pokrútila hlavou. Toto nemohla dovoliť. „Bolo to ešte vtedy,keď ste spolu nechodili. Ste spolu šťastní, nemôžeš to iba tak zahodiť. Nie kvôli mne!"

„Ginny, prosím, nechci, aby som sa cítila ešte horšie. Ja nebudem dôvodom vášho rozchodu!" naliehala na ňu Hermiona, keď jej priateľka mlčala.

„Ako sa dnes cítiš?" opýtala sa po chvíli Ginny, nevšímajúc si, čo jej Hermiona rozhodnutie nebolo na nej. Ginny rozhodne, či mu odpustí alebo nie.

Hermiona si nad jej otázkou zhlboka povzdychla a pokrčila plecami. „Prevažne sa snažím necítiť, ale nejde mi to tak, ako by som chcela."

„Hermiona," povedala Ginny váhavo, „Blaise mi povedal, aký elixír to na teba použili." Siahla do tašky, vytiahla odtiaľ malý poskladaný papierik a podala jej ho.

Hermiona si ho od nej vzala a zovrela ho vo chvejúcej sa ruke.

„Myslím, že by sme o ňom mali nájsť čo najviac informácií."

„Neopýtala si sa ho naň?" spýtala sa Hermiona prekvapene a uvidela, ako sa Ginny mierne začervenala a ošila sa.

„Ja... vieš, nemohla som. Viem, že som mala, ale nemohla som s ním vydržať dlhšie, než bolo nutné, takže som mu len povedala, aby mi napísal, ako sa volá. Prepáč."

„Nie," rýchlo povedala Hermiona a pokrútila hlavou, „to je v poriadku."

„Takže, ideme do knižnice?" navrhla Ginny, ale ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Na chvíľu si zdriemnem, som ospalá."

„To preto, že máš depresiu. Musíš sa trochu rozptýliť," rozhodne ju presviedčala Ginny, ale Hermiona nemala pocit, že hľadanie informácií o elixíre, ktorý ju skoro emocionálne zničil, jej pridá na nálade.

„Neskôr, dobre?" zamrmlala Hermiona, zviezla sa nižšie, položila si hlavu na vankúš a zatvorila oči.

000

Ďalšieho dňa sa Hermiona desila. Zúfalo sa nechcela stretnúť s Malfoyom, ale vedela, že iná možnosť nebola. Nemohla iba tak svojvoľne vymeškať niekoľko dní. Už to, že strávila jeden deň v posteli bez toho, aby na to mala povolenie, bolo dosť.

Ráno urobila všetko pre to, aby nevyzerala, že celý predchádzajúci deň nerobila nič iné, iba plakala. Pokúsila sa obrniť proti akýmkoľvek pocitom, ktoré ju zaplavia, keď sa s ním stretne zoči-voči. Našťastie, väčšinu hodín mávala spolu s Ronom, od ktorého sa často nevzdialila na viac než dva metre a pritom sa snažila, aby to vyzeralo prirodzene.

Raňajky sa rozhodla v ten deň vynechať a objavila sa až na hodine dejín mágie. Ani nevedela opísať, čo sa jej vlastne preháňalo hlavou a srdcom, keď ho zbadala sedieť na svojom zvyčajnom mieste s pohľadom intenzívne upretým na ňu. Okamžite sa od neho odvrátila, lebo odmietala dovoliť, aby na jej tvári videl, aká zranená v tej chvíli bola.

Bola si istá, že veľká časť toho, čo cítila, bol hnev, ďalej tam bol pocit krivdy a rýdza bolesť. A ešte tucty ďalších vecí. Cítila, ako sa to v nej všetko mieša, krúti a splýva do jednej veľkej guče, ktorá ju gniavila na hrudi.

Prežiť prvé dni bolo najťažšie. Na hodinách, kam chodil aj Ron s Harrym, sa cítila istejšie, ale doslova sa desila predmetov, kam sa oni neprihlásili. Hermiona sa mu chcela zúfalo a za každú cenu vyhnúť, takže si vytvorila plán.

Na raňajky chodila tak skoro, že väčšinou jedávala sama. Na hodiny chodila zásadne na poslednú chvíľu a cez prestávky sa vždy niekam skryla, aby sa s ním náhodou niekde nestretla. Núdzovú miestnosť hneď vylúčila, pretože o nej mu už, žiaľ, povedala, ale zakaždým si našla nejakú prázdnu miestnosť, ktorú začarovala tak, aby tam nik nemohol vstúpiť.

Na obedoch a večerách sa objavovala iba zriedka. Niekedy si šla po jedlo do kuchýň alebo poprosila Dobbyho, ale zvyčajne vôbec nemala chuť jesť.

Prešiel týždeň jej úspešného vyhýbania sa tomu slizolinčanovi, keď sa Nott vrátil z nemocničného krídla. Týždeň a ona sa stále ani nepozrela na papier, ktorý jej dala Ginny, aby sa dozvedela názov elixíru. Nemohla sa k tomu prinútiť. Vedela, že potrebovala zistiť, aké škody boli na nej napáchané. Čo všetko z toho, čo cítila, bola pravda a čo iba lož spôsobená tým jedom.

Ale jednoducho nemohla. Príliš sa bála toho, čo by mohla zistiť. Nejako si myslela, že ten zmätok, čo mala v hlave, bol lepší a menej bolestnejší než pravda.

Prešiel týždeň a ona se necítila o nič menej ubolená než v deň, kedy sa tak kruto dozvedela pravdu. Na každej jednej hodine cítila na sebe pohľad jeho očí a ona sa pred ním snažila maskovať fakt, že mala pocit, akoby jej práve vytrhol srdce z hrude a zatancoval si na ňom kazačok. Ale bolo to vôbec možné? Zakaždým, keď sa pozrela do tej jeho dokonalej tváre, cítila, že sa znovu rozpadá.

000

Draco bol na pokraji zúrivosti a vyčerpania.

Vyčerpanie prúdilo z tej neuveriteľnej bolesti a pocitu viny, ktorý bol horší, než si vôbec dokázal predstaviť. Tá ľútosť nad tým, čo urobil, mu zaplavila srdce, každým dňom bolo čoraz ťažšie s ňou existovať a ako infekcia sa rozliezala do celého jeho tela.

Zúrivosť bola dôsledkom jeho vyčerpania. A tiež dôsledkom toho, že mu nedovolila priblížiť sa k nej. Čo nerozumela, že ju potrebuje? Nerozumela, že jej to musí vysvetliť? Že sa jej musí ospravedlniť, žobrať o odpustenie a prisahať na svoj život, že ju naozaj miluje z celej hĺbky svojho bezcenného srdca? Čo to nevedela?

Možno nevedela, možno vedela. Možno bola príliš nahnevaná a zničená. Nechcel si predstavovať, čo si o ňom myslela. Stačilo mu to, s akým odporom sa na neho niekedy pozrela.

Draco sa k nej, samozrejme, pokúšal dostať, ale ona zablokovala okná na svojej izbe tak, že ich nemohol otvoriť ani s pomocou alohomora. Bol od nej úplne odtrhnutý a z toho sa išiel zblázniť.

Okrem toho, že sa ju bude aj naďalej pokúšať zastihnúť, videl už iba jedinú možnosť. Napísať jej list a dúfať, že si ho prečíta.

000

Hermiona sa z vyučovania rýchlo vrátila späť do chrabromilskej veže, ako už bývalo jej zvykom a zavrela sa do svojej izby. Iba chvíľu po jej príchode začula slabé ťukanie na okno. Podišla k nemu, otvorila ho a dnu vletela jedna zo školských sov.

Dvakrát obletela jej izbu a potom si sadla na parapetnú dosku. Hermiona jej odviazala z nohy odkaz a sova okamžite odletela preč. Obálka bola nepopísaná a Hermiona ju zvedavo otvorila, hoci trochu tušila, od koho to je.

Lenčo rozložila papier a zbadala známe elegantné písmo, odvrátila pohľad. Bola si istá, že nechcela čítať nič, čo tam napísal. Chvíľu ešte váhala a zvažovala dopad svojho rozhodnutia, ale potom usúdila, že oveľa bolestivejšie dôsledky by malo, keby si ten list prečítala.

Vytiahla z vrecka prútik a neprečítaný list spálila na popol.


	28. Chapter 28

Prešlo ďalších pár dní a Hermiona si všimla, že Ginny je stále taká zamĺknutá a väčšinu svojho času trávi v chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti. Ľahko si domyslela, že sa asi snaží vyhýbať Blaisovi, ktorý sa topí v zúfalstve, lebo ho Ginny odmieta vziať späť.

Samozrejme, Hermiona o tom s ňou už párkrát hovorila, ale tá malá červenovláska je presne taká tvrdohlavá ako jej brat. Trvá na tom, že ho už v živote nechce vidieť. Ale to nebola pravda. Jasné, že nebola a bolo iba otázkou času, kedy jej začne chýbať a ona bude svoje rozhodnutie ľutovať. A ten čas sa nenávratne blížil, pretože do konca školského roka zostávalo už iba niečo okolo troch týždňov.

Hermione nezostávalo nič iné, iba vziať veci do vlastných rúk. Napriek tomu, že sa jej už iba pri myšlienke na to, že by sa mala postaviť zoči voči Zabinimu, roztriasli nohy a obracal sa jej žalúdok, pre svoju najlepšiu priateľku to jednoducho musela urobiť.

Po obrane proti čiernej mágii Hermiona vyčkala, kým väčšina ich spolužiakov vyšla z učebne, a potom sa so stiahnutým žalúdkom priblížila k lavici, kde stál Blaise a čakal, kým si Malfoy zbalí všetky veci.

„Hm," odkašľala si, aby si získala jeho pozornosť a obaja sa k nej okamžite otočili.

„Hermiona," vydýchol prekvapene Malfoy, keď ju uvidel. Našťastie boli v tej chvíli v miestnosti už iba oni traja.

Hermiona si blondiaka nevšímala. Nemohla sa na neho ani pozrieť a nieto s ním ešte hovoriť. Svoju pozornosť upriamila na Zabiniho, ktorý ju zvedavo pozoroval.

„Mohla by som s tebou hovoriť?" opýtala sa Blaisa a uprene mu hľadela do očí, aby si tak zabránila pozerať niekam inam. Niekam veľmi konkrétne inam.

„So mnou?" uisťoval sa Blaise.

Prikývla. „V súkromí," dodala ešte a pozorovala, ako sa ten čiernovlasý chlapec zadíval na Draca a bez slov mu naznačil, aby ich nechal osamote. Jemu sa to zjavne nepáčilo, ale nezostávalo mu nič iné, iba ich nechať v učebni samých.

„Hermiona," začal len čo osameli, „je mi naozaj ľúto, že som ti..."

„Ušetri si to, Zabini," ostro ho prerušila Hermiona a prižmúrila oči. Takéto sračky nemienila počúvať. „Neprišla som sem kvôli tomu."

„Tak prečo teda?"

„Prišla som ti povedať, aby si to s Ginny nevzdával. Viem, že sa ti vyhýba a je na teba zlá, ale to jej nemôžeš zazlievať však?" spýtala sa a on prikývol.

„Pozri, nie som tým veľmi nadšená po tom, čo sa stalo, ale nechcem, aby zahodila svoje šťastie kvôli mne alebo kvôli tomu, že je na teba nahnevaná."

Blaise znovu prikývol. „Čo navrhuješ? Odkedy som jej to povedal, vyhýba sa mi. Vieš, vy chrabromilčanky ste v tom prekliato dobré," podotkol a Hermiona si v duchu odfŕkla. Samozrejme, že v tom sú dobré, keď majú záškodnícku mapu.

„Buď dnes o desiatej večer v knižnici."

„To je po večierke," podotkol a Hermione sa na tvári objavil úškľabok.

„A? Chceš povedať, že si ešte nikdy nebol po večierke mimo svoj internát?" skepticky sa spýtala, ale nedala mu šancu na reakciu. „Buď tam a ja zariadim, aby tam prišla Ginny. A pre tvoje vlastné dobro to nepobabri."

Potom sa majestátne otočila, vzala si zo stola svoje veci a odkráčala z učebne. Len čo otvorila dvere a vyšla na chodbu, stretla sa s pohľadom dvoch prenikavo búrkových očí. V duchu si namrzene povzdychla a snažila sa krotiť bolesť, ktorá sa jej začala šíriť vnútrom.

Rýchlo sa otočila, vykročila smerom do Veľkej siene, ale Malfoyov hlas ju zastavil.

„Hermiona...!" zvolal a chytil ju za ruku.

Ona sa rýchlo zvrtla späť, striasla zo seba jeho ruku a o krok ustúpila.

„Nie!" vyhŕkla zlovestne sa na neho mračiac. „Neopováž sa ku mne viac priblížiť, Malfoy. Už nikdy!"

Potom sa rýchlo vytratila a nechala ho tam stáť s bezradným výrazom na tvári.

000

Keď sa v tú noc ozvalo na Hermionine dvere zbesilé klopanie, mala tušenie, kto to môže byť. Svižne vyskočila z postele, hoci už bolo po polnoci a hnala sa ku dverám. Keď ich otvorila, zistila, že jej predpoklad sa potvrdil.

„TY!" vykríkla Ginny, nestarajúc sa o to, že by v takú neskorú hodinu nemala rušiť nočný pokoj. „Ty jedna klamárka! Ako si mi mohla poza chrbát dohodnúť stretnutie so Zabinim?"

Bolo to úplne jednoduché. Ginny na ňu stále naliehala, aby išli vyhľadať v knižnici niečo o tom elixíre, na čo ale Hermiona stále nemala odvahu a ani žalúdok. Stačilo iba Ginny povedať, nech na ňu počká v knižnici, kým Hermiona nedokončí hliadku a spolu sa potom pustia do prieskumu. O tom, že tam na ňu ale bude miesto nej čakať Blaise, sa jej, samozrejme, už nezmienila.

„Ako to dopadlo?" dychtivo sa pýtala Hermiona jej obvinenia si nevšímala.

„To vôbec nie je podstatné," zavrčala Ginny a natlačila sa do jej izby.

„Myslím si, že práve to je najpodstatnejšie. Tak odpustila si mu?"

„Áno," zdráhavo odpovedala Ginny a snažila sa ignorovať ten žiarivý úsmev, ktorý sa objavil Hermione na perách a ktorý bol za poslednú dobu vôbec jej prvým úsmevom.

„Takže mi nemôžeš nič zazlievať," spokojne preniesla Hermiona a uškrnula sa. „Som rada, že mu dáš šancu, Ginn. Nerada to priznávam, ale zdá sa, že ste pre seba ako stvorení."

Jej priateľka sa zamračila a povzdychla si. „Áno, ale odpustila som mu iba preto, lebo som sa niečo dozvedela. Vieš, ten elixír..."

„Nie!" drsne ju prerušila Hermiona s pochmúrnym výrazom na tvári. „Toto nemienim počúvať, Ginny. Som rada, že ste vy dvaja znova spolu, ale slová ako Malfoy a elixír sú oficiálne tabu, jasné? Nechcem o ňom nič počuť."

Ginny váhavo prikývla, ale v duchu si prisahala, že to len tak nenechá. Hermiona pomohla jej a ona sa zasa postará o to, aby sa to medzi ňou a Dracom vyriešilo. Alebo lepšie povedané, postará sa o to, aby jej to mohol Malfoy vysvetliť a bude sa modliť, aby to ten babrák nepohnojil.

000

Draco nervózne medzi prstami žmolil lem svojej zamatomodrej košele a každú chvíľu sa pozeral na hodinky, ktoré trónili na jeho ľavej ruke.

„Môžeš s tým konečne prestať?" podráždene zavrčal Blaise a zachmúrene sa na neho pozrel.

„Tebe sa to hovorí, keď ty si si to už u Ginny vyžehlil," rozmrzene odsekol Draco, ale nezabudol stíšiť hlas, pretože spoločenská miestnosť bola ešte plná ich spolužiakov.

„Pozri, iba jej povedz, čo cítiš," radil mu Blaise a Draco prikývol. Modlil sa, aby to stačilo.

000

Nejakým spôsobom sa stalo, že aj napriek Hermioninmu výslovnému prianiu, ju Cormac strčil na hliadku s hlavným prefektom. Práve v tejto chvíli k nemu chovala asi rovnakým odpor ako k Zabinimu, ale naozaj si nemohla vyberať.

Znova išla neskoro, čo sa jej v poslednej dobe stávalo často. Skoro bežala chodbou k hale, kde sa s ním pred Veľkou sieňou mala stretnúť. Keď k nemu prišla, stroho sa pozdravili, ale Nott našťastie nemal potrebu priateľsky s ňou konverzovať, a tak ich hliadka prebiehala v úplnom tichu, čo Hermione nesmierne vyhovovalo.

To, čo naozaj nepotrebovala, bolo, aby sa jej začal pýtať na udalosti okolo jeho „nehody" spôsobenej Malfoyom. Tú tému sa pokúšala vymazať si z hlavy.

Práve robili druhé kolečko obhliadky, keď sa za nimi ozvali rýchle kroky a trochu zadychčaný mužský hlas.

„Theo!" zakričal niekto, oni sa otočili a hľadeli, ako sa k nim rúti Blaise.

Hermiona podvedome zodvihla jedno obočie a čakala, kým k ním príde.

„Môžem s tebou hovoriť?" spýtal sa Notta a na Hermionu sa ani len nepozrel. „Osamote?" dodal ešte.

Nott na chvíľu váhal a nerozhodne sa pozrel na Hermionu, ktorá pokrčila plecami.

„Ak chceš, tak choď. Môžem to dokončiť aj sama," navrhla.

„Vďaka," zamumlal jej a ona sa už iba dívala, ako sa tí dvaja strácajú v šere chodby.

Potom sa zvrtla, aby mohla pokračovať v kontrolovaní hradu a vykročila hlbšie do chodby. Prešla sotva päť metrov, kým zabočila za roh a tam zostala zarazene stáť, keď jej pohľad padol na štíhleho blondiaka opierajúceho sa o kamennú stenu.

Najprv na neho iba obarene zízala, ale potom si dala dva a dva dohromady a došlo jej, že Blaise mal Notta iba odlákať, aby s ňou mohol byť Malfoy sám. Hermiona sa na neho dívala s tvrdým výrazom na tvári a uvažovala, čo má robiť. Zo všetkého najviac ho chcela iba obísť a pokračovať v obhliadke, ale vedela, že to nepôjde tak ľahko.

„Poslal som ti list," ozval sa zrazu veľmi tichým hlasom, ako keby sa bál, že ak bude hovoriť viac než šeptom, vyplaší ju a ona utečie. A to nemohol dovoliť. Už jej viac nemohol dovoliť utekať.

„Viem," odpovedala, „spálila som ho."

Draco sa zamračil. „Prečítala si si ho?"

„Nie," ozvala sa stručná odpoveď, ale po tom, čo mu povedala, že ho spálila, to ani nečakal. „Nepovedala som ti, aby si sa ku mne nepribližoval?" zasyčala.

„Povedala, ale musím s tebou hovoriť."

„Ale ja ťa nechcem počúvať, Malfoy," odsekla Hermiona naštvaným hlasom. Úplne ju zničil, tak čo viac od nej, do riti, chce?

„Ako si vlastne vedel, že mám dnes hliadku ja?" spýtala sa namrzene.

„Ginny sa o tom zmienila," odpovedal jej a Hermiona na neho vyvalila oči.

„Ginny," precedila pomedzi stistnuté zuby. Ta malá intrigánska fúria! Toto jej Hermiona nedaruje.

„Mohla by si ma, prosím, vypočuť? Nezdržím ťa dlho."

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. „Neviem, či by si mi mohol povedať niečo, z čoho by mi prestalo byť pri pohľade na teba zle," nenávistne povedala a Draco sa snažil ovládnuť sa. Tie slová bodali ako dýka.

„Prepáč mi to," začal, ignorujúc jej štipľavú poznámku. „Nikdy som ti nemal podať ten elixír a veľmi ma to mrzí, ale na druhej strane som aj rád. Keby som ti ho nebol dal, alebo nedonútil Blaisa dať ti ho, nikdy by sme neboli spolu."

„Čože?" zvrieskla Hermiona a napriamila sa. Jej ruka sa akoby mimovoľne posunula bližšie k vrecku, kde mala ukrytý prútik. „Čo myslíš tým, že si rád, lebo inak by sme neboli spolu? My už nie sme spolu, Malfoy a môžem ťa uistiť, že nikdy ani nebudeme. Je jedno, čo teraz k tebe cítim, pretože viem, že je to všetko iba klamstvo. Všetko je to iba výsledok tvojho zvráteného plánu, ako si zo mňa urobiť svoju humusácku kurvu!"

„Čo?" vyhŕkol Draco zamračene. „Nie, to nie je pravda, Hermiona, ani jedno z toho. Prečo si myslíš, že to, čo cítiš, nie je skutočné?"

„Robíš si zo mňa sradu? Podal si mi elixír, ktorý mi spôsobil tie falošné pocity!" kričala na neho.

Draco na ňu zostal na chvíľu iba ohromene zízať a v hlave sa mu už začínala rodiť predstava toho, o čo tam išlo. A tiež sa v ňom začínala zdvíhať vlna podráždenia a hnevu.

„Ty si si o tom elixíre nič nezistila?" opýtal sa hrozivo.

Hermiona záporne pokrútila hlavou a netušila prečo, ale cítila, ako sa jej zapálili líca.

„Takže ty, ktorá, ak niečo náhodou nevieš, si dokážeš vyhľadať v knihách každú jednu sprostú maličkosť, si si nezistila, aký elixír ti Blaise pridal do pitia?" kričal na ňu a zobudil tak všetky obrazy na chodbe, ktoré na neho namrzene frfľali.

„Prestaň na mňa vrieskať!" jačala mu naspäť Hermiona. „Nemáš na to žiadne právo! Ja som tá, ktorej si prevrátil život naruby." Toto bol moment, kedy jej z očí začali padať slzy a rýchlo jej kĺzali dole lícami.

„Milovala som ťa!" vykríkla cez slzy.„Ale ani to nebolo skutočné! Vieš, aký je pocit cítiť k niekomu niečo a vedieť, že je to iba klam?"

Draco na ňu zostal pozerať s rozšírenými očami. Milovala ho? Ako? A... kedy? JEHO? Jeho, ktorý si zo všetkých ľudí na svete zaslúži jej lásku najmenej?

Ale miesto toho, aby ho to poznanie potešilo, ešte viac sa rozzúril. Ako vôbec môže tak hlúpo pošpiniť lásku k nemu? Ako ju môže tak znevažovať len preto, že si nevyhľadala o tom elixíre žiadne informácie?

Rýchlo sa k nej priblížil, schmatol vzlykajúcu Hermionu za lakeť a ťahal ju preč.

„Ideme," vyštekol na ňu, neschopný ovládať svoj hnev.

„Pusti ma!" prikázala mu Hermiona a začala sa vzpierať, ale proti nemu nemala bohvieakú šancu. Okrem toho, ak by ste to ešte nevedeli, plač uberá z energie dosť značnú časť. „Kam ma vle

ieš?"

„Do knižnice," stroho jej odpovedal a snažil sa na ňu nepozerať a nepočúvať jej plač.

Keď zišli o poschodie nižšie, rýchlo prešli dvomi ďalšími chodbami, a potom už Draco otváral dvere do knižnice a vopchal ju dnu. Viedol ju miestnosťou a vydal sa hľadať knihu, ktorú potreboval. Dostal sa k nej celkom rýchlo, pretože vedel, kde má hľadať. Potom našiel najbližší stôl so stoličkami.

Draco ju drsne posadil na stoličku, tresol na stôl pred ňou knihu a nalistoval tú správnu stranu.

„Čítaj!" skoro vykríkol.

Hermiona neprestávala srdcervúco vzlykať a cez slzy ledva dokázala rozoznať jednotlivé písmená. Prečítala si nadpis a ihneď pochopila. _Obbligare Anhelo – vyvolaná túžba__2_.

„Nahlas," dodal ešte, keď Hermiona mlčky prechádzala pohľadom po zažltnutej stránke.

„_Oblligare Anhelo je málo známy a málo používaný elixír, ktorý vynašli v dvanástom storočí lesné víly. Je určený pre páry alebo manželstvá, ktorým má spestriť nudný sexuálny život. Podáva sa v malých dávkach a navodzuje silnú túžbu po milovaní. Ak sa podá vo väčšom množstve, môže u človeka vyvolať účinok v podobe erotických snov o majiteľovi elixíru._

_Nebezpečné na tomto elixíre je jeho vysoká návykovosť. Používať ho častejšie ako raz za mesiac sa neodporúča. Najvyššie bezpečné množstvo, ktoré sa môže jednorázovo podať človeku, sú štyri kvapky. V tomto prípade trvá účinok elxíru maximálne dva mesiace. Potom sa jeho účinok prirodzene stratí_."

Hermiona s ťažkosťami dočítala krátku stať a v miestnosti zostalo nepríjemné ticho, prerušované iba jej tlmenými vzlykmi.

„Tak vidíš. To, čo ku mne cítiš, nech je to už čokoľvek, je skutočné, Hermiona. Nie je to vyvolané elxírom. Nemusíš veriť mne, ak nechceš, ale ver tomu, čo je napísané v tej knihe."

Hermiona odvrátila zrak od knihy, zaklonila hlavu a zadívala sa na neho. Slzy jej v tichom plači kĺzali po lícach. Draca bodalo ako nôž vidieť ju v takom stave. Kvokol si vedľa nej, aby sa nemusela zakláňať a aby jej videl do očí.

„Milujem ťa, Hermiona," povedal jej po prvý raz v živote vetu, ktorú sa jej chystal vyzradiť už dávno. Natiahol ruku a zotrel jej slzy z líca. Ona sa pri tých slovách a jeho dotyku striasla a nahlas vzlykla.

„Nie," zamrmlala a odhodila jeho ruku stranou, „neverím ti. Klameš. Vždy si mi len klamal. Nič iné ani robiť nevieš."

Tá bolesť mu skoro spálila srdce na popol. Čakal skoro všetko, ale to, že mu nebude veriť, že ju miluje, bolo niečo, čo by mu ani vo sne nenapadlo. Veď to na ňom bolo vidieť tak, že aj Blaise a Ginny si to všimli.

„Sú to len slová, Malfoy," zasyčala.„Ty nie si schopný cítiť niečo, ako je láska."

„Prestaň! Ako to môžeš povedať? Ty to necítiš? Necítiš, že si pre mňa to najdôležitejšie na svete? Necítiš, že ťa milujem tak, že by som pre teba zomrel?"

Krvácal. Áno, definitívne krvácal. Inak by to tak nebolelo. Rýchlo zamrkal, keď pocítil, že mu podozrivo zvlhli oči.

Hermiona sa od neho odvrátila a nanovo sa nahlas rozplakala. Draco sa postavil, dvakrát sa prešiel pred stolom, pri ktorom sedela a keď sa upokojil, podišiel k nej a postavil ju zo stoličky.

„Pozri sa na mňa," prikázal jej, ale ona neposlúchla.

„Hermiona," chytil jej bradu, zodvihol ju a ona bola nútená pozrieť sa na neho. „Pozri za mi do očí a povedz, že ti klamem, keď ti hovorím, že ťa milujem."

Mlčala.

„Myslíš si, že keby som ťa chcel využiť, hoci to na začiatku bol môj zámer, nechal by som to trvať tak dlho? Myslíš si, že by som sa ťa po chvíli nezbavil? Prečo by som riskoval svoje postavenie a hnev svojho otca tým, že som s tebou chodil, keby to z mojej strany nebolo úprimné?" zúfalo sa ju snažil presvedčiť.

Hermiona silno zamrkala, aby konečne prestala plakať a mohla sa sústrediť. Keď jej konečne preniklo do mozgu to, čo jej vravel, zdalo sa jej to celkom logické. Prečo by iba kvôli pobaveniu riskoval, že by sa jeho otec dozvedel, že sa zaplietol s humusáčkou?

„Veríš mi?" dychtivo sa spýtal po chvíli ticha, ale Hermiona ešte nebola rozhodnutá.

„Neviem," zašepkala s tvárou odvrátenou od tej jeho. „Neviem, čomu mám veriť." Vymanila sa z jeho zovretia a odstúpila od neho. Potrebovala sa poriadne nadýchnuť.

„Pozri, dokonca aj Ginny mi uverila, keď som jej všetko vysvetlil. Inak by mi nikdy nepovedala, ako sa s tebou stretnúť."

Tušila, že musel dať Ginny niečo, čo ju presvedčilo, že jej nechce ublížiť. Ale bolo to dosť? Bolo to dosť na to, aby uverila?

„Takže, ty hovoríš, že ma... hm..."

„Milujem," pomohol jej Draco. „Áno."

„Nikdy si mi to nepovedal," podotkla a chrbtom obrátená k nemu sa zamračila. Vykukla z okna, pri ktorom stála, ale keďže bola noc, až toľko tam toho nevidela.

„Nie, ale Merlin vie, koľkokrát som sa o to pokúšal. Vieš, pre slizolinčana to nie je ľahké."

„Zdalo sa mi, že teraz ti to išlo celkom dobre."

Draco sa smutne usmial a jednou rukou si vošiel do vlasov. „Nemal som veľmi na výber," odpovedal a zízal na jej chrbát.

Hemiona zmĺkla a premýšľala. Má mu veriť? Vyzeral dosť zúfalo a aj úprimne a na deväťdesiatdeväť percent bola presvedčená, že jej neklame. A tiež zistila, že jej láska k nemu je pravá. Lenže to, ako veľmi bola zranená počas posledných dní, bolo reálne. Čo ak sa niečo podobné stane znova?

Alebo... ani by to nemuselo byť nič podobné. Čo ak sa proste stane NIEČO a on jej znova ublíži? Nebola si istá, či by tú bolesť dokázala znovu zniesť. Ale na druhej strane si musela priznať, že viac jej už asi ublížiť nemôže.

Ale Hermiona bola chrabromilčanka, čo so sebou prinášalo hlúpo vysokú dávku odvahy. Nebola by tým, kým je, keby sa nevrhala aj do vecí, ktoré by mohli ohroziť jej život alebo, v tomto prípade, jej srdce.

„Takže, hm...," odkašľala si a od nervozity sa jej triasol hlas. „Vtedy v nemocničnom krídle si povedal, že na to pôjdeme pomaly, správne?" spýtala sa a otočila sa k nemu tvárou.

Draco na ňu podozrievavo prižmúril oči, prikývol na súhlas a zvedavo ju sledoval.

„Myslím si, že to už asi nie je nutné," potichu povedala a jej pery sa zvlnily do jemného a neistého úsmevu.

„Myslíš tým...?" spýtal sa bez dychu Draco a vypliešťal na ňu svoje šedé oči.

Hermiona prikývla. „Ak hovoríš, že to, čo obaja cítime, je skutočné, tak potom si myslím, že..."

Ale to ju už nenechal dokončiť. Čokoľvek, čo mala v úmysle mu povedať, mu môže povedať predsa aj potom, čo z nej vybozkáva dušu, nie? Draco sa k nej v okamihu prihnal a vrhol sa na jej pery, ktorých jemná červená farba ho vždy tak lákala.

„Milujem ťa," zašepkala mu do úst Hermiona a Draco sa od nej odtiahol. Uprene sa jej pozrel do očí.

„Miluješ?" spýtal sa trochu neistým hlasom, ako keby o tom naozaj niekde v kútiku duše ešte pochyboval a potreboval, aby mu to potvrdila.

„Jasné, že ťa milujem," povedala Hermiona a uškrnula sa. „Kto by si ťa nezamiloval, keď si taký skvelý v posteli?" spýtala sa.

Draco sa nahlas rozosmial, pevne ju objal a pokračoval tam, kde predtým prestali.

Koniec


	29. Epilóg

„Krásny Valentín, láska," zašepkal jej Draco do ucha, Hemiona ihneď nechala knihu knihou a so žiarivým úsmevom na perách sa k nemu zvrtla. Zadívala sa na malú krabičku, ktorú držal v jednej ruke.

„Čo je to?" zvedavo sa spýtala a pohľadom hypnotizovala tú krabičku. On jej ju iba mlčky podal a bláznivo sa uškŕňal.

Hermiona ju netrpezlivo rozbalila, dala dolu veko a zadívala sa na malú fľaštičku naplnenú nejakou tekutinou. Vzhliadla na Draca a počastovala ho zmäteným pohľadom.

„To je nejaký elixír?"

On prikývol, vytiahol fľaštičku a natočil ju tak, aby si Hermiona mohla prečítať elegantným zlatým písmom napísaný názov.

„Obbligare Anhelo," nahlas prečítala a v tom okamihu a jej

elo zbrázdilo zamračenie. Ihneď si spomenula na všetko, čo sa stalo v poslednom ročníku Rokfortu. Ten elixír v nej neevokoval tie najpríjemnejšie spomienky. „Čo to má, do pekla, znamenať, Draco?"

Draco sa na nej nahlas zasmial, a potom sa nežne usmial. Presne takú reakciu čakal.

„Upokoj sa. Zabudla si, na čo je ten elixír určený?" spýtal sa jej so zdvihnutým obočím a keď na neho Hermiona neprestala zarazene zízať, povzdychol si a pokrútil hlavou.

„Ako hovorí istá kniha, ktorú si mala tú česť pred časom čítať, ten elixír je vyrobený pre páry alebo manželstvá a má spestriť partnerom sexuálny život, ktorý ich po rokoch začne nudiť. Podáva sa v malých dávkach a navodzuje silnú túžbu po milovaní. Ak sa podá vo väčšom množstve, môže u človeka vyvolať účinok v podobe erotických snov o majiteľovi elixíru."

„Ty si sa to učil na spamäť alebo čo?" zamumlala červenajúca sa Hermiona.

„Ale my predsa nepotrebujeme spestrenie nášho sexuálneho života!" zvolala zrazu urazene Hermiona a prižmúrila na blondiaka svoje medové oči.

„Nie, samozrejme, že to nepotrebujeme. My dvaja to ani nikdy potrebovať nebudeme," odpovedal jej a pozrel sa na ňu so šelmovským úsmevom na tvári. Milovanie s takou vášnivou snúbenicou a čoskoro manželkou ho určite nikdy neprestane baviť.

Chopil sa pripraveného šampanského, ktoré rýchlo otvoril, nalial do oboch pohárov a do každého pridal kvapku z elixíru. Keď sa k nej otočil, na tvári mu pohrával šibalský úsmev, ktorý tak milovala.

Podal jej jeden pohár a štrngol si s ňou.

„Na lásku," potichu povedal a ona pritakala.

„Na lásku."

Vypili obsah pohára do dna a obom bolo vidieť v očiach napäté očakávanie.

Draco jej rýchlo vzal pohár, položil ho aj so svojim na stôl a prihnal sa k nej. Vzal ju do náručia, vrúcne ju pobozkal a Hermiona sa od neho odtiahla až vtedy, keď začala lapať po dychu.

„Milujem ťa, Hermiona," zašepkal jej do pokožky.

„A ja milujem teba, Draco," s úsmevom odpovedala Hermiona a pritúlila sa k nemu. Cítila, ako začal elixír už účinkovať. Alebo to nebol on?


End file.
